Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì
by SweetEvil
Summary: Çàêîí÷åíî. 5 ãîä â Õîãâàðòñå, èçìåíèâøàÿñÿ Ãåðìèîíà/íè êàïëè íå èçìåíèâøèéñÿ Äðàêî, ïëþñ áóøóþùèå ãîðìîíû è æåëàíèå ñàìîòóâåðäèòüñÿ ëþáîé ö
1. Îòìàçêè

Ýòî íå ïåðâàÿ ãëàâà, íå ïðîëîã è íå êðàòêîå ñîäåðæàíèå, ýòî ïðîñòî íàáîð îòìàçîê, êîòîðûé íå âëèÿåò íà âîñïðèÿòèå èñòîðèè è äëÿ ïðî÷òåíèÿ ñîâñåì íå îáÿçàòåëåí.

Îòìàçêà ¹ 1. Ñòàíäàðòíàÿ. Âñå ïðàâà íà èìåíà ãåðîåâ, çàäåéñòâîâàííûõ â ýòîì ôèêå, ðàâíî êàê è âñå ïðî÷èå ïðàâà, ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíã, òîëüêî åé è íèêîìó êðîìå íåå, îòíûíå è ïðèñíî è âî âåêè âåêîâ - ÿ íè íà ÷òî íå ïðåòåíäóþ è íå ïëàíèðóþ ïîëó÷àòü êàêóþ-ëèáî ìàòåðèàëüíóþ âûãîäó îò ýòîãî ôèêà, äàæå åñëè ó êîãî-ëèáî âîçíèêíåò æåëàíèå îïëàòèòü êàæäóþ ïðîèçâåäåííóþ ìíîé áóêâó ñåãî ïðîèçâåäåíèÿ â ñâîáîäíî êîíâåðíòèðóåìîé âàëþòå. ×òî âðÿä ëè.

Îòìàçêà ¹ 2. Îáÿçàòåëüíàÿ. Âñå ïðàâà íà îðèãèíàë äàííîãî òåêñòà òîæå ïðèíàäëåæàò íå ìíå, à ñóùåñòâó ïîä íèêîì Malfoy's Mione, êîòîðîìó ïî ñëó÷àþ âûðàæàåòñÿ òàêæå îãðîìíàÿ áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà íàïèñàíèå òîãî, ÷òî âû ñåé÷àñ (âîçìîæíî) áóäåòå ÷èòàòü. Êñòàòè, îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà âñå ôàêòè÷åñêèå äåòàëè ñþæåòà, êîòîðûå âàì íå ïîíðàâÿòñÿ, òîæå çàîäíî ëîæèòñÿ íà íåå;)

Îòìàçêà ¹ 3. Âûòåêàþùàÿ èç ¹ 2. Ïîñêîëüêó èñõîäíûé òåêñò íå ìîé, òî ëþáèòü è âîñõèùàòüñÿ âñåì òåì, ÷òî òàì èçîáðàæåíî, ÿ òîæå íå îáÿçàíà. Òàê, ëè÷íî ÿ íå â âîñòîðãå îò ÷åðåñ÷óð äåòàëüíîãî îïèñàíèÿ âñåõ íàðÿäîâ Ãåðìèîíû, åå êîñìåòèêè è èæå ñ íåé, íî - àâòîð âñåãäà ïðàâ. 

Îòìàçêà ¹ 4. Îáîñíîâàíèå ðåéòèíãà + ïðîäîëæåíèå ïðåäûäóùåé îòìàçêè. 

R - ïîòîìó ÷òî:

1. NC-17, ïîä êîòîðûì ýòà èñòîðèÿ ñóùåñòâîâàëà èçíà÷àëüíî, íà ôàíôèê.íåòå áîëüøå íåò.

2. ßçûê. Â ïîñëåäóþùèõ ãëàâàõ ãëàâíûå (è íå ñîâñåì ãëàâíûå... Ñíåéï, íàïðèìåð) ãåðîè îòçûâàþòñÿ äðóã î äðóãå íå ñîâñåì ëåñòíî. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, ñëó÷àåòñÿ, ÷òî îíè ïîëèâàþò ìàòàìè áóêâàëüíî âñå âîêðóã. È, õîòÿ ìíå ýòî òîæå íå î÷åíü íðàâèòñÿ (âîò îíî, ïðîäîëæåíèå ïðåäûäóùåé:) è ÿ ïî ìåðå ñèë ñòàðàëàñü âñå ýòî îëèòåðàòóðèòü, èç ïåñíè ñëîâà íå âûêèíåøü, è, îïÿòü æå, ïðîòèâ àâòîðà íå ïîïðåøü. Òàê ÷òî ñîððè, êîìó òîæå íå íðàâèòñÿ, íî...

3. È, íàêîíåö, ÿðêî âûðàæåííûå ïîñòåëüíûå ñöåíû. Â ñìûñëå, ïîñòåëü òàì êàê ðàç ÿðêî âûðàæåíà äàëåêî íå âñåãäà, íî ñàì àêò îïðåäåëåííî èìååò ìåñòî áûòü.%)

Èòàê, ÿ îòìàçàëàñü, âû ïðåäóïðåæäåíû, ñïàñèáî çà âíèìàíèå òåì, êòî äî÷èòàë äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà è... welcome!


	2. Ïðîëîã Èçìåíèâøàÿñÿ Ãåðìèîíà

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ïðîëîã. Ñòîëêíîâåíèå â ïðèõîæåé – èçìåíèâøàÿñÿ Ãåðìèîíà.

Ñâåò ôàêåëîâ áðîñàë çîëîòèñòûå áëèêè íà õìóðÿùååñÿ ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû, ïîêà îíà ñïóñêàëàñü ïî ëåñòíèöå èç áàøíè ïðîôåññîðà Òðåëàíè. Ïðîøåäøèå ïîëòîðà ÷àñà áûëè ÷èñòîé ïûòêîé è ëèøíèé ðàç óêðåïèëè åå â ðåøåíèè âîçäåðæèâàòüñÿ îò óðîêîâ Ïðåäñêàçàíèé, êîòîðîå îíà ïðèíÿëà åùå òðè ãîäà íàçàä. 

Îíà íèêîãäà íå ìîãëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàëàäèòü îòíîøåíèÿ ñ òîé ñòàðîé ñóìàñøåäøåé êóðèöåé, îáîñíîâàâøåéñÿ â ñâîåé ïðîäûìëåííîé ìðà÷íîé áàøíå, íî îíà íàó÷èëàñü óñïåøíî èçáåãàòü åå ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ñî ñêàíäàëîì ïîêèíóëà óðîê Ïðåäñêàçàíèé íà òðåòüåì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ. Âñå øëî âïîëíå íåïëîõî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà äëÿ øåñòèêóðñíèêîâ íå íàñòàëî âðåìÿ ïîñåòèòü äâóõíåäåëüíûå ñïåöêóðñû ïî Ìàãè÷åñêèì Àðòåôàêòàì è Ñðåäñòâàì ó âñåõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, âêëþ÷àÿ ïðîôåññîðà Òðåëàíè ñ åå õðóñòàëüíûìè øàðàìè, öûïëÿ÷üèìè êîñòÿìè è äðåâíèìè ðóíàìè. Áîëåå ïîëóòîðà ÷àñîâ êîíñïåêòèðîâàíèÿ òàêèõ íàçâàíèé, êàê Ïðîâèäöû è ßñíîâèäöû Âñåõ Âðåìåí è Íàðîäîâ, è Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëàñü çà ãîëîâó.

Âñå ëåòî ðîäèòåëè Ãåðìèîíû çàíèìàëèñü åå èìèäæåì: âîëîñû, îäåæäà, êîñìåòèêà è âñå ïðî÷åå â òîì æå äóõå. Åå ìàòü çäîðîâî ïîâåñåëèëàñü, ïîêàçûâàÿ åé, êàê íàäî ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ âîñêîì äëÿ óäàëåíèÿ âîëîñ, ñêðàáàìè è ëèô÷èêàìè push-up – è ýòî òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî ïóíêòîâ èç î÷åíü äëèííîãî ñïèñêà âåùåé, î êîòîðûõ Ãåðìèîíà ðàíüøå íå èìåëà íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ. Îíà ïðîñòî ñìèðèëàñü è ïîçâîëèëà ðîäèòåëÿì, íà÷àâøèì âñåðüåç áåñïîêîèòüñÿ íàñ÷åò èõ äî÷åðè, êîòîðàÿ äî ñèõ ïîð íå áûëà íè íà îäíîì ñâèäàíèè, ñäåëàòü ñ íåé õîòü ÷òî-òî. Îíè íèêîãäà áû íå ñêàçàëè ýòîãî âñëóõ, íî Ãåðìèîíà ÿñíî âèäåëà âñå â èõ ãëàçàõ, êîãäà îáúÿñíÿëà èì, ïî÷åìó âñå ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû íàïðîëåò îíà íå çàíèìàëàñü íè÷åì, êðîìå ÷òåíèÿ. Îíè ïðîñòî íå ìîãëè ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïîäãîòîâêó ê óðîêàì îíà íàõîäèëà ãîðàçäî áîëåå ñòîÿùèì è èíòåðåñíûì çàíÿòèåì, ÷åì ïîïûòêè ïðèâëå÷ü ê ñåáå âíèìàíèå ýòèõ ãëóïûõ ìàëü÷èøåê. Êðîìå òîãî, ó íåå _áûëà_ ñâîÿ ñîáñòâåííàÿ ìóæñêàÿ êîìïàíèÿ – êàê íèêàê îíà, Ãàððè è Ðîí âñå åùå áûëè äðóçüÿìè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñìóùåííî ïðîïóñòèëà ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè ñâîè êîðîòêèå âîëîñû, âñïîìíèâ ðåàêöèþ ìàëü÷èøåê íà åå íîâûé îáëèê íà ïëàòôîðìå 9 ¾ ïåðåä ïîñàäêîé íà Õîãâàðòñ-Ýêñïðåññ – èëè, òî÷íåå, ïîëíîå îòñóòñòâèå èõ ðåàêöèè. Ãàððè è Ðîí äàæå íå óçíàëè åå ñíà÷àëà, òî÷íî òàê æå êàê è íà áàëó äâà ãîäà íàçàä. Åé ÷óòü íå ïðèøëîñü êðè÷àòü èì ñâîå èìÿ â ëèöî, êîãäà äâà ãðèôôèíäîðöà íàêîíåö ïîíÿëè, ÷òî ïåðåä íèìè ñòîèò èõ ñòàðàÿ ïîäðóãà Ãåðìèîíà, òîëüêî íà ýòîò ðàç ñ âîëîñàìè äî ïëå÷ è ñ êîñìåòèêîé íà ëèöå, ïîñëå ÷åãî Ãàððè è Ðîí íå áûëè ñïîñîáíû íè íà ÷òî, êðîìå áåññâÿçíîãî áîðìîòàíèÿ è ïîòðÿñåííûõ âçãëÿäîâ.

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíà, ñòèñíóâ çóáû, ïûòàëàñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà èõ î÷åâèäíî íåîäîáðèòåëüíûå âçãëÿäû è áåñòîëêîâûå êîìïëèìåíòû, ïîýòîìó âñÿ äîðîãà îò Õîãñì¸äà äî Õîãâàðòñà ïðîøëà â íàïðÿæåííîì ìîë÷àíèè. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ î÷åíü íåëîâêî ñ ðîçîâîé ïîìàäîé è ÷åðíîé òóøüþ – ðåçóëüòàò ñòàðàíèé åå ìàòåðè, õîòÿ äåâóøêà è îòêàçàëàñü ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñðàçó âñåé îñòàëüíîé êîñìåòèêîé, êîòîðàÿ òåïåðü, êîãäà îíà âûðâàëàñü èç-ïîä îïåêè ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, òàê è îñòàëàñü ëåæàòü â ÷åìîäàíå, ðÿäîì ñ êîøà÷üèì òóàëåòîì, äàëåêî ïîä åå êðîâàòüþ. Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà âñå, ÷òî òîëüêî ìîæíî, î çåëüÿõ è âîëøåáíûõ ïàëî÷êàõ (íó, èëè ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ÷èòàëà îá ýòîì), íî òîíêîñòè îáðàùåíèÿ ñ êîíòóðíûìè êàðàíäàøàìè èëè ùèïöàìè äëÿ çàâèâêè âîëîñ íåèçìåííî ñòàâèëè åå â òóïèê. 

×åðåç òðè íåäåëè Ãàððè è Ðîí íàêîíåö-òî ïðåêðàòèëè êèäàòü â åå ñòîðîíó ñòðàííûå âçãëÿäû. Îäíàêî òåïåðü, ïîñëå òîãî êàê îíè ñâûêëèñü ñ ðàñïèñàíèåì è íîâûìè ïðåäìåòàìè, äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû ñòàëî î÷åâèäíûì, ÷òî â îòíîøåíèÿõ âíóòðè èõ òðèî ïîÿâèëàñü íåêîòîðàÿ íàïðÿæåííîñòü. Åå, êîíå÷íî, êàê âñåãäà áåñèëè ôèðìåííûå òóïîãîëîâûå ïðîäåëêè Ðîíà, ê êîòîðûì â ýòîì ãîäó äîáàâèëîñü íåñêîëüêî íîâûõ, íî òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà íå çàìåòèòü, ÷òî îòíîøåíèÿ ìåæäó Ãàððè è Ðîíîì ñòàíîâÿòñÿ âñå áîëåå òåñíûìè, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îíà âñå áîëüøå îñòàåòñÿ â ñòîðîíå. Ñ êàæäûì ãîäîì ó÷åáà çàòÿãèâàëà åå âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå, òîãäà êàê îíè, êàçàëîñü, â îñíîâíîì èíòåðåñîâàëèñü òîëüêî ìåëêèìè ïðîäåëêàìè, ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿìè è âñåìè îñòàëüíûìè òèïè÷íî ìàëü÷èøåñêèìè çàíÿòèÿìè.

Âçÿòü õîòÿ áû ýòîò ïîëäåíü, êîãäà ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî îíè âñå äîëæíû ïîäíÿòüñÿ ïî äëèííîé ëåñòíèöå è îòñèäåòü îäíó áåñêîíå÷íóþ ëåêöèþ ïðîôåññîðà Òðåëàíè. Ëåêöèÿ íå áûëà áû ñòîëü óæàñíà, åñëè áû îíè ñèäåëè è ñòðàäàëè íà íåé âòðîåì – íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ìàëü÷èøêè óïðÿìî óòâåðæäàëè, ÷òî ó íèõ óæå åñòü êîíñïåêòû ïî Âíóòðåííîñòÿì Êîòà ßñíîâèäöà Êëàðåíñà. È ïîýòîìó â òî âðåìÿ êàê îíà òàñêàëà ââåðõ è âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöàì íåñêîëüêî òÿæåëûõ ñóìîê ñ ó÷åáíèêàìè, îíè âìåñòå ñ Õàãðèäîì ïûòàëèñü äîáûòü íåñêîëüêî ÿèö øåðñòîðîòîãî æóêà è åùå ïàðû-òðîéêè òàêèõ æå æóòêèõ òâàðåé.

Îíà âåðíóëàñü ê ðåàëüíîñòè çà ìèã äî òîãî, êàê íàñòóïèòü íà ñòóïåíüêó ñ ëîâóøêîé. Ïîìîòàâ ãîëîâîé, Ãåðìèîíà îñòîðîæíî ïåðåñòóïèëà åå. 

-Åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá îñòàâàòüñÿ â ôîðìå – ïîñòîÿííàÿ áäèòåëüíîñòü, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà ñàìîé ñåáå.

- Îïÿòü ðàçãîâàðèâàåøü ñàìà ñ ñîáîé, Ãðåéíäæåð? – íåäàâíî íà÷àâøèé ëîìàòüñÿ ãîëîñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ ðàçäàëñÿ âïåðåäè íåå. 

Îí ñòîÿë íåñêîëüêèìè ñòóïåíüêàìè íèæå Ãåðìèîíû, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê äàëüíåé ñòåíå è ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî íàáëþäàÿ çà íåé. Îíà òîëüêî íàõìóðèëàñü è ïðîñëåäîâàëà ìèìî íåãî â ñòîðîíó Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. Íå äîæäàâøèñü ðåàêöèè, Äðàêî ïîøåë çà íåé ñëåäîì, ïðèäóìûâàÿ âñå íîâûå è íîâûå êîëêîñòè.

- ß âñåãäà çíàë, ÷òî òû êàêàÿ-òî íåïîëíîöåííàÿ, íî ÷òî åùå è ñëàáîóìíàÿ èäèîòêà? Ýòî ÷òî-òî íîâåíüêîå! 

Âñå åùå íèêàêîé ðåàêöèè ñî ñòîðîíû Ãåðìèîíû.

- Íàâåðíîå, òû ñòàðàåøüñÿ çàìàñêèðîâàòü âñå ýòî ñâîåé íîâîé ìàããëñêîé ïðè÷åñêîé, íî ëó÷øå áû òåáå ïåðåñòàòü ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ íîðìàëüíîé – ýòî âñå ðàâíî áåñïîëåçíî. Òû íå îäíà èç íàñ, è òû íå îäíà èç íèõ. Òû âîîáùå íèêòî. Òû âåçäå ëèøíÿÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî îñòàíîâèëàñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åãî ñëîâà âñå åùå çâó÷àò â óøàõ, îòäàâàÿñü áîëüþ. Äðàêî ñòîÿë ïåðåä íåé, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Çà ïîñëåäíèå ïîëòîðà ãîäà îí âûðîñ íà íåñêîëüêî äþéìîâ è òåïåðü âîçâûøàëñÿ íàä Ãåðìèîíîé, ïðåçðèòåëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàÿ åå êàê êàêîå-òî îòâðàòèòåëüíîå æèâîòíîå.

Îíà ïîñòàâèëà ñâîè ñóìêè è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ïðèíèìàÿ âûçîâ. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí ïûòàëñÿ ñäåëàòü. Ýòî ñîñòàâëÿëî ïîëîâèíó òîé ïðè÷èíû, ïî êîòîðîé îíà èçáåãàëà åãî òàê äîëãî, êàê òîëüêî âîçìîæíî. Ìàëôîé âñåãäà ñòàðàëñÿ çàäåòü åå çà æèâîå, âûâåñòè èç ñåáÿ. Ó åãî ñåìüè áûëà ðåïóòàöèÿ óáåæäåííûõ ìàããëîíåíàâèñòíèêîâ, ïðåäàííûõ ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé Òîãî-Êîãî-Íåëüçÿ-Íàçûâàòü â ïðîøëîì è ïðîñòî òåìíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, çàáîòÿùèõñÿ èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî î ñàìèõ ñåáå. 

Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä èõ ìîë÷àëèâîãî ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèÿ Ãåðìèîíà íàñìåøëèâî è èçäåâàòåëüñêè õèõèêíóëà.

- Çíàåøü, Äðàêî, òû è ïðàâäà òàêîé æå òóïîé, êàêèì âûãëÿäèøü. Ïîõîæå, òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÷òî-íèáóäü èç òîãî, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèøü, ìîæåò èìåòü äëÿ ìåíÿ õîòü êàêîå-òî çíà÷åíèå, - âûñîêîìåðíî ïðîöåäèëà äåâóøêà.

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà îáîãíóëà îíåìåâøåãî ñëèçåðèíöà è ïðîäîëæèëà ñâîé ïóòü â Áîëüøîé Çàë.


	3. Ãëàâà 1 Ïîìîùü îò Ñëèçåðèíà?

Ãëàâà 1. Ïîìîùü îò Ñëèçåðèíà?

Êîãäà ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ Ãàððè è Ðîí âåðíóëèñü, îíè îáíàðóæèëè Ãåðìèîíó, ñèäÿùóþ íàä íåñêîëüêèìè áîëüøèìè êíèãàìè, íî ïðîòèâ îáûêíîâåíèÿ íå îáðàùàþùóþ íà íèõ íè ìàëåéøåãî âíèìàíèÿ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà, êèïÿ îò ÿðîñòè, áåççâó÷íî ïðîêëèíàëà Äðàêî, Ãàððè, Ðîíà è âåñü ìóæñêîé ïîë âîîáùå.

- È ïî÷åìó èì îáÿçàòåëüíî íàäî âñå ïîðòèòü? Õîðîøî, åñëè áû îíè…

Òóò îíà óâèäåëà Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì, çàõîäèâøèõ â êîìíàòó ñ øèðîêèìè óõìûëêàìè íà ëèöàõ, äðóæåñêè ïîõëîïûâàþùèõ äðóã äðóãà ïî ïëå÷ó, è çàìîë÷àëà.

- À òû âèäåë ëèöî Õàãðèäà, êîãäà ìû âåðíóëèñü è îáíàðóæèëè, ÷òî ôëÿãà ñîâñåì ïóñòàÿ? – Ðîí ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ, ïî÷òè ñîãíóâøèñü ïîïîëàì, íî âñå åùå ïûòàÿñü èäòè äàëüøå.

Ãàððè õëîïíóë åãî ïî ñïèíå è òîæå ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- Äà, à ïîòîì åùå Êëûê íàñòóïèë ñåáå íà õâîñò è ìåòàëñÿ ïî âñåìó äâîðó… - Ãàððè äîâîëüíî íåóäà÷íî ïîïûòàëñÿ èçîáðàçèòü ìóêè áåäíîé ñîáàêè, è îíè ñ Ðîíîì îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñïîëçëè íà ïîë îò ñìåõà íà ïîëïóòè ìåæäó äâåðüþ è ñòîëîì. 

Èì ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ è âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíè çàìåòèëè, _êàê_ Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà íà íèõ. Îíè íåñêîëüêî ðàç ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëè è ïîïûòàëèñü ñêðûòü ñâîå âåñåëüå. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ãåðì? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí, íî âìåñòî îòâåòà Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî ïîâåðíóëàñü îáðàòíî ê ñâîèì êíèãàì, êîòîðûå íå çàäàâàëè ãëóïûõ âîïðîñîâ è íå ñìåÿëèñü íàä êàêèìè-òî èì îäíèì èçâåñòíûìè øóòêàìè.

- Îíà, äîëæíî áûòü, ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó _ïðîãëîòèëà_ îäíó èç ýòèõ êíèã… - Ãàððè êðÿêíóë è îïÿòü ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ. Ðîí áåññèëüíî õëîïíóë ðóêîé ïî ñòîëó ïåðåä òåì êàê â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ñîãíóòüñÿ ïîïîëàì. Âïðî÷åì, èõ âåñåëüå áûñòðî óâÿëî, êàê òîëüêî îíè îïÿòü ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè íà ñåáå òÿæåëûé õìóðûé âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû. Îíè ïðèòèõëè è óñåëèñü íà ñòóëüÿ ðÿäîì ñ íåé.

- Âåñåëèòåñü? – ñïðîñèëà îíà ñ êàìåííûì ëèöîì.

- Ãì… íó, íå òî ÷òîáû… - Ãàððè âîâñå íå õîòåëîñü óãîäèòü ïîä ãîðÿ÷óþ ðóêó.

- Äà, íà ñàìîì äåëå âñå ýòî áûëî óæàñíî ñêó÷íûì, - äîáàâèë Ðîí.

Ïîñëå ýòîãî òåìà áûëà îêîí÷àòåëüíî èñ÷åðïàíà. Ãåðìèîíà íå õîòåëà áîëüøå ñëûøàòü íè ñëîâà îá ýòîì, à Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì òåì áîëåå íå íàñòàèâàëè. Îäíàêî ïîñëå íåêîòîðîãî âðåìåíè, ïðîâåäåííîãî â íàïðÿæåííîé òèøèíå (òàêèå ìîìåíòû ìåæäó íèìè âîîáùå â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå áîëåå ÷àñòûì ÿâëåíèåì) Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ïîíåìíîãó ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ è îòòàèâàòü. 

- Ó âàñ åñòü êàêèå-íèáóäü ïëàíû íà âå÷åð? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí ó îñòàëüíûõ. 

- Íåò, òîëüêî ó÷¸áà, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, ïûòàÿñü ïðèíÿòü âèä ïðèëåæíîãî ñòóäåíòà, õîòÿ âñå òðîå çíàëè, ÷òî ìàêñèìóì, íà ÷òî îí îêàæåòñÿ ñïîñîáåí – ýòî íà êàêóþ-íèáóäü íåáîëüøóþ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó ïî îäíîìó ïðåäìåòó.

- À ÷òî íàñ÷åò òåáÿ, Ãåðì? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí, ïðîáóÿ èçîáðàçèòü èñêðåííåå ëþáîïûòñòâî.

- Íó, íà ñàìîì äåëå ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïëàíû, - îòâåòèëà îíà ñî âçäîõîì. Íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà õîòü ìàëåéøèé ýíòóçèàçì ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó.

- ×òî çà ïëàíû? – îøåëîìëåííî ñïðîñèë ðûæåâîëîñûé.

- Íó, - êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ñèëüíî ñîìíåâàåòñÿ, ñòîèò ëè èì ýòî ñîîáùàòü, - ìèññ Äåçäåìîíäà, - èìåëàñü â âèäó èõ íîâàÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöà ïî Çàùèòå îò Ò¸ìíûõ Èñêóññòâ, - ïðèãëàñèëà íåêîòîðûõ äåâ÷îíîê ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó íà ÷òî-òî âðîäå äåâè÷íèêà. 

Ìèññ Äåçäåìîíäà áûëà ìîëîäîé è î÷åíü èíòåðåñíîé îñîáîé – îíà áûëà èç òåõ óìíûõ è ïðåäïðèèì÷èâûõ ìîëîäûõ æåíùèí, êîòîðûå, êàçàëîñü, çíàëè âñå íà ñâåòå, è âìåñòå ñ òåì îíà áûëà î÷åíü ìèëà è äðóæåëþáíà ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ñòàðøåêóðñíèöàì. Áîëüøèíñòâî ó÷åíèêîâ îáîæàëè åå, à íåêîòîðûå ìàëü÷èêè äàæå âëþáèëèñü, íî Ãåðìèîíà íàõîäèëà åå íåñêîëüêî íåäàëåêîé. 

- Ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ âñåãî ëèøü ñïëåòíè÷àòü, êðàñèòü äðóã äðóãó íîãòè íà íîãàõ è âñå òàêîå, íî ÿ áûëà ïðèãëàøåíà, è áóäåò íåâåæëèâî íå ïîéòè.

Ãàððè è Ðîíó îïÿòü ïðèøëîñü áîðîòüñÿ ñî ñìåõîì. Äàæå ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî _èõ äðóã_ Ãåðìèîíà áóäåò çàíèìàòüñÿ âñåìè òåìè ãëóïûìè òèïè÷íî æåíñêèìè âåùàìè, áûëà ñìåõîòâîðíîé. Ðîí ñäàëñÿ ïåðâûì – ïðûñíóâ, îí çàáðûçãàë ñëþíîé âåñü ñòîë è êíèãè Ãåðìèîíû. Ãàððè ñêîðî ïîñëåäîâàë åãî ïðèìåðó, è ñöåíà îïÿòü ïîâòîðèëàñü – ìàëü÷èêè ïîâàëèëèñü íà ïîë ñî ñòóëüåâ, ñîãíóâøèñü ïîïîëàì è çàäûõàÿñü îò íåóäåðæèìîãî ñìåõà, êàê ïàðà èäèîòîâ.

Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî çàêàòèëà ãëàçà è ñîáðàëà ñâîè âåùè. Íà ïóòè â ñïàëüíþ îíà âñå åùå ñëûøàëà ñìåõ Ðîíà è Ãàððè, òàê è íå âñòàâøèõ ñ ïîëà.

- Òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâü – Ãåðìèîíà êðàñèò íîãòè íà íîãàõ ó Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí è ñïëåòíè÷àåò ñ íåé î ìàëåíüêîì, ìèëîì Êîëèíå Êðèâè! – âûãîâîðèë Ðîí, ñîòðÿñàÿñü îò ñìåõà. – ß äóìàþ, ÷òî, êîãäà îíà âåðíåòñÿ, òî áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü, êàê êëîóí – êàê òîãäà, íà âîêçàëå, òîëüêî âäîáàâîê âñÿ â áèãóäÿõ è â êàêîì-íèáóäü æóòêîì ïëàòüå.

Îíà íå îñòàíîâèëàñü, ÷òîáû äîñëóøàòü îòâåò Ãàððè, à âìåñòî ýòîãî óñêîðèëà øàã è äîáåæàëà äî êîìíàòû ïî÷òè â ñëåçàõ. Îíà è òàê ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íå â ñâîåé òàðåëêå èç-çà íåîáõîäèìîñòè îäåâàòüñÿ è âåñòè ñåáÿ áîëåå æåíñòâåííî, íî øóòî÷êè Ãàððè è Ðîíà ñòàëè ïîñëåäíåé ñîëîìèíêîé.

- Ïî÷åìó ñàìà èäåÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîãó êðàñèòüñÿ è óêëàäûâàòü âîëîñû, çàñòàâëÿåò âñåõ ñìåÿòüñÿ? – ãðîìêî âîïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, áðîñèâ ñòîïêó êíèã íà ñâîþ êðîâàòü. – ß òàêàÿ æå äåâóøêà, êàê è âñå òå, êîòîðûìè Ãàððè è Ðîí òàê âîñõèùàþòñÿ, - äîáàâèëà îíà, ïðîáóÿ óáåäèòü ïóñòóþ êîìíàòó è ñåáÿ çàîäíî, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà. – ß ìîãó ñòàòü òàêîé æå êðàñèâîé, êàê Ôë¸ð, èëè òàêîé æå îáàÿòåëüíîé, êàê ×îó, - óâåðåííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàëåçàÿ ïîä êðîâàòü è ïûòàÿñü íàéòè áîëüøîé ñàêâîÿæ ñ êîñìåòèêîé, êîòîðûé äî ýòîãî îíà ñòàðàëàñü ñïðÿòàòü, êàê äíåâíèê ñ ïëîõèìè îòìåòêàìè. Êîíå÷íî, òàêîãî ñ Ãåðìèîíîé íèêîãäà íå ñëó÷àëàñü, íî îíà âîîáðàæàëà, ÷òî ýòî äîëæíî áûòü òàê æå óæàñíî, êàê ïàðî÷êà äåÿòåëüíûõ ðîäèòåëåé, îçàáî÷åííûõ óëó÷øåíèåì òâîåãî âíåøíåãî âèäà òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî òåáÿ íè ðàçó íå ïðèãëàøàëè íà ñâèäàíèå.

- ×òî, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, íå ñîâñåì òàê, - ïðîâîð÷àëà îíà èç-ïîä êðîâàòè, ïîäíÿâ öåëóþ òó÷ó ïûëè. Êîñîëàï, ñâåðíóâøèéñÿ êëóáêîì íà êðîâàòè, íàâîñòðèë óøè.

- ß _áûëà_ íà ñâèäàíèÿõ. Ìíîãî ðàç, – ïðîïûõòåëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàêîíåö âûòàñêèâàÿ âñå ñâîå õîçÿéñòâî èç-ïîä êðîâàòè. – Âî-ïåðâûõ, Âèêòîð, è, êðîìå òîãî, â ïðîøëîì ãîäó Íåâèëë îïðîêèíóë íà ìåíÿ ìîðîæåíîå. 

Êîíå÷íî, ýòî ïðîèçîøëî ñëó÷àéíî, íî çàòåì îí ïðîâîäèë åå â âàííóþ, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, ÷òî áûëî ïðè÷èíîé åùå îäíîãî êîíôóçà. Ïàðâàòè Ïàòèë âûøëà èç îäíîé èç äóøåâûõ êàáèíîê èìåííî â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Íåâèëë, çàèêàÿñü, èçâèíÿëñÿ â äâàäöàòûé ðàç è òåð åå ìàíòèþ ìîêðûì ïîëîòåíöåì, íå çàìå÷àÿ, ÷òî îíà è òàê óæå ïðîìîêëà íàñêâîçü îò åãî óñèëèé è ÷òî îí òîëüêî ðàçìàçûâàåò âñþ òó åäó, êîòîðàÿ óïàëà íà îäåæäó Ãåðìèîíû ñ åå æå âèëêè. Ïàðâàòè ïîòîì ðàññêàçûâàëà, ÷òî Íåâèëë ïûòàëñÿ âîçáóäèòü Ãåðìèîíó, è âñÿ øêîëà ñìåÿëàñü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó öåëóþ íåäåëþ.

Îíà ñúåæèëàñü îò ýòèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé è ïîñìîòðåëà ñàêâîÿæ, òåïåðü ñòîÿâøèé ïåðåä åå êðîâàòüþ. Ïîòîì ðàññåÿííî ïîãëàäèëà Êîñîëàïà, ñîâñåì îáëåíèâøåãîñÿ çà ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ.

- Ëåíèâûé êîò¸íîê, - íåæíî ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Çàòåì îíà òùàòåëüíî ïðîèíñïåêòèðîâàëà ñîäåðæèìîå ÷åìîäàíà. Âñå ýòè ôëàêîíû, òþáèêè è áóòûëî÷êè âûçûâàëè ó íåå ÷óâñòâî áåñïîìîùíîãî íåäîóìåíèÿ, íî ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíà óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóëà è íàïðàâèëàñü â ó÷èòåëüñêîå êðûëî çàìêà.

***

Àëåêñàíäðåòòà Äåçäåìîíäà áûëà íàñòîëüêî æå çàãàäî÷íîé, íàñêîëüêî äëèííûì áûëî åå èìÿ. Ëþáèìàÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöà âñåõ ñòóäåíòîâ, äàæå ñëèçåðèíöåâ, îíà áûëà èçâåñòíà ñâîèì îáàÿíèåì è èãðèâûì ëþáîïûòñòâîì êî âñåìó íà ñâåòå òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê è íåäþæèííûì ìàãè÷åñêèì òàëàíòîì. Íåêîòîðûå ñ÷èòàëè, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà òîãî, ÷òî íà äîëæíîñòü ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ïî çàùèòå îò ò¸ìíûõ èñêóññòâ âûáðàëè èìåííî åå, áûëà ïðèõîòü î÷àðîâàííîãî åå óëûáêîé Äàìáëäîðà. Îäíàêî íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà íå ãîäèëàñü â ïðåïîäàâàòåëè. Îíà çíàëà î ñïîñîáàõ çàùèòû î÷åíü ìíîãî, õîòÿ è ñêàçàëà ñòóäåíòàì, ÷òî äî íà÷àëà ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ çàíèìàëàñü ýòèì áîëüøå êàê õîááè, è óæ òî÷íî íèêîãäà íå ðàññìàòðèâàëà ñâîå óâëå÷åíèå êàê îñíîâó äëÿ êàðüåðû. Åå ðîäîñëîâíàÿ íàñ÷èòûâàëà îøåëîìëÿþùåå êîëè÷åñòâî âåäüì, êîëäóíîâ è âîëøåáíèêîâ - êàçàëîñü, äàæå Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé íå ìîã ïðèäðàòüñÿ íè ê ÷åìó îòíîñèòåëüíî ìèññ Äåçäåìîíäû, õîòÿ îí äîëãî ïûòàëñÿ. Êîãäà îí ïîïðîáîâàë èñïîëüçîâàòü â êà÷åñòâå àðãóìåíòà òî, ÷òî îíà æåíùèíà, êàæäûé ÷ëåí Ïîïå÷èòåëüñêîãî Ñîâåòà ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ïðîñÿ ñëîâà è âîçðàæàÿ ïðîòèâ ýòîãî, ïîñëå ÷åãî Ìàëôîé âûíóæäåí áûë ìîë÷à êèâíóòü è áîëüøå íå ïûòàòüñÿ âîçðàæàòü ïðîòèâ ýòîé êàíäèäàòóðû.

Åñëè áû îí ïðîâåäàë îòíîñèòåëüíî äðóãîãî åå õîááè, ó íåãî íàøëîñü áû ãîðàçäî áîëüøå ïðè÷èí äëÿ âîçðàæåíèé. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî Äàìáëäîðó Àëåêñàíäðåòòó ðåêîìåíäîâàë Àðòóð Óèçëè. Ðàíåå îíà ñîòðóäíè÷àëà ñ Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì Ìàãèè ïî ëèíèè ðàñêîëäîâûâàíèÿ ìàããëîâñêèõ ïðåäìåòîâ áûòà, è áûëà îäíèì èç ëó÷øèõ ñïåöèàëèñòîâ â ðàçðåøåíèè íàèáîëåå òðóäíûõ çàäà÷. Â õîäå âûïîëíåíèÿ âñåõ ýòèõ çàäàíèé îíà çàðàçèëàñü îò ìèñòåðà Óèçëè îãðîìíûì èíòåðåñîì ê ìàããëàì è âñåìó ìàããëîâñêîìó ìèðó.

Ãåðìèîíà áîðìîòàëà ïîä íîñ äëèííûå èíñòðóêöèè, äàííûå ïðîôåññîðîì Äåçäåìîíäîé, ïðîõîäÿ ÷åðåç ñîâåðøåííî íåçíàêîìûå çàëû, ïîãðóæåííûå â òåìíîòó. Ïîðòðåòû ïðîâîæàëè åå âçãëÿäàìè è íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ïåðåøåïòûâàëèñü îòíîñèòåëüíî ñòóäåíòà, êîòîðûé íåïîíÿòíî çà÷åì íàïðàâëÿëñÿ â ó÷èòåëüñêîå êðûëî.

- ×åòâåðòàÿ äâåðü ïîñëå îáåçãëàâëåííîãî Ìåðëèíà, äâåíàäöàòûé ïîâîðîò íàïðàâî… è ýòî äîëæíà áûòü òà äâåðü ñðàçó ïîñëå ãðå÷åñêîãî ôîíòàíà íà äàëüíåé ñòîðîíå, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü ïåðåä áîëüøîé äåðåâÿííîé äâåðüþ. Îíà ïîñòàâèëà ñàêâîÿæ ó íîã è íåðâíî ïðèãëàäèëà âîëîñû. 

- Íó, âîò ÿ è ïðèøëà, - îíà òèõî çàñòîíàëà, çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, ÷òî îíà âîîáùå çäåñü äåëàåò, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åå ðóêà ñòó÷àëà â äâåðü. 

Ïî÷òè íåìåäëåííî äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è íà ïîðîãå âîçíèêëà âûñîêàÿ, èçÿùíàÿ ìèññ Äåçäåìîíäà ñ ÷åðíûìè ñòðóÿùèìèñÿ âîëîñàìè äî ïëå÷, èäåàëüíî ïîäîáðàííûìè î÷êàìè â ôîðìå êîøà÷üèõ ãëàç è êðîâàâî-êðàñíîé ïîìàäîé íà ãóáàõ. Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ê Ãåðìèîíå ðóêè è îñëåïèòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü, ïîêàçûâàÿ áåëîñíåæíûå çóáû.

- Ãåðìèîíà, äîðîãàÿ! ß òàê ðàäà, ÷òî òû ñìîãëà ïðèéòè! Òû íàø ïî÷åòíûé ãîñòü! – ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ìèññ Äåçäåìîíäà áûñòðî âòÿíóëà äåâóøêó â ïðèõîæóþ, íå äàâàÿ åé îïîìíèòüñÿ. 

Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî äâåðè êîìíàòû ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé áûëè ðàñïîëîæåíû î÷åíü áëèçêî äðóã ê äðóãó, âíóòðè êîìíàòà áûëà ïðîñòî îãðîìíîé. Èç ïðèõîæåé îòêðûâàëñÿ âèä íà ïðîñòîðíûé õîëë, êîòîðûé â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü âåë â áîëüøóþ îòêðûòóþ ãîñòèíóþ, â êîòîðîé óæå íàõîäèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ñòàðøåêóðñíèö, ëèñòàþùèõ ìàããëñêèå æóðíàëû è êðàñÿùèõ äðóã äðóãó íîãòè. 

- Äåâî÷êè, ïîñìîòðèòå, êòî ê íàì ïðèøåë!

Ãåðìèîíà çàñòåí÷èâî êèâíóëà â îòâåò íà ìíîæåñòâî ôàëüøèâûõ óëûáîê è äðóæåëþáíûõ ïðèâåòñòâèé, çàòåì ïðîøëà â áîãàòî îáñòàâëåííóþ êîìíàòó, ïîâèíóÿñü ìÿãêîìó äàâëåíèþ íåæíîé ðóêè õîçÿéêè. Îíà ïðèìîñòèëàñü íà êðàþ øèêàðíîãî êîæàíîãî äèâàíà, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ãðóäè ñâîé ÷åìîäàí÷èê. Âñå ãëàçà íåìåäëåííî óñòðåìèëèñü â åãî ñòîðîíó. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ êðîëèêîì â îêðóæåíèè ÿñòðåáîâ è, ïðèæàâ ñàêâîÿæ ê ñåáå ïîáëèæå, ïîïðîáîâàëà ñïðÿòàòüñÿ ñðåäè ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ïîäóøåê, ðàñêèäàííûõ ïî äèâàíó.

Ìåäëåííî, êàê â çàìåäëåííîé ñúåìêå, âñå ïðèäâèíóëèñü áëèæå è íà÷àëè òÿíóòü ÷åìîäàí÷èê íà ñåáÿ, à çàîäíî îùóïûâàòü âîëîñû è îäåæäó Ãåðìèîíû. Ìèññ Äåçäåìîíäà ñ íåâíÿòíûì âèçãîì îïóñòèëàñü íà êîëåíè ïåðåä äèâàíîì, âûðâàëà ÷åìîäàí èç ðóê äåâóøêè, îïóñòèëà åãî íà ïîë è ïðèíÿëàñü áûñòðî ðûòüñÿ â ñîäåðæèìîì. 

- Íó ÷òî, äåâî÷êè, ïî-ìîåìó, Ãåðìèîíå íå ïîìåøàåò íàøà ïîìîùü, íå òàê ëè? – ñêàçàëà îíà ñ óñìåøêîé, äåðæà â ðóêàõ âóëüãàðíóþ ÿðêî-ðîçîâóþ ïîìàäó, êîòîðîé ìàòü íàêðàñèëà Ãåðìèîíó íà âîêçàëå. Ãåðìèîíà, äðîæà, çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ñòàëà ïîêîðíî æäàòü, ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå. 

Â áèãóäÿõ, ðóìÿíàõ, êîíòóðíîì êàðàíäàøå è ïîä êðàñÿùèì çàêëèíàíèåì, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ñâîåé æèçíè ñ êðåïêî çàæìóðåííûìè ãëàçàìè è êðåïêî ñæàòûìè êóëàêàìè. Îíà ðàññëàáèëàñü, êîãäà äåâóøêè íàêîíåö ðàçæàëè åé êóëàêè, ÷òîáû íàêðàñèòü íîãòè, ðåøèâ, ÷òî âñå íå òàê ïëîõî, ïîêà åé íå îáÿçàòåëüíî ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ â òàêîì âèäå íà ïóáëèêå. Êðîìå òîãî, åé áûëî ëåã÷å ñìèðèòüñÿ ñî ñëó÷èâøèìñÿ, ïîìíÿ î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ñäåëàåò åå ðîäèòåëåé ñ÷àñòëèâûìè. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ÷àñ ñïóñòÿ áîëüøèíñòâî äåâóøåê ñ íåé çàêîí÷èëè è çàíÿëèñü ñîáîé, îñòàâèâ Ãåðìèîíó â êîìïàíèè ìèññ Äåçäåìîíäû è íå îòðûâàþùåé îò íåå ãëàç Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí. 

Ïàíñè íå ãîâîðèëà íè ñëîâà, íî ñ íåîñëàáåâàþùèì âíèìàíèåì íàáëþäàëà çà ðóêàìè Àëåêñ, êàê ïîïðîñèëà íàçûâàòü ñåáÿ ìèññ Äåçäåìîíäà. Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî åé íðàâèòñÿ àêòèâíàÿ, ïóñòü äàæå íåìíîãî ÷åðåñ÷óð, ïðîôåññîð, è òåïåðü çàäàâàëàñü òîëüêî îäíèì âîïðîñîì – êàê òó çàíåñëî â ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ïî çàùèòå îò ò¸ìíûõ èñêóññòâ? Ïàíñè, êàçàëîñü, âîñõèùàëàñü íîâîé ó÷èòåëüíèöåé, òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê è îñòàëüíûå äåâ÷îíêè, ÷óòü ëè íå âàëÿâøèåñÿ ó íåå â íîãàõ, îäíàêî â îòëè÷èå îò íèõ ïðåäïî÷èòàëà ñîõðàíÿòü ÷óâñòâî ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà.

Ïàíñè è Ãåðìèîíà îáìåíÿëèñü íåñêîëüêèìè íàïðÿæåííûìè, õîòÿ è íå íåíàâèäÿùèìè âçãëÿäàìè, ñëóøàÿ ðàññêàç Àëåêñ î åå äíÿõ, ïðîâåäåííûõ â Õîãâàðòñå è î òîì, êàê ïðàâèëüíî íàêëàäûâàòü òåíè äëÿ âåê. Êîãäà âñå áûëî ñäåëàíî, îíè ïîäâåëè Ãåðìèîíó ê çåðêàëó è ïîçâîëèëè åé âçãëÿíóòü íà ñåáÿ. Îíà äîëæíà áûëà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî âûãëÿäåëà î÷åíü õîðîøî. Îíè âûñòðèãëè åé ÷åëêó è ïîêðàñèëè âîëîñû ôèðìåííûì çàêëèíàíèåì ïðîôåññîðà. Òåïåðü îíè áûëè ïî÷òè ÷åðíûìè, ñîâñåì êàê ó Àëåêñ. 

Åå ìàêèÿæ áûë ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíûì è ñìîòðåëñÿ íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ðåçóëüòàò ñòàðàíèé åå ìàòåðè, îäíàêî ÷òî-òî âñå ðàâíî áûëî íå òàê. Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó ïîä äðóãèì óãëîì è ïîïûòàëàñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî èìåííî.

- Òåáå íå íðàâèòñÿ? – îáåñïîêîåííî ñïðîñèëà Àëåêñ, òîíîì áîëüøå ñòóäåíòêè, ÷åì ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ.

- Íåò, íàîáîðîò, - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, òðîãàÿ ÷åëêó è íåìíîãî âüþùèåñÿ íà çàòûëêå âîëîñû. – Ýòî ïðîñòî… - îíà çàïíóëàñü, êàñàÿñü ñâîèõ òîíêèõ ðîçîâûõ ãóá.

- Äà, ÷òî-òî íå òàê, - ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå ñîãëàñèëàñü ïðîôåññîð, òîæå ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó íàáîê è âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àÿ ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû.

- Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ çíàþ, ÷åãî íå õâàòàåò, - íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàëà Ïàíñè. Ýòî áûëî åå ïåðâîå ñëîâî çà âå÷åð. – Íå âîçðàæàåøü, åñëè ÿ êîå-÷òî ïîäïðàâëþ? – ñïðîñèëà îíà òîíîì, ÿñíî ïðåäóïðåæäàþùèì, ÷òî ëþáûå âîçðàæåíèÿ íå ïðèíèìàþòñÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ñãëîòíóëà è ìîë÷à êèâíóëà.

- Äåéñòâóé, Ïàíñè, - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð è ïîñòîðîíèëàñü. Ïàíñè ïðîëîæèëà ñåáå äîðîãó ÷åðåç ñáîðèùå äåâ÷îíîê è âñêîðå âåðíóëàñü ñ îõàïêîé êîñìåòèêè.

- ß ñõîæó ïîñìîòðþ, ÷åì òàì çàíèìàþòñÿ îñòàëüíûå, - ñêàçàëà Àëåêñ, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü.

Ãåðìèîíà îñòàëàñü íàåäèíå ñ âåëèêîé è óæàñíîé Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí èç Ñëèçåðèíà. Îíà õîòåëà óáåæàòü, íî çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî áåñïîëåçíî. Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, õîòåëà ëè Ïàíñè äåéñòâèòåëüíî åé ïîìî÷ü èëè ýòî áûëà î÷åðåäíàÿ õèòðîóìíàÿ óëîâêà, ÷òîáû óíèçèòü åå åùå áîëüøå. Ñëèøêîì èñïóãàííàÿ, ÷òîáû äâèãàòüñÿ, îíà ïðîñòî ïîçâîëèëà Ïàíñè íà÷àòü äåëàòü ñâîå äåëî.

- Âîò, èäè óìîéñÿ, - ãðóáî ñêàçàëà Ïàíñè, âðó÷àÿ åé âëàæíóþ ãóáêó. Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà, êàê áûëî âåëåíî, è ñòàëà æäàòü, ÷òî èìåííî õîòåëà ñäåëàòü Ïàíñè. 

Òà íà÷àëà ñ òîãî, ÷òî çàíîâî íàëîæèëà îñíîâó è ïóäðó áîëåå ñâåòëîãî îòòåíêà, ÷åì â ïðîøëûé ðàç. Çàòåì – ÷åðíûé êàðàíäàø, ÷åðíî-êîðè÷íåâûå òåíè äëÿ ãëàç è íàñûùåííàÿ êîðè÷íåâàÿ ñ ôèîëåòîâûì îòòåíêîì ïîìàäà.

- Ó ìåíÿ íåò íè÷åãî äàæå ïîõîæåãî, - çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Âñÿ êîñìåòèêà, êîòîðóþ êóïèëà åé ìàòü, áûëà èëè î÷åíü ñâåòëîé, èëè ñëèøêîì ÿðêîé. 

- Ýòî ìî¸, - áåññòðàñòíî îòâåòèëà Ïàíñè, ïðîôåññèîíàëüíî ïîäâîäÿ åé áðîâè.

- À-à, - ïðîòÿíóëà Ãåðìèîíà è íàõìóðèëàñü. Çäåñü ÿâíî áûëî ÷òî-òî íå òàê. 

Êîãäà Ïàíñè çàêîí÷èëà, ìèññ Äåçäåìîíäà ïîäîøëà, ÷òîáû îöåíèòü ðåçóëüòàò.

- Íè÷åãî ñåáå… ïðîñòî ïîòðÿñàþùåå ïðåîáðàæåíèå, Ïàíñè. È îòëè÷íîå èñïîëüçîâàíèå öâåòà, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì. Îíà êèâíóëà Ãåðìèîíå. – Òåïåðü ìîæåøü ïîñìîòðåòü.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê áîëüøîìó çåðêàëó. Ñíà÷àëà îíà äàæå íå óçíàëà ñåáÿ. Äåâî÷êà… íåò, ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà, ãëÿäåâøàÿ íà íåå èç çåðêàëà, áûëà óâåðåíà â ñåáå è î÷åíü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíà. Åäèíñòâåííîé âåùüþ, âûáèâàþùåéñÿ èç îáùåãî îáðàçà, áûë åå ïîòðÿñåííûé âçãëÿä, õîòÿ òî, ÷òî îíà âèäåëà â çåðêàëå, ñðàçó æå ïðèäàëî åé âíóòðåííèõ ñèë è óâåðåííîñòè. 

- Ó ìåíÿ åñòü êîå-êàêàÿ ïîäõîäÿùàÿ îäåæäà, ÷òîáû çàâåðøèòü èìèäæ, è òû ìîæåøü îäîëæèòü åå, ïîêà íå êóïèøü ñåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîõîæåå, - ñêàçàëà Ïàíñè, êðèòè÷åñêè îãëÿäûâàÿ Ãåðìèîíó èç-çà åå ïëå÷à.

- Ñïàñèáî, - òîëüêî è ñìîãëà îòâåòèòü Ãåðìèîíà.

Ïàíñè ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óéòè, è Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëà åå, ïîëîæèâ ñëèçåðèíêå ðóêó íà ïëå÷î.

- Çà÷åì? – ïðîñòî ñïðîñèëà îíà.

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ óæå óñòàëà ñìîòðåòü íà òâîþ óíûëóþ ôèçèîíîìèþ. È íå íàäî ìåíÿ áëàãîäàðèòü – ÿ äåëàþ ýòî íå äëÿ òåáÿ. Ìíå ïðîñòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå õîòåëîñü áû âèäåòü òâîå æóòêî íàêðàøåííîå ëèöî åùå õîòü ðàç. 

Çàòåì îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ðóêó Ãåðìèîíû íà ñâîåì ïëå÷å.

- È åñëè òû åùå õîòü ðàç äî ìåíÿ äîòðîíåøüñÿ…

Îíà çàìîëêëà, òàê êàê Ãåðìèîíà íåìåäëåííî îòäåðíóëà ðóêó, è óøëà, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü. 

Ñíà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïîòðÿñåíà íåîáû÷àéíîé äîáðîòîé Ïàíñè, çàòåì åå ãðóáûì îòâåòîì. Ïîòîì îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî åé íå î ÷åì âîëíîâàòüñÿ è ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê îñòàëüíûì ñòàðøåêóðñíèöàì, çàãàäî÷íî óëûáàÿñü è ñòðîÿ ïëàíû íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü.


	4. Ãëàâà 2 Êàâàðäàê íà÷èíàåòñÿ Ñòîëêíîâåíè...

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 2. Êàâàðäàê íà÷èíàåòñÿ - ñòîëêíîâåíèå ñî Ñíåéïîì.

Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî, â ñóááîòó, Ãåðìèîíà âñòðåòèëàñü ñ Ïàíñè è ïðîñëåäîâàëà çà íåé ê ñïàëüíÿì Ñëèçåðèíà, ÷òîáû çàáðàòü âñå òå âåùè, êîòîðûå Ïàíñè îáåùàëà åé îäîëæèòü. Áûëî î÷åíü ðàíî, è âñå ñëèçåðèíöû åùå ñïàëè. 

- ß âåðíó òåáå âñå ñðàçó æå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ñúåçæó â Õîãñì¸ä, - ïîîáåùàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ìîæåøü íå òîðîïèòüñÿ, - óñìåõíóëàñü Ïàíñè. – Ãëàâíîå, íå ãîâîðè íèêîìó, ÷òî âñå ýòî äàëà òåáå ÿ. 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà âûòàùèëà íåñêîëüêî âåùåé èç ñâîåãî ÷åìîäàíà è ñóíóëà èõ Ãåðìèîíå. 

- Êîíå÷íî, - ïîîáåùàëà òà. 

Êðåïêî ïðèæèìàÿ ê ãðóäè îäåæäó è ñâåðòîê ñ êîñìåòèêîé, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñêîëüçíóëà â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ. 

Îíà îñòàâèëà ñâîþ ñóìêó ñ êîñìåòèêîé ó Àëåêñ, êîòîðàÿ ïîîáåùàëà ÷òî-íèáóäü ñ íåé ñäåëàòü. Ãåðìèîíà ëèøü ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, íå îñîáåííî çàáîòÿñü î òîì, ÷òî áóäåò ñ òîé äàëüøå. 

Íàêîíåö äîáðàâøèñü äî ñïàëüíè ïîñëå íåáîëüøîé ïåðåáðàíêè ñ ðàçáóæåííîé Ðîçîâîé Äàìîé, Ãåðìèîíà êèíóëà âñå âåùè íà êðîâàòü è ïðèíÿëàñü èõ ðàññìàòðèâàòü. Óëûáíóâøèñü òîìó ôàêòó, ÷òî îíè âñå áûëè ÷åðíîãî öâåòà èëè òåìíûõ îòòåíêîâ êðàñíîãî, îíà óáðàëà âñ¸ â øêàô, îñòàâèâ òîëüêî ÷åðíóþ ðóáàøêó ñ êîðîòêèìè ðóêàâàìè è òåìíî-êðàñíóþ êîæàíóþ þáêó äî êîëåí. Ïîêðàñîâàâøèñü ïåðåä Êîñîëàïîì, êîòîðûé îäîáðèòåëüíî ìÿóêíóë â îòâåò, îíà îïÿòü ïðèñåëà íà êðîâàòü. 

Íåìíîãî óäèâèâøèñü, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îñíîâíîé ïðè÷èíîé, ïî êîòîðîé Ïàíñè ñ òàêîé îõîòîé îäîëæèëà åé ñâîè âåùè, áûëî òî, ÷òî ñàìîé Ïàíñè îíè áûëè ïî÷òè íàâåðíÿêà ìàëû. Íà Ãåðìèîíå îíè ñèäåëè ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, íî Ïàíñè áûëà âûøå è íåìíîãî ìàññèâíåå, òàê ÷òî ñ åå ñòîðîíû áûëî íå òàêèì óæ âåëèêèì äåëîì ðàññòàòüñÿ ñ ýòèìè âåùàìè. 

Îíà âåðíóëàñü ê çåðêàëó è çàìåòèëà, ÷òî â íîâîé îäåæäå åå ôèãóðà âûãëÿäèò ñîâñåì èíà÷å – ïîæàëóé, òåïåðü ëèô÷èê push-up, êîòîðûõ íàêóïèëà åé ìàòü, îêàçàëñÿ áû êñòàòè. Ñ ýòèìè ìûñëÿìè îíà äîñòàëà îäèí è, ïðèìåðèâ, îñòàëàñü ñîáîé î÷åíü äîâîëüíà. 

Îñòàâàëñÿ ïîñëåäíèé øòðèõ. Ïîìèìî âñåãî ïðî÷åãî, Ïàíñè äàëà Ãåðìèîíå ïàðó òóôåëü, êîòîðûå òåïåðü ïîäõîäèëè åé íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì ïðåæíèå ïðî÷íûå òÿæåëûå áîòèíêè. Îáóâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà â óæàñå ïîñìîòðåëà íà âûñî÷åííûå êàáëóêè è ïîïûòàëàñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, êàê îíà áóäåò õîäèòü íà íèõ öåëûé äåíü. Ïîòîì äåâóøêà ñåëà è áûñòðî íàïèñàëà êîðîòêîå ïèñüìî ðîäèòåëÿì. Åñëè îíà ñîáèðàëàñü êóïèòü ñåáå òàêóþ æå îäåæäó, êàê ó Ïàíñè, åé ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ äåíüãè. Ãåðìèîíà íå ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî ñ èõ ñòðàñòíûì æåëàíèåì óñòðîèòü ëè÷íóþ æèçíü äî÷åðè ðîäèòåëè ñ ðàäîñòüþ âûøëþò ëþáóþ òðåáóåìóþ ñóììó. 

Îùóùàÿ ñåáÿ î÷åíü çàãàäî÷íîé è íà ðåäêîñòü êîâàðíîé, Ãåðìèîíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñîâÿòíå. Îíà íå ìîãëà íå ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ñîâñåì äðóãèì ÷åëîâåêîì, íè êàïëè íå ïîõîæèì íà òó äåâî÷êó, êîòîðàÿ ïðîøëûì âå÷åðîì ïðîáèðàëàñü â ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîå êðûëî. Âñÿ íî÷ü ïðîøëà â ñèäåíèè ó íîã âñåçíàþùåé Àëåêñ Äåçäåìîíäû è âïèòûâàíèè ñëîâ ìóäðîñòè î òîì, êàê èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîþ æåíñòâåííîñòü â ñîáñòâåííûõ öåëÿõ. 

Íàñòàâëåíèÿ Àëåêñ áûëè èìåííî òåì, ÷òî åé õîòåëîñü óñëûøàòü â îòâåò íà ñâîè ìûñëè î ìåñòè Ãàððè è Ðîíó, êîòîðûå â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ áûëè ïîëíåéøèìè ÷óðáàíàìè, à òàêæå âñåì òåì, êòî áûë õîòü íåìíîãî ãðóá ñ íåé. Ñëîâà Àëåêñ îòêðûëè åé ãëàçà íà òó âëàñòü, êîòîðóþ îíà èìåëà íàä ìàëü÷èêàìè, è Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà äîæäàòüñÿ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà ñìîæåò èñïûòàòü âñå, ÷òî óçíàëà, íà ïðàêòèêå.

Îíà îòïðàâèëà ïèñüìî è ðåøèëà ïîçàâòðàêàòü ðàíüøå îñòàëüíûõ. Íà êóõíå îíà ïîëó÷èëà öåëîå áëþäî ôðóêòîâ îò ñâîèõ äðóçåé äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ, ïîõâàëèâøèõ åå íîâûé èìèäæ è äîáàâèâøèõ åùå ìíîãî êîìïëèìåíòîâ, åùå áîëüøå ïîäíÿâøèõ åå è áåç òîãî ïðèïîäíÿòîå íàñòðîåíèå. 

×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íà ñåäüìîì íåáå, îíà âåðíóëàñü â áàøíþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, çíàÿ, ÷òî âñå åùå òîëüêî íà÷èíàþò ïðîñûïàòüñÿ è ñ íåòåðïåíèåì îæèäàÿ ðåàêöèè íà ñâîé íîâûé îáëèê.

- Ëåäåíöîâûå äîñïåõè, - óâåðåííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ïîðòðåò ïîñëóøíî îòõîäèò â ñòîðîíó. Îíà ïî÷òè áåçóïðå÷íîé ïîõîäêîé ïðîøåñòâîâàëà â ãîñòèíóþ, âñ¸ áîëüøå ïðèâûêàÿ ê íîâûì òóôëÿì, è ýôôåêòíî ðàñïîëîæèëàñü â êðåñëå. Îíà ñ òàèíñòâåííûì âèäîì èãíîðèðîâàëà âñåõ òåõ, êòî ñëó÷àéíî ïîäíÿëñÿ ðàíüøå îñòàëüíûõ, è ìîë÷à îæèäàëà ñâîèõ äâîèõ äðóçåé. Îíè åùå ïîæàëåþò î òîì, ÷òî ïîòåøàëèñü íàä íåé ðàíüøå – òåïåðü, êîãäà óâèäÿò, êàê ïîòðÿñàþùå îíà âûãëÿäèò!

Îíà ðàññìàòðèâàëà ñâîè íàìàíèêþðåííûå íîãòè è æäàëà. Êîìíàòà ïîñòåïåííî íàïîëíÿëàñü ëþäüìè è âñêîðå îíà óæå íàñëàæäàëàñü âèòàþùèì âîêðóã øåïîòîì è ñäàâëåííûìè èçóìëåííûìè âîñêëèöàíèÿìè. Êîãäà Ðîí ñ Ãàððè íàêîíåö ïîÿâèëèñü â ãîñòèíîé, îïÿòü íàä ÷åì-òî ñìåÿñü, îíà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïîïðàâèëà þáêó è ñòàëà æäàòü, êîãäà îíè åå çàìåòÿò.

Êàê òîëüêî îíè ïîäîøëè ê ñòîëó, îíåìåâøèé Íåâèëë íåìåäëåííî ïîêàçàë èì â åå ñòîðîíó.

- ×òî? – òóïî ñïðîñèë Ðîí, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê êðåñëó è åãî îáèòàòåëüíèöå.

- Äîáðîå óòðî, Ðîí, Ãàððè, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå ãëÿäÿ íà íèõ è ïðîäîëæàÿ ðàññìàòðèâàòü ñâîè êðàñíûå íîãòè.

Ìîë÷àíèå.

Ïîòîì:

- Ãåðìèîíà? ×òî òû íà ñåáÿ íàïÿëèëà? Ðàçâå Õýëëîóèí íå â ñëåäóþùåì ìåñÿöå? Ãàððè è ñòàëüíûå ìàëü÷èøêè ðàññìåÿëèñü. – ß æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îíà âåðíåòñÿ ïîõîæàÿ íà êëîóíà, - íå òðóäÿñü îñîáåííî ïîíèçèòü ãîëîñ, çàìåòèë Ðîí. Çàòåì âñå îïÿòü ïîâåðíóëèñü ê ñòîëó è âîçîáíîâèëè áåñåäó. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñïîêîéíî âñòàëà è ñ óãðîæàþùèì âèäîì ïîäîøëà ê íèì. Â òå÷åíèå òðåõ íåäåëü îíà âûñëóøèâàëà ãàäîñòè â ñâîé àäðåñ, à òåïåðü îíè åùå è óíèçèëè åå ïåðåä âñåìè? Íî òåïåðü õâàòèò! Îíà áûëà ñåðäèòà, íî íå ãíåâ ïîäòîëêíóë åå íà ýòîò øàã. Îíà áûëà ëó÷øå èõ. Îíà çíàëà ýòî, è, áîëåå òîãî, îíà çíàëà, ÷òî è èì ýòî áûëî èçâåñòíî. Ïîõîæå, ïðèøëî âðåìÿ îá ýòîì íàïîìíèòü. 

Íà ñâîèõ êàáëóêàõ îíà áûëà ïî÷òè òàê æå âûñîêà, êàê Ðîí, è áåññòðàñòíî íàáëþäàëà, êàê îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê íåé, åùå íå çíàÿ, ÷òî åãî æäåò è ïîòîìó áåççàáîòíî óëûáàÿñü. 

- ß ïðîñòî õîòåëà ñîîáùèòü, ÷òî ñ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ äåëàòü âñþ ñâîþ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî, Óèçëè. ß óñòàëà è ìåíÿ óæå òîøíèò îò òîãî, ÷òî âû ñ Ãàððè ñèäèòå ó ìåíÿ íà øåå. Ïîñìîòðèì, ñìîæåòå ëè âû ñäåëàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî. Ëè÷íî ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî âû âðÿä ëè äîó÷èòåñü äàæå äî êîíöà ãîäà áåç ìîåé ïîìîùè, íî íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò òàêîé óæ áîëüøîé ïîòåðåé, êîãäà äâóõ òàêèõ èäèîòîâ, êàê âû, âûøèáóò èç øêîëû. Ìîæåò áûòü, îíè ïîçâîëÿò âàì ïîìîãàòü Õàãðèäó óõàæèâàòü çà ñàäîì, èëè, âîçìîæíî, Ôèë÷ íå îòêàæåòñÿ îò íåáîëüøîé ïîìîùè â óáîðêå òóàëåòîâ. Ìîæåò áûòü, âû äàæå ïðåóñïååòå â ýòîì - íåâîçìîæíî æå áûòü òàêèìè çàêîí÷åííûìè íåóäà÷íèêàìè àáñîëþòíî âî âñ¸ì!

Îíà ñâèðåïî óñìåõíóëàñü çàèêàþùåìóñÿ ðûæåìó ìàëü÷èêó, ïîâåðíóëàñü íà êàáëóêàõ è óøëà, îñòàâèâ âñåõ â îøåëîìëåííîì îöåïåíåíèè.

Â ñâîåé êîìíàòå Ãåðìèîíà ðóõíóëà íà êðîâàòü, â øîêå îò ñàìîé ñåáÿ. Îíà íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî íàêîíåö îò÷èòàëà åãî. Åé íå áûëî æàëü, íè êàïåëüêè, íî âñ¸ æå Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü ñë¸ç ïî ñâîåìó óøåäøåìó äåòñòâó. Îíè áîëüøå íå áûëè íåâèííûìè äåòüìè, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áåãàòü âåçäå, ãäå âçäóìàåòñÿ è âìåñòå ïîïàäàòü â ïåðåäåëêè. Îíè íå ñïîñîáíû ñïðàâèòüñÿ íè ñ êàêèìè òðóäíîñòÿìè, òåì áîëåå åñëè îíè îêàçàëèñü íå â ñèëàõ äàæå ïîääåðæèâàòü íîðìàëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî Ãàððè è Ðîí îáà íåíàâèäåëè åå â ñàìîì íà÷àëå èõ çíàêîìñòâà è, äîëæíî áûòü, íåíàâèäÿò åå òåïåðü, ðàâíî êàê è âî âñåõ ñëó÷àÿõ äî ýòîãî, êîãäà ãðóáèëè åé è äðàçíèëè å¸. Ãàððè è Ðîí ìîãëè ðàñòè è ìåíÿòüñÿ, íî îíà äîëæíà áûëà âñåãäà îñòàâàòüñÿ èõ ñòàðîé ïîäðóãîé Ãåðìèîíîé, êðèêëèâîé âûñêî÷êîé, íå ñòîÿùåé íèêàêîãî îñîáîãî âíèìàíèÿ, âûòàñêèâàþùåé èõ èçî âñåõ ïåðåäðÿã è íå äàþùåé ïîãèáíóòü èç-çà ñîáñòâåííîé ãëóïîñòè. Îíà õîòåëà ñêàçàòü èìåííî òî, ÷òî ñêàçàëà, è íè÷óòü îá ýòîì íå æàëåëà.

***

Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà Ãåðìèîíà îòïðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè ïðîôåññîðà Äåçä… Àëåêñ. Îíà íàøëà åå ñèäÿùåé â ñàäó, ÷èòàþùåé êíèæêó ñ ìàããëîâñêîé ïîýçèåé è ïîãëîùàþùåé åäó, çàõâà÷åííóþ ñ ñîáîé èç-çà ñòîëà. Ãåðìèîíà ðàññêàçàëà åé î Ðîíå ñ Ãàððè è îáî âñåì, ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ çà ýòî óòðî. Ïðîôåññîð ïîçäðàâèëà åå ñ òåì, ÷òî äåâóøêà ñìîãëà íàñòîÿòü íà ñâîåì, íî ïðåäóïðåäèëà îò ïîëíîãî ðàçðûâà îòíîøåíèé ñ ìàëü÷èêàìè. 

- Îíè – âñ¸ åù¸ òâîè äðóçüÿ, Ãåðìèîíà. Ìû äîëæíû ó÷èòüñÿ óæèâàòüñÿ ñ ìóæ÷èíàìè - íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî èõ ãëóïîñòü è âûñîêîìåðèå ïîä÷àñ ìîãóò áûòü äîâîëüíî óäðó÷àþùèìè, íå âñå îíè òàê óæ ïëîõè.

Ãåðìèîíà îáäóìàëà âñ¸ ýòî è ðåøèëà, ÷òî Àëåêñ áûëà íåïðàâà. Íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ïðè÷èí òàê öåíèòü ìóæñêóþ êîìïàíèþ, åñëè òû ñàìà íå ìóæ÷èíà, êîíå÷íî. Ïîýòîìó îíà ïðèíÿëà ðåøåíèå ñ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà îòêàçàòüñÿ îò êîìïàíèè ìàëü÷èøåê íàâñåãäà.

***

Îñòàòîê âûõîäíûõ äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû ïðîøåë íåëåãêî. Áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè âñå ãðèôôèíäîðöû èãíîðèðîâàëè åå, Ãàððè è Ðîí îïóñêàëè ãëàçà è ïîêèäàëè êîìíàòó âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îíà ïîÿâëÿëàñü ïîáëèçîñòè, à ïî÷òè âñå äðóçüÿ, êàçàëîñü, ïîáàèâàëèñü åå. Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàëàñü áûòü ñèëüíîé è íå îáðàùàòü íà âñ¸ ýòî âíèìàíèÿ, íî íàñòàë ìîìåíò, êîãäà îíà áîëüøå íå ñìîãëà ïåðåíîñèòü ýòó àòìîñôåðó. 

Âîñêðåñíûì âå÷åðîì îíà ïîäîøëà ê Ðîíó è èçâèíèëàñü çà ñâîþ ãðóáîñòü. Îí, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, èçâèíèëñÿ çà ñâîè ñëîâà î òîì, ÷òî îíà âûãëÿäèò êàê êîëóí. Çàòåì îí âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîèì êîíñïåêòàì ïî Ìàãè÷åñêîé Áîòàíèêå, à îíà – ê ó÷åáíèêó ïî Ïðîêëÿòèÿì äëÿ øåñòîãî êóðñà. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî èõ îòíîøåíèÿ íèêîãäà íå ñòàíóò ïðåæíèìè, íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òåïåðü îíè ìîãëè îáùàòüñÿ êàê öèâèëèçîâàííûå ëþäè. Îíà ïðîäîëæàëà îäåâàòüñÿ â ÷åðíîå è êðàñèòüñÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó, íî òåïåðü îñòàëüíûå ïðåêðàòèëè èãíîðèðîâàòü å¸. Èì íóæíî áûëî òîëüêî ñâûêíóòüñÿ ñ å¸ íîâûì îáëèêîì.

Âî âòîðíèê îíà ïîëó÷èëà ïèñüìî îò ðîäèòåëåé ñ ÷åêîì íà òðè ñîòíè ôóíòîâ. Ýòî áûëî ãîðàçäî áîëüøå òîãî, ÷òî îíà îæèäàëà, è Ãåðìèîíà ïðèøëà â âîñòîðã. Ïîåçäêà â Õîãñì¸ä áûëà íàìå÷åíà êàê ðàç íà äåíü íàêàíóíå Õýëëîóèíà.

Â ñðåäó ó Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ñëèçåðèíà áûë íàìå÷åí øåñòè÷àñîâîé ñåìèíàð ïî ìàãè÷åñêèì àðòåôàêòàì è ñíàäîáüÿì äëÿ çåëèé. Ýòî îçíà÷àëî íåçàáûâàåìîå âðåìÿ, ïðîâåäåííîå ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì. È Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì.

Ïóòü ê êëàññó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà çàñòàâèë ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ øåñòèêóðñíèêîâ âæàòü ãîëîâû â ïëå÷è è çàñòó÷àòü çóáàìè îò õîëîäà. Êîãäà îíè äîøëè äî ëàáîðàòîðèè, Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷à ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí, ïðèâåäÿ ýòèì â óæàñ Ãàððè è Ðîíà. Òå ñåëè âìåñòå íà çàäíþþ ïàðòó è ïîïûòàëèñü ñòàòü êàê ìîæíî áîëåå íåçàìåòíûìè.

Ïîñëå áûñòðîãî îáìåíà âçãëÿäàìè Ïàíñè è Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà è ïðîäîëæèëè ñìîòðåòü âïåðåä. Ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ïîõâàñòàòüñÿ ïåðåä ñëèçåðèíöàìè ñâîèì íîâûì âíåøíèì âèäîì. Åå ïåðåñàäêà íà èõ ïîëîâèíó êëàññà, êîíå÷íî æå, ñäåëàëà åå öåíòðîì âñåîáùåãî âíèìàíèÿ è âûçâàëà âîëíó øåïîòà, ïðîáåæàâøóþ ïî âñåé ñëèçåðèíñêîé ïîëîâèíå êîìíàòû. Êîãäà îíà îáíàðóæèëà Êðýááà, Ãîéëà è Ìàëôîÿ, óñòàâèâøèõñÿ íà íåå ðàçèíóâ ðîò, òî àäðåñîâàëà èì íàñìåøëèâî-óäèâëåííóþ ïîëóóëûáêó è çàòåì ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì ïðîíàáëþäàëà, êàê Ìàëôîé íàõìóðèëñÿ è îòâ¸ë âçãëÿä.

Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ìóæñêàÿ ïîëîâèíà ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ âïîëíå îöåíèëà åå íîâûé èìèäæ. Îíà äàæå ïîäñëóøàëà, êàê íåñêîëüêî ïàðíåé èç Ñëèçåðèíà îáñóæäàëè "íîâóþ, óâåðåííóþ â ñåáå Ãåðìèîíó" è äîâîëüíî óñìåõíóëàñü, óçíàâ, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî ïîëíîñòüþ îäîáðèëè ïðîèçîøåäøèå ñ íåé ïåðåìåíû. Ïîõîæå, ó íåå íå áóäåò íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì íàéòè ñåáå ïàðó íà áàë ïî ïîâîäó Õýëëîóèíà, î êîòîðîì îáúÿâèëè åùå íà öåðåìîíèè îòêðûòèÿ. 

Îíà íåâîçìóòèìî óñòàâèëàñü íà çàòûëîê Äðàêî, íî âòàéíå áûëà î÷åíü ðàäà òàêîé ðåàêöèè. Áîëüøèíñòâî ñëèçåðèíîê êèäàëî íà íåå ðåâíèâûå âçãëÿäû, ïîêà Ñíåéï íå õëîïíóë ïàïêîé ïî ñòîëó, ïðèâëåêàÿ âñåîáùåå âíèìàíèå.

Åãî ñíèñõîäèòåëüíûé èçäåâàòåëüñêèé ãîëîñ íàïîëíèë êëàññ, êîãäà îí íà÷àë ëåêöèþ.

- Ñåãîäíÿ áóäåò äëèííûé äåíü äëÿ âñåõ íàñ, íî ïîâåðüòå – ëþáîé, ñïÿùèé íà õîäó èëè ïîéìàííûé íà ïëîõîì ïîâåäåíèè, îñòàòîê ëåêöèè ïðîâåäåò íà íîãàõ. Íå èñïûòûâàéòå ñóäüáó. 

Åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè è Ðîíå. 

– ß ìîãó ñäåëàòü ýòî è áåç òîãî íåïðèÿòíîå çàíÿòèå íàìíîãî õóæå, ó÷òèòå ýòî. Ïîñêîëüêó íàì ïðåäñòîèò åùå ìíîãîå ñäåëàòü, òî áåç äàëüíåéøèõ îòñòóïëåíèé… - îí íà÷àë ïîâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ ê ñòîëó, ãäå óæå ñòîÿëè íåñêîëüêî çàðàíåå ïðèãîòîâëåííûõ áóòûëîê, êîãäà åãî âçãëÿä óïàë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïðèùóðèëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü óçíàòü è íå óçíàâàÿ å¸.

- Ïðîñòèòå, ìèññ, íî çäåñü çàíèìàþòñÿ ñòóäåíòû Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ñëèçåðèíà. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî âû ïðîñòî ïîòåðÿëèñü âñëåäñòâèå âàøåé î÷åâèäíîé ãëóïîñòè è áåñòîëêîâîñòè, à òåïåðü íå áóäåòå ëè âû òàê ëþáåçíû ïîêèíóòü ýòî ïîìåùåíèå, äàáû ÿ è òå, êòî _äîëæåí_ íàõîäèòüñÿ çäåñü, ìîãëè ïðîäîëæèòü?.. – îí çàïíóëñÿ, à åãî âçãëÿä ñòàë åùå ïðîíçèòåëüíåå, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà è âûçûâàþùå ïîëîæèëà ðóêè íà áåäðà. 

- Âû õîòèòå ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, ìèññ? – ñïðîñèë îí íàäìåííî.

- Òîëüêî òî, ÷òî, åñëè êòî-íèáóäü çäåñü è äåìîíñòðèðóåò áåñòîëêîâîñòü, òàê ýòî âû, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. ß èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà, øåñòîé êóðñ, åñëè áûòü ñîâñåì òî÷íîé, è ÿ èìåþ ïîëíîå ïðàâî çäåñü íàõîäèòüñÿ. Ïîñêîëüêó âû, î÷åâèäíî, íåñïîñîáíû óçíàòü âàøåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî ñòóäåíà, êîòîðîãî âû, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ó÷èòå óæå øåñòîé ãîä, ÿ íàñòîÿòåëüíî ðåêîìåíäóþ âàì ïðîâåðèòü ãëàçà. 

Ñíåéï çàñòûë, êèïÿ îò ÿðîñòè, ïðèìåðíî íà äåñÿòü ñåêóíä, ïåðåä òåì êàê ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîäîéòè ê åå ñòîëó.

- Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð. ß ìîã áû äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÷òî òîëüêî âû ñ âàøèì æåëàíèåì ñòàòü õîòü _êåì-òî_ ìîãëè çàìàñêèðîâàòüñÿ ïîä ñëèçåðèíêó. Ìíå ñëåäîâàëî óâèäåòü, ÷òî ïîä èçìåíèâøèìñÿ ôàñàäîì êðîåòñÿ ïðåæíÿÿ êðèêëèâàÿ âñåçíàéêà Ãðåéíäæåð, êîòîðàÿ íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò ñòàòü êåì-òî èíûì, êðîìå êàê óâåðåííîé â ñâîåé ïðàâîòå íåâåæåé, êàêîé âû âñåãäà áûëè!

Îí óìîëê, êîãäà áîëüøèíñòâî ñëèçåðèíöåâ çàõèõèêàëè ñåáå â êóëàêè. 

- ß óäèâëåíà, ÷òî âû âîîáùå ìåíÿ âèäèòå, ñêâîçü âàøè ñàëüíûå âîëîñû è ïîâåðõ äëèííîãî íîñà. ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ñ âàøèì äîñòóïîì ê âîëøåáíûì ñíàäîáüÿì èìåííî âû áóäåòå òåì, êòî ïåðâûé çàõî÷åò ïîä êîãî-òî çàìàñêèðîâàòüñÿ, - åå òîí áûë òî÷íîé êîïèåé ñíåéïîâñêîãî. 

- Çàìîë÷èòå! – îí ÷óòü íå çàäîõíóëñÿ îò ÿðîñòè. – Äâàäöàòü ïÿòü ïóíêòîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà… è âû áóäåòå ñòîÿòü îñòàòîê ëåêöèè!

Ãåðìèîíà óïðÿìî âçäåðíóëà ïîäáîðîäîê.

- Ïåðåä âñåì êëàññîì, - äîáàâèë îí óõîäÿ. 

- Îòëè÷íî, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñîáèðàÿ ñâîè âåùè è ñëåäóÿ çà íèì â íà÷àëî êëàññà. 

Ñòîÿ ïåðåä ñòîëîì Ìàëôîÿ è Êðýááà, îíà ñ øóìîì ïîñòàâèëà ñâîè âåùè ó íîã è ñ íåçàâèñèìûì âèäîì óïåðëà ðóêè â áîêè. 

Ñíåéï ñ ñàìîäîâîëüíûì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ñòîèò â ñâîèõ íåóäîáíûõ òóôëÿõ, è íà÷àë óðîê.

***

×åðåç ÷àñ ñ íåáîëüøèì è íåñêîëüêî îïèñàíèé èíãðåäèåíòîâ ñïóñòÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï äåìîíñòðèðîâàë óíèêàëüíóþ ñïîñîáíîñòü Áðèñòîëüñêèõ Íàòóðàëüíûõ Æèäêîñòåé ìåíÿòü öâåò.

- Áîëüøèíñòâî âåùåñòâ íå èìååò ýòîé ñïîñîáíîñòè, - ìîíîòîííî ãîâîðèë îí, ðàçìåøèâàÿ â êîòëå êèïÿùèé Äóõ ßùåðà. Ñíåéï íàðî÷íî ðàñïîëîæèë æàðîâíþ ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, â ðåçóëüòàòå åé î÷åíü áûñòðî ñòàëî æàðêî è äåâóøêà óæå íà÷àëà çàäàâàòüñÿ âîïðîñîì, ñìîæåò ëè îíà âûèãðàòü èõ íåáîëüøîå ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèå. 

Îíà ìåäëåííî ðàññòåãíóëà ìîëíèþ íà ðóáàøêå, ïðîáóÿ íå ïðèâëåêàòü ê ñåáå âíèìàíèå. Êàïåëüêà ïîòà íà÷àëà ñêàòûâàòüñÿ ïî åå ëáó, íî îíà íå ïðîäåëàëà è ïîëîâèíû ïóòè, êîãäà Ñíåéï ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå è ñïðîñèë ñ ïîääåëüíûì ñî÷óâñòâèåì:

- Çäåñü íå ñëèøêîì æàðêî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð?

Â òîò ìîìåíò Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî åé ïëåâàòü, äàæå åñëè îí âû÷òåò âñå î÷êè ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, îíà áîëüøå íå ïîçâîëèò ýòîìó ñëèçíÿêó îñêîðáëÿòü åå. Îíà ðàññòåãíóëà ìàíòèþ äî êîíöà è ïîçâîëèëà åé øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóòüñÿ. 

- Íè÷åãî, ñ ÷åì áû ÿ íå ìîãëà ñïðàâèòüñÿ, - è îíà î÷àðîâàòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü. 

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà äîâîëüíà, ÷òî ðåøèëà íàäåòü ÷åðíûé òîï èç øåëêà è êðóæåâ, ïîäàðåííûé åé ìàòåðüþ íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ – îí áûë ëåã÷å áîëüøèíñòâà åå âåùåé. Ïîòîì îíà íàäîðâàëà þáêó ïî øâàì òàê, ÷òî òåïåðü ðàçðåçû íà íåé íà÷èíàëèñü ÷óòü âûøå ñåðåäèíû áåäðà. Íîãè Ãåðìèîíû áîëåëè óæå äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åå ïîìîðùèòüñÿ, êîãäà îíà ïåðåíîñèëà âåñ ñ îäíîé íîãè íà äðóãóþ. 

Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ïîìîðùèëñÿ, óâèäåâ, ÷òî åå øêîëüíàÿ ìàíòèÿ ðàñïàõíóòà äî ïðåäåëà. Â øêîëüíûõ ïðàâèëàõ ïîâåäåíèÿ íå ãîâîðèëîñü íè÷åãî î òîì, ÷òî ìàíòèè äîëæíû áûòü íàãëóõî çàñòåãíóòû, íî îáùèå ïðàâèëà ïðèëè÷èÿ ïîäðàçóìåâàëè ýòî äîñòàòî÷íî îïðåäåëåííî. Òåì íå ìåíåå îí íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíå â íàäåæäå, ÷òî îíà ïî÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ åùå áîëåå íåëîâêî. 

- Òåïåðü çàïèøèòå, - ñêàçàë îí ðåçêî. – Â çàâèñèìîñòè îò îòòåíêà Äóõà ßùåðà âû ìîæåòå ñóäèòü î âðåìåíè, ïðîøåäøåì ñ äíÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ çåëüÿ. Ñâåòëî-êîðè÷íåâûé ñâèäåòåëüñòâóåò î òîì, ÷òî åãî ïðèãîòîâèëè ñîâñåì íåäàâíî. ×åì òåìíåå îòòåíîê, òåì äîëüøå îíî õðàíèëîñü. ×åðåç ïîëãîäà ïîñëå ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ êîðè÷íåâûé ñòàíîâèòñÿ ôèîëåòîâûì è â ñëåäóþùèå ïîëãîäà ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå ñâåòëåå è ñâåòëåå, ïîêà… - êàçàëîñü, îí íèêîãäà íå ïðåêðàòèò äèêòîâàòü îòòåíêè è äàòû. 

Òåì âðåìåíåì Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ïèñàòü, ïîëîæèâ òåòðàäü íà ñîãíóòûé ëîêîòü, î÷åíü íåóäîáíî. Ñíåéï òàêæå çàìåòèë ýòî è íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü óñìåøêè, âèäÿ åå çàòðóäíåíèÿ, è, ÷òîáû ïîêàçàòü åìó ñâîå ïðåíåáðåæåíèå, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèïîäíÿëà îäíó íîãó, ñîãíóâ åå, ïðèæàëà ê êîëåíó äðóãîé è ñòàëà ïèñàòü íà áåäðå. Åé íåìåäëåííî ñòàëî ëåã÷å, íî âìåñòå ñ òåì âåñü êëàññ ïîëó÷èë âîçìîæíîñòü áåñïðåïÿòñòâåííî ðàçãëÿäûâàòü åå îáíàæåííûå íîãè. 

Òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà ñ äîâîëüíûì âèäîì áûñòðî êîíñïåêòèðîâàëà ëåêöèþ ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, à îñòàëüíîé êëàññ óñòàâèëñÿ íà áðîíçîâóþ îáíàæåííóþ êîæó åå íîã. Ìàëôîé è äâà åãî òåëîõðàíèòåëÿ, ñèäåâøèå ïðÿìî ïåðåä Ãåðìèîíîé, íå ìîãëè îòîðâàòü îò íåå ãëàç. Òåì âðåìåíåì Ñíåéï ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî íèêòî, êðîìå Ãåðìèîíû, óæå íå îáðàùàåò âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë î öâåòå Äóõà ßùåðà âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåé âûäåðæêè. 

Ïîòðÿñåííûé, ïàðó ñåêóíä îí íå ìîã âûãîâîðèòü íè ñëîâà.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, åñëè âû ñîáëàãîâîëèòå ïðèêðûòüñÿ è ïðåêðàòèòå îòâëåêàòü âñåõ ýòèõ îçàáî÷åííûõ èäèîòîâ ñ ãîðìîíàëüíîé áóðåé â ìîçãàõ, ÷üå âíèìàíèå âû òàê ïðî÷íî çàõâàòèëè ñâîèì îáíàæåííûì áåäðîì, ÿ áóäó â ñîñòîÿíèè ïðîäîëæèòü ëåêöèþ.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäàðèëà åìó íåâèííûé âçãëÿä è îïóñòèëà íîãó. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà ïîëîæèëà ñâîè êîíñïåêòû íà ñòîë, çàíèìàåìûé Ìàëôîåì, Êðýááîì è Ãîéëîì.

- Êàê ñêàæåòå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, - îíà ìèëî óëûáíóëàñü, îñòàâèâ ïðîôåññîðà, îæèäàâøåãî ÿçâèòåëüíîãî îòâåòà, ïîëíîñòüþ îáåñêóðàæåííûì.

Êîãäà Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæèë ëåêöèþ, Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëà íà íåãî îñòîðîæíûé âçãëÿä è ñêëîíèëàñü íàä êîíñïåêòàìè. Êîíå÷íî æå, îíà îòäàâàëà ñåáå îò÷åò â òîì, êàêîé îáçîð ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ âñå åùå ãëàçåþùèì íà íåå ñëèçåðèíöàì. Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé òåïåðü áûë íàñòîðîæå, çàìåòèë ýòî áûñòðåå, ÷åì â ïðîøëûé ðàç. Îí îòêàøëÿëñÿ è ïðîíçèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà íåå.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñÿäüòå íà ìåñòî. Ïîõîæå, âû íå ìîæåòå íå âûñòàâëÿòü ñåáÿ íàïîêàç, è ÿ ñèëüíî ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ìóæñêàÿ ÷àñòü àóäèòîðèè ïîëó÷èò îò ìîåé ëåêöèè ÷òî-íèáóäü, êðîìå çàõâàòûâàþùåãî øîó, ïîêà âû íå ñÿäåòå. 

- ×òî âû èìååòå â âèäó, ïðîôåññîð? – íåâèííî îñâåäîìèëàñü îíà.

Ñíåéï ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî.

- Âû è ñàìè îòëè÷íî çíàåòå, ÷òî âû áûëè… - îí çàïíóëñÿ. – Ïðîñòî ñÿäüòå.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è ïðîøåñòâîâàëà íà ñâîå ìåñòî. Îíà ïîäìèãíóëà óñòàâèâøåìóñÿ íà íåå Ìàëôîþ è óñìåõíóëàñü Ðîíó è Ãàððè, äàæå íå ïûòàâøèìñÿ ñêðûòü øîê îò ïîñðàìëåíèÿ òåìïåðàìåíòíîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Çåëüåäåëèÿ.

***

Â êîíöå äíÿ óòîìëåííûé è èçìîòàííûé Ñíåéï çàêîí÷èë ëåêöèþ è îòïóñòèë êëàññ. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, áóäüòå òàê ëþáåçíû îñòàòüñÿ ïîñëå çàíÿòèé íà ïàðó ìèíóò.

Îñòàëüíûå ñòóäåíòû íåîõîòíî ïîêèíóëè êîìíàòó, çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, íå ñëó÷èòñÿ ëè ñåé÷àñ åùå ÷åãî-íèáóäü èíòåðåñíîãî, íî íå ñìåÿ îñòàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü. Ãåðìèîíà ñîáðàëà âåùè è ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëó ïðîôåññîðà, ãäå òîò óáèðàë ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå áóòûëêè ñ çåëüÿìè è èíãðåäèåíòàìè äëÿ íèõ.

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âñå óøëè, îí çàñòàâèë åå æäàòü åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïðåæäå ÷åì íàêîíåö çàìåòèë åå ïðèñóòñòâèå. Îíà íåáðåæíî îïåðëàñü íà ïåðåäíþþ ïàðòó è ïðèíÿëàñü â êîòîðûé ðàç çà äåíü èçó÷àòü ñâîè íîãòè. 

- ß îæèäàþ, ÷òî òî âîïèþùåå íåóâàæåíèå ê àâòîðèòåòó ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ è òî âîçìóòèòåëüíîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå, ñëó÷èâøèåñÿ íà ëåêöèè, áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðÿòñÿ, - ýòî íå áûë âîïðîñ. – Òàêæå ÿ õîòåë ñîîáùèòü, ÷òî íàãðàæäàþ Ãðèôôèíäîð ïÿòüþ î÷êàìè çà òî, ÷òî âû, êàæåòñÿ, îòðàñòèëè ñåáå ãðóäü çà ïðîøåäøèå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü, è åùå ïÿòüþ áàëëàìè çà ñåãîäíÿøíþþ äåìîíñòðàöèþ ýòîãî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ ñòîðîííèê òîãî, ÷òîáû ïëàòèòü çà óäîâîëüñòâèå. 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí çàêðûë ïîñëåäíèé ÿùèê ñòîëà è, íå äîáàâèâ áîëüøå íè ñëîâà, îòïóñòèë åå.

Îíà ñëåãêà óëûáíóëàñü è âûøëà èç ïîìåùåíèÿ. Ê ñâîåìó ðàçî÷àðîâàíèþ, òàì îíà íå îáíàðóæèëà Ãàððè è Ðîíà. Âìåñòî íèõ â êîðèäîðå, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå, åå îæèäàë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. 

Îíà íåäîóìåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïðîéòè ìèìî. 

- Íó è ÷òî, êàê òåáå óìåíèå ïðîôåññîðà âëàäåòü ñâîèì ÿçûêîì? – ñïðîñèë îí, óñìåõàÿñü.

- ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü, Ìàëôîé? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà â îòâåò ñî ñêóêîé â ãîëîñå.

- Êòî-òî ñäåëàë òåáÿ äåæóðíîé ïî êîðèäîðàì? Êàêàÿ òåáå ðàçíèöà? – îòïàðèðîâàë òîò, ïûòàÿñü çàùèòèòüñÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê óõìûëÿþùåìóñÿ ñëèçåðèíöó.

- ß èìåþ â âèäó, â ÷åì äåëî? Ìåíüøå ÷åì çà íåäåëþ ýòî óæå âòîðîé ðàç, êîãäà òû âñòðå÷àåøü ìåíÿ â ïóñòîì êîðèäîðå, õîòÿ â Õîãâàðòñå èõ ïðåäîñòàòî÷íî. Åñëè áû ÿ õóæå òåáÿ çíàëà, ÿ ðåøèëà áû, ÷òî òû ïûòàåøüñÿ îñòàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé íàåäèíå. Òû õî÷åøü ìíå ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïîääðàçíèâàÿ åãî â îòâåò.

- Çíàåøü, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð, - íåãîäóþùå îòâåòèë Ìàëôîé. 

Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü.

- È ýòî âñå, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü? ß íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî îêàæåøüñÿ ïîèçîáðåòàòåëüíåå!

È, âòîðîé ðàç çà íåäåëþ, îíà îñòàâèëà åãî ìîë÷à ãëÿäåòü åé âñëåä, òàê è íå íàéäÿ, ÷òî âîçðàçèòü.


	5. Ãëàâà 3 Ïîõîä â ãîðîä Øîïèíã ñ Ïàíñè?

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 3. Ïîõîä â Õîãñì¸ä – øîïèíã ñ Ïàíñè?

Âñå ïðîäîëæàëîñü ïðèìåðíî â òîì æå äóõå åùå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü. Ãåðìèîíà, êàçàëîñü, ñòàíîâèëàñü åùå áîëåå óâåðåííîé â ñåáå, à ñòðàñòè â ìóæñêîé ïîëîâèíå íàñåëåíèÿ øêîëû âñå áîëüøå ðàçãîðàëèñü. Áàë íà Õýëëîóèí ïðèáëèæàëñÿ, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîëó÷àëà âñå áîëüøå ïðèãëàøåíèé. Ê ìîìåíòó ïîåçäêè â Õîãñì¸ä åå ïðèãëàñèëè óæå ñåìü øåñòèêóðñíèêîâ, ÷åòûðå ïÿòèêóðñíèêà è äàæå äâà ìàëü÷èêà ñ ÷åòâåðòîãî êóðñà. Îíà îòêàçàëà âñåì, õîòÿ â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÷óòü áûëî íå ïðèíÿëà ïðèãëàøåíèå Êîëèíà Êðèâè, ïîñêîëüêó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî áåäíûé ðåáåíîê ìîæåò â ëþáîé ìîìåíò óïàñòü â îáìîðîê îò ñìóùåíèÿ. Îí ïîäàðèë åé ñàìîäåëüíóþ îòêðûòêó ñ òàíöóþùèìñÿ êîòåíêîì è ÷óòü íå ñêîí÷àëñÿ íà ìåñòå, êîãäà îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü íàä òåì, êàê îí íàïèñàë åå èìÿ. Îíî âûãëÿäåëî êàê "Ãàðìîíèÿ", ÷òî î÷åíü åå ïîçàáàâèëî è ïîáóäèëî îòêàçàòü åìó â áîëåå ìÿãêîé ôîðìå, ÷åì îñòàëüíûì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî âîîáùå íå õîòåëà èäòè íè ñ êåì. Ïî åå ìíåíèþ, âñå ïàðíè áûëè çàêîí÷åííûìè áåñ÷óâñòâåííûìè èäèîòàìè, è äàæå ìèëûé ìàëåíüêèé Êîëèí Êðèâè áûë îáðå÷åí âûðàñòè â òî÷íî òàêîãî æå ïðèäóðêà. Îíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü èäòè íè ñ êåì, íî ýòî âîâñå íå çíà÷èëî, ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ïðîïóñòèòü áàë. Ãåðìèîíà âûíóæäåíà áûëà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îíà íàñëàæäàëàñü òåì âíèìàíèåì, êîòîðîå åå îêðóæàëî, òàê ÷òî îíà îïðåäåëåííî _øëà _íà áàë, è íàìåðåâàëàñü âûãëÿäåòü ñíîãñøèáàòåëüíî. 

Ïðÿìî ïåðåä îòáûòèåì â Õîãñì¸ä Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà ó âûõîäà èç øêîëû, îæèäàÿ Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí. Îíà ðåøèëà âåðíóòü äîëã òîé, êîòîðàÿ òàê åé ïîìîãëà. Ïëþñ ê ýòîìó, âñåîáùèé øîê îò òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî îíè îáùàþòñÿ, òîëüêî ïîäïèòàåò òó àóðó òàèíñòâåííîñòè, êîòîðàÿ îêóòûâàëà åå â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, è ïîñëóæèò åé çàìå÷àòåëüíûì ðàçâëå÷åíèåì. 

Êîãäà äåâóøêè èç Ñëèçåðèíà íàêîíåö-òî ñïóñòèëèñü âíèç, îíà òåðïåëèâî æäàëà, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê äåðåâÿííîìó êîñÿêó ñíàðóæè. Ïðîõëàäíûé âåòåðîê ñ îçåðà èãðàë åå þáêîé, íåìíîãî îòêðûâàÿ íîãè. Ýòî áûëà òà æå ÷åðíàÿ þáêà, â êîòîðîé îíà áûëà íà Çåëüÿõ ìíîãî íåäåëü òîìó íàçàä, íî ñåãîäíÿ Ãåðìèîíà íàäåëà òîëñòûé çåëåíûé ñâèòåð, êîòîðûé ìèññèñ Óèçëè ñâÿçàëà åé â ïîäàðîê íà ïðîøëîå Ðîæäåñòâî. Îí íå ïîäõîäèë ïî ðàçìåðó è ñèäåë íà íåé ìåøêîâàòî, íî áûë î÷åíü òåïëûì, è Ãåðìèîíà íàøëà, ÷òî â òàêîå óòðî ýòî âàæíåå. 

Îíà óâèäåëà Ïàíñè â êîìïàíèè åùå òð¸õ ñëèçåðèíîê, ìîë÷à èäóùèõ âìåñòå. Êîãäà îíè ïðîøëè, Ãåðìèîíà òàê æå ìîë÷à ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèìè. Ïàíñè ñðàçó æå ýòî çàìåòèëà, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà. Òàê ïðîäîëæàëîñü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îíè íå äîøëè äî ïîåçäà â Õîãñì¸ä. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü çàéòè òóäà âñëåä çà íèìè, Ïàíñè îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïðåãðàäèëà åé ïóòü.

- Íó è êóäà òû èäåøü, Ãðåéíäæåð? – àãðåññèâíî ñïðîñèëà îíà, ñâûñîêà ñìîòðÿ íà óïðÿìóþ ãðèôôèíäîðêó. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè è óñòàâèëàñü íà Ïàíñè âçãëÿäîì, ãîâîðÿùèì, ÷òî ýòî ïðåäñòàâëåíèå íè÷óòü åå íå çàïóãàëî.

- Åñòü äåëî, - ñêàçàëà îíà, óâåðåííî ãëÿäÿ â ëèöî òåìíîâîëîñîé ñëèçåðèíêå. – ß ïðåäïîëàãàþ, ÷òî òû âðÿä ëè õî÷åøü ïîëó÷èòü íàçàä ñâîè âåùè – òåïåðü, êîãäà èõ íîñèëà íè÷òîæíàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðêà. Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ äîâîëüíî ñèëüíî ïðèâÿçàëàñü ê íåêîòîðûì èç íèõ. 

-ß âèæó, ÷òî òû íå òåðÿëà âðåìåíè, ïîäãîíÿÿ èõ ïîä ñåáÿ, - Ïàíñè, ñåðäèòî óñìåõíóâøèñü, êèâíóëà â ñòîðîíó ðàçðåçîâ íà þáêå.

- Òðè ãîäà, ïðîâåäåííûå â ñêàóòàõ, ïëþñ ìîÿ ìàòü ëþáèò ýêñïåðèìåíòèðîâàòü, òàê ÷òî ÿ… - Ãåðìèîíà ïðåðâàëàñü, ÷òîáû íå óõîäèòü îò òåìû. – Èòàê, ÿ ðåøèëà çàïëàòèòü òåáå çà ýòè âåùè – òàê, ÷òîáû òåáå íå ïðèøëîñü ñòÿãèâàòü èõ ïðÿìî ñ ìåíÿ ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ. 

Ïàíñè ñêëîíèëà ãîëîâó íàáîê. 

- ß ñëóøàþ.

- ß êóïëþ òåáå â Õîãñì¸äå âñ¸, ÷òî òû çàõî÷åøü, - íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Âñ¸? – Ïàíñè íå ñìîãëà ñêðûòü óäèâëåíèÿ.

- Âñ¸, â ïðåäåëàõ ðàçóìíîãî. Íà òâîé âûáîð. 

Ïàíñè çàäóìàëàñü. Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà áû, ÷òî ñëèçåðèíêà ãîòîâà ñîãëàñèòüñÿ, åñëè áû áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ýòî íå ïîâðåäèò åå ðåïóòàöèè. 

- È, êîíå÷íî, çà ìíîé áû âñå åùå îñòàâàëîñü ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ÷åðåñ÷óð óæ íà ýòîì íàæèëàñü.

- Êîíå÷íî, - ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè îòâåòèëà Ïàíñè. Îíà âñå åùå ðàçäóìûâàëà. Ãåðìèîíà âèäåëà, ÷òî åé íåîáõîäèì ïîñëåäíèé òîë÷îê.

- Íó, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ñòîÿòü òóò öåëûé äåíü. Ýòî íå ðàäè òåáÿ, òû æå çíàåøü. ß ïðîñòî íå õî÷ó áûòü òåáå îáÿçàííîé.

- Íó ëàäíî, òîëüêî òû ïîåäåøü ñ íàìè. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü áåãàòü çà òîáîé, êîãäà ìû ïðèåäåì, - ñìÿã÷èëàñü Ïàíñè.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü ïðî ñåáÿ, çíàÿ, ÷òî òåïåðü Ïàíñè óæå óáåäèëà ñåáÿ, ÷òî ïîëó÷èòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñ îáÿçàííîé åé Ãåðìèîíû áûëî öåëèêîì è ïîëíîñòüþ åå èäååé. Ïàíñè ïîâåðíóëàñü è çàøëà â ïîåçä; Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íåé.

- Îòëè÷íî. Çíàåøü, ÿ áû ñêàçàëà, ÷òî òû ÿâíî îñòàíåøüñÿ íå â óáûòêå. Âñå, ÷òî çàõî÷åøü, íîâîå… âçàìåí òåõ ïîíîøåííûõ òðÿïîê, êîòîðûå âäîáàâîê áûëè òåáå ìàëû! Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè óñëûøàëà çëîðàäíûé ñìåøîê Ïàíñè. – È, êðîìå òîãî, òåáÿ óâèäÿò íà øîïèíãå ñî ìíîé! Âñå çíàþò, ÷òî â òàêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ ÿ íèêîãäà íå îøèáàþñü ñ âûáîðîì êîìïàíèè, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ìèëî óëûáàÿñü êàêîé-òî äåâóøêå, êîòîðóþ òîëüêî ÷òî òîëêíóëà. Â òàêîé òîëïå ðàçðåçû íà åå þáêå óâåëè÷èëèñü åùå áîëüøå. 

Ïàíñè íàõìóðèëàñü è ïðîðû÷àëà, - ó òåáÿ ÿâíî çàâûøåííàÿ ñàìîîöåíêà, Ãðåéíäæåð. 

Îíè äîáðàëèñü äî ñâîèõ ìåñò è ñåëè. Ñëèçåðèíêè, ñîïðîâîæäàâøèå Ïàíñè, óñòàâèëèñü íà Ãåðìèîíó â øîêå, êîòîðûé çàòåì ñìåíèëñÿ âðàæäåáíîñòüþ. 

- Íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ áîëüøå íå óíûëàÿ è æóòêî íàêðàøåííàÿ ñîïëÿ÷êà, íå òàê ëè? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîâòîðÿÿ òî, ÷òî ñêàçàëà åé ñàìà Ïàíñè êîãäà-òî. Âîçìîæíî, îíà çàøëà ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà óæå çàíÿëà ñâîå ìåñòî. 

Ïàíñè íåîæèäàííî çàêàøëÿëàñü, ïîòîì ñëåãêà õèõèêíóëà è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê òðåì ñâîèì ïîäðóãàì. 

- ×òî îíà çäåñü äåëàåò? – ñïðîñèëà îäíà èç íèõ.

- Óñïîêîéñÿ, - îòâåòèëà Ïàíñè. – Îíà ìíå êîå-÷åì îáÿçàíà. 

Ãåðìèîíà àäðåñîâàëà èì ïðèÿòíóþ, õîòÿ è àáñîëþòíî ôàëüøèâóþ óëûáêó è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê îêíó. 

Áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü ïóòè ïðîøëà â ìîë÷àíèè, õîòÿ èíîãäà Ãåðìèîíà è Ïàíñè ïðèíèìàëèñü ïîäêàëûâàòü äðóã äðóãà. Ñî ñòîðîíû ýòî âûãëÿäåëî êàê ñàìàÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ ïåðåáðàíêà, íî Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà áû, ÷òî âñå ýòî äåëàëîñü òîëüêî ðàäè ñîáëþäåíèÿ ïðèëè÷èé – Ïàíñè ÿâíî ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ óâåðåííåå, ïðèòâîðÿÿñü, ÷òî îò âñåé äóøè íåíàâèäèò Ãåðìèîíó, ñàìà æå Ãåðìèîíà íè÷åãî íå èìåëà ïðîòèâ è ñòàðàòåëüíî åé ïîäûãðûâàëà.

Åñëè ÷åñòíî, Ãåðìèîíà óâàæàëà Ïàíñè. Âñå áîÿëèñü åå, íî ýòîò ñòðàõ áûë â çíà÷èòåëüíîé ñòåïåíè ñìåøàí ñ âîñõèùåíèåì. Ïàíñè âñåãäà áûëà ïîëíà íàäìåííîñòè è òàèíñòâåííîñòè. Â íåé ÷óâñòâîâàëñÿ êëàññ - íàìíîãî ñèëüíåå, ÷åì â Ðîíå Óèçëè è Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå. Ó íåå áûë èìèäæ ïëîõîé äåâ÷îíêè, êîòîðûé Ãåðìèîíà ñ òå÷åíèåì âðåìåíè âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå àññîöèèðîâàëà ñ ñîáîé. Ýòîò íå-äðóã âñåãäà çàâîðàæèâàë è èíòðèãîâàë, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ãàððè è Ðîí áûëè âñåãî ëèøü ñêó÷íûìè ìàëü÷èøêàìè. Ó Ïàíñè îïðåäåëåííî áûëî ÷åìó ïîó÷èòüñÿ, à óæ ó÷èòüñÿ Ãåðìèîíà óìåëà êàê íèêòî äðóãîé. Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü óëûáàòüñÿ îòêðûòî, íî âíóòðè îíà ïðàçäíîâàëà ïîáåäó. Òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îíà ñòàíåò ñàìîé êëàññíîé äåâ÷îíêîé â øêîëå, áûë âñåãî ëèøü âîïðîñîì âðåìåíè. 

***

Ïåðâàÿ âåùü, êîòîðóþ ñäåëàëà Ãåðìèîíà ïî ïðèáûòèè â Õîãñì¸ä, ýòî ïîñëàëà òðåõ ñîïðîâîæäàâøèõ Ïàíñè ñëèçåðèíîê êóäà ïîäàëüøå. Åå íå óñòðàèâàëè èõ ïîñòîÿííûå íåïðèÿçíåííûå âçãëÿäû è øåïîò çà åå ñïèíîé. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñîîáùèëà Ïàíñè, ÷òî åé íóæíî íàéòè îòäåëåíèå Ãðèíãîòòñà, ÷òîáû îáìåíÿòü äåíüãè, Ëàíè, ñàìàÿ ãðóáàÿ èç òðåõ, îòïóñòèëà êàêîå-òî ÿçâèòåëüíîå çàìå÷àíèå î ìàããëàõ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì çàñòàâèëà åå çàìîë÷àòü ëåäÿíûì âçãëÿäîì è ïðèãðîçèëà, ÷òî Ëàíè åùå ïîæàëååò, åñëè ïîçâîëèò ñåáå åùå õîòü îäíó ïîäîáíóþ âûõîäêó. Êîãäà âîçìóùåííûå ñëèçåðèíêè îáúÿâèëè î òîì, ÷òî óõîäÿò, Ïàíñè äàæå íå êàçàëàñü ðàññòðîåííîé. Ôàêòè÷åñêè îíà âûãëÿäåëà òàê, êàê áóäòî íàñëàæäàëàñü âñåì ïðîèñõîäÿùèì, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî Ëàíè ðàçîçëèòüñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå, ñõâàòèòü äâóõ îñòàëüíûõ äåâóøåê çà ðóêè è óäàëèòüñÿ. Îíè áîëüøå íå èìåëè íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. 

Â áàíêå Ãåðìèîíà ïîëó÷èëà 450 ãàëëåîíîâ çà ñâîè 300 ôóíòîâ. Ïåðâûì ìàãàçèíîì, â êîòîðûé îíè çàøëè, áûëè Çåëüÿ, ×àðû è Êîñìåòèêà Áåòòè Áåëëàäîííû. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè êóïèëè ÷åðíûé êàðàíäàø äëÿ ãëàç, òåìíóþ ïîìàäó è åùå êîå-êàêèå ìåëî÷è, îíè ïåðåìåñòèëèñü â ñëåäóþùåå çäàíèå – ìàãàçèí îäåæäû Àáðàêàäàáðû è Ìèìîë¸òöà. 

Ãåðìèîíà êóïèëà íåñêîëüêî ñòèëüíûõ âåùåé ïëþñ êîå-÷òî èç óöåíåííîé ñåêöèè ñ öåëüþ íåìíîãî óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàòü èõ è íîñèòü, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ïàíñè âûáèðàëà ñâîþ "îïëàòó". Îíà áðîäèëà â ñåêöèè ïàðàäíîé îäåæäû, â êîòîðîé ïîñëå òîãî, êàê çäåñü ïîáûâàëè ñòàðøåêóðñíèöû, îñòàâàëèñü òîëüêî èëè ñîâñåì æóòêèå, èëè ñëèøêîì äîðîãèå âåùè. Îäíàêî Ïàíñè íàïðàâèëàñü ïðÿìî ê ÷åðíîìó òîïó è þáêå èç òàôòû, íà êîòîðûõ íà âêóñ äðóãèõ äåâóøåê ÿâíî áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî îáîðîê è êðóæåâ. 

- Ïîñëå íåáîëüøèõ ïåðåäåëîê ýòî ìîãëî áû áûòü ñàìûì êëàññíûì ïëàòüåì íà áàëó, - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà Ïàíñè íà óõî, - êðîìå ìîåãî, êîíå÷íî.

Òà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà åå è ïðîäîëæèëà çàâîðîæåíî áðîäèòü ìåæäó âåøàëîê ñ íàðÿäàìè. Ãåðìèîíà ìåæäó òåì çàìåòèëà, ÷òî öåíà áûëà ñèëüíî ñíèæåíà – êîñòþì ñòîèë âñåãî 27 ãàëëåîíîâ, ÷òî áûëî íàìíîãî íèæå òîé ñóììû, êîòîðóþ îíà ïëàíèðîâàëà ïîòðàòèòü íà Ïàíñè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà ïëàòüå è áûñòðî îïëàòèëà åãî, ïîêà Ïàíñè íå ïåðåäóìàëà. Ñëèçåðèíêà íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà, íà Ãåðìèîíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íà åå ëèöå ïðîìåëüêíóëà óëûáêà. Ñíàðóæè îíà äîñòàëà ïîêóïêó èç ìåøêà è íàõìóðèëàñü, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åãî. 

- Äà, òóò ïîòðåáóåòñÿ êîå-÷òî ïåðåäåëàòü, - âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Ýòî ëó÷øå òîãî, ÷òî ìîãëî áû áûòü… ó òåáÿ, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, íåïëîõîé âêóñ, - çàìåòèëà Ïàíñè, íàïðàâëÿÿñü â ñëåäóþùèé ìàãàçèí….

- Íå ìîãó íå ñîãëàñèòüñÿ, - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàòàëêèâàÿ ïëàòüå îáðàòíî â ñóìêó. Ó íåå îñòàëîñü òîëüêî 160 ãàëëåîíîâ è îíà òàê è íå íàøëà íè÷åãî, ÷òî áû îíà çàõîòåëà íàäåòü íà áàë. Îíè ïîñåòèëè åùå ïàðó ìàãàçèíîâ, íî Ãåðìèîíà òàê è íå îáíàðóæèëà òîò øåäåâð, êîòîðûé èñêàëà. 

Äî îòúåçäà îñòàâàëñÿ âñåãî ÷àñ, êîãäà îíè çàøëè â ìàëåíüêèé ìàãàçèí÷èê êàêîãî-òî ïîðòíîãî íà îêðàèíå äåðåâíè. Âíóòðè â îñíîâíîì ëåæàëè ïðåäìåòû äëÿ ñîçäàíèÿ è ðåìîíòà âîëøåáíûõ ðîá. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê äåâóøêè îñìîòðåëè ïàðó ìàíåêåíîâ, èõ ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàë ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ëåò òàê äâàäöàòè ñ íåáîëüøèì, ñ êîðîòêèìè ñâåòëî-êàøòàíîâûìè âîëîñàìè, ñèíå-çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè è ëóêàâûì äåòñêèì ëèöîì. Îáå äåâóøêè ïðîñòî çàìåðëè íà ìåñòå, êîãäà îí ñâåðêíóë â èõ ñòîðîíó áåëîñíåæíîé óëûáêîé è ðàñòðåïàë ðóêîé âîëîñû. 

- Ïðèâåò, ÷åì ÿ ìîãó âàì ïîìî÷ü? – ñïðîñèë îí. Ãåðìèîíå ïîòðåáîâàëàñü ïàðà ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû îñîçíàòü óâèäåííîå. Îí íîñèë îáòÿãèâàþùèé çåëåíûé ñâèòåð, ÷åðíûå êîæàíûå øòàíû è áûë ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïåí. 

Êîãäà îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî æäàòü ðåàêöèè áåñïîëåçíî, òî ïîâåñèë ñàíòèìåòð ñåáå íà øåþ è ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ:

- Ìåíÿ çîâóò Äæàéëç. Ðýíäè Äæàéëç. ß õîçÿèí ýòîãî çàâåäåíèÿ. Òàê ìîãó ÿ âàì ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü èëè âû ïðîñòî çàøëè ñþäà â ïîèñêàõ ñïàñåíèÿ îò âñåõ òåõ ïàðíåé, êîòîðûå, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, õîäÿò çà âàìè ïî ïÿòàì âñþäó, êóäà áû âû íå íàïðàâèëèñü? 

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è òâåðäî ïîæàëà åãî ïðîòÿíóòóþ ðóêó.

- Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, à ýòî Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ÿ ïðîñòî õîæó ïî ìàãàçèíàì â ïîèñêàõ ïëàòüÿ, äîñòîéíîãî Áàëà â Õîãâàðòñå, íî ïîêà ÷òî íè÷åãî ñòîÿùåãî íå ïîïàäàëîñü. Ãåðìèîíà óæå ãîòîâà áûëà îñíîâàòåëüíî ïåðåñìîòðåòü ñâîå ðåøåíèå îòíîñèòåëüíî îòêàçà îò ìóæñêîé êîìïàíèè âîîáùå. 

Ðýíäè ïðîñèÿë.

- Äóìàþ, âû ïîïàëè èìåííî òóäà, êóäà íóæíî. ß íåäàâíî óíàñëåäîâàë ýòîò ìàãàçèí÷èê îò ñâîåãî îòöà, è ïîêà ìíå äîñòàþòñÿ òîëüêî ñòàðûå óíûëûå ðîáû íà ïî÷èíêó. Õîðîøåå èñïûòàíèå ìîèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé - ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷åãî ÿ òàê äîëãî æäàë, è âîò òåïåðü âû ñòîèòå çäåñü, ïðÿìî â ìîåì ìàãàçèí÷èêå, ñ ýòîé ïðåëåñòíîé æàæäîé ÷åãî-íèáóäü îðèãèíàëüíîãî, íàïèñàííîé íà âàøåì ëè÷èêå, è íàçûâàåòå ìåíÿ ïî èìåíè! 

Îí ïðûæêîì ïîäëåòåë ê ïðèëàâêó è ñõâàòèë íåñêîëüêî îáðàçöîâ òêàíè.

- Ó òåáÿ óæå åñòü êàêèå-íèáóäü èäåè, äîðîãàÿ?

Ïàíñè îñòàëàñü æäàòü îêîëî äâåðè, ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà ñ Ðýíäè îáñóæäàëè ôàñîíû, òêàíè è öâåòà. Ïîñëå äèñêóññèè î çàâûøåííîé èëè çàíèæåííîé ëèíèè òàëèè, îáñóæäåíèÿ ðàçíèöû ìåæäó îòòåíêàìè ÷åðíîãî äåðåâà è äðåâåñíîãî óãëÿ îíè íàêîíåö ïðèøëè ê ñîãëàñèþ. Åäâà Ðýíäè çàêîí÷èë ñíèìàòü ñ Ãåðìèîíû ìåðêè, êàê ïðîçâåíåë çâîíîê îáùåãî ñáîðà.

- Î, íåò. Ìíå íóæíî óéòè. – Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà ñ íåïîääåëüíûì ðàçî÷àðîâàíèåì. – Êàê ÿ ìîãó…

Ðýíäè ïðåðâàë âñå åå âîïðîñû, ïîäíÿâ ðóêó. 

- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, äîðîãàÿ, ÿ îáî âñåì ïîçàáî÷óñü. Êîãäà ýòîò áàë? – ñïðîñèë îí, óñòàâèâøèñü â ñâîé áëîêíîò è ïîæåâûâàÿ êîí÷èê ïåðà. 

- Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñóááîòó, âå÷åðîì. 

- Òû ïîëó÷èøü ýòî ïëàòüå ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè, äàæå åñëè ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ èäòè â Õîãâàðòñ ïåøêîì, ÷òîáû îòíåñòè åãî! – îáúÿâèë Ðýíäè, ñèÿÿ. 

- È êàê ÿ äîëæíà çà âñå ýòî çàïëàòèòü? - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ ëóêàâûì áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ.

Ðýíäè íåìåäëåííî ðàñêóñèë ïîäâîõ è óñìåõíóëñÿ äåâóøêå.

- Òû äåðçêàÿ øòó÷êà, íå òàê ëè? – îí îñìîòðåë åå ñíèçó äîâåðõó. – Ñêîëüêî ó òåáÿ åñòü? Äåíåã, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó.

- Ñòî øåñòüäåñÿò ãàëëåîíîâ, - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Çàòåì îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí íàõìóðèëñÿ, è áûñòðî äîáàâèëà, - íî ÿ ìîãó äîáûòü è áîëüøå.

- Íåò, íåò, äàæå è íå äóìàé! – Ðýíäè âñïëåñíóë ðóêàìè è ïîëîæèë áëîêíîò íà ïðèëàâîê. – Ïîñêîëüêó ýòî è ïðàâäà áîëüøå óäîâîëüñòâèå, ÷åì ðàáîòà, òåáå íóæíî áóäåò çàïëàòèòü òîëüêî çà òêàíü, à ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî íà ýòî ïîòðåáóåòñÿ áîëüøå ñîòíè ãàëëåîíîâ, äàæå åñëè ýòî áóäåò ëó÷øèé øåëê ïðÿìî èç Ôðàíöèè. È òû ìîæåøü çàïëàòèòü ïîñëå òîãî, êîãäà ÿ ñîøüþ ïëàòüå. 

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü.

- Ëæåö. Ëó÷øå ãîâîðè ïðàâäó, ÿ âîâñå íå õî÷ó íèêàêèõ ñïåöèàëüíûõ ñêèäîê òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ïîêîðåí ìîåé êðàñîòîé è îáàÿíèåì. Ãåðìèîíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàñëàæäàëàñü ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. 

- Íó è êòî òåïåðü ëæåò? Êîíå÷íî, òû _õî÷åøü_ ñïåöèàëüíîãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ, è, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, òû åãî ïîëíîñòüþ çàñëóæèâàåøü, íî… ëàäíî, ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü ïîêàçàòü ëó÷øåå, íà ÷òî ÿ ñïîñîáåí è ïðè ýòîì óëîæèòüñÿ â òâîé ëèìèò. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ó òåáÿ åùå îñòàëèñü äåíüãè íà ïðè÷åñêó, êîñìåòèêó è âñå îñòàëüíîå äëÿ ýòîãî áàëà. Êàæåòñÿ, ýòî áóäåò âåñüìà ìíîãîëþäíîå ñîáûòèå. Äåðæó ïàðè, ê òâîèì íîãàì ïàäóò öåëûå òîëïû ìàëü÷èêîâ. Ê íîãàì îáåèõ èç âàñ, - äîáàâèë îí, âñïîìíèâ ïðî Ïàíñè. 

Òà êèâíóëà â çíàê òîãî, ÷òî óñëûøàëà êîìïëèìåíò è îòêðûëà âõîäíóþ äâåðü. Çâîíîê ðàçäàëñÿ åùå ðàç, íà ýòîò ðàç åùå ãðîì÷å, è íàïîìíèë Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî íóæíî ñïåøèòü. 

- Îáåùàåøü, ÷òî ïðèâåçåøü åãî ëè÷íî? - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê âûõîäó. 

- Àáñîëþòíî, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ðýíäè, ïðîâîæàÿ äåâóøåê íàðóæó. Ïîñåðåäèíå óëèöû ñîáðàëàñü òîëïà, ïðèâëåêøàÿ åãî âíèìàíèå – òàì ÿâíî ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèëî. – Íó è íó, - ïðîèçíåñ îí, ðàçîáðàâ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñëåäèëà âçãëÿäîì çà åãî êèâêîì è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî Ãàððè è Ðîí îïÿòü ñöåïèëèñü ñ Ìàëîôåì. 

- Î, ÷åðò, - ñêàçàëà îíà, íàõìóðèâøèñü, - ýòè òðîå îïÿòü íà÷àëè. Ïàðó ñåêóíä îíà íàáëþäàëà çà èõ ñòû÷êîé. ×òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ñëîâåñíóþ äóýëü çíàìåíèòîãî òðèî, ñîáðàëàñü öåëàÿ òîëïà.

Ðîí, êàê îáû÷íî, çàèêàëñÿ. ×òî-òî èç ñêàçàííîãî Äðàêî, î÷åâèäíî, ðàçîçëèëî åãî äî ïîòåðè ðå÷è, è Ãàððè áûë âûíóæäåí ñäåðæèâàòü åãî. Äðàêî èçäåâàòåëüñêè ñìåÿëñÿ íàä ïàðî÷êîé è óæå íà÷èíàë îòâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ. 

- Òû ïðîñòî óáëþäîê, Äðàêî, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè åìó âñëåä. Äðàêî ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ñõâàòèë ãðèôôèíäîðöà çà øåþ. 

- ×òî òû ñêàçàë?

Ïåðåáðàíêà âîçîáíîâèëàñü, íî íåîæèäàííûé òîë÷îê ïîä ðåáðà îòâëåê âíèìàíèå Ãåðìèîíû. 

- Êòî òîò çàìå÷àòåëüíûé âûñîêèé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê? – ñïðîñèë Ðýíäè.

- Êòî? – íåïîíèìàþùå ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Áëîíäèí.

- Ýòî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, è ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî åãî ìîæíî íàçâàòü çàìå÷àòåëüíûì, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Â ñìûñëå êàê ýòî íå çàìå÷àòåëüíûé? - Ðýíäè íåìíîãî çàèêíóëñÿ, - òû òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè íà åãî òåëîñëîæåíèå, íà ýòè ÿðêèå ñåðûå ãëàçà…- Ðýíäè âíåçàïíî îñåêñÿ.

- Íó, íå çíàþ… - íåîïðåäåëåííî ïðîòÿíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîïðîáîâàâ ïîñìîòðåòü íà Ìàëôîÿ åãî ãëàçàìè. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ðýíäè, êàçàëîñü, âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè.

- Ëàäíî. ß áû ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí íåìíîãî ìîëîä. Îí âàø äðóã? - ñïðîñèë îí, îáðàùàÿñü ê Ãåðìèîíå è Ïàíñè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü, à Ïàíñè ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

- Î, íåò! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, îãÿíóâøèñü íà ïðîèñõîäÿùóþ íà óëèöå ñöåíó. Ðîí âàëÿëñÿ â ãðÿçè, à Ãàððè è Äðàêî íàïðÿæåííî ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà. – Ãäå âñå ïðîôåññîðà? – íåòåðïåëèâî âîñêëèêíóëà îíà. – ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìíå ëó÷øå ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðåäïðèíÿòü, ïîêà îíè íå ïîóáèâàëè äðóã äðóãà è íàì âîîáùå íå çàïðåòèëè ñþäà áîëüøå ïðèåçæàòü! 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ïðîòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñêâîçü òîëïó ïîáëèæå ê ìåñòó ñîáûòèé. Ïàíñè ñëåäîâàëà çà íåé. Òåì âðåìåíåì Ðîí îêîí÷àòåëüíî îáîñíîâàëñÿ íà çåìëå. 

- Òåïåðü òû óæå íå òàêàÿ óæ áîëüøàÿ øèøêà, âåðíî? Êîãäà òâîé ñòîðîæåâîé ï¸ñèê âàëÿåòñÿ â ãðÿçè? – Äðàêî íåáðåæíî êèâíóë íà Ðîíà.

- Ýé, òû! – íà÷àë áûëî Ðîí, âñêàêèâàÿ íà íîãè, êîãäà ìåæäó íèìè âñòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäîñïåâøàÿ êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ. 

- Ìàëôîé, - íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, - ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî…- òóò ïîñëåäîâàëà äðàìàòè÷íàÿ ïàóçà äëÿ ïóùåãî ýôôåêòà, - òóïî. Çàòåì îíà îòâåðíóëàñü îò êèïÿùåãî Äðàêî ê êèïÿùåìó Ðîíó è ñìÿòåííîìó Ãàððè. – È âû äâîå, - îíà âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé è ïîëîæèëà ðóêè íà áåäðà. – Âàì ñëåäîâàëî áû ïîäóìàòü ïîëó÷øå, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîçâîëèòü ýòîìó èäèîòó îïÿòü äîâîäèòü âàñ. Â ðåçóëüòàòå âû îïÿòü âûñòàâèëè ñåáÿ òàêèìè æå èäèîòàìè, êàê è îí, ïîçäðàâëÿþ! Ãåðìèîíà çàìîë÷àëà, îæèäàÿ èõ ñáèâ÷èâûõ îïðàâäàíèé, êîãäà Ìàëôîé âñòàë ïåðåä íåé. 

- Óáèðàéñÿ îòñþäà, Ãðåéíäæåð, ýòî íå òâîå äåëî! – ïðîðû÷àë îí, ãëÿäÿ íà íåå ñâåðõó âíèç.

Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ðàññìåÿëàñü åìó â ëèöî. 

- Êîíå÷íî æå, ýòî _ìîå_ äåëî. Ñìîòðè, Ìàëôîé, âñå î÷åíü ïðîñòî, - îíà óäîâëåòâîðåííî íàáëþäàëà, êàê îí íàõìóðèëñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå, óñëûøàâ èçäåâàòåëüñêè-ìàòåðèíñêèå íîòêè â åå ãîëîñå, êàê áóäòî îíà ðàçãîâàðèâàëà ñ íåïîñëóøíûì ðåáåíêîì. – ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñêàçàëà òåáå â ïðîøëûé ðàç, ÷òî, åñëè ìåæäó âàìè ïðîèçîéäåò åùå õîòü îäíà ñòû÷êà, òî âñÿ øêîëà ëèøèòñÿ ïðàâà ïîñåùàòü Õîãñì¸ä íà âåñü îñòàâøèéñÿ ãîä. Èëè ó òåáÿ ñ ïàìÿòüþ óæå ñîâñåì ïëîõî? Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü èç íàñ õî÷åò äîâåðèòü òåáå íàøè îáùèå ïðàâà íà ïîñåùåíèå Õîãñì¸äà, îñîáåííî ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ñ êàêèì ðâåíèåì òû ñòðåìèøüñÿ íàñ èõ ëèøèòü. Òåïåðü, - îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ðîíó ñ Ãàððè è îáðàùàëàñü òåïåðü óæå êî âñåì òðåì, - åñëè âû _àáñîëþòíî_ óâåðåíû, ÷òî ñîáðàëè âñþ ãðÿçü íà ýòîé óëèöå è ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü âñåì, ÷òî òåñòîñòåðîí ñêîðî ïîëüåòñÿ ó âàñ èç óøåé, ÿ áû ïðåäëîæèëà âåðíóòüñÿ íà ñòàíöèþ, – Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà ïàóçó è îïÿòü ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî, êîòîðûé âñå åùå ñòîÿë ñ íåé ëèöîì ê ëèöó, - ïîêà ÿ íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñîáëàçí çàñòàâèòü âàñ _çàõîòåòü_ òóäà âåðíóòüñÿ.

- Ýòî áûëà óãðîçà? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêà, ïîäõîäÿ åùå áëèæå, åñëè òàêîå áûëî âîîáùå âîçìîæíî. Òåïåðü ìåæäó íèìè åäâà ëè áûëà è ïàðà äþéìîâ, íî íèêòî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îòñòóïàòü. Âçãëÿäû, ãîðÿùèå âîëåé è óïðÿìñòâîì, âåëè îæåñòî÷åííûé ìîë÷àëèâûé ïîåäèíîê. 

- À ÷òî, íà òåáÿ äåéñòâóþò òîëüêî óãðîçû? - îòïàðèðîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà áåññòðàøíî óñòàâèëàñü â ëèöî Ìàëôîþ. _Íè÷åãî ñåáå. Ðýíäè áûë ïðàâ îòíîñèòåëüíî ãëàç è òåëîñëîæåíèÿ. _Äî ýòîãî îíà è íå çàìå÷àëà, êàê Äðàêî âûðîñ çà ýòî ëåòî. Äàæå íà ñâîèõ âûñîêèõ êàáëóêàõ îíà áûëà íà ïàðó äþéìîâ íèæå. Åãî ãëàçà ïûëàëè ãíåâîì è âûçîâîì. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî Äðàêî íàñëàæäàåòñÿ ïðîèñõîäÿùèì â òîé æå ñòåïåíè, ÷òî è îíà ñàìà. 

Âñÿ óëèöà, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, íàáëþäàëà çà ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèåì. Ãàððè è Ðîí áûëè çàáûòû, è âñå ñî ñòðàõîì è âîçáóæäåíèåì íàáëþäàëè çà èíîé áèòâîé. Êàçàëîñü, ýòî ìîãëî ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ âå÷íî, åñëè áû â ïðîèñõîäÿùåå íå âìåøàëàñü ìàäàì Õó÷. 

- Õâàòèò! – íàçíà÷åííàÿ íà ñåãîäíÿ íàäçèðàòåëüíèöà âñòàëà ìåæäó ïðîòèâíèêàìè, ðàçâîäÿ èõ â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû è âñå åùå äåðæà â îäíîé ðóêå êîëîêîëü÷èê. – Ãðåéíäæåð, Ìàëôîé, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî òóò ïðîèçîøëî, è ýòî ìåíÿ íå âîëíóåò. Ïî äåñÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ñëèçåðèíà è íàêàçàíèå âàì îáîèì. Òåïåðü âñå âîçâðàùàþòñÿ íà ñòàíöèþ. Áûñòðî! Ìàëôîé è Ãðåéíäæåð – ñî ìíîé. 

Îíà íà÷àëà ïîäòàëêèâàòü èõ ê ïîåçäó, íî âûíóæäåíà áûëà îòâëå÷üñÿ íà äâóõ íåïîñëóøíûõ òðåòüåêóðñíèêîâ. Âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü ìîìåíòîì, Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñ Ðýíäè. 

Òîò ïîäìèãíóë åé è áûñòðî îáíÿë.

- Ýòî áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî, äîðîãàÿ, - îáúÿâèë îí, óëûáàÿñü, - à òåïåðü èäè, ïîêà ó òåáÿ íå âîçíèêëî åùå áîëüøå ïðîáëåì. Ñêîðî óâèäèìñÿ.

- Ïîêà, Ðýíäè, - óëûáíóëàñü åìó Ãåðìèîíà, çàòåì êèâíóëà Ïàíñè, êîòîðàÿ äåðæàëà èõ âåùè, - Ïîøëè, Ïàíñè. 

Êîãäà äåâóøêè îòîøëè ïîäàëüøå, Ãåðìèîíà ìå÷òàòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü.

- Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ âëþáèëàñü, - ïðèçíàëàñü îíà Ïàíñè. 

- Â êîãî? Â Ìàëôîÿ? – Ïàíñè, êàçàëîñü, ïî÷òè íå óäèâèëàñü. 

- Íåò! - Ãåðìèîíó âñþ ïåðåêîñèëî, - ß èìåþ â âèäó Ðýíäè. 

- Òû øóòèøü? – íåîäîáðèòåëüíî îòîçâàëàñü Ïàíñè. – Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî îí ñòîïðîöåíòíûé ãîìèê, ðàçâå íåò?

- ×òî? – Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå ïîïåðõíóëàñü, íî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îñîçíàëà, ÷òî Ïàíñè áûëà ïðàâà. – Îõ, ÷åðò… êàæåòñÿ, òû ïðàâà, - îíà âçäîõíóëà, ðàçî÷àðîâàííàÿ, íî íå ñëèøêîì. – Êàêàÿ ïîòåðÿ… ýõõ, íó ÷òî æå òåïåðü… - è îíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, âûáðîñèâ ýòî èç ãîëîâû. 

Îíè ïðîñëåäîâàëè çà òîëïîé ê ïîåçäó è îáíàðóæèëè Ìàëôîÿ, ïîäæèäàþùåãî èõ ó ïåðâîãî âàãîíà. 

- Èòàê, - ñêàçàë îí Ïàíñè, äåìîíñòðàòèâíî èãíîðèðóÿ Ãåðìèîíó, - òåïåðü òû øëÿåøüñÿ ñ ãîìèêàìè è ãðèôôèíäîðñêèìè ãðÿçíîêðîâíûìè âûñêî÷êàìè. 

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà î÷åíü óäèâëåíà, êîãäà Ïàíñè òîëüêî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è îòâåëà âçãëÿä, íî ñàìà îíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü ñïîêîéíî ñíîñèòü îñêîðáëåíèÿ.

- Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ïîéòè íà…

- Ãðåéíäæåð!

Ýòî áûëà ìàäàì Õó÷. Îíà ñòðåìèòåëüíî øëà ïî óëèöå, âåäÿ çà ñîáîé äâóõ ïðîâèíèâøèõñÿ òðåòüåêóðñíèêîâ çà óøè. 

- Âû è Ìàëôîé - çàáèðàéòåñü â ïåðâîå êóïå. Âû ïîåäåòå ñî ìíîé äî øêîëû, ïîêà ÿ íå ïîäáåðó äëÿ âàñ ïîäõîäÿùåå íàêàçàíèå. 

- Ïîêà, Ïàíñè, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà è çàáðàëàñü â êóïå, êóäà Ìàëôîé, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî çàêàòèâ ãëàçà â îòâðàùåíèè, çàáðàëñÿ ïåðåä íåé. Ñëåäóÿ çà ñëèçåðèíöåì, Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ìàíòèÿ ïëîòíî îáòÿíóëà åãî ïëå÷è. _Îí ÷òî, êà÷àëñÿ âñå ëåòî? Îí âñåãäà áûë òàêèì òîùèì ñëèçíÿêîì…_ Îíà ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé è íàïîìíèëà ñåáå, ÷òî òîò, î êîì îíà äóìàëà - Äðàêî. Ïàðåíü, è ïðèòîì îäèí èç ñàìûõ õóäøèõ. Îí áûë âûñîêîìåðåí, è äåðçîê, è òùåñëàâåí, è ãðóá, è…

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà âûíóæäåíà ñåñòü ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ïîñêîëüêó ìàäàì Õó÷ óïîðíî íàñòàèâàëà íà òîì, ÷òîáû ñèäåòü ìåæäó äâóìÿ òðåòüåêóðñíèêàìè, à ìàäàì Ñòåáëü óæå çàíÿëà ìåñòî ó îêíà. Îíà ëåãîíüêî çàðû÷àëà è îòêèíóëàñü íà ìÿãêèå ïîäóøêè, ïîêà ïîåçä íàáèðàë õîä. Ïîåçäêà ÿâíî íå îáåùàëà áûòü âåñåëîé. 

Áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè îíà ïðîñòî íàáëþäàëà, êàê ìàäàì Õó÷ ïûòàåòñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íåïîñåäëèâûìè òðåõëåòêàìè – Äæåääàäèåé è Ëàðàìè è ñëóøàëà ëåêöèþ ïðîôåññîðà Ñòåáëü, êîòîðàÿ ðàññêàçûâàëà èì ìíîãî èíòåðåñíîãî î ðàñòåíèÿõ, ïîÿâèâøèõñÿ â îðàíæåðåå Õîãñì¸äà ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îíà áûëà òàì â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. 

Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà íå äóìàòü î ñâîåì ïëàòüå è î òîì, ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü ñ âîëîñàìè. Îíà óæå ðàññìîòðåëà è îòâåðãëà íåñêîëüêî âàðèàíòîâ, êîãäà ìàäàì Õó÷ íàêîíåö-òî ñîîáðàçèëà íàëîæèòü íà Äæåääàéþ è Ëàðàìè Ïàðàëèçóþùåå Çàêëÿòèå è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëà ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà íåé è Äðàêî. 

- Òåïåðü, ÷òî æå ìíå ñäåëàòü ñ âàìè äâóìÿ? – çàäóìàëàñü îíà, ãëÿäÿ íà íèõ èç ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîãî óãëà êóïå. 

Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ïîãëÿäåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, çàòåì, íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàâ, âíîâü ïîâåðíóëèñü ê ðàñòðåïàííîé ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöå Ïîëåòîâ, îæèäàÿ ïðîäîëæåíèÿ. 

- ß äóìàþ… - ìàäàì Õó÷ ñäåëàëà ïàóçó, îöåíèâàþùå îãëÿäåâ èõ îáîèõ, - ÷òî, ïîñêîëüêó âû ÿâíî íå âûíîñèòå äðóã äðóãà, çàñòàâèòü âàñ ïðîâåñòè íåìíîãî âðåìåíè âìåñòå áóäåò î÷åíü õîðîøî â ïëàíå äèñöèïëèíû. Äðàêî ñ Ãåðìèîíîé îäíîâðåìåííî çàñòîíàëè. – Òàê ÷òî âû âäâîåì âû÷èñòèòå è ïðèâåäåòå â ïîðÿäîê øêîëüíûé ÷óëàí äëÿ ìåòåë. È óäîñòîâåðüòåñü, ÷òî âñå ìåòëû â ðàáî÷åì ñîñòîÿíèè! Ñòîí ïîâòîðèëñÿ. 

- Âû èìååòå â âèäó, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà óõàæèâàòü çà ìåòëàìè? – íåäîâîëüíî óòî÷íèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Ïðîôåññîð îãëÿäåëà åå ñ ãîëîâû äî ïÿò, ïîòîì êðèòè÷åñêè ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâü.

- Âûãëÿäèò òàê, êàê áóäòî âû íàïðàøèâàåòåñü íà óæåñòî÷åíèå íàêàçàíèÿ…

Ãåðìèîíà âûòàðàùèëàñü íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöó, è Äðàêî ñäàâëåííî õèõèêíóë. Òîãäà îíà ïèõíóëà åãî ëîêòåì â áîê, çàñòàâèâ âñõðþêíóòü. Îíà âïèëàñü â íåãî âçãëÿäîì, ìãíîâåííî çàñòàâèâøèì ñëèçåðèíöà çàìîë÷àòü è îïÿòü ïðèéòè â äóðíîå ðàñïîëîæåíèå äóõà è ñåðäèòî ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Âçãëÿíóâ íà äâåðü, îíà âçäîõíóëà è ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî ó íåå íåò ñ ñîáîé ãàððèíîãî ïëàùà-íåâèäèìêè. 

Íà îáðàòíîì ïóòè ìàäàì Õó÷ âåëåëà åé è Ìàëôîþ ïðèáûòü íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî ê åå êàáèíåòó â ñåìü óòðà è çàòåì íàêîíåö îòïóñòèëà. Ãåðìèîíà íàøëà Ïàíñè è çàáðàëà ó íåå ñâîè âåùè, ïîîáåùàâ, ÷òî îíè óâèäÿòñÿ ïîçæå ýòèì æå âå÷åðîì, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü ïåðåäåëûâàòü åå ïëàòüå. 

Çàòåì îíà äîáðàëàñü äî ñâîåé ñïàëüíè, ãäå óáðàëà â øêàô âñå íîâûå âåùè, îñòàâèâ ëèøü êîìïëåêò îäåæäû íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü. Ìîæåò áûòü, îíà è äîëæíà ïðîâåñòè âåñü ñëåäóþùèé äåíü â ýòîì ìåðçêîì ÷óëàíå â êîìïàíèè ýòîãî ìåðçêîãî Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, íî òåì íå ìåíåå Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî íà åå âíåøíåì âèäå ýòî îòðàçèòüñÿ íå äîëæíî. 


	6. Ãëàâà 4 Íàêàçàíèå, ÷àñòü ïåðâàÿ

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì. 

Ãëàâà 4. Íàêàçàíèå, ÷àñòü ïåðâàÿ.

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî 7 óòðà íàñòóïàåò î÷åíü áûñòðî, êîãäà òû äî ÷àñó íî÷è ñèäèøü ñ íèòêîé è èãîëêîé. Îíè óæå ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èëè ñ ïëàòüåì Ïàíñè, è âñå ñêëàäûâàëîñü ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî... òî åñòü, ñêëàäûâàëîñü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå íà÷àë òðåçâîíèòü áóäèëüíèê Ãåðìèîíû, ïîñòàâëåííûé íà ïîëøåñòîãî óòðà. Îíà âûêëþ÷àëà åãî ðàç äåâÿòü, íî îí íå ñäàâàëñÿ, è, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íàêîíåö ñìèðèëàñü ñ íåîáõîäèìîñòüþ ïðîñûïàòüñÿ è âñòàëà ñ êðîâàòè, áûëî óæå 6.40. Ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî ó íåå áûëî òîëüêî äâàäöàòü ìèíóò, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòüñÿ è ñïóñòèòüñÿ ê êàáèíåòó ìàäàì Õó÷. Òîðîïëèâî ïðèíÿâ äóø, îíà çàïðûãíóëà â çàðàíåå ïðèãîòîâëåííóþ îäåæäó - òîëüêî ðàäè òîãî, ÷òîáû îáíàðóæèòü, ÷òî îíà ïðîñòî èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî íåóäîáíà. 

Åùå ðàç ñ âîæäåëåíèåì ïîêîñèâøèñü íà ñâîþ ìÿãêóþ, òåïëóþ è óäîáíóþ êðîâàòü, Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî ïåðåîäåëàñü â ñòàðûå ïîíîøåííûå øòàíû è òàêóþ æå ñòàðóþ ôóòáîëêó, ïîòîì ïîâÿçàëà ïëàòîê íà åùå ñëåãêà âëàæíûå âîëîñû è îòïðàâèëàñü ê ìàäàì Õó÷, âñþ äîðîãó íåäîâîëüíî áîðìî÷à ñåáå ïîä íîñ ÷òî-òî ïî ïîâîäó îòñóòñòâèÿ âðåìåíè äàæå íà òî, ÷òîáû íàêðàñèòü ãëàçà, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òîáû âîîáùå ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê è, äàæå îòäðàèâàÿ ìåòëû, âûãëÿäåòü äîñòîéíî. 

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âÿëî ñïóñêàëàñü ïî ãëàâíîé ëåñòíèöå, åé ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ðàíüøå îíà âîîáùå íå ñòàëà áû áåñïîêîèòüñÿ î òîì, êàê âûãëÿäèò. Îñîçíàíèå òîãî, íàñêîëüêî êàðäèíàëüíî îíà èçìåíèëàñü âñåãî çà îäèí ìåñÿö çàñòàâèëî åå ðåçêî îñòàíîâèòüñÿ è çàäóìàòüñÿ. Íó, íà ñàìîì äåëå îíà ïðîñòî ñïîòêíóëàñü íà ïîñëåäíåé ñòóïåíüêå è, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü ðàâíîâåñèå, âûíóæäåíà áûëà êðåïêî âöåïèòüñÿ â êàìåííûå ïåðèëà. Îíà âîññòàíîâèëà äûõàíèå è ïîïðîáîâàëà õîòü íåìíîãî ïðîñíóòüñÿ ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïðîäîëæèòü ïóòü. ×óòü âçáîäðèâøèñü, îíà ïîïðàâèëà ïëàòîê, ñáèâøèéñÿ íàáîê, è ïðîäîëæèëà ðàçìûøëÿòü î òîì, ãäå îíà óñïåëà ïîäöåïèòü ýòó ñâîþ ëåãêîìûñëåííîñòü è ãàäàòü, êóäà äåëàñü ïðåæíÿÿ ñåðüåçíàÿ Ãåðìèîíà. Òàê åå è çàñòàë çàñïàííûé Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, îäåòûé òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê îíà. Ïðè âèäå Ãåðìèîíû, ñòîÿùåé ñ îñòåêëåíåâøèìè ãëàçàìè íà ïîñëåäíåé ñòóïåíüêå ëåñòíèöû, îí ÿçâèòåëüíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ, âûâîäÿ åå èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè. 

-Î-î, Ãðåéíäæåð, ýòî _òàê_ ìèëî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû, íî òåáå è ïðàâäà íå ñòîèëî ìåíÿ æäàòü… - åõèäíî çàìåòèë îí, ñïóñêàÿñü ìèìî Ãåðìèîíû, âñå åùå âöåïèâøåéñÿ â ïåðèëà. 

-ß... íå ñîáèðàëàñü òåáÿ æäàòü... – âûäàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè è îùóùàÿ, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü áóäåò äåéñòâèòåëüíî òÿæåëûì. 

-Êîíå÷íî, íåò, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü è íåòåðïåëèâî ñìîòðÿ íà íåå, - íî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñòîÿòü çäåñü öåëûé äåíü è îãðûçàòüñÿ, èëè âñå-òàêè ïîéäåøü äàëüøå? ß çíàþ, êàê ñèëüíî òû ëþáèøü óõàæèâàòü çà ìåòëàìè, è ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû áûëî áû êðàéíå æåñòîêî ëèøèòü òåáÿ äàæå ìèíóòû ýòîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è îïÿòü ïîøëà âïåðåä. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàïðÿæåííîé òèøèíû, îíà íàêîíåö ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðîñíóëàñü. 

-Ìåíÿ ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàïðÿãàåò, - ñêàçàëà îíà, çåâàÿ, - è ýòî âñå òû âèíîâàò, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì.

-×òî? Êîíå÷íî æå, íåò! - îòâåòèë îí óäèâëåííî è íåìíîãî ðàññåðæåíî. 

-Êîíå÷íî æå, äà! Åñëè áû òû òîëüêî íàó÷èëñÿ îñòàâëÿòü Ãàððè è Ðîíà çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîèìè ñîáñòâåííûìè ãëóïûìè äåëàìè... – íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà áåç ýíòóçèàçìà.

-Åñëè áû òû òîëüêî íàó÷èëàñü íå âìåøèâàòüñÿ íå â ñâîè äåëà... – îòïàðèðîâàë Äðàêî.

-×òî? È ïîçâîëèòü âàì, òðåì èäèîòàì, îñòàâèòü âñåõ íàñ áåç ïîåçäîê â Õîãñì¸ä? Íå äîæäåøüñÿ! – îãðûçíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿ çà óãîë. 

Ìàäàì Õó÷ æäàëà èõ ÷åðåç ïàðó äâåðåé îò ïîâîðîòà, íåòåðïåëèâî ïîñòóêèâàÿ íîãîé è ñìîòðÿ íà ÷àñû. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà òàê, êàê áóäòî æäàëà èõ ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ÷àñ.

-ß âñå åùå íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëà ìîÿ âèíà, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ïîêà îíè ïðèáëèæàëèñü ê íåäîâîëüíîé ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöå. 

-Âû îïîçäàëè! – ðÿâêíóëà ìàäàì Õó÷, êîãäà îíè ïîäîøëè ê íåé. – Ëàäíî, òåïåðü ïîòîðàïëèâàéòåñü, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü æäàòü âàñ âåñü äåíü. Çàõâàòèòå êàêèå-íèáóäü ðàñïûëèòåëè è ïàðó òðÿïîê è ïîøëè! Íàäåþñü, ÷òî âû íå âçÿëè ñ ñîáîé ïàëî÷êè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìàãèåé âû ñåãîäíÿ âñå ðàâíî ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ íå ñìîæåòå. 

Ìàäàì Õó÷ óêàçàëà íà ñòîéêó ñ ðàçëè÷íûìè ïðåäìåòàìè äëÿ íåìàãè÷åñêîé óáîðêè, ó êîòîðîé îíà æäàëà Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíó è ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîøëà ê âûõîäó èç çàëà. Òå áûñòðî ñõâàòèëè âñå, ÷òî òðåáîâàëîñü è ïîøëè ñëåäîì.

Êîãäà îíè äîáðàëèñü äî ÷óëàíà, ìàäàì Õó÷ äîñòàëà áîëüøóþ ñâÿçêó êëþ÷åé, îòïåðëà äâåðü è ðàñïàõíóëà åå ïîøèðå, ÷òîáû îíè ñìîãëè çàãëÿíóòü âíóòðü. Õîòÿ ëó÷øå áû îíè òóäà íå çàãëÿäûâàëè – âíóòðè áûë ïðîñòî æóòêèé áåñïîðÿäîê. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî çäåñü íå óáèðàëèñü ãîäàìè. Ìåòëû âàëÿëèñü êàê ïîïàëî â ñòîéêàõ, ðàñïîëîæåííûõ âäîëü áîêîâûõ ñòåí. Ó äàëüíåé ñòåíû ñòîÿë íåáîëüøîé âåðñòàê, çàâàëåííûé êàêèìè-òî èíñòðóìåíòàìè, êîðîáêàìè è ïðî÷èì ìóñîðîì. Êðîìå òîãî, âñå ýòî áûëî ïîêðûòî òîëñòûì... _î÷åíü_ òîëñòûì ñëîåì ïûëè. 

Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà â óæàñå ñìîòðåëè íà îòêðûâøóþñÿ ïåðåä íèìè êàðòèíó. 

-ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû çäåñü âñå ñèÿëî, à âñå ìåòëû áûëè âû÷èùåíû è îòïîëèðîâàíû, - áîäðî îáúÿâèëà ìàäàì Õó÷, âðó÷àÿ Äðàêî âåíèê è øâàáðó. 

- Ïîäîæäèòå! – â îò÷àÿíèè çàêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà ìàäàì Õó÷ ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óõîäèòü. – Ìû æå ïðîâîçèìñÿ çäåñü öåëûé äåíü!

-Íó, õîðîøî, ÷òî âû òàê ðàíî âñòàëè, íå íàõîäèòå? – ìàäàì Õó÷ íåâèííî óëûáíóëàñü. 

-Íî ýòî íåñïðàâåäëèâî! – Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà ïðîòåñòîâàòü.

-Äà, åñòü íåìíîãî. Âàì ïðîñòî ïîâåçëî ïîïàñòüñÿ ìíå âñåãî çà äåíü äî åæåãîäíîé óáîðêè, - ñåðüåçíî îòâåòèëà ìàäàì Õó÷. – À òåïåðü ïðåêðàùàéòå ñêóëèòü è íà÷èíàéòå ðàáîòàòü! – îíà íàõìóðèëàñü è ðåøèòåëüíî çàøàãàëà ïðî÷ü. Ïåðåä òåì, êàê çàâåðíóòü çà óãîë, îíà ñíîâà îáðàòèëàñü ê íèì, - åñëè âàì íå õâàòèò ÷èñòÿùèõ ñðåäñòâ, íàéäèòå ìåíÿ, ÿ äàì åùå, - è ñ ýòèìè îáíàäåæèâàþùèìè ñëîâàìè îíà îêîí÷àòåëüíî èñ÷åçëà. 

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî ìðà÷íî ñìîòðåëè íà öàðèâøèé â ÷óëàíå õàîñ, ïîòîì îäíîâðåìåííî âçäîõíóëè è øàãíóëè âíóòðü. Â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå îíè ñòîëêíóëèñü, è, âçäðîãíóâ îò ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, ïîïûòàëèñü îòòîëêíóòü äðóã äðóãà. Â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå áîëåå ñèëüíûé Äðàêî îòïèõíóë Ãåðìèîíó è âîøåë â ÷óëàí ïåðâûì. Îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ñìóùåíà, ê òîìó æå íå âûñïàëàñü, ïîýòîìó ñîîáðàæàëà ìåäëåííåå îáû÷íîãî è íèêàê íå ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàëà åãî íåäæåíòëüìåíñêîå ïîâåäåíèå. Îíà ïðîñòî ìîë÷à çàøëà â êîìíàòêó âñëåä çà íèì è çàîçèðàëàñü, ïðîáóÿ ïîíÿòü, ñ ÷åãî ëó÷øå íà÷àòü. 

-Äóìàþ, ñíà÷àëà íàäî âûíåñòè îòñþäà âñå, - Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è ïîäíÿëà ïåðâóþ ìåòëó, - àêêóðàòíåå, íå âçäóìàé êèäàòü âîëøåáíûå è îáû÷íûå ìåòëû â îäíó êó÷ó, - ïðîäîëæèëà îíà èíñòðóêòàæ, ïðèñëîíÿÿ åå ê ñòåíå êîðèäîðà. 

-Íå êîìàíäóé, Ãðåéíäæåð, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ÿ íå òàêîé èäèîò, - Äðàêî âûãëÿäåë ïî÷òè îáèæåííûì. Íó, äåéñòâèòåëüíî _ïî÷òè_.

-Àãà, íó êàê æå! – Ãåðìèîíà óæå çàïûõàëàñü, íî åå åõèäñòâî îñòàëîñü ïðè íåé. 

Äðàêî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åå, è êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíè ðàáîòàëè â òèøèíå. Âûòàùèâ âñå ìåòëû, îíè çàíÿëèñü ñòîëîì è ñëîæèëè âñå êîðîáêè íà ïîë â êîðèäîðå. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè ìîë÷à ïðîðàáîòàëè ïî÷òè ÷àñ, ìàäàì Õó÷ ïðèíåñëà èì çàâòðàê è îíè ñäåëàëè íåáîëüøîé ïåðåðûâ. Åäà íåìíîãî ïðèîáîäðèëà èõ è çàñòàâèëà äâèãàòüñÿ áûñòðåå, íî Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà âñå ðàâíî ÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ èçìîòàííûìè. Êîìíàòà áûëà î÷åíü ìàëåíüêîé, è îíè ïîñòîÿííî íàòàëêèâàëèñü äðóã íà äðóãà; êðîìå òîãî, èì ïðèøëîñü ïîìîãàòü äðóã äðóãó ïðè âûíîñå ãðîìîçäêèõ ñòîåê äëÿ ìåòåë. Ýòî áûëà ÷èñòàÿ ïûòêà äëÿ íèõ îáîèõ. 

Ëîêîòü Ãåðìèîíû óãîäèë Äðàêî â æèâîò, êîãäà òîò ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû äîáàâèòü ê áîëüøîé êó÷å ìóñîðà â êîðèäîðå åùå îäèí ñîâîê ãðÿçè è ïûëè. 

-Àêêóðàòíåå! – ñêàçàëè îíè îáà â óíèñîí.

Êîãäà æå Äðàêî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ÷èñòîé òðÿïêîé, îí çàåõàë Ãåðìèîíå â áåäðî. Îíà òîëüêî âïèëàñü â íåãî âçãëÿäîì è ïðîáîðìîòàëà ïî÷òè ïðî ñåáÿ ÷òî-òî î íåóêëþæèõ áàðàíàõ, íî âñëóõ îïÿòü íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà. 

Ïðèìåðíî ê 10 óòðà îíè çàêîí÷èëè îñâîáîæäàòü êîìíàòêó è ïðèñòóïèëè ê ìûòüþ ñòåí. Ýòî îêàçàëîñü êóäà áîëåå òðóäíîé çàäà÷åé, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñòåíû áûëè 10-12 ôóòîâ âûñîòîé, à ïîáëèçîñòè íå áûëî íè÷åãî äàæå îòäàëåííî ïîõîæåãî íà ñòóëüÿ, íà êîòîðûå ìîæíî áûëî áû çàëåçòü.

Â íîðìàëüíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà ñðàçó æå ñîîáðàçèëè áû, ÷òî â êëàññíûõ êîìíàòàõ ÷óòü äàëüøå ïî êîðèäîðó ñòóëüåâ è ñòîëîâ èìåëîñü äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì íóæíî. Îäíàêî, ïîñêîëüêó íèêòî èç íèõ íå âûñïàëñÿ, òî ýòà ìûñëü äàæå íå ïðèøëà èì â ãîëîâó.

-Íó è ÷òî ìû äîëæíû ñ ýòèì âñåì äåëàòü? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, óñòàâèâøèñü íà âûñîêóþ ñòåíó.

-Íó, ñ çàäíåé ñòåíîé âñå ïðîñòî - ìû ïðîñòî âñòàíåì íà ñòîë è âñå âûìîåì. Íî ñ îñòàëüíûìè... – Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà ïàóçó è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî, - äóìàþ, ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ âñòàòü òåáå íà ñïèíó, - ïðåäïîëîæèëà îíà íàïîëîâèíó â øóòêó. 

-ß íå ñîáèðàþñü îïóñêàòüñÿ íà êîëåíè íà ýòîì ãðÿçíîì ïîëó. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ëó÷øå âñòàíó íà ñïèíó _òåáå_? Òû âûãëÿäèøü äîñòàòî÷íî ìàññèâíîé äëÿ ýòîãî, - íåìåäëåííî îòðåàãèðîâàë Äðàêî. 

Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ðàçúÿðåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Îíà âîâñå íå áûëà _ìàññèâíîé_. 

-Òåáå _ïðèäåòñÿ_ ïîäíÿòü ìåíÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî _ÿ_ ïîäíÿòü òåáÿ íå ìîãó!

-Âñå äåëî â òîì, ÷òî òû âñåãî ëèøü ñëàáàÿ æåíùèíà, à ÿ – êðåïêèé çäîðîâûé ïàðåíü! – îòâåòèë Äðàêî, ïðîáóÿ ñêàçàòü ýòî ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíî, íî äîáèâøèñü ëèøü òîãî, ÷òî âñÿ ôðàçà ïðîçâó÷àëà ãëóïî.

-Ýòî áûëî ãëóïî, Ìàëôîé, - íå ïðåìèíóëà çàìåòèòü Ãåðìèîíà, âñå åùå ðàññìàòðèâàÿ âûñîêèå ñòåíû. 

Íà ïàðó ìèíóò â êîìíàòå óñòàíîâèëàñü òèøèíà, ïîêà Äðàêî íå ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèÿ ïðîñòî èãíîðèðîâàòü âñå åå êîëêîñòè. Ïîêà. Ãðåéíäæåð îïðåäåëåííî ïåðåìåùàëàñü â êàòåãîðèþ ëþäåé, ñ êîòîðûìè ïîòîì íàäî áûëî ñâåñòè ñ÷åòû. 

-Òîãäà äàâàé ïðîñòî íàïëþåì íà âåðõíþþ ÷àñòü, íèêòî è íå óçíàåò... – îí îñåêñÿ, êîãäà óâèäåë âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû, îáðàùåííûé ê íåìó, - Íó ÷òî åùå?

-Òâîé îòåö äî ñèõ ïîð âáèâàåò òåáå â ãîëîâû âñå ýòè ãëóïîñòè? "Ïðè âïåðåä, áóäü çëåå, íèêòî è íå óçíàåò…", - îíà î÷åíü ïîõîæå ïåðåäðàçíèëà ãîëîñ Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ. – Êîíå÷íî æå, Õó÷ _áóäåò_ çíàòü. Ìû áóäåì âîçèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì, ïîêà ÷óëàí íå áóäåò èäåàëüíî ÷èñòûì, òàê ÷òî äàâàé ïðîñòî ïðèìåì ýòî êàê ôàêò è ñäåëàåì âñå äîáðîñîâåñòíî ñ ïåðâîãî ðàçà. ×åì ìåíüøå âðåìåíè ÿ ïðîâåäó ñ òîáîé ðÿäîì, òåì ñ÷àñòëèâåå áóäó, - îíà âûãëÿäåëà óñòàëîé è ñûòîé ïðîèñõîäÿùèì ïî ãîðëî. 

-Âçàèìíî, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñ ìèíèìóìîì âûçîâà â ãîëîñå. Îíè îáà óæå ñëèøêîì óñòàëè äëÿ îáìåíà êîëêîñòÿìè, è ê òîìó æå òåïåðü, êîãäà ñ íèìè îáîèìè îáîøëèñü òàê íåñïðàâåäëèâî, ó íèõ ïîÿâèëñÿ îáùèé âðàã. 

-Êàê æå ýòî ìåíÿ íàïðÿãàåò, - âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

-Äà, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äðàêî, êèâàÿ ãîëîâîé.

Äåñÿòüþ ìèíóòàìè ïîçæå îíè âû÷èñëèëè, ÷òî, åñëè Ãåðìèîíà çàáåðåòñÿ íà ïëå÷è Äðàêî, èñïîëüçóÿ ñòîë êàê ñòóïåíüêó, òî îíà êàê ðàç äîñòàíåò äî ñàìîãî âåðõà. Ãåðìèîíà èñïîëüçîâàëà ìåòëó, ÷òîáû âûìåñòè ïàóòèíó èõ óãëîâ è íåìíîãî ïî÷èñòèòü ïîòîëîê, â òî æå âðåìÿ ñòàðàÿñü íå îáðóøèòü èì íà ãîëîâû ëèâåíü èç ïûëè è ãðÿçè. 

-Ýé, Ãðåéíäæåð, îñòîðîæíåå! Åñëè ìíå â ãëàçà åùå õîòü ðàç ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîïàäåò, ÿ ñêèíó òåáÿ îòòóäà âíèç ãîëîâîé! – ïðîðû÷àë Äðàêî, ïðèêëàäûâàÿ ëàäîíü êîçûðüêîì ê ãëàçàì. 

-Î, çàòêíèñü, Ìàëôîé! Âñå ðàâíî íè÷åãî íå äåëàåøü, òàê ÷òî ïðåêðàùàé æàëîâàòüñÿ, - îãðûçíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïîäíèìàÿ ìåòëó íàä ãîëîâîé. – È, åñëè òû ïîñìååøü ìåíÿ óðîíèòü, ÿ çàéìóñü òîáîé è ïåðâîå, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàþ - ýòî çàåäó òåáå ïîä ÿéöà. Ñèëüíî. 

-Î, êàê òû ìåíÿ íàïóãàëà! – íàñìåøëèâî îòîçâàëñÿ Äðàêî. – È êàê ýòî ÿ "íè÷åãî íå äåëàþ"? – äîáàâèë îí íåìíîãî ïîçæå, - ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, òû íå ïóøèíêà, â êóðñå, äà? 

Íè îäèí èç íèõ íè çà ÷òî íå ïðèçíàëñÿ áû, ÷òî ýòà ïîçèöèÿ ñîâñåì íå áûëà òàêîé íåïðèÿòíîé, êàê êàçàëîñü ñíà÷àëà. 

-Äà ëàäíî òåáå, òîæå ìíå íåæåíêà. Ëó÷øå ïðåêðàùàé ñòîíàòü è âîçüìè ýòî, - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ãåðìèîíà ñóíóëà åìó ìåòëó â ðóêè. – À òåïåðü äàé ìíå âîí òó òðÿïêó èç âåäðà, - ïðîäîëæèëà îíà êîìàíäîâàòü.

Îäíàêî, êîãäà Äðàêî äîòÿíóëñÿ äî òðÿïêè, îí íàêëîíèëñÿ ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî è äåâóøêà íà÷àëà çàâàëèâàòüñÿ íàçàä. Ãåðìèîíà çàâîïèëà è âöåïèëàñü åìó â âîëîñû. Äðàêî òîæå îòðåàãèðîâàë î÷åíü áûñòðî – îí âûðîíèë ìåòëó, îòøâûðíóë òðÿïêó â ñòîðîíó è ñõâàòèë Ãåðìèîíó çà áåäðà, ïîïóòíî ðàñïëåñêàâ âñþ âîäó ïî êàìîðêå è îñòàâèâ íà ãåðìèîíèíûõ øòàíàõ âëàæíûé ñëåä. 

-Îé, - çàñòîíàë Äðàêî è åùå êðåï÷å óõâàòèë Ãåðìèîíó çà áåäðà. – Âñå, âñå, ÿ òåáÿ äåðæó. Ìîæåò, òåïåðü òû îñòàâèøü â ïîêîå ìîè âîëîñû? Îí ãîâîðèë íàïîëîâèíó ðàçäðàæåííî, íàïîëîâèíó óñïîêàèâàþùå, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâåñòè â ÷óâñòâî ïåðåïóãàííóþ äåâóøêó, íàìåðòâî âöåïèâøóþñÿ åìó â øåâåëþðó. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóëà, íî ðàçæàëà ðóêè è ïîëîæèëà èõ íà ðóêè Äðàêî, êîòîðûé âñå åùå ïðèäåðæèâàë åå ÷óòü âûøå êîëåíà.

-Äðàêî! Åñëè òû åùå ðàç ñäåëàåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîäîáíîå, ÿ ïîâûäåðãèâàþ òåáå âñå âîëîñû! – çàòåì Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåêëþ÷èëà âíèìàíèå íà åãî ðóêè è ñæàëà èõ òàê êðåïêî, ÷òî Äðàêî áûë âûíóæäåí òîðîïëèâî âûñâîáîäèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå çàðàáîòàòü ñåáå ïàðó ïåðåëîìîâ. 

-ß âåðþ òåáå, - è îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå òàê ïðÿìî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûë âîçìîæíî â äàííîì ïîëîæåíèè. 

-À òåïåðü, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íà÷èíàÿ óñïîêàèâàòüñÿ, - äàâàé ïîïðîáóåì åùå ðàç, òîëüêî ïîìíè, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü, ëàäíî?

Îíà ïðîäîëæàëà ðóãàòü åãî, âûòèðàÿ ñòåíû. Íàêîíåö, ïîëòîðà ÷àñà è òðè ïåðåðûâà ñïóñòÿ îíè çàêîí÷èëè ñ âåðõíåé ÷åòâåðòüþ ñòåí. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, îíà áûëà âûíóæäåíà íåìíîãî ïîñòîÿòü íà ñòîëå, íå ñïóñêàÿñü âíèç, è ðàçìÿòü íîãè, ïîêà Äðàêî ìàññèðîâàë ñåáå øåþ è ïëå÷è.

-Òû íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà î äèåòå, Ãðåéíäæåð? – ïîääðàçíèë îí åå.

- Òû íèêîãäà íå äóìàë î òîì, ÷òîáû íå áûòü òàêèì óáëþäêîì, Ìàëôîé? – îòïàðèðîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñïðûãèâàÿ ñî ñòîëà. 

Îíè âïèëèñü äðóã â äðóãà âçãëÿäàìè, ïîòîì ìîë÷à ïðèíÿëèñü îòðÿõèâàòüñÿ îò ãðÿçè. ×èñòÿ îäåæäó îò ëîõìîòüåâ ïàóòèíû, Ãåðìèîíà ðàäîâàëàñü, ÷òî òàê è íå íàäåëà ïåðâîíà÷àëüíî âûáðàííóþ îäåæäó – çäåñü áû åé òî÷íî ïðèøåë êîíåö. Ïîòîì îíà ðàñ÷èõàëàñü îò âñåé ýòîé ïûëè â âîçäóõå, è Ìàëôîé èçäåâàòåëüñêè ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

-Ãðåéíäæåð! Ìàëôîé! – èç êîðèäîðà ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ ìàäàì Õó÷. 

-Êàê òàê ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ÷òî âû âñåãäà ïðèõîäèòå ïåðâîé? – øóòëèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ìàëôîé, âûõîäÿ íàâñòðå÷ó ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöå èç êàìîðêè. 

-Îáåä! – îáúÿâèëà Õó÷. 

Çà íåé ñåìåíèëî íåñêîëüêî äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ, êàæäûé íåñ ïî áîëüøîìó ïîäíîñó. 

Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà ñåëè íà ïîë ó ñòåíû è çàíÿëèñü áóòåðáðîäàìè ñ àðàõèñîâûì ìàñëîì, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ìàäàì Õó÷ îñìàòðèâàëà êîìíàòêó. 

-Ïîêà – î÷åíü õîðîøî. Òîëüêî íå çàáóäüòå âûìåñòè èç óãëîâ è ðàçëîæèòü âåùè ïî ìåñòàì, êîãäà áóäåòå çàíîñèòü âñå îáðàòíî. Ñòîéêè äîëæíû èäåàëüíî ñîîòâåòñòâîâàòü áîêîâûì ñòåíàì, òàê ÷òî ïðîâåðüòå, ÷òî óñòàíîâèëè èõ íà ìåñòî ïðàâèëüíî. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âû çäåñü óáåðåòåñü, âîçüìèòå ó Ôèë÷à ðóêîâîäñòâî ïî îáùåìó óõîäó çà ìåòëàìè è ïîñòàðàéòåñü ïðèâåñòè èõ â ïîðÿäîê. Åñëè ñ êàêèìè-òî ìåòëàìè íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ, ïðîñòî îñòàâüòå õ ó ìåíÿ â êàáèíåòå.

-Òàê òî÷íî! – îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ ôàëüøèâûì âîîäóøåâëåíèåì è îòñàëþòîâàëà ìàäàì Õó÷, êîòîðàÿ ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå, âûõîäÿ èç êàìîðêè, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà è ïðèíÿëàñü ïîêðèêèâàòü íà äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ, ÷òîáû òå ïîòîðàïëèâàëèñü. Ýëüôû îñòàâèëè ïîäíîñû è èñïàðèëèñü âñëåä çà ìàäàì Õó÷.

Êàê òîëüêî îíè óäàëèëèñü, Ìàëôîé òèõî õèõèêíóë è áûñòðî ïðèêîí÷èë ñâîé áóòåðáðîä. Ó íèõ åùå îñòàâàëèñü ÷èïñû, ìîëîäàÿ ìîðêîâü è íåìíîãî ïå÷åíüÿ. Êîãäà æå êîí÷èëîñü è ýòî, Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà âñå ðàâíî îñòàëèñü ñèäåòü, ñìîòðÿ âíóòðü êàìîðêè è áîÿñü òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà îíè ïðîäîëæàò ðàáîòó. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà âíèç è îáíàðóæèëà ñèíÿê ó ñåáÿ íà ïðàâîé íîãå. Îíà êîñíóëàñü åãî è íàõìóðèëàñü. Ïîòîì íåîæèäàííî íà÷àëà õèõèêàòü.

-×òî ñìåøíîãî? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, íåäîâîëüíûé òåì, ÷òî íå ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò.

-Ýòî ïðîñòî… - îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü ñíîâà, - ýòî âûãëÿäèò, êàê áóäòî êòî-òî… - òóò åå ïîäêîñèë òàêîé ñèëüíûé ïðèñòóï ñìåõà, ÷òî îíà óïàëà, - êàê áóäòî… êòî-òî… îñòàâèë… íà ìíå… çàñîñ!

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ óæàñîì.

-È ÷òî, ýòî ñìåøíî?

-Íó, ÿ… íå çíàþ, - îíà îïÿòü ñåëà è íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëàñü, - ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ áûëà çäåñü ñ… òîáîé… è èìåííî ñåé÷àñ… - âíåçàïíî îíà ñòàëà ïîëíîñòüþ ñåðüåçíîé. – Íå ñìåé áîëüøå ìåíÿ òðîãàòü. Íèêîãäà. – òâåðäî ñêàçàëà îíà Äðàêî è âñòàëà, ãîòîâàÿ âåðíóòüñÿ ê ðàáîòå. 

Äðàêî íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïîñèäåë â ðàñòåðÿííîñòè, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåâàðèòü òî, ÷òî óñëûøàë, íî ïîòîì ïðîñòî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå.

Ãåðìèîíà óæå íà÷àëà ìûòü ñòåíû, ïîýòîìó Äðàêî âçÿë äðóãóþ òðÿïêó, íàìî÷èë åå â âåäðå ñ ãðÿçíîé òåïëîé âîäîé è íà÷àë ñ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíû. Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ïî ïðåæíåìó íå ìîæåò äîñòàòü äî âåðõíåãî êðàÿ ãðÿçíîãî ó÷àñòêà, òàê ÷òî ïðîñòî ìûëà âñå, äî ÷åãî ìîãëà äîòÿíóòüñÿ.

Êîãäà îíè âñòðåòèëèñü ðîâíî ïîñåðåäèíå, Äðàêî è íå ïîäóìàë îòõîäèòü â ñòîðîíó – îí òîëüêî ÷óòü ïîäàëñÿ íàçàä îò ñòåíû, ïðîïóñêàÿ Ãåðìèîíó – òàê, ÷òîáû îíà ìîãëà ïðîòèñíóòüñÿ, íî íå ìîãëà ïîøåâåëèòü äàæå ðóêîé, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ðàáîòå òðÿïêîé. Ãåðìèîíà, ñêðèïíóâ çóáàìè, ïðîñòî ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê âëàæíîé ñòåíå, îæèäàÿ, êîãäà Äðàêî ïðîéäåò ìèìî, è âñå ïðîøëî áû ñïîêîéíî, íå ïî÷óâñòâóé îíà íåîáõîäèìîñòè êèíóòü â åãî ñòîðîíó ðàçäðàæåííûé âçãëÿä. Â îòâåò ïî ëèöó Äðàêî ðàñïëûëàñü òîðæåñòâóþùàÿ óëûáêà, âçáåñèâøàÿ Ãåðìèîíó åùå áîëüøå.

Çàêîí÷èâ ñî ñòåíàìè, Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ìûòü ïîë, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Äðàêî çàíÿëñÿ ñòîëîì. Åå òàê âçáåñèëî ñàìîäîâîëüíîå âûðàæåíèå íà åãî ëèöå, ÷òî âíåçàïíî îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è õëåñòíóëà ìîêðîé òðÿïêîé ïî åãî íîãå. Çàòåì îíà âåðíóëàñü ê ðàáîòå ñ øèðîêîé óäîâëåòâîðåííîé óëûáêîé íà çàïûëåííîì ëèöå. Âïðî÷åì, óëûáàëàñü îíà íåäîëãî – Äðàêî, íå îñòàâøèñü â äîëãó, õëåñòíóë åå òðÿïêîé ïî ñïèíå, çàñòàâèâ ïðîíçèòåëüíî âçâèçãíóòü.

Êîñíóâøèñü óøèáëåííîãî ìåñòà, Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî óáèéñòâåííûì âçãëÿäîì, íî Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, ýòî ñîâñåì íå òðåâîæèëî. Îí âûãëÿäåë òî÷ü-â-òî÷ü êàê îäèí èç áëèçíåöîâ Óèçëè ïîñëå óäà÷íîãî ðîçûãðûøà. _Íó, ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ è çàñëóæèëà ýòî… â êàêîì-òî ñìûñëå_, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, _íî òåïåðü ýòî óæå âîïðîñ ïðèíöèïà!_

Îíà ñõâàòèëà âåäðî ñ âîäîé (êîòîðàÿ áûëà óæå íå òàêîé òåïëîé, íî ïî-ïðåæíåìó î÷åíü ãðÿçíîé) è îïðîêèíóëà åãî Äðàêî íà ãîëîâó. Íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå îí çàñòûë ñ ðàñêèíóòûìè ðóêàìè, çàäûõàÿñü îò õîëîäíîé âîäû è åùå áîëüøå – îò ïîòðÿñåíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà ñäåðæàòü ãîðäîé è óäîâëåòâîðåííîé óëûáêè, äîâîëüíàÿ, ÷òî òà óõìûëêà íàêîíåö-òî èñ÷åçëà ñ åãî ëèöà. Êîãäà Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé, ñ êîðè÷íåâûìè ðó÷åéêàìè âîäû, ñòåêàþùèìè ïî åãî ëèöó è ñâåòëûì âîëîñàì, Ãåðìèîíà çëîðàäíî ðàññìåÿëàñü. Äðàêî ñæàë ðóêè â êóëàêè è ñõâàòèë ñâîþ òðÿïêó. 

-Òû, èäèîòêà. ß… - îí íå çàêîí÷èë ôðàçû è îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ñâàëèë åå ñ íîã è óñåëñÿ ñâåðõó, âûæèìàÿ òðÿïêó åé íà ëèöî. Òàê êàê Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå ñìåÿëàñü, áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü âîäû ïîïàëà åé â ðîò, áûñòðî çàñòàâèâ çàìîë÷àòü. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ñêèíóòü Äðàêî, áðûêàÿ íîãàìè è èçâèâàÿñü âñåì òåëîì.

-×òî, óæå íå ñìåøíî? – îñâåäîìèëñÿ Äðàêî, âíîâü ðàñïëûâàÿñü â ñàìîäîâîëüíîé óëûáêå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷à ïðîäîëæàëà âûðûâàòüñÿ. Òîãäà Äðàêî íåâîçìóòèìî ñõâàòèë åå ðóêè è ïðèæàë èõ ê ïîëó ó íåå íàä ãîëîâîé, îäíîâðåìåííî ïîóñòîé÷èâåå óñåâøèñü ó íåå íà æèâîòå, ÷òî âñå-òàêè çàñòàâèëî Ãåðìèîíó âíîâü îòêðûòü ðîò:

-Ìàëôîé, òû, èçâðàùåíåö îçàáî÷åííûé! Íåìåäëåííî! Ñëåçü! Ñ ìåíÿ! – çàêðè÷àëà äåâóøêà. Öåìåíòíûé ïîë áûë âåñü â ëóæàõ è îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî âñÿ åå ñïèíà ïðîìîêëà íàñêâîçü. 

-Ñêàæè, ÷òî òû ïðîñèøü ó ìåíÿ ïðîùåíèÿ, - ñïîêîéíî ïîòðåáîâàë Äðàêî.

-Ñìîéñÿ, - âûïëþíóëà îíà â îòâåò. Ñëèçåðèíåö òîëüêî êîðîòêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ è âíîâü âçÿëñÿ çà òðÿïêó. Íà ýòîò ðàç Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ðîò è çàæìóðèëà ãëàçà, íî ýòî âñå ðàâíî áûëî êðàéíå îñêîðáèòåëüíî. 

-Íó, äàâàé, ïðîñè ïðîùåíèÿ! – âíîâü íà÷àë Äðàêî.

-Íó òû è çàäíèöà, - ïðîðû÷àëà îíà, ñëèøêîì óñòàâ, ÷òîáû áîðîòüñÿ äàëüøå. – Ëàäíî, Ìàëôîé, ïðîñòè è ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ íàêîíåö! Ïîæàëóéñòà, - íåîõîòíî ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñêâîçü çóáû.

-Òåïåðü ñêàæè, ÷òî òû íèêîãäà áîëüøå ñåáå òàêîãî íå ïîçâîëèøü, è ÷òî ÿ ñàìûé êëàññíûé ïàðåíü â øêîëå, - ïðåäëîæèë Ìàëôîé, íàêëîíÿÿñü è ñìîòðÿ Ãåðìèîíå â ëèöî.

-Íè çà ÷òî, ïñèõ íåíîðìàëüíûé! – âîçìóòèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, âíîâü íà÷èíàÿ âûðûâàòüñÿ, - äàé ìíå òîëüêî âñòàòü, è ÿ… - òóò Äðàêî çàæàë åé ðîò.

-Õâàòèò, - íà÷àë îí è âíåçàïíî âçâèçãíóë, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óêóñèëà åãî çà ïàëåö. – Íó ëàäíî, ëàäíî, ÿ ñëåçó ñ òåáÿ, åñëè òû ñîãëàñèøüñÿ íà ïåðåìèðèå. Èäåò?

Ãåðìèîíà, ñâåðêàÿ ãëàçàìè, íåîõîòíî êèâíóëà.

-Õîðîøî, à òåïåðü ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ áûñòðî, ïîêà ÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî íå ðàçîçëèëàñü!

Ìàëôîé ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ è îñòîðîæíî îòïóñòèë åå çàïÿñòüÿ. Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå ïðûæêîì âñòàëà íà íîãè è çàíÿëà çàùèòíóþ ïîçèöèþ â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå. Ìàëôîé ìîë÷à ïîäíÿë âåäðî, ïîñòàâèë åãî íà ñòîë è âåðíóëñÿ ê ðàáîòå. Ãåðìèîíà íàñòîðîæåííî ïðîíàáëþäàëà çà íèì êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ïîòîì íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèëàñü, ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì, ïðèãëàæèâàÿ èõ, ïîäíÿëà ñâîþ òðÿïêó è íà÷àëà âûòèðàòü ïðîëèòóþ âîäó.

-Óáëþäîê, - ñêàçàëà îíà, åäâà çàêîí÷èâ.

-Øëþõà, - îòâåò ïîñëåäîâàë íåìåäëåííî.

-Ñâèíüÿ.

-Ñóêà.

-Ïîäîíîê.

-Ïðîñòèòóòêà.

-Áàðàí òóïîãîëîâûé.

-Èäèîòêà.

-Ãðÿçíûé õðåí.

-Ëåñáèÿíêà.

-Òóïîé ãîìèê.

-Ñîïëÿ÷êà.

-Òùåñëàâíûé ýãîöåíòðèñò!

-Îâöà.

-Øîâèíèñòè÷åñêèé óáëþäîê.

-Àãà! Òû óæå èñïîëüçîâàëà "óáëþäêà", - òîðæåñòâóþùå ñêàçàë Äðàêî.

-È ÷òî?! – ðàçäðàæåííî îãðûçíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

Äðàêî òîëüêî õèõèêíóë è âûøåë èç êàìîðêè, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü çàíîñèòü âåùè îáðàòíî. Ãåðìèîíà ÷òî-òî íåâíÿòíî ïðîðû÷àëà, íî ïîñëåäîâàëà åãî ïðèìåðó.

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè çàíåñëè îáðàòíî âñå, êðîìå ìåòåë, îíè ñäåëàëè åùå îäèí ïåðåðûâ. Ãåðìèîíà óñåëàñü íà ñòîë, îïåðëàñü îá àêêóðàòíî ñîñòàâëåííûå íà íåì êîðîáêè è áëàæåííî çàêðûëà ãëàçà, íà÷èñòî èãíîðèðóÿ Äðàêî, êîòîðûé ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ïóñòûì ñòîéêàì äëÿ ìåòåë. 

-Òû äîëæåí ïîéòè è âçÿòü ó Ôèë÷à òî ðóêîâîäñòâî, - ñêàçàëà îíà ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò, ïðîâåäåííûõ â ïîëíîì ïîêîå è ìîë÷àíèè, âñå åùå íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç.

Äðàêî, íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèâ, ïðîñòî ñïîêîéíî âûøåë èç êîìíàòû. Îñòàâøèñü îäíà è ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê åãî çàòèõàþùèì øàãàì, Ãåðìèîíà íàêîíåö îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàññëàáèëàñü è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà_. Âîò èäèîò Ìàëôîé… ïîéìàë ìåíÿ íà ñëîâå ñ ýòèì ïåðåìèðèåì, à ïîòîì åùå è îáçûâàåòñÿ… êàê îí âîîáùå ñìååò òàê ñî ìíîé îáðàùàòüñÿ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÷óòü íå óðîíèë íà ïîë è íå óáèë? Íåíàâèæó åãî_, ðàññåÿííî ïîäóìàëà îíà. Ïðîäîëæàÿ ñèäåòü ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè è ðàçìûøëÿÿ î ñëèçåðèíöå, íàçíà÷åííîì åé â ïàðòíåðû ïî íàêàçàíèþ, Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà âñïîìèíàòü âñå òå ìîìåíòû, êîãäà îíè êàñàëèñü äðóã äðóãà – íàìåðåííî èëè ñëó÷àéíî – à òàêæå òî, êàê íåïðèâû÷íî îí âûãëÿäåë, âåñü ìîêðûé ïîñëå òîãî âåäðà âîäû. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç îíà áûëà âûíóæäåíà îòâîäèòü âçãëÿä, ÷òîáû íàïîìíèòü ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî áûë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, ïðîêëÿòèå âñåãî Ãðèôôèíäîðà.

Ñêàçàòü ïî ïðàâäå, îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûãëÿäåë íåïëîõî â ñâîèõ øòàíàõ è îáòÿãèâàþùåé áåëîé ôóòáîëêå, îñîáåííî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òà ïîáûâàëà ïîä õîëîäíûì äóøåì è ñòàëà… õì, åùå áîëåå îáòÿãèâàþùåé. Ãåðìèîíà âûíóæäåíà áûëà çàïðåòèòü ñåáå äóìàòü î òîì, êàê âûèãðûøíî ñìîòðåëèñü ïëå÷è Äðàêî, êîãäà îí âûíîñèë êîðîáêè â êîðèäîð… à òàêæå î òîì, êàê îíè ñìîòðåëèñü óæå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà îïðîêèíóëà âåäðî âîäû åìó íà ãîëîâó, è êàïëè âîäû ñòåêàëè ïî åãî ëèöó, è ïîïàäàëè íà ôóòáîëêó, êîòîðàÿ ñòàíîâèëàñü âñå áîëåå ïðîçðà÷íîé è âñå ñèëüíåå ïðèëèïàëà ê òåëó… 

__

Äà, îí íàâåðíÿêà ìíîãî òðåíèðîâàëñÿ ýòèì ëåòîì… âîîáðàæåíèå ìîìåíòàëüíî íàðèñîâàëî åé êàðòèíó òîãî, êàê ïîëóîáíàæåííûé Äðàêî ïîäíèìàåò øòàíãó. Îíà ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé è ïîïûòàëàñü î÷èñòèòü ñîçíàíèå, íî êàðòèíêà âñå íå óõîäèëà_. Õì… à ÷òî, åñëè âìåñòî øòàíãè îí ïîäíèìàë ïàëêó ñ ñèäÿùèì íà íåé Ñíåéïîì…_ çäåñü îíà õîõîòíóëà âñëóõ. _Õîòÿ ó íåãî è ïðàâäà êëàññíûå âîëîñû, _âûíóæäåíà áûëà ïðèçíàòü Ãåðìèîíà, âñïîìíèâ, êàê îíè âñå ðàñòðåïàëèñü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà ïîáûâàëà ó íåãî íà ïëå÷àõ, è êàê Äðàêî íåáðåæíî ïðèãëàæèâàë èõ, è êàê…

-Çäåñü ÷òî, òàê õîëîäíî? – Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà óäèâëåííûé ãîëîñ Äðàêî è îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Îí ñòîÿë â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, äåðæà ðóêîâîäñòâî è ñìîòðÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó òàê, áóäòî îíà áûëà êåì-òî âðîäå õðîìîé îâöû-óáèéöû.

-×òî? – îíà ïîñìîòðåëà âíèç è îñåêëàñü. Âîäà, êîòîðóþ Äðàêî âûæèìàë íà íåå èç òðÿïêè, âûñûõàëà î÷åíü ìåäëåííî è åå ôóòáîëêà äî ñèõ ïîð áûëà ìîêðîé. È åå ïî÷åìó-òî íàáóõøèå ñîñêè î÷-÷åíü ðåëüåôíî âûäåëÿëèñü íà åå ôîíå. – ×-÷-÷òî? – áåñòîëêîâî ïîâòîðèëà îíà åùå ðàç, ñìîòðÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ â àáñîëþòíîé ïàíèêå. Çàòåì Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè è îïÿòü ïîäíÿëà âçãëÿä íà óõìûëÿþùåãîñÿ ñëèçåðèíöà. – Ý-ý-ý, - ïîïðîáîâàëà îíà ñíîâà, ñëèøêîì ñìóùåííàÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ÷òî-ëèáî áîëåå âðàçóìèòåëüíîå. – Íó ÷òî çà ÷åïóõó òû ãîâîðèøü! – íàêîíåö ïðîêóäàõòàëà äåâóøêà, è íåìåäëåííî óæàñíóëàñü òîìó, êàê ãëóïî ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî.

-×òî òû ñêàçàëà? – Äðàêî îòêðûòî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

-Íè÷åãî, - ïðîñòîíàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà áûñòðî ñïðûãíóëà ñî ñòîëà íà ïîäãèáàþùèåñÿ íîãè. Êîãäà îíà íàêîíåö âû÷èñëèëà ïðè÷èíó ñâîåãî íåîæèäàííîãî âîçáóæäåíèÿ, òî ìó÷èòåëüíî ïîêðàñíåëà. – Äà, çäåñü õîëîäíî, - íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, - è ÿ âñÿ âëàæíàÿ.

Äðàêî ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ åùå îäíèì ïðèñòóïîì ñìåõà è òîëüêî ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü. Ïîòðåáîâàëàñü ïàðà ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû äî Ãåðìèîíû äîøëî, ÷òî îíà òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàëà. Åùå ïëîòíåå ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, îíà íàõìóðèëàñü è ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïðîøëà ê âûõîäó.

-Èçâðàùåíåö, - áóðêíóëà äåâóøêà, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî Ìàëôîÿ.

-Õàìëî, - ñêàçàë îí åé âñëåä, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê äâåðè. Ãåðìèîíà, óæå ñòîÿ â êîðèäîðå, íà ìãíîâåíèå çàñòûëà.

-Õîð¸ê, - íàêîíåö íàøëàñü îíà. Íà ýòî Äðàêî óæå îáèäåëñÿ.

-Ìèññ âñåçíàéêà, - îòâåòèë îí.

-Îõõ… Ïåäèê.

-Âåäüìà.

-Ìàëü÷èê ïî âûçîâó.

-Òóï… ÷òî?!

-Çàáóäü. Äàâàé ëó÷øå âåðíåìñÿ ê ðàáîòå. È äåðæè ñâîå ìíåíèå ïðè ñåáå… è ñâîè ãëàçà òîæå! – ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäíèìàÿ ïåðâóþ ìåòëó, - òû ïðèíåñ ðóêîâîäñòâî ïî óõîäó çà ìåòëàìè?

-Âîò îíî, äåòêà. Âîçìîæíî, òû ìîãëà áû èñïîëüçîâàòü íåñêîëüêî ïðèåìîâ, - õðèïëûé ãîëîñ Äðàêî ðàçäàëñÿ ïðÿìî ó íåå íàä óõîì - îêàçûâàåòñÿ, îí ñòîÿë ïðÿìî ó íåå çà ñïèíîé.

Îíà ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëàñü è ïèõíóëà åãî ìåòëîé, âçáåøåííî øèïÿ. 

- Îõ óæ ýòè ìàëü÷èøêè! – ðàçäðàæåííî çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàïðàâëÿÿñü îáðàòíî â êàìîðêó, ÷òîáû ñïîêîéíî ïðèñòóïèòü ê ðàáîòå. Äðàêî îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü íà ìåñòå, áåçæàëîñòíî ñìåÿñü íàä íåé äàæå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà è âûðâàëà ðóêîâîäñòâî ó íåãî èç ðóê. Îí íàáëþäàë çà òåì, êàê îíà øóìíî ïðîøëà â êîìíàòêó è ñõâàòèëà ïåðâóþ ìåòëó, âñå åùå ïîñìåèâàÿñü íàä åå ñìÿòåíèåì. Õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå âèä áûë î÷åíü äàæå íè÷åãî…


	7. Ãëàâà 5 Íàêàçàíèå, ÷àñòü âòîðàÿ

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 5. Íàêàçàíèå. ×àñòü âòîðàÿ.

Ïîêà âñå øëî äîâîëüíî íåïëîõî. Ïåðâûå îäèííàäöàòü ìåòåë, êîòîðûå îíè îñìîòðåëè, îêàçàëèñü â ðàáî÷åì ñîñòîÿíèè è íóæäàëèñü ëèøü â ïîëèðîâêå. Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà ñóìåëè ðàáîòàòü íåâîçìóòèìî, ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà ýòî áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåîáõîäèìî; Ãåðìèîíà ñ óñïåõîì èãíîðèðîâàëà åãî ïîäíà÷èâàþùèå çàìå÷àíèÿ è ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûå âçãëÿäû, âñêîðå Äðàêî îòêàçàëñÿ îò íèõ, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç âûâåñòè äåâóøêó èç ñåáÿ âðÿä ëè ïîëó÷èòñÿ. Ðàáîòà äîâîëüíî áûñòðî ïðîäâèãàëàñü âïåðåä, è Ãåðìèîíà óæå íà÷àëà íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî â áëèæàéøèå 3 ÷àñà îíè çàêîí÷àò è îíà ñìîæåò óáðàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò Äðàêî ñ åãî øóòî÷êàìè ïðåæäå, ÷åì îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿåò êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé. Ïðèñóòñòâèå Äðàêî îêàçûâàëî íà íåå ãîðàçäî áîëüøèé ýôôåêò, ÷åì îíà êîãäà-ëèáî ñîãëàñèëàñü áû ïðèçíàòü, è äåâóøêå õîòåëîñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò åãî îáùåñòâà êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå. Îíà óæå âñåðüåç ïîëàãàëà, ÷òî åå æåëàíèå èñïîëíèòñÿ, êîãäà îíè ñòîëêíóëèñü ñ ïåðâîé ïðîáëåìîé.

Ìàëôîé, ñèäÿ íà ïîëó, ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòîéêå äëÿ ìåòåë, ïîëèðóÿ ìåòëó, êîòîðóþ Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîâåðèëà, è îíà óæå ïðîòÿãèâàëà ðóêó çà ñëåäóþùåé. Òà ëåæàëà íà âåðñòàêå, è Ãåðìèîíà âûíóæäåíà áûëà âñòàòü çà íåé. 

Ââåðõ! – ñêîìàíäîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, äåðæà ðóêó íàä ìåòëîé. Òóò-òî âñå è íà÷àëîñü. 

Ìåòëà íåîæèäàííî ïîäñêî÷èëà, îòøâûðíóëà åå â ñòîðîíó è, áåøåíî âðàùàÿñü, âûëåòåëà â êîðèäîð. Ýòî çàñòàëî Ãåðìèîíó âðàñïëîõ, è îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ó ñåáÿ â ðóêå îãðìíóþ çàíîçó... íî ñàìûì õóäøèì áûëî òî, ÷òî îíà îáíàðóæèëà ñåáÿ ñèäÿùåé íà êîëåíÿõ ó Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ ñ ìåòëîé, áîëüíî óïèðàþùåéñÿ åé â ñïèíó!

Îõ-õ, - îí âûðîíèë ìåòëó è êðåïêî óõâàòèë åå çà òàëèþ, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü èõ îáîèõ îò ïàäåíèÿ. 

Ïîñëå ïàðû ñåêóíä, ïîòðåáîâàâøèõñÿ åé äëÿ îñîçíàíèÿ ñèòóàöèè Ãåðìèîíà îòøâûðíóëà åãî ðóêè è âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè, íî, êàê òîëüêî îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Äðàêî, ãîòîâÿñü èñïåïåëèòü åãî âçãëÿäîì, æóææàùàÿ ìåòëà âëåòåëà îáðàòíî, âðåçàëàñü â çàäíóþþ ñòåíó è çàìåòàëàñü èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó.

×òîáû íå ïîëó÷èòü ïî ãîëîâå, Ãåðìèîíó îòïðûãíóëà ñ åå ïóòè è îïÿòü ïðèçåìëèëàñü íà îøåëîìëåííîãî Äðàêî. Ïîòåðÿâ ðàâíîâåñèå, îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà îòòîëêíóòüñÿ îò ñòåí, ÷åì óñóãóáèëà ñèòóàöèþ åùå áîëüøå, âñå-òàêè ðóõíóâ âìåñòå ñ Äðàêî â óãîë. 

Îé-îé, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà îò âñåé ýòîé ñóåòû çàíîçà ó íåå íà ðóêå âîøëà åùå ãëóáæå. Èòàê, îíà îêàçàëàñü â âåñüìà èíòðèãóþùåì ïîëîæåíèè – â òåñíûõ îáúÿòèÿõ Äðàêî, ëåæà íà ïîëó ïîä íèì è, ÷òî ñàìîå ñòðàííîå – ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâëÿÿ ñåáÿ íå íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. 

×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíà âçÿëà ñåáÿ â ðóêè è ïîïðîáîâàëà âû÷èñëèòü, êàê ëó÷øå âûáðàòüñÿ èç ýòîé ïîçèöèè. Äðàêî ìåæäó òåì îãëÿäåë åå ñ íåïîíÿòíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà.

Òû íå íîñèøü ëèô÷èê, äà? – ëþáîïûòíî ñïðîñèë îí çàòåì.

Ãåðìèîíà âîçìóùåííî çàðû÷àëà è ïîïðîáîâàëà ñïèõíóòü åãî ñ ãðóäè. Åé óäàëîñü âûâåðíóòüñÿ, íî áîëü â ðóêå ïîñëå ýòîãî ñòàëà ïðîñòî àäñêîé.

Îé! Ïðîêëÿòèå! Ìàëôîé! – çàâîïèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü îäíîâðåìåííî çàñóíóòü ïîâðåæäåííóþ êîíå÷íîñòü â ðîò è ïðèäóìàòü êàêîå-íèáóäü õëåñòêîå îïðåäåëåíèå â àäðåñ Äðàêî. 

×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – îí íè÷óòü íå âûãëÿäåë âèíîâàòûì, òîëüêî óäèâëåííûì.

Ãåðìèîíà àäðåñîâàëà åìó ïî-íàòîÿùåìó ðàçúÿðåííûé âçãëÿä.

Â ÷åì äåëî?! ß ñêàæó òåáå, â ÷åì äåëî! Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è ïíóëà ìåòëó, òåïåðü ñïîêîéíî ëåæàùóþ íà ïîëó. – ß óæå äî ñìåðòè óñòàëà îò ýòîãî òåñíîãî ãðîáà ñ ýòèìè òóïûìè, äîëáàíûìè ìåòëàìè! È åùå áîëüøå ìíå íàäîåë òû ñî ñâîåé óæàñíîé ðîæåé, è âîëîñàìè, è ìåðçêèìè ïîøëûìè øóòî÷êàìè, è ÿ... ìåíÿ óæå ïðîñòî òîøíèò îò òåáÿ! ß íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, è ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü áîëüøå çäåñü îñòàâàòüñÿ! Çàêàí÷èâàé âñå îäèí, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ óõîæó! ß è ìèíóòû çäåñü íå îñòàíóñü âìåñòå ñ òîáîé, è ñ òâîèì íåïîìåðíî ðàçäóòûì ýãî, è... - òóò Ãåðìèîíà âíîâü ïîñìîòðåëà íà åãî êîëåíè, ïîêðàñíåëà è ñî çëîñòüþ ñòóêíóëà ðóêîé ïî ñòîëó. Çðÿ, êîíå÷íî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñèë îíà íå ðàññ÷èòàëà è, øèïÿ è âîïÿ îò áîëè, åùå áîëåå ðàññòðîåííàÿ, ÷åì ðàíüøå, ïîíåñëàñü ê âûõîäó, âñå åùå ÷òî-òî âûêðèêèâàÿ.

Âîò óð-ð-ðîä! ß ïðîñòî íåíàâèæó ìóæ÷èí, è ïàðíåé, è ìàëü÷èêîâ, è äàæå _î÷åíü_ ìàëåíüêèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ, è... óô-ô-ô! – íà ýòîì ìåñòå Ãåðìèîíà áûëà âûíóæäåíà ïðåðâàòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî, çàíÿòàÿ òîëüêî ñâîåé ðå÷üþ, îíà íå ñìîòðåëà, êóäà øëà è ñî âñåãî ðàçìàõó âðåçàëàñü â ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. 

Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð! ×òî âû çäåñü äåëàåòå è ÷òî âñå ýòî çíà÷èò? – ðàçäðàæåííî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè è îáúÿñíèòüñÿ.

ß... íó... - âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè ó íåå îïðåäåëåííî íå ïîëó÷àëîñü.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî ïîøëà çà ïîìîùüþ. Ìû âû÷èùàëè ÷óëàí ïî ïðîñüáå ìàäàì Õó÷, è ó íàñ âîçíèêëè ïðîáëåìû ñ îäíîé ïîäëîé ìåòëîé, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî èç-çà åå ñïèíû, ñî ñìåõîì â ãîëîñå. Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è âçäîõíóëà, ñäàâàÿñü. 

Ýòî ïðàâäà? – ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï ó Ãåðìèîíû. 

Îíà ñìîãëà òîëüêî êèâíóòü è, ïîñðàìëåííàÿ, ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê ñòåíå. 

Ì-äà. Âû è Äðàêî âû÷èùàåòå ÷óëàí… ýòî îáúÿñíÿåò âñå êðèêè, - åõèäíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî äåâóøêè è íàïðàâëÿÿñü â êàìîðêó. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà íàìåê, ñîäåðæàùèéñÿ â ñëîâàõ è ãîëîñå ïðîôåññîðà. _Íåíàâèæó ìóæ÷èí. Îíè âñå ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ…_ ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîíóðî áðåäÿ îáðàòíî. Âíóòðè ÷óëàíà Ñíåéï óæå ïîäíÿë íåèñïðàâíóþ ìåòëó è ðàññìàòðèâàë åå. 

ß âîçüìó åå è îòíåñó ê ìàäàì Õó÷ ñàì, ÷òîáû âû ìîãëè ïîáûñòðåå âåðíóòüñÿ ê ðàáîòå, íî, ÷åñòíî, Ãðåéíäæåð, óæ âû-òî äîëæíû áûëè ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ âçáåñèâøåéñÿ ìåòëîé, - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. 

Â ïîñëåäíþþ ñåêóíäó îí îáåðíóëñÿ è îãëÿäåë Ãåðìèîíó ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû. 

Â ñàìîì äåëå, Ãðåéíäæåð, âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ðàçãóëèâàòü â ìîêðîé ïðèëèïøåé ê òåëó îäåæäå è ïîçâîëÿòü âñåé øêîëå ëèöåçðåòü âàøè… õì… _âñ¸_ – äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòîÿùåå çàíÿòèå? ß áû íà âàøåì ìåñòå çàäóìàëñÿ î ñìåíå îäåæäû, ïîêà îêðóæàþùèå íå íà÷àëè ñòðîèòü ïðåäïîëîæåíèé î ðîäå âàøèõ çàíÿòèé, - åãî òîí ñòàë åùå ñíèñõîäèòåëüíåå, ÷òî âçáåñèëî Ãåðìèîíó äî íåâîçìîæíîñòè. – Ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî æàëü Ìàëôîÿ, âûíóæäåííîãî ïðîâîäèòü âðåìÿ çäåñü ñ âàìè è âàøèìè…

Îñòàëüíîå Ãåðìèîíà íå ðàññëûøàëà. Îíà ñòÿíóëà ìîêðóþ ôóòáîëêó ÷åðåç ãîëîâó, ïîâåðíóëà åå äðóãîé – áîëåå ñóõîé – ñòîðîíîé è íàäåëà îïÿòü. Êîãäà îíà ïîäíÿëà âçãëÿä, Ñíåéï è Ìàëôîé ñìîòðåëè íà íåå ñ îäèíàêîâûì âûðàæåíèåì èçóìëåíèÿ è øîêà íà ëèöàõ. Ñíåéï áîðîëñÿ ñ îòâðàùåíèåì, à Äðàêî – ñ êðèâîé óñìåøêîé.

Òàê ëó÷øå? – êèïÿòÿñü, îñâåäîìèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Áîþñü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåò âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, ïðîôåññîð, òàê ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ ïîêà ïîõîäèòü òàê, ïîêà ÿ íå ðàññòàâëþ ïî ìåñòàì âñå ýòè ìåòëû äëÿ ìàäàì Õó÷… ÷òîáû íå çàñòàâëÿòü áåäíîãî Ìàëôîÿ òåðïåòü ìîå îòâëåêàþùåå ïðèñóòñòâèå ñëèøêîì äîëãî!

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà âåðíóëàñü ê ðàáîòå è ïðèíÿëàñü ëèêâèäèðîâàòü âåñü áåñïîðÿäîê, ó÷èíåííûé ìåòëîé. Ñíåéï íåñëûøíî âûøåë, à Ìàëôîé ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî ïåðåä òåì, êàê çàíÿòüñÿ îñòàâøèìèñÿ ìåòëàìè. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê îíè çàêîí÷èëè, Ãåðìèîíà âñÿ âñïîòåëà, âûïà÷êàëàñü, ïðîãîëîäàëàñü è ïðèøëà â äàæå õóäøåå ðàñïîëîæåíèå äóõà, ÷åì äî ýòîãî. Áûëî óæå ïî÷òè âðåìÿ îáåäà, êîãäà îíè çàêîí÷èëè ñ ïîñëåäíåé ìåòëîé. Ãåðìèîíà ìåõàíè÷åñêè ïîñòàâèëà åå íà ìåñòî, çàòåì, êàê çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàííàÿ, ïîâåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà ê âûõîäó, íå ñêàçàâ íè åäèíîãî ñëîâà. 

Ýé, Ãåðìèîíà! – îêëèêíóë åå Ìàëôîé.

Èäè, çàéìèñü ñâîåé ìåòëîé, - îòâåòèëà îíà, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü è íå ñáàâëÿÿ øàãà, îñòàâèâ Ìàëôîÿ ñòîÿòü â ïîëíîì íåãîäîâàíèè.

__

Íó âñå, ýòî áûëà ïîñëåäíÿÿ êàïëÿ. Êàê ñìååò îíà îñòàâëÿòü ìåíÿ ñòîÿòü çäåñü òàê! Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî îíà ïîèçäåâàëàñü íàäî ìíîé è Ñíåéïîì, îò íåå âîîáùå íå äîæäåøüñÿ íè "äî ñâèäàíèÿ", íè "âèäèìñÿ ïîçæå", íè÷åãî, êðîìå îñêîðáëåíèé! Íèêàêîãî óâàæåíèÿ… Óàó, îíà ñíÿëà ôóòáîëêó! Òàêîãî îí íè îò êîãî íå îæèäàë. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íèêòî òàê ðàíüøå íå äåëàë. Îí âèäåë ãðóäü Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð! _Îíà ñòàëà ñëèøêîì ñàìîóâåðåííîé. Êòî âîîáùå òàêàÿ ýòî ìóãëîêðîâêà, ÷òîáû ñìåòü óíèæàòü ìåíÿ è ïðåâîñõîäèòü õîòü â ÷åì-òî? Åå îïðåäåëåííî íàäî ïîñòàâèòü íà ìåñòî... Äà óæ, ãðóäü ó íåå ñîâñåì íåïëîõàÿ… È ÿ òîò, êòî ñäåëàåò ýòî._ Ïðèíÿâ ðåøåíèå, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è îòïðàâèëñÿ ñâîåé äîðîãîé.

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü â áàøíþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, îíà áûëà òàêîé óñòàëîé è ñåðäèòîé, ÷òî íå ñòàëà íè ñ êåì ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, à ïðîñòî ïðîøëà ê êàìèíó, ãäå Ðîí ñ Ãàððè ñèäåëè è áîëòàëè, è âðåçàëà Ðîíó ïî íîñó. Çàòåì ñî ñïîêîéíîé ñîâñåñòüþ îíà ïîäíÿëàñü íàâåðõ, â ñâîþ êîìíàòó è ðóõíóëà íà êðîâàòü. 

***

Ãîðÿ÷àÿ âîäà è ïàð çàïîëíèëè íåáîëüøîå ïîìåùåíèå è ìîìåíòàëüíî íàñûòèëè âîçäóõ âëàãîé. Ìûëüíàÿ ïåíà è ãðÿçü, êðóæàñü, èñ÷åçàëè â îòâåðñòèè ñëèâà ðÿäîì ñ ïàðîé ãîëûõ íîã. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò âñÿ ïåíà è ãðÿçíàÿ âîäà èñ÷åçëè, è âîäà ñòàëà õîëîäíîé, çàñòàâèâ ïàð îñåñòü êàïåëüêàìè âëàãè íà ÷åðíî-çåëåíîé ïëèòêå.

- Äà, õîëîäíûé äóø – ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷òî ìíå ñåé÷àñ íàäî, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, äðîæà ïîä ïîòîêàìè ëåäÿíîé âîäû. "Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð" - ýòî èìÿ ïðîíîñèëîñü â åãî ñîçíàíèè, êàê ìîëíèÿ â íî÷è. Äàæå ïîä õîëîäíîé âîäîé îí âñå åùå îùóùàë ïîñëåäñòâèÿ äíÿ, ïðîâåäåííîãî ñ êîâàðíîé äåâóøêîé-ãðèôôèíäîðêîé. Îí èñïûòûâàë îäíîâðåìåííî è ðàçäðàæåíèå, è íåîæèäàííûé èíòåðåñ, äóìàÿ î òîé äåðçêîé ñîïëÿ÷êå, ïîñðàìèâøåé åãî è ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. È íå íîñÿùåé ëèô÷èê… ïî÷åìó? Îíà ÷òî, ïðåäíàìåðåííî ïûòàëàñü ñâåñòè åãî ñ óìà? _Âïîëíå âîçìîæíî. Îíà âîîáùå ëþáèò äðàçíèòü îêðóæàþùèõ… ðàñõàæèâàåò â ñâîèõ ðóáàøêàõ ñ âûðåçàìè è íà âûñîêèõ êàáëóêàõ, à ïîòîì, êîãäà ïîëíîñòüþ ïðîäåìîíñòðèðóåò ñâîå… òåëî… îñêîðáëÿåò ìåíÿ è ðàçûãðûâàåò èç ñåáÿ íåäîòðîãó. Åé íåâîçìîæíî äîâåðÿòü…_ îí õëîïíóë êóëàêîì ïî ìîêðîé ñòåíå, âûçâàâ âçðûâ áðûçã, ëåòÿùèõ âî âñå ñòîðîíû. – ß íåé åùå ïîêàæó, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî, âûêëþ÷àÿ âîäó è õâàòàÿ ïîëîòåíöå. _Òû ïðîñòî íå èìååøü ïðàâà òàê ïîñòóïàòü òàê ñ íàìè, ìóæ÷èíàìè_, ïîäóìàë îí ìñòèòåëüíî, âûñóøèâ ïîëîòåíöåì âîëîñû è îñòàâèâ èõ ëåæàòü â áåñïîðÿäêå. Çàòåì Äðàêî âåðíóëñÿ â êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû îäåòüñÿ. _Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî áûë åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî… ïðèøåë â ñìÿòåíèå… ïîñëå ýòîãî äíÿ… _Äðàêî âñïîìíèë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà, êîãäà îí óêàçàë íà åå ñîñêè è êàê ñìîòðåëà íà åãî êîëåíè, êîãäà êðè÷àëà íà íåãî. Íà ñàìîì äåëå âîçìîæíî, ÷òî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèìåðíî òî æå, ÷òî è îí. _Ýòî ìîæåò áûòü çàáàâíî_… ïîäóìàë Äðàêî, ïîëó÷èâ ãðîìàäíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå îò èäåè ïîäðàçíèòü Ãåðìèîíó… òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê îíà äðàçíèëà åãî. 

Äåñÿòüþ ìèíóòàìè ïîçæå Äðàêî ïðîøåë â îáùóþ ãîñòèíóþ Ñëèçåðèíà â ïîèñêàõ íåîáõîäèìîãî åìó ÷åëîâåêà. 

Ïàíñè! – íàêîíåö ïîçâàë îí, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê çàäóìàâøåéñÿ äåâóøêå. Ïðèáëèçèâøèñü, Äðàêî âçÿë ñòóë è ñåë íàïðîòèâ, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè ïîâåðõ ñâîåé ãîòè÷åñêîé óçîð÷àòîé ðóáàøêè, õèùíî óñìåõíóëñÿ è ïðèñòóïèë ê äåëó.

Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ê òåáå ïðåäëîæåíèå. Îäíî èç òåõ, îò êîòîðûõ íåâîçìîæíî îòêàçàòüñÿ, - îí íàêëîíèëñÿ áëèæå è ïîíèçèë ãîëîñ äî øåïîòà, ÷òîáû íèêòî â êîìíàòå íå ñìîã óñëûøàòü åãî, åñëè ó êîãî-íèáóäü âîçíèêëî áû òàêîå æåëàíèå. – Èëè òû ïîìîæåøü ìíå ñ ìîåé íåáîëüøîé… ïðîáëåìîé… èëè ÿ ñêàæó âñåì, ÷òî òû ëåñáèÿíêà.

Ïàíñè ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî óñòàëî è ðàâíîäóøíî.

ß è _åñòü_ ëåñáèÿíêà, Äðàêî.

Îõ, - îí îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, ñëåãêà óäèâëåííûé. – Àõ, äà… ÿ è çàáûë. Ïàðó ñåêóíä îí ÷òî-òî îáäóìûâàë. – Ëàäíî, òîãäà òðè ñîòíè ãàëëåîíîâ.

ß äóìàþ… - Ïàíñè ñäåëàëà ïàóçó, ÷òî-òî ïðî ñåáÿ ðåøàÿ, - ÷òî ó òåáÿ óæå åñòü ïëàí?

Òû äàæå íå ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü, ÷òî èìåííî îò òåáÿ òðåáóåòñÿ, - ïîäîçðèòåëüíî îòìåòèë Äðàêî.

Ñóùåñòâóåò î÷åíü íåìíîãî âåùåé, êîòîðûå ÿ áû îòêàçàëàñü ñäåëàòü çà 300 ãàëëåîíîâ… è, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå, ÷òî çà äåëî òû èìååøü â âèäó, - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ïàíñè íàêëîíèëàñü ê Äðàêî ñî çëîáíîé óëûáêîé. 


	8. Ãëàâà 6 Ëèêáåç, Ðàçâå òû íå ãåé?

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 6. Ëèêáåç. Ðàçâå òû íå ãåé?

Ïðîøëî óæå îêîëî íåäåëè, è â øêîëå öàðèë ñîâåðøåííûé õàîñ. Ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ ê áàëó íà Õýëëîóèí çàñòàâèëè âñåõ ñóåòèòüñÿ â ïîèñêàõ ïëàòüåâ, ñìîêèíãîâ è êàíäèäàòîâ íà ðîëü ñîïðîâîæäàþùèõ. Ãåðìèîíà ãîðäèëàñü ñîáîé, ïîñêîëüêó îíà óñïåëà, íå ìîðãíóâ ãëàçîì, îòâåðãíóòü åùå 4 ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. 

Îíà ïîìîãëà Ïàíñè ïåðåäåëàòü ïëàòüå, è óæå äàëåêî íå òàê òåðïåëèâî æäàëà âåñòî÷êè îò Ðýíäè îòíîñèòåëüíî ñâîåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî íàðÿäà. Áûëà óæå ïÿòíèöà, äî áàëà îñòàâàëñÿ òîëüêî äåíü, à èç Õîãñì¸äà íå áûëî íèêàêèõ èçâåñòèé. Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàòåëüíî èçáåãàëà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ è óäåëÿëà ìàññó âðåìåíè áåñåäàì ñ Àëåêñ. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îíà íå äåëàëà äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó òàê óñåðäíî, íî íå ñêó÷àëà ïî ýòîìó. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòåïåííî íà÷àëà ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî âîâñå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî áûëî òàê çàíèìàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷àòü õîðîøèå îòìåòêè, äàæå íà øåñòîì êóðñå, è ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî åå äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ óñèëèé áûëè ïóñòîé òðàòîé âðåìåíè. 

Àëåêñ ñîãëàñèëàñü ïîìî÷ü Ãåðìèîíå ñ åå ïðè÷åñêîé è ìàêèÿæåì äëÿ áàëà. Äåâóøêà äîãîâîðèëàñü ïðèéòè ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöå â ïÿòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî â 7.30 îíà óæå äîëæíà áûëà âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Ïàíñè. Îíè ñîáèðàëèñü ïîéòè âìåñòå è ïîòðÿñòè òîëïó áåäíûõ, íè÷åãî íå ïîäîçðåâàþùèõ îñîáåé ìóæñêîãî ïîëà - ïðîñòî äëÿ çàáàâû, ÷òîáû ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü, ÷òî îíè ýòî ìîãóò.

Ðàíî óòðîì â ñóááîòó ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîñòó÷àëà â êîìíàòó äåâóøåê øåñòîãî êóðñà è ïîïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíó. Òû âûïîëçëà èç êðîâàòè è, òàê è îñòàâøèñü â ôóòáîëêå è áîêñåðàõ, ñïóñòèëàñü â îáùóþ ãîñòèíóþ ñ ñîííûì ëèöîì. 

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðèñåâ íà ïîäëîêîòíèê îäíîãî èç êðåñåë. 

- ß ïðèøëà ñîîáùèòü âàì, ÷òî ó âîðîò øêîëû îæèäàåò îäèí äîâîëüíî âîçáóæäåííûé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, è îí óïîðíî óòâåðæäàåò, ÷òî ïðèíåñ âàì ïîñûëêó, êîòîðóþ äîëæåí ïåðåäàòü ëè÷íî â ðóêè. Âû çíàåòå… ? – ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âûíóæäåíà áûëà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìãíîâåííî ïðîñíóâøàÿñÿ Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñèÿëà è ïîáåæàëà â ñïàëüíþ îäåâàòüñÿ. 

- Âïóñòèòå åãî! – ïðîêðè÷àëà îíà óæå îò äâåðè.

- Íî êòî îí òàêîé? – ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð âñëåä. – Îáû÷íî ìû íå ïîçâîëÿåì ìîëîäûì ëþäÿì íàâåùàòü íàøèõ ñòóäåíòîê, âû æå çíàåòå. 

- Îí – ïîðòíîé èç Õîãñì¸äà, è ó íåãî ìîå ïëàòüå äëÿ áàëà, - Ãåðìèîíà ïðèòîðìîçèëà è âûñóíóëà ãîëîâó èç äâåðíîãî ïðîåìà íàâåðõó ëåñòíèöû. - Êðîìå òîãî, îí ñòîïðîöåíòíûé ãåé. Ìû ïðîñòî äðóçüÿ, - çàâåðèëà îíà ïîæèëóþ æåíùèíó, èñ÷åçàÿ.

- Õîðîøî, - òèõî ñêàçàëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãåðìèîíà óáåæàëà, - íî òîëüêî íå îáâèíÿé ìåíÿ, åñëè îí ðàçîáüåò òâîå ìàëåíüêîå ñåðäå÷êî. Îíà ïðèîñòàíîâèëàñü â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå. - Îí î÷åíü äàæå íè÷åãî. Ïðîôåññîð ïåðåñòóïèëà ïîðîã. – Äëÿ ãîìîñåêñóàëèñòà. 

Äâàäöàòüþ ìèíóòàìè ñïóñòÿ Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáåæàëà ÷åðåç ñàä è ïîïàëà ïðÿìî â îáúÿòèÿ Ðýíäè.

- Òû ïðèøåë! – ïðîâèçæàëà îíà, îñòàâëÿÿ ó íåãî íà ùåêå äîëãèé âëàæíûé ïîöåëóé. 

- Êîíå÷íî. ß æå äàë ñëîâî, íå òàê ëè? – ñïðîñèë îí, îïóñêàÿ åå íà çåìëþ è îòîäâèãàÿ íà ðàññòîÿíèå âûòÿíóòîé ðóêè. – Íàì ëó÷øå áûòü îñòîðîæíûìè, ëþáîâü ìîÿ. Ìíå íå ïîíðàâèëèñü ïîäîçðèòåëüíûå âçãëÿäû òîé ñòàðîé ëåòó÷åé ìûøè, êîòîðàÿ âïóñòèëà ìåíÿ. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ äàæå ñëûøàë, êàê îíà íàçâàëà ìåíÿ ðàçâðàòíèêîì… øåïîòîì, ðàçóìååòñÿ. 

Îíè îáà ðàññìåÿëèñü, ïîäõîäÿ ê ñêàìüå, ðàñïîëîæåííîé ïîä áîëüøèì êëåíîì îêîëî îçåðà. 

- Êòî? ÌàêÃîíàãàëë? – Ãåðìèîíà õèõèêíóëà. – Îíà áåçîáèäíàÿ. Â îñíîâíîì. 

Îíè ñåëè è Ãåðìèîíà îñìîòðåëà åãî ðóêè.

- Íó è? Òû åãî ïðèíåñ?

- Íåò, - ñåðüåçíî ïðîèçíåñ Ðýíäè ñ êàìåííûì ëèöîì. - Ýòà ëåäè ÌàêÊèíãÊîíã çàáðàëà åãî.

- ÌàêÃîíàãàëë! – ïîïðàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, óëûáàÿñü, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî Ðýíäè âñå-òàêè ïðèíåñ ïëàòüå. 

- Áåç ðàçíèöû. Äóìàþ, îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðîâåðèòü, íå ïðîíåñ ëè ÿ â ñâåðòêå ÷åãî-íèáóäü ïðîòèâîçàêîííîãî… êàïëè íî÷íîé ðîñû ñ ïîëÿ çà ïðåäåëàìè Õîãâàðòñà, íàïðèìåð… èëè ïÿòèëèñòíûé êëåâåð. ß òàêæå ïðèíåñ íåñêîëüêî øòó÷åê, êîòîðûå ïðèäàäóò òåáå äîïîëíèòåëüíîãî øàðìà, - îí ïîäíÿë ðóêè, - íåò, íå âçäóìàé ìåíÿ áëàãîäàðèòü. ß ïðîñòî äåëàþ äëÿ äðóçåé âñå, ÷òî ìîãó. 

Ãåðìèîíà åùå ðàç åìó óëûáíóëàñü è îáâèëà ðóêàìè åãî øåþ. 

- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ðýíäè! Òû – ëó÷øèé, ïðàâäà!.. Òû ñìîæåøü îñòàòüñÿ íà çàâòðàê? – ñïðîñèëà îíà ñî ùåíÿ÷üèì áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îòïóñòèëà Ðýíäè.

- Íó… - îí êîëåáàëñÿ.

- È íà ëàí÷? – äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Ðýíäè ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé è ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- Ëàäíî, ëàäíî, íî èìåòü äåëî ñî ñòàðîé ëåòó÷åé ìûøüþ áóäåøü òû. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü äàæå ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ ê íåé. 

- Çàìåòàíî! – Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè è ïîòÿíóëà Ðýíäè çà ðóêàâ. – ß ïðîâåäó íåáîëüøóþ ýêñêóðñèþ ïî äîðîãå íà êóõíþ è òû ñìîæåøü ðàññêàçàòü ìíå, êàê òû ñòàë ïîðòíûì è ïî÷åìó òû òàêîé êëàññíûé ïàðåíü.

- Çàìåòàíî! – ðàññìåÿëñÿ Ðýíäè è îíè âìåñòå íàïðàâèëèñü ê øêîëå.

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãåðìèîíà çàõâàòèëà êîå-÷òî ïîåñòü íà êóõíå, îíè ïðîâåëè âñå óòðî, áëóæäàÿ âîêðóã çàìêà. Ãåðìèîíà ðàññêàçàëà Ðýíäè îáî âñåõ ñâîèõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿõ âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáû â Õîãâàðòñå, à îí åé î òîì, êàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî îí ïðèåõàë â Õîãñì¸ä êàê ïîðòíîé.

- Ìîè îòåö è ìàòü íèêîãäà íå áûëè æåíàòû. Îí áûë áåççàáîòíûì þíöîì, à îíà – ìîëîäîé ïåðåïóãàííîé äåâóøêîé, ëþáèâøåé áîëòàòüñÿ ñ ìóçûêàíòàìè èç âñåõ ýòèõ äîìîðîùåííûõ ðîê-ãðóïï, íèêîãäà íå äâèãàâøèõñÿ äàëüøå ðåïåòèöèé â ãàðàæàõ. Îíà ðîäèëà ìåíÿ â âîñåìíàäöàòü ëåò, à âñêîðå ïîñëå ýòîãî ìîé ïàïà óåõàë â Àìåðèêó. Ïî ñóòè ÿ íèêîãäà íå çíàë åãî. ß òîëüêî ïîëó÷àë îò îòöà îòêðûòêè ñ ïîçäðàâëåíèÿìè íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ è âñå òàêîå… è î÷åíü äîëãî íå ìîã äàæå ñëûøàòü åãî èìåíè. ß äóìàë, ÷òî îí íåíàâèäåë è ìîþ ìàòü, è ìåíÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñòûäèëñÿ íàñ, è åãî ðàçäðàæàë äàæå ñàì ôàêò ìîåãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ, - ðàññêàçûâàë Ðýíäè, ïîêà îíè øëè ê áàøíå Ãðèôôèíäîðà. 

- Ýòî óæàñíî! – âûäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ýòî – òî, ÷òî ÿ äóìàë, ïîêà íå óçíàë ïðàâäó. Îí æåíèëñÿ áû íà ìîåé ìàòåðè, íî ïîõîæå, ÷òî ñàìà ñóäüáà áûëà ïðîòèâ íåãî. Ïîíèìàåøü, îí áûë íàïîëîâèíó ìàããë è èìåë íåêîòîðûå ïðîáëåìû, â ñóòü êîòîðûõ ÿ òàê è íå âíèê äî êîíöà. Ïîëàãàþ, â îñíîâíîì äåëî áûëî â ìîåé ìàòåðè. Îíà áûëà ÷èñòàÿ ìàããëà è íå ïîíèìàëà è ïîëîâèíû îòöîâñêèõ äåë. Îíà áû ïðîñòî íå ïðèíÿëà åãî ñòèëÿ æèçíè. Ïîëàãàþ, åìó âñå-òàêè áûëî ñòûäíî, íî íå èç-çà íàñ, à ïåðåä íàìè. Îòåö ñîæàëåë î òîì, ÷òî íàì ñäåëàë, íî ó íåãî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå áûëî âûáîðà, è îí íå ìîã íè÷åì ïîìî÷ü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìîÿ ìàòü îáîðâàëà ñ íèì âñå êîíòàêòû. 

Ëåñòíèöà ïðÿìî ïåðåä Ðýíäè è Ãåìèîíîé äåðíóëàñü è îòúåõàëà â ñòîðîíó, òàê ÷òî îíè ñîñðåäîòî÷èëèñü íà ïîèñêå îáõîäíîãî ïóòè, ïîêà áåãëÿíêà ñàìà íå âåðíóëàñü íà ìåñòî. 

- Ìîé îòåö íà÷àë ïèñàòü ìíå ïèñüìà íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê åãî áèçíåñ âîøåë â êîëåþ… ý-ý-ý, à ÿ ìîãó íàçûâàòü âñå ýòè âîëøåáíûå äåëà "áèçíåñîì"? Èëè íåò? Ëàäíî, êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ÿ îòñûëàë èõ âñå íàçàä, ïîêà ìîÿ ìàòü íå ðàññêàçàëà ìíå ïðàâäó – èç ÷óâñòâà âèíû, ÿ ïîëàãàþ – è ñ òåõ ïîð ìû ïîääåðæèâàëè ñâÿçü. Êîãäà ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí èñêðåííå õî÷åò ñòàòü ÷àñòüþ ìîåé æèçíè, òî âçÿë åãî ôàìèëèþ. Îí ðàññêàçàë ìíå î äðóãîì ìèðå, âîëøåáíîì, è, õîòÿ ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé, íî ÿ âñå ðàâíî ïîëíîñòüþ î÷àðîâàí âñåì ýòèì, - îí ñäåëàë æåñò â ñòîðîíó äâèãàþùåéñÿ ëåñòíèöû, íà êîòîðîé îíè ñòîÿëè â äàííûé ìîìåíò. 

- È êàê æå òû ñòàë ïîðòíûì? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ìîÿ ìàòü áûëà øâååé. ß âûðîñ, ðàáîòàÿ ñ òêàíüþ è ïîìîãàÿ åé øèòü îäåæäó äëÿ çàêàç÷èêîâ è íàñ ñàìèõ. Ðàáîòàòü ïîðòíûì, íî â Õîãñì¸äå êàçàëîñü ïðîñòî åñòåñòâåííûì ñïîñîáîì áûòü ÷àñòüþ ìèðîâ îáîèõ ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. Îòåö ïîìîã ìíå êóïèòü ìàãàçèí è íà÷àòü äåëî – êàæåòñÿ, åìó ñàìîìó ïðèíàäëåæèò âîëøåáíûé ìàãàçèí â Àìåðèêå, òàê ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü îïûò. Îí ïðèåõàë íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü ìíå âñòàòü íà íîãè, íî íåîæèäàííî åìó ïðèøëîñü âåðíóòüñÿ â Àìåðèêó – êàæåòñÿ, îäèí èç åãî ñòàðûõ äðóçåé ïîïàë â ïåðåäåëêó. Òàê ÷òî òåïåðü îí – òàì, à ÿ – çäåñü.

- Íè÷åãî ñåáå, - Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, - ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî óäèâèòåëüíàÿ èñòîðèÿ.

- Íåò, - ñêàçàë Ðýíäè çàâèñòëèâî, - ýòî íå èäåò íè â êàêîå ñðàâíåíèå ñ òåì, ÷òîáû áûòü âåäüìîé, ó÷èòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå è ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ ñèëàìè çëà ïî íåñêîëüêî ðàç â ãîä. Òû, äîëæíî áûòü, âåäåøü äåéñòâèòåëüíî óäèâèòåëüíóþ æèçíü, ðàñòÿ ñðåäè âñåãî ýòîãî. 

- Íà ñàìîì äåëå îáà ìîè ðîäèòåëè – ìàããëû. Ìíå ïðîñòî ïîâåçëî ðîäèòüñÿ ñ ìàãè÷åñêèìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè. È íà ñàìîì äåëå â ýòèõ ñîáûòèÿõ â îñíîâíîì ó÷àñòâîâàë Ãàððè. È Ðîí. – îíà âçäîõíóëà, âñïîìíèâ, êàêèìè õîðîøèìè äðóçüÿìè îíè êîãäà-òî áûëè. – Ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÿ íå îáùàþñü ñ íèìè òàê ìíîãî, êàê ïðåæäå. ß âñå åùå ñêó÷àþ ïî òîìó, ÷òî ó íàñ áûëî, íî îíè èçìåíèëèñü, è ÿ òîæå. Ïðîñòî òàê òÿæåëî íàõîäèòüñÿ â ïîñòîÿííîì îêðóæåíèè ïàðíåé, êîãäà îíè âñå òàêèå òóïûå. 

- Íó, êîíå÷íî æå, òû ðàçâèâàåøüñÿ, òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê è âñå âîêðóã. Íå íàäî âîëíîâàòüñÿ èç-çà âñÿêîé åðóíäû, íåêîòîðûå èç íàñ, ïàðíåé, ïåðåðàñòàþò ýòî ñîñòîÿíèå, - Ðýíäè óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîëîæèë åé ðóêó íà ïëå÷î, ïîêà îíè ïîäõîäèëè ê ïîðòðåòó òîëñòîé äàìû â ðîçîâîì.

- Òû – äà, ïåðåðîñ, - Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà, - òàê ÷òî, ÿ äóìàþ, äëÿ îñòàëüíûõ òîæå îñòàåòñÿ íàäåæäà. Ñëàáàÿ. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü òåáÿ, çàíèìàþùåãîñÿ âñåìè òåìè ãëóïîñòÿìè, íà êîòîðûå òðàòÿò âðåìÿ îñòàëüíûå ïàðíè.

- Íó, ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ èìè íå çàíèìàëñÿ, - îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ, - ÿ çàíèìàëñÿ ñîâåðøåííî _äðóãèìè _ãëóïîñòÿìè.

Ðàññëàáèâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê åãî âåñåëüþ.

- Ýòî òî, ÷òî ìíå íðàâèòñÿ íàáëþäàòü, - ñêàçàë Ðýíäè ñìåþùåéñÿ äåâóøêå, ïðîâîäÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî åå ïîäáîðîäêó. 

- Ëîëëè ñòðàæíèöà, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- ×òî? – Ðýíäè êàê-òî ñòðàííî íà íåå ïîñìîòðåë.

- Ýòî ïàðîëü, - îíà óêàçàëà íà êàðòèíó, êîòîðàÿ âñå-òàêè îòúåõàëà â ñòîðîíó, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî äàìà â ðîçîâîì ñìîòðåëà î÷åíü íåîäîáðèòåëüíî. – Çàõîäè. Êàæåòñÿ, áîëüøèíñòâî åùå â êðîâàòÿõ. 

Ó êàìèíà óæå íàõîäèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, òàê ÷òî îíè ïðîøëè ê îêíó.

- Èòàê, â ÷åì ïðè÷èíà òàêîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ ïàðíåé? – î÷åíü ñåðüåçíî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Åñëè îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ïîëó÷èòü îòâåòû íà ñâîè âîïðîñû, îíè äîëæíû èñõîäèòü òîëüêî îò Ðýíäè. Ñ íèì îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ëåãêî, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíè òîëüêî ÷òî ïîçíàêîìèëèñü è îí íè êàïëè íå íàïîìèíàë îñòàëüíûõ ïàðíåé.

- Ñåêñ, â îñíîâíîì, - êîðîòêî îòâåòèë Ðýíäè.

- Ñåðüåçíî? – Ãåðìèîíà áûëà øîêèðîâàíà, õîòÿ, íàâåðíîå, è íå äîëæíà áûëà áû.

- Íó, ÿ æå ñêàçàë - â îñíîâíîì. ×àùå âñåãî âñå ñâîäèòñÿ èìåííî ê íåìó. Ïî÷åìó ìû ïîñòîÿííî áîðåìñÿ è èçîáðàæàåì èç ñåáÿ Ìèñòåðîâ Ìà÷î? ×òîáû óñòàíîâèòü ñâîå ãîñïîäñòâî. Ïî÷åìó ìû òàê æàæäåì ãîñïîäñòâà? ×òîáû ïðèâëå÷ü ïàðòíåðîâ ïîëó÷øå. Äëÿ ÷åãî? Äëÿ ñåêñà. Â ìóæ÷èíàõ íà ãåíåòè÷åñêîì óðîâíå çàëîæåíà î÷åíü ñèëüíàÿ ïîòðåáíîñòü ðàñïðîñòðàíÿòü ñâîå ñåìÿ, íà ñàìîì äåëå.

- Óõ òû, ÿ íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà îá ýòîì. Ýòî ìíîãîå îáúÿñíÿåò… - Ãåðìèîíà âñïîìíèëà ñëó÷àè, êîãäà îêðóæàþùèå åå ïàðíè äåìîíñòðèðîâàëè ñâîå ïîâåäåíèå, - _î÷åíü_ ìíîãî, ïðàâäà. 

- Äà, è äëÿ òâîèõ äðóçåé ýòî äàæå áîëåå àêòóàëüíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè òîëüêî íà÷èíàþò èìåòü äåëî ñ ýòèìè… ý-ý, ïîçûâàìè, è ïîêà äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàþò, ÷òî èìåííî ïðîèñõîäèò. Ñåé÷àñ îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ìîãóò êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ áîëüøèíñòâî âðåìåíè. Â ñâîå âðåìÿ îíè íàó÷àòñÿ ïîä÷èíÿòü ñåáå ñâîè èíñòèíêòû… èëè ïîãèáíóò, - Ðýíäè ðàññìåÿëñÿ. – Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, òû áîëüøå íå áóäåøü èìåòü äåëî ñ ýòèìè ðåôëåêñàìè. Ïîòîì îí çàäóìàëñÿ. – Íåò, ýòî ëîæü. Òû âñåãäà áóäåøü ñ ýòèì ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ, äî êîíöà æèçíè, ïîêà òû æèâåøü ñðåäè ìóæ÷èí.

- Íî òû, êàæåòñÿ, êîíòðîëèðóåøü âñå ýòî î÷åíü äàæå íåïëîõî, - íå ìîãëà íå çàìåòèòü Ãåðìèîíà.

- Íó… ÿ – íåìíîãî äðóãîå äåëî, - Ðýíäè íåìíîãî çàìÿëñÿ.

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ãåé? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ðýíäè êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ êàçàëñÿ îøàðàøåííûì, ïîòîì óëûáíóëñÿ è çàìåòíî ðàññëàáèëñÿ. 

- Äà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ãåé, - ñêàçàë îí, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê Ãåðìèîíå è âûãëÿäÿ î÷åíü îáðàäîâàííûì, ÷òî ýòîò ôàêò åå ñîâñåì íå çàáîòèò. 

Ñ ìèíóòó îíè ïðîñòî ñèäåëè â òèøèíå, òåïëî óëûáàÿñü äðóã äðóãó. 

- Äóìàþ, òû áóäåøü ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ òàêèì ïîâåäåíèåì íàìíîãî ÷àùå, ÷åì îñòàëüíûå, äîðîãàÿ, - Ðýíäè íàêîíåö íàðóøèë ìîë÷àíèå. – Òû ïðîñòî îòïðàâèøü èõ âñåõ â íîêàóò, îñîáåííî â òîì ïëàòüå, êîòîðîå ÿ äëÿ òåáÿ ñøèë. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîëüùåííî óñìåõíóëàñü.

- Àõ, äà, è ñêîëüêî ÿ òåáå çà íåãî äîëæíà? – îíà áûñòðî äîñòàëà îñòàâøèåñÿ ó íåå ãàëëåîíû èç ïîÿñà. 

- Òîëüêî ñîòíþ. Ïîêóïêà òêàíè áûëà î÷åíü óäà÷íîé ñäåëêîé, à âñ¸ îñòàëüíîå – ïîäàðîê, - Ðýíäè óëûáíóëñÿ, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó çà äåíüãàìè. 

Ãåðìèîíà îòîäâèíóëà îò íåãî çîëîòûå è íàêëîíèëàñü áëèæå.

- À ÷òî òû äëÿ ìåíÿ ïðèíåñ? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, âçìàõèâàÿ ðåñíèöàìè.

- ß íå ñîáèðàþñü òåáå ãîâîðèòü. Ïóñòü ýòî áóäåò ñþðïðèçîì, - îòâåòèë Ðýíäè, îòîäâèãàÿñü íåìíîãî íàçàä.

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, - Ãåðìèîíà ñëàäêî óëûáíóëàñü è ïîäîäâèíóëàñü åùå áëèæå.

- Ò-òû, - çàèêàÿñü ñêàçàë Ðýíäè, âñòàâàÿ ñ ìåñòà, - ïðîñòî êàêàÿ-òî ìàëåíüêàÿ êîâàðíàÿ áåñòèÿ. Òåáå íóæíî îñòîðîæíåå áðîñàòü ñâîè âçãëÿäû. Îí âñòàë ïåðåä íåé, ïîëîæèâ ðóêè íà áåäðà. – Äåðæó ïàðè, òû ñìîæåøü ïîëó÷èòü îò ìóæ÷èí ïî÷òè âñå, ÷òî çàõî÷åøü. Åñëè ïðàâèëüíî ðàçûãðàåøü êàðòû, êîíå÷íî.

- ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? – çàèíòåðåñîâàííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, îñòàâëÿÿ äåíüãè â ïîêîå è ïûòàÿñü óñàäèòü Ðýíäè îáðàòíî. Ýòî áûëî òî, î ÷åì åé äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåëîñü óçíàòü. Ìèññ Äåçäåìîíäà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ïûòàëàñü îáúÿñíèòü åé êàêèå-òî ïðèåìû âîçäåéñòâèÿ íà ìóæ÷èí, íî Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäïî÷ëà áû óçíàòü îáî âñåì ýòîì îò ïàðíÿ, äàæå åñëè îí áûë ãååì.

Ðýíäè ñåë íà ìåñòî, íà ýòîò ðàç íåìíîãî äàëüøå îò Ãåðìèîíû, è îãëÿäåë åå ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû, ïûòàÿñü ðåøèòü, ÷òî åé ñëåäóåò ãîâîðèòü, à ÷òî íåò. Íàêîíåö, ïîñëå çàâåðøåíèÿ îñìîòðà îí ñîáðàë ñî ñòîëà äåíüãè. 

- Õîðîøî. ß ðàññêàæó âñå, ÷òî çíàþ, íî òû äîëæíà ìíå ïîîáåùàòü, ÷òî áóäåøü î÷åíü îñòîðîæíà ñ ïîëó÷åííîé èíôîðìàöèåé.

- ß îáåùàþ, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäåëüíî ñåðüåçíî. 

- Õîðîøî, - ïîâòîðèë Ðýíäè. Îí ñìîòðåë íà íåå òàê, êàê áóäòî ñîìíåâàåòñÿ â ïðèíÿòîì ðåøåíèè, íî âñå-òàêè ïðîäîëæèë. – Âñå ðàâíî ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî òû ðàçáåðåøüñÿ âî âñåì ñàìà – ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî, òàê èëè èíà÷å. Òû ìîæåøü áûòü óæå áëèçêî, ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî ÿ âèäåë, íî ñåé÷àñ òû ïîëó÷èøü ñâåäåíèÿ ïðÿìî îò ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿ âèäà, òàê ñêàçàòü, è ÿ õî÷ó âåðèòü, ÷òî òû áóäåøü èñïîëüçîâàòü èõ â ìåðó è ñ óìîì.

Îí îïÿòü ñäåëàë ïàóçó, è Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà.

- Èòàê, òû ïîìíèøü, êàê ÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òî â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå âñå âîäèòñÿ ê ñåêñó? – îí íàêëîíèëñÿ áëèæå. 

- Äà, - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, òîæå íàêëîíÿÿñü.

- Íó è… - îí ñìîòðåë òàê, êàê áóäòî îíà äîëæíà áûëà ìîìåíòàëüíî ñäåëàòü èç ñêàçàííîãî âñå íåîáõîäèìûå âûâîäû. Óâèäåâ åå íåïîíèìàþùèé âçãëÿä, îí ïðîäîëæèë. – ×òî åñòü ñåêñ?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà è îòâåëà âçãëÿä, è Ðýíäè ïîñïåøíî ïîñòàðàëñÿ îáúÿñíèòüñÿ, âñïîìíèâ î òîì, ñêîëüêî åé ëåò.

- Â îñíîâíîì ýòî òî, ÷òî íå çàâèñèò òîëüêî îò íàñ. Â ðàâíîé ñòåïåíè çà ýòî îòâå÷àþò îáà ïàðòíåðà: òû è ÿ, ìóæ÷èíà è äðóãîé ìóæ÷èíà… íó, èëè ìóæ÷èíà è æåíùèíà.

Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà ïîìîðùèëàñü ïðè ìûñëè î Ðýíäè è äðóãîì ïàðíå, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà è ïðîäîëæèëà âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàòü.

- Èòàê, åñëè ñåêñ - îñíîâíàÿ ïðè÷èíà òîãî, ÷òî ìû äåëàåì, òî íå åñòåñòâåííî ëè, ÷òî ìû ñäåëàåì ïî÷òè âñå, ÷òîáû óäîâëåòâîðèòü ýòó ïîòðåáíîñòü?

- Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëàñü.

- È ýòî âñå? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, íåìíîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàííàÿ. – ß óæå çíàþ ýòî. Âîïðîñ â òîì, êàê çàñòàâèòü èõ äåëàòü òî, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó. ß âîâñå íå ñîáèðàþñü ñïàòü ñ êàæäûì âñòðå÷íûì ïàðíåì, êîòîðûé ìîæåò äàòü òî, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî. 

Íàðèñîâàííàÿ åþ êàðòèíà ñèëüíî ðàññìåøèëà Ðýíäè. 

- Êîíå÷íî æå, íåò! Êàê ýòî ãëóïî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû íå ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì. Îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå, ïðèæàâ ðóêó ê ñåðäöó. 

Ãåðìèîíå íðàâèëñÿ åãî ñìåõ. Îí áûë òàêîé ÷åñòíûé è îòêðîâåííûé, ñîâñåì íå êàê ó Ãàððè è Ðîíà. È ó Äðàêî…

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ðýíäè îòñìåÿëñÿ, îí îïÿòü îãëÿäåë Ãåðìèîíó ñ ëóêàâûì îãîíüêîì â ãëàçàõ. 

- ß äîëæåí áûë çíàòü, ÷òî ýòî-òî òû óæå ïîíÿëà, íî ìíå è â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèëî, ÷òî òû óæå ãîòîâà ê ïîñòèæåíèþ áîëåå ñåðüåçíûõ ïðèåìîâ. Òû ìîæåøü ñòàòü î÷åíü îïàñíîé æåíùèíîé, åñëè òàê ðàíî íàó÷èøüñÿ ìàíèïóëèðîâàòü ëþäüìè. 

- Î, ïîæàëóéñòà, Ðýíäè! Ìíå íåîáõîäèìî ýòî òîëüêî äëÿ ñàìîçàùèòû, è ÿ æå îáåùàëà áûòü õîðîøåé… - îíà îïÿòü ïðèäâèíóëàñü áëèæå è âçìàõíóëà ðåñíèöàìè.

Îí âçäðîãíóë è ïîëîæèë ðóêè Ãåðìèîíå íà ïëå÷è, ÷òîáû äåðæàòü åå íà ðàññòîÿíèè.

- Äëÿ íà÷àëà ïðåêðàòè äåëàòü _ýòî_.

- Äåëàòü ÷òî? – íåâèííî ñïðîñèëà äåâóøêà.

- Âîò ýòî, ñ òâîèìè ðåñíèöàìè è ãîëîñîì. Ýòî îäèí èç ñïîñîáîâ ïîëó÷èòü îò ïàðíåé òî, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî, íî äëÿ íåêîòîðûõ èç íàñ ýòî ñëèøêîì î÷åâèäíî è ìîæåò âûçâàòü ðàçäðàæåíèå, - ñêàçàë îí ñ îòòåíêîì îò÷àÿíèÿ â ãîëîñå.

- Îé, ëàäíî, áîëüøå íå áóäó, - Ãåðìèîíà îòîäâèíóëàñü ñàìà è ïîñòàðàëàñü âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê îáû÷íî. – Èòàê, ãëàâíîå – äåëèêàòíîñòü? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïðîáóÿ ñìåíèòü òåìó.

- Äëÿ áîëüøèíñòâà ïàðíåé – äà. Íî åñòü è òàêèå, êîòîðûå ïðåäïî÷èòàþò ãðóáîñòü è àãðåññèþ. Ýòî óáëàæàåò èõ ýãî è ïîçâîëÿåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ õîçÿåâàìè. Åñòü ìóæ÷èíû, êîòîðûå ñòðåìÿòñÿ äîìèíèðîâàòü ëþáîé öåíîé. Áóäü îñòîðîæíà ñ òàêèìè. Òû âñå-òàêè ìîæåøü ïîä÷èíèòü èõ ñâîåé âîëå, åñëè çíàåøü, êàê, íî ýòî òðóäíî. 

- Íàó÷è ìåíÿ! – ñêîìàíäîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óòü íå ïîäïðûãíóâ íà ìåñòå è âçâîëíîâàííî âñïëåñíóâ ðóêàìè.

- Î-î-îõ, - Ðýíäè ñëåãêà çàñòîíàë, - âî ÷òî ÿ âïóòàëñÿ? Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà åå ëèöî, ïîëíîå îæèäàíèÿ, è ñäàëñÿ. – Îêåé, ðàçâå ÷òî ñàìîå îñíîâíîå. 

Ãåðìèîíà íåòåðïåëèâî ïðèäâèíóëàñü ïîáëèæå è ñëåãêà âçâèçãíóëà. 

- Ñòîï, - ñ íàïóñêíîé ñòðîãîñòüþ ñêàçàë Ðýíäè. – Âîò âèäèøü, òåáå íå íóæíà ìîÿ ïîìîùü, òû óæå ïðîôè. Òû åñòåñòâåííà, à ýòî ãëàâíîå. 

Âïðî÷åì, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ïðåäàííûìè óìîëÿþùèìè ãëàçàìè, îí îïÿòü ñäàëñÿ.

- Íó ëàäíî, íî ó ìåíÿ òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ÿ îá ýòîì åùå ïîæàëåþ.

Ðýíäè îãëÿäåëñÿ âîêðóã – â ãîñòèíîé ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå ìíîãîëþäíåå, è íåêîòîðûå ãðèôôèíäîðöû óæå íà÷èíàëè ïîñìàòðèâàòü â èõ ñòîðîíó.

- Òîëüêî äàâàé íàéäåì ìåñòî ïîóåäèíåííåå.

- ß çíàþ îäíî òàêîå, - Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà Ðýíäè çà ðóêó è âûâåëà íàðóæó. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåëà åãî â çàáðîøåííóþ áàøíþ, êîòîðóþ îíà, Ãàððè è Ðîí îáíàðóæèëè â ïðîøëîì ãîäó. Áàøíÿ áûëà î÷åíü ìàëåíüêîé è ñêîðåå âñåãî ïðîñòî íå ïîäõîäèëà íè äëÿ êàêèõ øêîëüíûõ íóæä. Âíóòðè íå áûëî íèêàêîé ìåáåëè, êðîìå áîëüøîãî äèâàíà, êîòîðûé áûë ñëèøêîì ãðîìîçäêèì, ÷òîáû ïðîëåçòü â äâåðü, è ñëèøêîì ñòàðûì, ÷òîáû êòî-òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî èñïûòàë ñîáëàçí àïïàðèðîâàòü åãî îòñþäà. Îêíà îòêðûâàëè äîñòóï ñâåòó è âåòðó, òàê ÷òî âíóòðè ïî÷òè âñåãäà áûëî ïðîõëàäíî è ñîëíå÷íî. Áàøíÿ áûñòðî ñòàëà îäíèì èç ñàìûõ ëþáèìûõ ìåñò Ãåðìèîíû, è ñþäà-òî îíà è ïðèâåëà Ðýíäè.

- Íó âîò, - îáúÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, âûõîäÿ â öåíòð áîëüøîé êîìíàòû, - òåïåðü ìû îäíè. ß ãîòîâà ó÷èòüñÿ!

- Îòëè÷íî, - Ðýíäè çàðàçèëñÿ åå âîëíåíèåì. – Ïðåæäå âñåãî òû äîëæíà óÿñíèòü, ÷òî âîâñå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî ñïàòü ñ ïàðíåì, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü æåëàåìîå – äîñòàòî÷íî ëèøü íàìåêíóòü, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü øàíñ. Äåéñòâóé òàê, ÷òîáû ïîñòîÿííî òàê èëè èíà÷å íàïîìèíàòü èì î ñåêñå è îñòàâëÿé òóò è òàì íàìåêè íà íåãî. Êàñàéñÿ èõ, íåâçíà÷àé ïðèîòêðûâàé êóñî÷åê êîæè è ñëåäè, ÷òîáû âåñü òâîé îáëèê ïðîñòî äûøàë ñåêñóàëüíîñòüþ. Âïðî÷åì, ñ âíåøíèì âèäîì ó òåáÿ óæå âñå â ïîðÿäêå, òåïåðü îñòàëîñü òîëüêî íàó÷èòüñÿ âåñòè ñåáÿ òàê æå ñåêñóàëüíî, êàê òû âûãëÿäèøü.

Ïàðó ÷àñîâ ñïóñòÿ, êîãäà Ðýíäè ïîêàçàë åé íåñêîëüêî ïðèåìîâ, ãàðàíòèðîâàâøèõ ó÷àùåíèå ñåðäöåáèåíèÿ âñåõ ïðåäñòàâèòåëåé ìóæñêîãî ïîëà, îêàçàâøèõñÿ ðÿäîì, Ãåðìèîíà âåëè÷åñòâåííî ðàñõàæèâàëà ïî áàøíå, ñìåÿñü è äåìîíñòðèðóÿ âñå ñâîè íîâîïðèîáðåòåííûå íàâûêè. 

- Îòëè÷íî, äîðîãàÿ, íî ïîðàáîòàé ÷óòü-÷óòü ñ áåäðàìè. Âïðî÷åì, íà âûñîêèõ êàáëóêàõ ýòî áóäåò ïðîùå. Òåïåðü íàñ÷åò ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âå÷åðà – ó òåáÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíû òóôëè, êîòîðûå ïîä÷åðêíóò âñå, î ÷åì ìû ñåãîäíÿ ãîâîðèëè? – ñïðîñèë Ðýíäè, ñàäÿñü íà äèâàí.

Ãåðìèîíà çàñòûëà, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî äàæå íå äóìàëà î òóôëÿõ.

- Íåò! – çàâîïèëà îíà.

- Îòëè÷íî, - ñêàçàë Ðýíäè, ïðèãëàøàþùå ïîõëîïàâ ïî ìåñòó ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé, - ïîòîìó ÷òî îá ýòîì ïîäóìàë ÿ. 

- È êàê? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ðàäîñòíî ãàäàÿ, êàêóþ æå îáóâü îí åé ïðèíåñ.

- ß íè ñëîâà íå ñêàæó, òû äîëæíà óâèäåòü ýòî ñàìà.

- Òû è ïðàâäà ñàìûé êëàññíûé ïàðåíü íà ñâåòå, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, óñòðàèâàÿñü íà äèâàíå ðÿäîì ñ Ðýíäè.

- ß çíàþ, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí, óñìåõàÿñü.

- Ó ìåíÿ òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî òîëüêî ñ òîáîé ÿ è ìîãó áûòü ñàìà ñîáîé. Íèêàêîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïîääåðæèâàòü ðåïóòàöèþ âñåçíàéêè, íè òåì áîëåå íèêàêèõ ïîïûòîê äîêàçàòü âñåì, ÷òî ìåíÿ áîëüøå íå çàáîòèò èõ ìíåíèå. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ – òîëüêî ÿ, è òåáÿ ýòî óñòðàèâàåò. Íàâåðíîå, ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïðîáëåìà ñåêñà çäåñü îòñóòñòâóåò?

- Íåò, íå ñîâñåì.

- Ïî-ìîåìó, ñåêñ òîëüêî âñåìó ìåøàåò.

- Äà.

- È ïî÷åìó òîëüêî âñå ïàðíè íå òàêèå, êàê òû? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ íåïîíÿòíóþ æàëîñòü ê ñåáå.

- ß çàäàþ ñåáå òîò æå ñàìûé âîïðîñ êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ñìîòðþ â ëè÷íóþ çàïèñíóþ êíèæêó, - ïîøóòèë Ðýíäè.

- ß íå ýòî èìåëà â âèäó, íå ïðèòâîðÿéñÿ! Âñå ïàðíè çäåñü – ïðîñòî ñîïëÿêè. Òóïûå, òóïûå óáëþäêè.

- À íåò ëè çäåñü êàêîãî-íèáóäü îñîáåííîãî ïàðíÿ? Êîòîðûé ÿâëÿåòñÿ äàæå áîëüøèì óáëþäêîì, ÷åì îñòàëüíûå? – ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Ðýíäè.

- Íå òî ÷òîáû… - ñîëãàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Íó ëàäíî, çäåñü åñòü îäèí ïàðåíü, îò êîòîðîãî ìíå âðîäå áû íè÷åãî íå íóæíî… - ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû çàòèõ, è îíà íà÷àëà îáâîäèòü ïàëüöåì ëèíèè íà øòàíàõ Ðýíäè âîêðóã åãî êîëåíà.

- È… - ïîäáîäðèë åå Ðýíäè.

- È ñàìîå ñòðàííîå òî, ÷òî, õîòÿ ÿ åãî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåíàâèæó, íî êîãäà îí ðÿäîì, ÿ íå ìîãó ïåðåñòàòü ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî è íå äóìàòü î… íó… î òîì, ÷òî ìíå õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òîáû îí ïðèêîñíóëñÿ êî ìíå… è ïåðåñòàòü âîîáðàæàòü, êàêîâî áóäåò ïîöåëîâàòü åãî. È ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ òî ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå â æèâîòå è… íó… - Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà, - íó, çíàåøü, ïî÷åìó-òî ÿ ñòàíîâëþñü äîâîëüíî äåðçêîé, è… íå çíàþ, âñå ýòî î÷åíü ñòðàííî, - çàêîí÷èëà äåâóøêà ñ íåóêëþæåé óëûáêîé. Çàòåì îíà òèõîíüêî ðàññìåÿëàñü è ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó Ðýíäè íà ïëå÷î. – Â ñàìîì äåëå, çâó÷èò î÷åíü ãëóïî…

- Âîâñå íåò. Ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íîðìàëüíàÿ ðåàêöèÿ íà òâîåãî ðîâåñíèêà, êîòîðûé òåáÿ ïðèâëåêàåò, - ñêàçàë Ðýíäè, ïîãëàæèâàÿ åå êîëåíî. 

- Äà, íî îí òàêîé… òàêàÿ ñâîëî÷ü, - ëèíèè íà øòàíàõ Ðýíäè îïðåäåëåííî çàâîðîæèëè åå. – Äóìàþ, òî, ÷òî ìíå íåîáõîäèìî çíàòü – ýòî êàê çàñòàâèòü åãî âëþáèòüñÿ, ñàìîé ïðè ýòîì íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâóÿ, - íåãðîìêî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà øóòèëà òîëüêî íàïîëîâèíó.

- Áîþñü, ÷òî íèêàê. Ýòî – öåíà çà òî, ÷òîáû çàñòàâëÿòü ìóæ÷èí õîòåòü ñåêñà. Èíîãäà òû íà÷èíàåøü õîòåòü ýòîãî òîæå, - Ðýíäè ïîöåëîâàë åå âîëîñû è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ùåêîé ê åå çàòûëêó. – Ïëþñû ýòîãî çàêëþ÷àþòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî òàê ìû ìîæåì íàéòè êîãî-íèáóäü, êîãî ñìîæåì ïîëþáèòü è ñòàòü åãî ïîñòîÿííûì ïàðòíåðîì â æèçíè… è â ñåêñå, íå çàáîòÿñü î êîíòðîëå… ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî. 

- Îò òåáÿ ýòî çâó÷èò òàê… ìèëî, - Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, â åå ãëàçàõ ñòîÿëè ñëåçû. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ëþáîâü ìîÿ? – ñïðîñèë îí ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì â ãîëîñå.

- ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû êîå-êòî çàõîòåë ìåíÿ. Íå òîëüêî äëÿ ñåêñà, à èìåííî ìåíÿ âñþ, öåëèêîì. Íî ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî êîãäà-íèáóäü ñëó÷èòñÿ, - îíà ïî÷òè øåïòàëà, ÷òîáû íå ñîðâàòüñÿ.

- Êîíå÷íî æå, ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ, íî íå îáÿçàòåëüíî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Íå ðàññòðàèâàéñÿ è èìåé òåðïåíèå, òåáå âñåãî øåñòíàäöàòü. 

- Â ÿíâàðå ìíå áóäåò ñåìíàäöàòü, - âîçðàçèëà îíà.

- Î äà, òîãäà ó òåáÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðîáëåìû, - ñêàçàë îí ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè. 

Ãåðìèîíà èãðèâî ïèõíóëà åãî ïîä ðåáðà. Ðýíäè êðåïêî îáõâàòèë åå ðóêàìè, è îíè íà÷àëè áîðîòüñÿ. Îíè óïàëè íà äèâàí, èçâèâàÿñü è áðûêàÿñü. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îêàçàëàñü íàâåðõó, îíà çàñòûëà, ÷òîáû èçó÷èòü ãëàçà Ðýíäè. Îíà âñïîìíèëà Ìàëôîÿ ñ åãî ðàñòðåïàííûìè âîëîñàìè è âëàæíîé ôóòáîëêîé è ïðåæäå, ÷åì óñïåëà îñîçíàòü, ÷òî äåëàåò, íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîöåëîâàëà Ðýíäè. Ãëàçà Ðýíäè øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëèñü â óäèâëåíèè, è îí ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ âîçðàæàòü, íî Ãåðìèîíà ìÿãêî ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî åãî âîëîñàì, è îí çàòèõ. 

Ãåðìèîíà îïðîáîâàëà íåñêîëüêî ïðèåìîâ, êîòîðûì íàó÷èë åå Ðýíäè – íàïðèìåð, ÷òî äåëàòü ñ ðóêàìè è êàê èñïîëüçîâàòü ÿçûê âî âðåìÿ ïîöåëóÿ, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê Ðýíäè îáíÿë åå è òåñíåå ïðèæàë ê ñåáå. Îäíàêî âñêîðå åå áåäðî îùóòèëî ýôôåêò, êîòîðûé îêàçàëè íà ïàðíÿ åå ïîöåëóè, è Ãåðìèîíà â ñìÿòåíèè ñåëà. 

- Ýé, òû æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû ãåé! – ðàñòåðÿííî ñêàçàëà îíà, ñìîòðÿ âíèç.

Ðýíäè ñòðÿõíóë åå è ðåçêî âñòàë.

- Äà, íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ àáñîëþòíûé èììóíèòåò ê æåíñêèì ÷àðàì, Ãåðìèîíà, - åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë äîâîëüíî ñåðäèòî. – Çà÷åì òû ýòî ñäåëàëà? – ñïðîñèë îí çàòåì, ïðèãëàæèâàÿ âîëîñû è íåìíîãî îòñòóïàÿ íàçàä.

- ß… ÿ íå çíàþ, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, îïÿòü íà÷èíàÿ ïëàêàòü.

- Ïðåêðàòè ýòî! – îí ïîïûòàëñÿ íå ñðûâàòüñÿ íà êðèê. – Õîðîøî, ýòî… íó, ÿ íå çíàþ, - Ðýíäè ïðåêðàòèë ðàñõàæèâàòü ïî êîìíàòå è ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé. – Ãåðìèîíà, òû ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íðàâèøüñÿ. ß ñ÷èòàþ òåáÿ óìíîé, è î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé, è… è êðàñèâîé, íî ÿ íå õî÷ó äëÿ íàñ ýòîãî. ß ïðîñòî…

- Äà, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ìû îñòàëèñü äðóçüÿìè, - äîãîâîðèëà çà íåãî Ãåðìèîíà. – ß òîæå. Íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ÿ ýòî ñäåëàëà. Ýòî íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ÷åãî-òî îò òåáÿ õî÷ó, äóìàþ, ìíå ïðîñòî íóæíî áûëî êîãî-òî ïîöåëîâàòü, - ïîïûòàëàñü îíà îáúÿñíèòü.

- À êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà? Òî, ÷òî â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå òû õî÷åøü ñåêñà, êîìôîðòà, èëè ÷åãî-íèáóäü åùå – íàçûâàé êàê óãîäíî, âîâñå íå îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî òû íå èñïîëüçóåøü ëþäåé è â òîì ñëó÷àå, êîãäà çàíèìàåøüñÿ ñåêñîì ðàäè ñàìîãî ñåêñà, - Ðýíäè áûë î÷åíü òåðïåëèâ ñ íåé. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîçâîëèëà ñêàçàííîìó ïîâèñíóòü â âîçäóõå, è êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíè ñèäåëè ìîë÷à. 

- Òû äîëæíà áûòü îñòîðîæíà. Ýòî íå èãðà, Ãåðìèîíà. Òû ìîæåøü î÷åíü áîëüíî ðàíèòü ëþäåé, è âèíîâàòà áóäåøü òîëüêî ñàìà.

- Ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî æàëü, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. – ß íå èìåëà â âèäó…

- ß çíàþ, - ñêàçàë Ðýíäè, áîëüøå íå ñåðäÿñü. – Íàâåðíîå, ñåé÷àñ ìíå ëó÷øå óéòè, - îí âñòàë è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé. 

- Äà, íàâåðíîå, - òèõî ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà è ñïðÿòàëà ëèöî â ëàäîíÿõ. – Åùå óâèäèìñÿ.

- Ïîêà. Ïîìíè, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë, è áåðåãè ñåáÿ.

- ß ïîñòàðàþñü, - óëûáíóëàñü äåâóøêà.

- Íó, ÿ ïîøåë, - Ðýíäè ïîäîøåë ê îòâåðñòèþ â ïîëó, ãäå íà÷èíàëàñü ëåñòíèöà, è ïðîïàë èç âèäó. Ãåðìèîíà âûïðÿìèëàñü è òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà.

- Òàêîé ìèëûé… - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. Øåïîò ýõîì îòðàçèëñÿ îò óãëîâ è çàìåòàëñÿ ïî îïóñòåâøåé êîìíàòå.

- Ý-ý… Ãåðìèîíà? – îíà óñëûøàëà ãîëîñ Ðýíäè ñíèçó.

- Äà?

- Êàê ìíå âûáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà? – ðîáêî ñïðîñèë îí.

Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü, ñìàõèâàÿ ñëåçû ñ ãëàç.

- Ñòîé òàì! – çàêðè÷àëà îí, íà÷èíàÿ ñïóñêàòüñÿ, - ß ñåé÷àñ òåáÿ ïðîâîæó.


	9. Ãëàâà 7 Ãîòîâíîñòü ê áàëó ¹1! Ñïàñèáî òå...

Ýòà ãëàâà – äëÿ Àðèàíû, ó êîòîðîé îáíàðóæèëñÿ íàñòîÿùèé òàëàíò ñïîäâèãàòü ëþäåé íà ïîäâèãè… òàêèå, êàê äàâíî îòêëàäûâàåìîå ðåäàêòèðîâàíèå ïîëóãîòîâûõ ãëàâ, íàïðèìåð:))

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 7. Ãîòîâíîñòü ê áàëó ¹1! Ñïàñèáî òåáå, áîæå ïðàâåäíûé… õì, ïðàâåäíûé?

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, òî îáíàðóæèëà òàì êîðîáêó è ïàêåò ñ òîð÷àùåé èç íåãî âåøàëêîé, çàñòåãíóòûé íà ìîëíèþ. Â ïàêåòå, êàê è ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü, îíà îáíàðóæèëà ñâîå ïëàòüå, òî÷íî òàêîå, î êàêîì ìå÷òàëà. Äåâóøêà âçâèçãíóëà îò âîñòîðãà, áåðåæíî ðàçëîæèëà ïëàòüå íà êðîâàòè è ïðèíÿëàñü ðàñïàêîâûâàòü êîðîáêó. Âíóòðè áûëà çàïèñêà, ãëàñèâøàÿ "Òû áóäåøü ëó÷øå âñåõ!", ïðèëàãàâøàÿñÿ ê êîðîáî÷êå ìåíüøåãî ðàçìåðà. Âñå ýòî ëåæàëî ïîâåðõ ïàðû âûñîêèõ ÷åðíûõ áîòèíîê èç òîíêîé ìÿãêîé êîæè, èäåàëüíî ïîäõîäèâøèõ ê ïëàòüþ. Âíóòðè æå ìàëåíüêîé êîðîáî÷êè íàõîäèëèñü ñåðüãè, áðàñëåòû, ïîÿñ è îñòàëüíûå àêñåññóàðû, îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàâåðøàâøèå àíñàìáëü.

Ãåðìèîíà ëèêóþùå çàêðóæèëàñü ïî êîìíàòå è ÷óòü íå íàñòóïèëà íà Êîñîëàïà, âàëÿâøåãîñÿ íà êîâðå. Îíà ïëþõíóëàñü íà ïîë ðÿäîì ñ íèì è ñõâàòèëà íà ðóêè. Êîò èçäàë òîëüêî êîðîòêîå ïðîòåñòóþùåå ìÿóêàíüå è ñðàçó æå çàìóðëûêàë, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ÷åñàòü ó íåãî çà óõîì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû – áûëî óæå 14.30. Îíà çàøëà íà êóõíþ, ÷òîáû íåìíîãî ïåðåêóñèòü (â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îíà âîîáùå äåëàëà ýòî î÷åíü ÷àñòî) è îòïðàâèëàñü ðàçûñêèâàòü Ïàíñè, ÷òîáû îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñîãëàñîâàòü ïëàíû íà âå÷åð. 

Äî ýòîãî, åñëè Ãåðìèîíà âñòðå÷àëàñü ñ Ïàíñè, ìåñòî áûëî çàðàíåå çàïëàíèðîâàíî – ãäå-íèáóäü íà íåéòðàëüíîé òåððèòîðèè, òàêîå êàê âíóòðåííèé äâîð, èëè áèáëèîòåêà, èëè êîìíàòà Àëåêñ. Íà ýòîò æå ðàç Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà òî÷íî óâåðåíà, ãäå ìîæåò áûòü ñëèçåðèíêà. Îíè äîãîâîðèëèñü î âðåìåíè, íî íå î ìåñòå, è Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà çàðàíåå óòðÿñòè ýòîò âîïðîñ…à çàîäíî è ïðîâåðèòü, íå èçìåíèëèñü ëè ïëàíû Ïàíñè. 

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñïóñòÿ Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà ñåáÿ ñòîÿùåé ó ãîëîé êàìåííîé ñòåíû, â êîòîðîé, êàê åé áûëî èçâåñòíî, íàõîäèëñÿ âõîä â áàøíþ Ñëèçåðèíà. Îíà áûëà çäåñü íåñêîëüêî ðàç ñ Ïàíñè – íåñêîëüêî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíûõ ðàç, íî íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëà îäíà. Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, äåâóøêà ïîñòó÷àëà â ñòåíó è çàñòûëà â îæèäàíèè.

- Íó, ÿ ñòó÷àëà… - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, åùå ðàç âçäîõíóâ, - Ñorpuscular (ïàðîëü åé êàê-òî äàëà Ïàíñè). Îäèí èç áîëüøèõ êàìíåé ìåäëåííî îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó, îòêðûâàÿ âçãëÿäó âëàæíûå òåìíûå âíóòðåííîñòè ïîäçåìåëèé Ñëèçåðèíà. Äåâóøêà íåðåøèòåëüíî çàøëà âíóòðü…

- Ýé! ×òî ýòî ó íàñ çäåñü? – Êðýáá ñòîÿë ïåðåä íåé, âûãëÿäÿ ÷èñòûì íåàíäåðòàëüöåì, è, êîíå÷íî æå, Ãîéë ñòîÿë íåïîäàëåêó. Îáà ñëèçåðèíöà ðàññìàòðèâàëè Ãåðìèîíó òàê, êàê áóäòî îíà áûëà çàáëóäèâøèìñÿ ïåðâîãîäêîì.

__

Íå ïîêàçûâàé ñòðàõà, îíè ìîãóò åãî ó÷óÿòü… äóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, âñïîìèíàÿ, êàê â äåòñòâå ãóëÿëà ñ îòöîì ïî ïàðêó è ñòàðàëàñü íå øàðàõàòüñÿ îò âñåõ âñòðå÷íûõ ñîáàê. Ñîáàêè âñåãäà êàçàëèñü Ãåðìèîíå äèêèìè æèâîòíûìè, òîëüêî è æäóùèìè ìîìåíòà, ÷òîáû ñîðâàòüñÿ ñ ïîâîäêà. 

- Ýé, Êðýáá, Ãîéë, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäïóñòèâ ñíèñõîäèòåëüíîñòè â ãîëîñ, - ß èùó Ïàíñè. Âû íèãäå íå âèäåëè åå â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ? 

Åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë íàìíîãî íåáðåæíåå è óâåðåííåå, ÷åì îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå. Äðóãèå ñëèçåðèíöû óæå íà÷èíàëè ñîáèðàòüñÿ âîêðóã ñóìàñøåäøåé ãðèôôèíäîðêè, ñ÷èòàþùåé, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò ðàçãóëèâàòü ïî ïîäçåìåëüÿì Ñëèçåðèíà â ëþáîå âðåìÿ, êàê ó ñåáÿ äîìà. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ êóñêîì ìÿñà, áðîøåííûì ñòàå ãîëîäíûõ ãèåí. Âîêðóã áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äâóñìûñëåííûõ óëûáîê, îñêàëîâ è ïëîòîÿäíûõ óñìåøåê. Äåâóøêà íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü äðîæè, è îíè ïðèäâèíóëèñü áëèæå.

- Íó, âû çíàåòå, Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí, ïðèìåðíî ñ ìåíÿ ðîñòîì, íåìíîãî ìàññèâíåå, íîñ, êàê ó ìîïñà, âå÷íî ìðà÷íàÿ, ÷åðíûå âîëîñû… õì, ïîõîæå, îíà êîñèò ïîä ãîòêó. Òàê âîò, æòà äåâóøêà æèâåò çäåñü. ß ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, êòî-íèáóäü çíàåò, ãäå îíà ìîæåò áûòü. 

Íå ïîäàâàÿ âèäà, Ãåðìèîíà îñìîòðåëàñü â ïîèñêàõ ïóòåé ê ñïàñåíèþ. Ïîõîæå, èõ óæå ïî÷òè íå îñòàâàëîñü. Êðýáá è Ãîéë åùå íå ñîîáðàçèëè, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, íî óæå íàäâèãàëèñü íà íåå, áåññìûñëåííî õìóðÿñü. 

- Íó, òîãäà ÿ äåëàþ âûâîä, ÷òî ó âàñ äâîèõ íåäîñòàòî÷íî ìîçãîâ äàæå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîìíèòü, êòî âû ñàìè òàêèå, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î âàøèõ îäíîãðóïïíèêàõ, òàê ÷òî ÿ ïîéäó, ïîæàëóé… - âûäàâ ýòó ôðàçó, Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïîïûòàëàñü óéòè. 

Íå òóò-òî áûëî. Êðýáá âñòàë ó íåå íà ïóòè è çàêðûë ïðîõîä. Ïîñëå äîëãèõ ëåò ïðàêòèêè îí íàêîíåö íàøåë çàíÿòèå, â êîòîðîì åìó íå áûëî ðàâíûõ – çàïóãèâàíèå òåõ, êòî áûë ìåíüøå (à íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî êðóïíåå åãî â øêîëå ïðàêòè÷åñêè íèêîãî íå áûëî), è ïåðåäà÷à èõ çàòåì áîëåå ñîîáðàçèòåëüíûì ïðèÿòåëÿì (à ýòî, íàîáîðîò, ìîæíî áûëî ñêàçàòü ïî÷òè îáî âñåõ îêðóæàþùèõ çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ðàçâå ÷òî Ãîéëà) äëÿ äàëüíåéøèõ èçäåâàòåëüñòâ.

- Ïîäîæäè. Íàì åñòü î ÷åì ïîãîâîðèòü, - ïðîõðþêàë îí. Ïóñòîé âçãëÿä íà åãî ëèöå ïîñòåïåííî ñìåíÿëñÿ ãëóïûì è çëîáíûì âûðàæåíèåì.

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïîòðÿñåíà. Óñëûøàòü îò íåãî íîðìàëüíîå ïðåäëîæåíèå, ñ ïîäëåæàùèì, ñêàçóåìûì è äàæå ïàðîé äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ ÷ëåíîâ – ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî!

- Ýòî áûëî óäèâèòåëüíî, Êðýáá! Òû òðåíèðîâàëñÿ? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî íèêòî íå çàìåòèò, êàê åé ñòðàøíî.

- ×òî? – ñïðîñèë îí. Ïîõîæå, ïðîøëîå ïðåäëîæåíèå ïîòðåáîâàëî îò íåãî ñëèøêîì áîëüøèõ óìñòâåííûõ óñèëèé è òåïåðü îí ñíîâà âåðíóëñÿ ê îäíîñëîæíîìó õðþêàíüþ. 

- Ãîâîðèòü ïðåäëîæåíèÿìè. Ýòî ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî! – îáúÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ ãîðäûì âèäîì âîñïèòàòåëüíèöû äåòñêîãî ñàäà äëÿ óìñòâåííî îòñòàëûõ. Íå òî ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü â ýòîé êîìíàòå çíàë, ÷òî òàêîå äåòñêèé ñàä, íî…

- Çàòêíèñü, Ãðåéíäæåð! – Ãîéë áðîñèëñÿ íà âûðó÷êó ñâîåìó ïðèÿòåëþ, êàê âåðíûé ñòîðîæåâîé ïåñ.

- ×òî? – íåâèííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – ß äóìàëà, îí õî÷åò ïîãîâîðèòü. Åñëè áû òîëüêî ó íåå ïîëó÷èëîñü ñáèâàòü èõ ñ òîëêó äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî è ñáåæàòü ïðè ñëó÷àå! _Ì-äà, ýòî áûëà ïàðøèâàÿ èäåÿ,_ ïîäóìàëà îíà, êîãäà Ãîéë ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó è âûòîëêíóë â öåíòð êîìíàòû.

- Äðàêî! – ïîçâàë îí õðèïëî. - Ó ìåíÿ äëÿ òåáÿ êîå-÷òî åñòü!

__

Åùå îäíî ïðåäëîæåíèå. Îíè îïðåäåëåííî äåëàþò óñïåõè. Ýé, ñìîòðèòå âñå – Êðýáá è Ãîéë äåìîíñòðèðóþò âàì òî, ÷òî îòëè÷àåò îáåçüÿíó îò ÷åëîâåêà – äàð ðå÷è!

Þìîð ïîìîã åé íåìíîãî ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî ñòðàõîì. 

- Ýé, ïóñòè! È âîîáùå, îòñòàíü îò ìåíÿ! – òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà ïðÿìî ïåðåä ëåñòíèöåé, âåäóùåé â ñïàëüíè, êàê çàêëþ÷åííûé ïåðåä Àíãëèéñêèì Êîðîëåâñêèì Ñóäîì. – Íó ëàäíî, - ñêàçàëà îíà íåîõîòíî, ïûòàÿñü ñîõðàíÿòü ñïîêîéñòâèå, õîòÿ âñå ýòî íà÷èíàëî ñòàíîâèòüñÿ îïàñíûì. – Òàê óæ è áûòü, ÿ îñòàíóñü íà ÷àé, òîëüêî áûñòðî, à òî ìíå åùå íóæíî âûìûòü ãîëîâó. 

Îíà ñ íåçàâèñèìûì âèäîì ïîâåëà ïëå÷àìè è îñòàëàñü ñòîÿòü íà ìåñòå, êîãäà Ãîéë íåîæèäàííî âûïóñòèë åå. 

- Â ÷åì âîîáùå äåëî? Ýòî ÷òî, àíãëèéñêèé âàðèàíò Èíêâèçèöèè? – Ãåðìèîíà äðàìàòè÷íî âçäîõíóëà. – Õîðîøî, ÿ ïðèçíàþñü. ß – âåäüìà. Ñîæãèòå ìåíÿ, áðîñüòå â òåìíóþ âîíþ÷óþ ÿìó, ìíå óæå âñå ðàâíî… î, ïîäîæäèòå-êà, ìû âðîäå áû óæå òàì è íàõîäèìñÿ… êàê áûòü? Îé, íåò, çíàþ-çíàþ, âû ìîæåòå çàïåðåòü ìåíÿ â ìîåé êîìíàòå è îñòàâèòü áåç óæèíà!

Íèêòî íå ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Âñå ïðîñòî ñòîÿëè âîêðóã, êàê çðèòåëè â íåêîé èçâðàùåííîé ñïîðòèâíîé èãðå.

- Íó ÷òî æ, òîãäà ÿ ïîéäó ê ñåáå ñàìà, ÷òîáû íå çàñòàâëÿòü âàñ òàùèòü ìåíÿ òóäà ñèëîé… - Ãåðìèîíà äåðíóëàñü ê âûõîäó, íî áûñòðàÿ êàê ìîëíèÿ ðóêà ïåðåõâàòèëà åå çà òàëèþ è ïîòÿíóëà îáðàòíî. 

Îíà ñêðèâèëàñü, èñïûòûâàÿ îòâðàùåíèå îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèé Ãîéëà. 

- Äà ëàäíî òåáå, ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî íàì íå ñëåäóåò áåñïîêîèòü Ìàëôîÿ – âåðîÿòíî, îí óáèâàåò êàêèõ-íèáóäü íåâèííûõ ìàëåíüêèõ çâåðóøåê, èëè ìó÷àåò êîãî-íèáóäü, êòî ãîòîâ êðè÷àòü è ïëàêàòü áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿ. Îí íàâåðíÿêà çàíÿò, è íàì âîâñå íå íóæíî…

Òóò ìó÷èòåëü æèâîòíûõ ïîÿâèëñÿ íà âåðõíåé ñòóïåíè ëåñòíèöû ñ ó÷åáíèêîì ïî çàùèòå îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ â ðóêàõ. Îí ñòîÿë ìîë÷à, ãëÿäÿ íà íåå ñâåðõó âíèç. Ïåðâûì ÷óâñòâîì, êîòîðîå èñïûòàë Äðàêî, áûëî ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè îùóòèìîå óäîâîëüñòâèå. Ïîòîì îí íåìíîãî ïðèêðûë ãëàçà è èçîáðàçèë ñêóêó. 

- ×òî ýòî, Ãîéë? ß äåëàþ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó, òû æå çíàåøü.

- Ãðåéíäæåð. Îäíà. Òîëüêî ÷òî âîøëà, - Ãîéë ñòàðàëñÿ âûãëÿäåòü ñîëèäíî è îïÿòü âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîèì îäíîñëîæíûì ïðåäëîæåíèÿì.

__

Ïðîêëÿòüå, Ãîéë. Ñòîëüêî òðåíèðîâîê, è âñå âïóñòóþ. Äà óæ, èçâèíè, íî òû ÿâíî íå îðàòîð…

- ×òî òåáå çäåñü íóæíî? - ñïðîñèë Ìàëôîé, âíîâü óòêíóâøèñü â êíèãó. Òîëüêî ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó Ãåðìèîíà ñîîáðàçèëà, ÷òî âîïðîñ àäðåñîâàí åé. Îòâðàùåíèÿ â ãîëîñå Äðàêî áûë ñàìûé ìèíèìóì. 

- ß ïðîñòî èùó Ïàíñè, - íåáðåæíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Òåïåðü-òî îíà ìîæåò âûéòè íà ñöåíó?

- Îíà ñåé÷àñ â áèáëèîòåêå. Äåëàåò ÷òî-òî ïî Ôëèòâèêó, åñëè ÿ íå îøèáàþñü, - îí êîðîòêî âçãëÿíóë íà íåå è îïÿòü îòâåðíóëñÿ.

- Íè÷åãî ñåáå, îíà ÷òî, ïðàâäà äåëàåò äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó? – ñúÿçâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Òû åùå ÷òî-òî õîòåëà? – ÿäîâèòî îñâåäîìèëñÿ Äðàêî, ñòàíîâÿñü áîëüøå ïîõîæèì íà ñåáÿ ñàìîãî è âïèâàÿñü â íåå âçãëÿäîì ïîâåðõ îáëîæêè èç äðàêîíüåé êîæè.

- Â ñìûñëå, ñïàñèáî, - îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü âûãëÿäåòü íåâîçìóòèìîé, - íàâåðíîå, ÿ òåïåðü ïîéäó, - ñêàçàëà îíà íàóäà÷ó, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî âîâñå íå ïðîñèò ðàçðåøåíèÿ.

- Äà, - ðàâíîäóøíî ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé, âíîâü âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ñâîåé êíèãå. Âñå îñòàëüíûå ñëèçåðèíöû çàøåâåëèëèñü è ðàçî÷àðîâàííî çàðîïòàëè.

- Îêåé, - îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ïðîøëà ìèìî äâóõ îøåëîìëåííûõ àìáàëîâ è óæå ïî÷òè äîñòèãëà âûõîäà, êîãäà óñëûøàëà:

- Àõ, äà, è Ãðåéíäæåð…

- Äà? – îíà îáåðíóëàñü, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ïîêà âñå øëî ñëèøêîì õîðîøî, ÷òîáû áûòü ïðàâäîé. Îíè âñå-òàêè ñîáèðàëèñü áðîñàòü â íåå óæàñíûå íåïðîùàåìûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ è áèòü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îíà íå çàïðîñèò ïîùàäû…

- Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà òåáå âçäóìàåòñÿ çàéòè, èçâåñòè íàñ çàðàíåå, õîðîøî? ß ñêàæó Ïàíñè, ÷òîáû îíà ïðèäåðæàëà ñòîðîæåâûõ ïñîâ, - óõìûëüíóâøèñü, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë îáðàòíî â êîìíàòó, äóìàÿ ïî ïóòè: _Âîçìîæíî, îíà è ñàìîóáèéöà, íî õðàáðîñòè ó íåå äåéñòâèòåëüíî õâàòàåò. Íàâåðíîå, èìåííî ïîýòîìó åå è ðàñïðåäåëèëè â Ãðèôôèíäîð. Äóðà, äà, íî òîëüêî íå òðóñèõà._

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. Çäåñü è ïðàâäà áûëà êàêàÿ-òî êëîàêà. Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è âûøëà òàê áûñòðî, êàê òîëüêî ìîãëà, íå ïåðåõîäÿ íà áåã. Òîëüêî â õîëëå îíà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëàñü. 

__

Ïðîñòî ôåíîìåíàëüíî ãëóïî, Ãåðìèîíà, ñêàçàëà îíà ñàìîé ñåáå_. Íå âîëíóéñÿ Ìàëôîé, ñëåäóþùåãî ðàçà íå áóäåò. _Ïðèãëàäèâ âîëîñû, îíà óæå ìåäëåííåå íàïðàâèëàñü ê áèáëèîòåêå.

***

Ïîñëå òàêîãî áîãàòîãî ñîáûòèÿìè óòðà îñòàâøàÿñÿ ÷àñòü äíÿ òÿíóëàñü óæàñíî ìåäëåííî. Ãåðìèîíà âñå-òàêè íàøëà Ïàíñè è îêîí÷àòåëüíî äîãîâîðèëàñü ñ íåé íàñ÷åò âå÷åðà. Áàë äîëæåí áûë ïðîõîäèòü â öåíòðå ñàäà, òàê ÷òî îíè âñòðå÷àëèñü â åãî ñåâåðî-âîñòî÷íîì óãëó, ó ôîíòàíà ñ ðóñàëêîé. Ïàíñè áûëà íåîáû÷íî ðàññåÿííà è áóäòî áû äàæå íå çàìå÷àëà, ÷òî âìåñòî îáû÷íîãî îáìåíà îñêîðáëåíèÿìè îíè ñîáèðàëèñü âìåñòå ïîéòè íà äîâîëüíî çíà÷èòåëüíîå øêîëüíîå ìåðîïðèÿòèå.

Âåðíóâøèñü â áàøíþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Ãåðìèîíà ïîïðîáîâàëà ñäåëàòü êîå-êàêóþ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó, íî íå ñìîãëà ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. Åå äåíü íà÷àëñÿ äîâîëüíî áóäîðàæàùå, è äåâóøêà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî è åãî îñòàòîê ïðîéäåò òàê æå íåîáû÷íî.

Êàê âûÿñíèëîñü, îíà áûëà ïðàâà. Ìèíóò ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ýòà ìûñëü ïðîìåëüêíóëà ó íåå â ãîëîâå, Ãàððè è Ðîí ïîäñåëè ê íåé è íà÷àëè îñàæäàòü âîïðîñàìè, êàê ó íåå äåëà è ÷òî íîâîãî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàáðîñèëà âñåõ ïðåæíèõ äðóçåé, íî òåì íå ìåíåå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ âïîëíå íåïëîõî. _Õîòÿ ýòî âñå ðàâíî áûëî î÷åíü ìèëî ñ èõ ñòîðîíû_, ïî÷òè ðàñòðîãàííî ïîäóìàëà îíà. 

Â ÷åòûðå ÷àñà îíà ïîøëà â äóø è ïðîâåëà òàì îêîëî ÷àñà, ãîòîâÿñü ê áàëó. Áåç äåñÿòè ïÿòü îíà ñîáðàëà â îõàïêó ñâåðòîê ñ ïëàòüåì, âñþ êîñìåòèêó, êîðîáêó ñ áîòèíêàìè è îòïðàâèëàñü ê Àëåêñ. Â êîðèäîðàõ îíà ïîéìàëà íà ñåáå íåñêîëüêî ñòðàííûõ âçãëÿäîâ, ïîñêîëüêó øëà ñ ïîëîòåíöåì íà ãîëîâå è â øîðòàõ ñ ðóáàøêîé, à åå áîñûå íîãè çàáàâíî øëåïàëè ïî õîëîäíîìó êàìåííîìó ïîëó. 

Êîãäà îíà ïðèøëà ê ìèññ Äåçäåìîíäå, òà âïóñòèëà åå è óñàäèëà íàïðîòèâ ñåáÿ ïîáîëòàòü, ïîêà ñàìà çàêàí÷èâàëà îáåäàòü. Ãåðìèîíà ðàññêàçàëà åé âñ¸ î ñâîåì ðàçãîâîðå ñ Ðýíäè… íó, ïî÷òè âñ¸, è îíè ïðèñòóïèëè ê äåëó.

Áûëî ïî÷òè ñåìü, êîãäà Àëåêñ íàêîíåö çàêîí÷èëà ñ ìàêèÿæåì è ïðè÷åñêîé è îñòàâèëà Ãåðìèîíó îäíó, ÷òîáû òà ìîãëà íàäåòü ïëàòüå. Äåâóøêà îñòîðîæíî ðàññòåãíóëà ìîëíèþ è îòîøëà ïîäàëüøå, ÷òîáû åùå ðàç ðàññìîòðåòü íàðÿä. 

Ðýíäè ïîðàáîòàë ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî - ïëàòüå ïðåâçîøëî âñå îæèäàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû. Îíî áûëî äâóõñëîéíûì, íèæíèé ñëîé – èç êðîâàâî-êðàñíîãî áëåñòÿùåãî øåëêà, âåðõíèé – èç ìàòîâî-÷åðíîãî. Ïîäîë è âûðåç áûëè îôîðìëåíû â âèäå ïðè÷óäëèâîãî ëîìàíîãî çèãçàãà, à ðóêàâà äëèíîé òðè ÷åòâåðòè ñ òàêèìè æå çóá÷àòûìè êðàÿìè ðàçäâàèâàëèñü ó ëîêòåé è êîíöàìè äîñòèãàëè êîëåíà. ×åðíûé øåëê, òî÷íî òàê æå îáðàáîòàííûé íà êîíöàõ, íà÷èíàëñÿ ó ïðàâîé ãðóäè è ïî äèàãîíàëè ïðîõîäèë ÷åðåç áåäðà. Ñïèíà áûëà îòêðûòà ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê âïåðåäè âûðåç áûë äîâîëüíî óìåðåííûì.

Ãåðìèîíà áåðåæíî íàòÿíóëà ïëàòüå, ñòàðàÿñü íå îñòàâèòü íè îäíîé ìîðùèíêè. Îíî îáëåãàëî âñå íóæíûå ìåñòà è ñâîáîäíî ñòðóèëîñü ó ëîêòåé è íîã. Çàòåì Ãåðìèîíà íàäåëà ïîÿñ, ñîñòîÿùèé èç ïðîäîëãîâàòûõ àëìàçîâ, îïðàâëåííûõ â ÷åðíûé ìåòàëë, ÷òîáû ñîîòâåòñòâîâàòü îáùåìó ñòèëþ ïëàòüÿ. Ñåðüãè áûëè èç òàêèõ æå êàìíåé, à íà øåþ ïðåäíàçíà÷àëàñü ÷åðíàÿ øåëêîâàÿ ëåíòà ñî ñëåçèíêîé ÷åðíîãî æåì÷óãà. 

Îíà íåìíîãî ïîêðóòèëàñü ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê øåëê âüåòñÿ âîêðóã åå íîã, ïîòîì ïîïðîáîâàëà óëûáíóòüñÿ è óâèäåëà, ÷òî ðóáèíîâàÿ ïîìàäà ïðåâðàòèëà åå ïîäðîñòêîâóþ êðèâóþ óõìûëêó â óëûáêó î÷åíü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé ìîëîäîé æåíùèíû. Åå ìàñòåðñêè íàêðàøåííûå ãëàçà ñèÿëè, à êîæà ïûëàëà çäîðîâûì ÷èñòûì ðóìÿíöåì. Ãåðìèîíà âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé è ïðîíàáëþäàëà, êàê ïðè÷óäëèâûå ëîêîíû ïðèøëè â äâèæåíèå è, êàê æèâûå, õàîòè÷åñêè êîëåáëþòñÿ âîêðóã åå ãîëîâû. Âåëèêîëåïíî.

Ïîñëåäíèì øòðèõîì áûëè åå áîòèíêè. Ñäåëàííûå èç ÷åðíîé ìÿãêîé êîæè, îíè çàêàí÷èâàëèñü ÷óòü âûøå êîëåíà è èäåàëüíî äîïîëíÿëè ïëàòüå. Êîãäà äåâóøêà íàêîíåö âûøëà ïîêàçàòüñÿ Àëåêñ, òà ïðèâåòñòâîâàëà åå ïî÷òè ñî ñòðàõîì.

- Ýòîò òâîé Ðýíäè, äîëæíî áûòü, ïîòðàòèë íà òåáÿ öåëîå ñîñòîÿíèå, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, îòâîäÿ ðóêè Ãåðìèîíû â ñòîðîíû è îáõîäÿ êðóãîì. – È òû òîëüêî ÷òî ñ íèì ïîçíàêîìèëàñü? – îíà ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâü è ïîçâîëèëà ðóêàì Ãåðìèîíû âåðíóòüñÿ â ïðåæíåå ïîëîæåíèå. 

- Äà, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ òèõîé ãîðäîñòüþ. – Íî ìû ìîæåì ïîãîâîðèòü î ÷åì óãîäíî, îí âñåãäà òàêîé îòêðûòûé, è ÷åñòíûé, è… íó, è çàáàâíûé. Îí çíàåò âñå íà ñâåòå – ÷òî-òî âðîäå ìóæñêîé âåðñèè òåáÿ, è îí ìíå êàê áóäòî âìåñòî ñòàðøåãî áðàòà, êîòîðîãî ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî.

- Áðàò, íó êàê æå.. – ñêàçàëà Àëåêñ, íå äî êîíöà óáåæäåííàÿ, íî âñå ðàâíî ïîëüùåíî óëûáàþùàÿñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà îïðåäåëåííî íàó÷èëàñü î÷àðîâûâàòü ëþäåé. 

- Íî ýòî ïðàâäà! ß íå… - îíà ñäåëàëà ïàóçó, ïîäûñêèâàÿ ïîäõîäÿùèå ñëîâà, - îí ìíå íðàâèòñÿ, íî íå òàê. Ïðàâäà, íåò. Äîëæåí, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî äîëæåí, íî íåò. Îíà ïðèãëàäèëà ïîäîë. – Êðîìå òîãî, îí ãåé, - äîáàâèëà îíà íåáðåæíî.

- Ïðàâäà? – ïîðàæåííî âîñêëèêíóëà Àëåêñ. – Ýòîãî òû ìíå íå ãîâîðèëà. Îíà íåíàäîëãî çàäóìàëàñü. – Íåò, òû ñåðüåçíî?

- Àáñîëþòíî, - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñìåÿñü. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà ÷àñû, îíà îõíóëà, - óæå 7.30, ÿ îïàçäûâàþ!

- Òîãäà äàâàé áåãîì âûìåòàéñÿ îòñþäà! – øóòëèâî ñêîìàíäîâàëà Àëåêñ. – È óäà÷è! – êðèêíóëà îíà åé âñëåä.

- Ñïàñèáî çà âñå! – Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü, ÷ìîêíóëà ïðîôåññîðà â ùåêó è ïîáåæàëà â ñàä.

***

Áûëî óæå ïî÷òè áåç ïÿòíàäöàòè âîñåìü, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê óñëîâëåííîìó ìåñòó. Îíà ñòàðàëàñü èäòè òàê áûñòðî, êàê ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî â åå áîòèíêàõ, íî âñêîðå ñäàëàñü è ïîøëà íîðìàëüíûì øàãîì. _Äà, êðàñîòà äåéñòâèòåëüíî òðåáóåò æåðòâ…_ åå ìûñëè ïðåðâàëè ãîëîñà, äîíîñÿùèåñÿ èç ñàäà.

- Ãäå, ÷åðò âîçüìè, îíà øëÿåòñÿ? – ñïðîñèë ðàçäðàæåííûé ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ. Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïðèñëóøàëàñü. Åñëè îíà íè÷åãî íå ïåðåïóòàëà, ôîíòàí ñ ðóñàëêîé íàõîäèëñÿ ïðÿìî çà êóñòàìè âïåðåäè íåå, íî òàì íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü íèêàêèõ ïàðíåé… 

- Íàâåðíîå, îíà âûêîëîëà ñåáå ãëàç êàðàíäàøîì äëÿ ïîäâîäêè, - Ãåðìèîíà íåìåäëåííî óçíàëà âûñîêîìåðíûé òîí Ïàíñè. – Íå âîëíóéñÿ, îíà ïðèäåò. ß áûëà ïî÷òè óâåðåíà, ÷òî îíà îïîçäàåò. Îíà âå÷íî íå ìîæåò ðàññ÷èòàòü âðåìÿ.

__

Íàäî âçÿòü íà çàìåòêó. Ïàíñè – ñóêà. Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà íè òàê óæ ñèëüíî óäèâëåíà ýòèì ôàêòîì, íè îáèæåíà. Åé ïðîñòî ñòàëî ëþáîïûòíî. 

Ñëåäóþùèå ïàðà ìèíóò ïðîøëè â òèøèíå. Çàòåì Ïàíñè îïÿòü çàãîâîðèëà.

- À âñå-òàêè, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî îò Ãåðìèîíû? Îíà æå íå ìîæåò òåáå íðàâèòüñÿ… âåäü íåò?

__

Íó è äåëà, âîò óæ ñïàñèáî.

- Íåò, ÿ åå òåðïåòü íå ìîãó. ×òî áû ÿ íè çàäóìàë, ýòî íå òâîå äåëî, - îòâåòèë ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ. Íà ýòîò ðàç Ãåðìèîíà áåçîøèáî÷íî ðàñïîçíàëà íàäìåííûå òÿãó÷èå èíòîíàöèè, õàðàêòåðíûå äëÿ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ.

__

×òî ýòîò óáëþäîê çäåñü äåëàåò? Äà åùå ñ Ïàíñè? - çàäàëàñü îíà âîïðîñîì. _Îíè îáà èç Ñëèçåðèíà, íî ó ìåíÿ ñîçäàëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî îí âîîáùå ðàâíîäóøåí ê äåâóøêàì. _Îíà õìûêíóëà ïðî ñåáÿ. _È ÷òî åìó íóæíî îò ìåíÿ? _Íàñ÷åò ýòîãî ó íåå âîîáùå íå áûëî íèêàêèõ èäåé. 

- Ìîæåò áûòü, òû õî÷åøü ïðîñòî ïåðåñïàòü ñ íåé, ãì? – ïîäòîëêíóëà åãî Ïàíñè.

Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà, êàê Äðàêî íåòåðïåëèâî âçäîõíóë. 

- Íåò, Ïàíñè. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó ïîäîâîäèòü åå – ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû _îíà_ çàõîòåëà ïåðåñïàòü ñî ìíîé.

Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå ðàññìåÿëàñü âñëóõ. _Ó òåáÿ êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêè ìàëî øàíñîâ, òùåñëàâíûé èäèîò._ Ïîñëå ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ðýíäè îíà ðåøèëà ïîëíîñòüþ èãíîðèðîâàòü Ìàëôîÿ, íî, åñëè îí õî÷åò âîéíû, òî ÷òî æ… â ýòó èãðó ìîæíî èãðàòü è âäâîåì.

Â íåñêîëüêèõ øàãàõ îò íåå Ïàíñè ðàññìåÿëàñü íàä ñëîâàìè Ìàëôèÿ.

- Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî ñìîæåøü ïîñòàâèòü ýòó ñàìîóâåðåííóþ ñêðîìíèöó íà êîëåíè. Ýòî íå áûë âîïðîñ, ýòî áûëî óòâåðæäåíèå, ïðè÷åì ñêàçàííîå òàêèì òîíîì, êàê áóäòî Ïàíñè íèêàê íå ìîãëà ýòîìó ïîâåðèòü. – Íó ÷òî æ, óäà÷è òåáå â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ìåíÿ ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå âîëíóåò, ïîêà òû ïëàòèøü ìíå äåíüãè. Áóäåò çàáàâíî ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê òû ñâåäåøü åå ñ óìà, åñëè âñå ïîëó÷èòñÿ, íî ëè÷íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïóñòàÿ òðàòà âðåìåíè. Êàæåòñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ñêîðåå ñîãëàñèòñÿ íà ìîè… _ïðåäëîæåíèÿ_.

__

×òî? Òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàñòåðÿëàñü. _Ïàíñè – ëåñáèÿíêà? È äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ – òîæå? Óïñ… Òàê, åùå êîå-÷òî, ÷òî íàäî çàïîìíèòü: Ïàíñè – ñóêà-ëåñáèÿíêà, êîòîðóþ ñ ýòèõ ïîð íàäî èçáåãàòü… èëè ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà ÿ ïîëó÷ó îò íåå âñå, ÷òî ñìîãó._

- Î÷åâèäíî, òû íå çíàåøü åå äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî, - íàñìåøëèâî îòâåòèë Ìàëôîé.

__

Î, çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, âñòàâøèé íà çàùèòó ìîåé îðèåíòàöèè – Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. ß ðàñòðîãàíà. 

- À òû? – ñïðîñèëà Ïàíñè.

- Ìû ïðîâåëè îäèí äîâîëüíî íàñûùåííûé äåíü âìåñòå. ß áûë, êîíå÷íî, îòâåðãíóò.

- Êîíå÷íî, - êèâíóëà Ïàíñè ñ ïðèòâîðíîé ñåðüåçíîñòüþ.

- Íî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà õî÷åò ìåíÿ. Ýòî ìîæåò áûòü äåéñòâèòåëüíî… õì, ïèêàíòíî, - Ìàëôîé ðàññìåÿëñÿ, âîñõèùàÿñü ñâîèì óìîì è õèòðîñòüþ, íî Ïàíñè îáîðâàëà åãî.

- Íî ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî òû íå õî÷åøü ïåðåñïàòü ñ íåé?

- Íåò, íå õî÷ó, - Ìàëôîÿ âñå áîëüøå ðàçäðàæàëè âîïðîñû Ïàíñè, è îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñìåíèòü òåìó. – Òû äóìàåøü, îí âîîáùå ïðèäåò? Ó÷òè, ÷òî ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ïëàòèòü òåáå, åñëè îíà äàæå íå ïîêàæåòñÿ. Îíà òåáÿ òî÷íî íå ïîäâåäåò?

- Òû øóòèøü? Ãåðìèîíà ñëèøêîì ïðàâèëüíàÿ äëÿ ýòîãî. Êðîìå òîãî, îíà ìíå óæå âñå óøè ïðîæóææàëà îá ýòîì áàëå, ñ òåõ ïîð êàê ÿ â ïåðâûé ðàç ïîìîãëà åé ñ ìàêèÿæåì. Ïî÷åìó, êàê òû äóìàåøü, ÿ òàê óâåðåíà âî âñåì îòíîñèòåëüíî íåå? Ãåðìèîíà åùå íå âñ¸ èç ìåíÿ âûæàëà. Îíà ïðèäåò, - ãîëîñ Ïàíñè çâó÷àë òàê óâåðåííî è ñàìîäîâîëüíî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà áûëà âûíóæäåíà çàæàòü ñåáå ðîò, ÷òîáû íå çàõèõèêàòü.

- À êàê íàñ÷åò òåáÿ? _Òû_ õî÷åøü ñ íåé ïåðåñïàòü? – Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà íàñìåøêó â ãîëîñå Äðàêî.

- ß áû ñêàçàëà, ÷òî íå îòêàæóñü. Åñëè îíà çàõî÷åò, - íåáðåæíî îòâåòèëà ñëèçåðèíêà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ñëûøàëà äîñòàòî÷íî. Îíà áûëà ðàäà, ÷òî ïîøëà êîðîòêèì ïóòåì ÷åðåç ñåêðåòíûé ïðîõîä, òàê ÷òî îíè íå ìîãëè âèäåòü, êàê îíà ïîÿâèëàñü. Ýòîò íåáîëüøîé ðàçãîâîð áûë î÷-÷åíü èíôîðìàòèâíûì.

__

Èõ îáîèõ æäåò áîëüøîå ïîòðÿñåíèå, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ óñìåøêîé. _ß ñîáèðàþñü ñìåÿòüñÿ ïîñëåäíåé, ïðîñòî íàáëþäàÿ. Ýòî ìîæåò áûòü äàæå çàáàâíî. È ÿ ïîêàæó Ïàíñè "ñëèøêîì ïðàâèëüíóþ". Ñåãîäíÿ îíà óâèäèò, êàêîé ñòåðâîé ÿ ìîãó áûòü._

Îíà ïîäêðàëàñü ê áëèæàéøåìó ïðîñâåòó â êóñòàõ è óâèäåëà, ÷òî îíè îáà äî ñèõ ïîð ðàçãîâàðèâàþò è íå îáðàùàþò âíèìàíèÿ íè íà ÷òî âîêðóã. Òîãäà Ãåðìèîíà, ñêîëüçÿ ìåæäó òåíåé, äîáðàëàñü äî âåðøèíû áîëüøîé ëåñòíèöû, ïî êîòîðîé äîëæíà áûëà ïðèéòè, åñëè áû íå îïàçäûâàëà, ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è ñ ñàìûì áåççàáîòíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà íà÷àëà ñïóñêàòüñÿ – íà ýòîò ðàç äîñòàòî÷íî øóìíî, ÷òîáû ïðèâëå÷ü èõ âíèìàíèå.

- Èçâèíè, ÿ îïîçäàëà. Àëåêñ öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü âîçèëàñü ñ… - îíà ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïîïûòàëàñü èçîáðàçèòü óäèâëåíèå ïðè âèäå Äðàêî, ñòîÿâøåãî ðÿäîì ñ Ïàíñè ñ äüÿâîëüñêîé óñìåøêîé íà ëèöå. 

__

Ðàäè òàêîãî ñëó÷àÿ îí íàâåðíÿêà ïîñòàðàëñÿ âûãëÿäåòü êàê ìîæíî ëó÷øå, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ òàéíîé ãîðäîñòüþ. Äðàêî áûë âî ôðàêå ñ áàáî÷êîé, åãî âîëîñû áûëè òùàòåëüíî ïðèãëàæåíû, à áîòèíêè ñèÿëè. _Ïðîêëÿòüå, îí êëàññíî âûãëÿäèò. Ýòî óñëîæíÿåò çàäà÷ó äëÿ ìåíÿ…_Ãåðìèîíà âñïîìíèëà, î ÷åì ïðåäóïðåæäàë åå Ðýíäè, íî ïîòîì ðåøèòåëüíî çàäâèíóëà ýòè ìûñëè ïîäàëüøå, âñåðüåç íàìåðåâàÿñü ïîêàçàòü ýòèì äâîèì, ÷åãî îíà íà ñàìîì äåëå ñòîèò.

- ×òî îí çäåñü äåëàåò? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, ñâåðêíóâ ãëàçàìè.

- ß ïðèãëàñèëà Äðàêî ñ íàìè, - Ãåðìèîíà ïîðàçèëàñü òîìó, êàê ðåçêî èçìåíèëñÿ òîí è âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ïàíñè. – Ó áåäíîãî ìàëü÷èêà íå áûëî ïàðû, è ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî â íàøèõ ñèëàõ ïîìî÷ü åìó è ïîçâîëèòü çàñâåòèòüñÿ â êîìïàíèè äâóõ ñàìûõ ñåêñóàëüíûõ äåâ÷îíîê â øêîëå.

- Òîëüêî ÷åðåç ìîé òðóï, - îíà äàæå íå ïûòàëàñü ñêðûòü íåóäîâîëüñòâèå. Äðàêî äàâíî ïîðà ùåëêíóòü ïî íîñó.

- Î-î, äà ëàäíî òåáå… - Ïàíñè âçÿëà Äðàêî ïîä ðóêó è ïîäîäâèíóëàñü ê íåìó áëèæå. Îí çàñóíóë ðóêè â êàðìàíû è ðîáêî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Äà, ïåðåñòàíü, Ãåðìè. ß çíàþ, ó íàñ áûëè ðàçíîãëàñèÿ â ïðîøëîì, íî ÿ äóìàë, è çíàåøü, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì îñòàâèòü âñå ïîçàäè. Äàé ìíå øàíñ, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî ÷üèì óãîäíî òîíîì, íî òîëüêî íå ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì. – Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ñïàñ òâîþ çàäíèöó, - âîò ýòî óæå áîëüøå íàïîìèíàëî íîðìàëüíîãî Ìàëôîÿ.

__

Îíè îáà – ïîëíûå èäèîòû. Äàæå åñëè áû ÿ íå ïîäñëóøàëà èõ íåáîëüøóþ áåñåäó, òî âñå ðàâíî áû çàïîäîçðèëà íåëàäíîå. Îíè íå ñìîãóò óáåäèòåëüíî ÷òî-íèáóäü èçîáðàçèòü äàæå ðàäè ñïàñåíèÿ ñîáñòâåííûõ æàëêèõ æèçíåé. Õîòÿ ñöåíà â ãîñòèíîé Ñëèçåðèíà òåïåðü âûãëÿäèò íàìíîãî ïîíÿòíåå.

- Íó, ÿ íå çíàþ, - íåóâåðåííî ñêàçàëà îíà âñëóõ.

- Íó äàâàé æå! – Ïàíñè ïîäîøëà ê Ãåðìèîíå è âçÿëà åå çà ðóêó. Äðàêî ïåðåäåðíóë ïëå÷àìè, íî âñòàë ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû. 

- Íó õîðîøî, íî åñëè âû ïîïðîáóåòå ñäåëàòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãàäîñòü… - Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà âèä, ÷òî ñäàëàñü. Âñå øëî òàê, êàê îíà õîòåëà.

- Êñòàòè, òû âûãëÿäèøü ïîòðÿñàþùå, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, çâó÷à âïîëíå èñêðåííå. Åñëè áû Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà åãî ëó÷øå, òî ìîãëà áû è ïîâåðèòü. Õîòÿ ñåãîäíÿ îíà è ïðàâäà âûãëÿäåëà çäîðîâî.

- Äà, ýòî ïðàâäà, - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ïàíñè ñ çóáàñòîé óñìåøêîé.

__

Êàêîé-òî òåððàðèóì, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñêðèâèâøèñü. Íàäî áûëî âçÿòü êàêîé-íèáóäü àíòèãàäþ÷íûé àýðîçîëü! Îíà ìûñëåííî ðàññìåÿëàñü íàä ñîáñòâåííîé øóòêîé. _Õì, ëàäíî, ýòî áûëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ãëóïàÿ øóòêà._

Ãåðìèîíà øëà íà áàë ìåæäó äâóìÿ ñëèçåðèíöàìè, âñåãî ëèøü íåìíîãî âîëíóÿñü è èç-çà ýòîãî áåçìåðíî âîñõèùàÿñü ñàìà ñîáîé. Îíà ñîáèðàëàñü íàíåñòè òàêîé óäàð ïî èõ ñàìîëþáèþ, ÷òîáû ìàëî íå ïîêàçàëîñü. 


	10. Ãëàâà 8 Òàíåö Èãðà íà÷èíàåòñÿ

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 8. Òàíåö. Èãðà íà÷èíàåòñÿ.

Ñàìûé çíà÷èòåëüíûé ìîìåíò â æèçíè Ãåðìèîíû çà âñå åå øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò è äåâÿòü ìåñÿöåâ íàñòóïèë, êîãäà îíà ïîÿâèëàñü â öåíòðå ñàäà è óâèäåëà, êàê âîëíà òèøèíû ðàñïðîñòðàíÿåòñÿ ïî âñåé ïëîùàäêå. Ïåðâûì, êòî çàìåòèë åå, áûë Íåâèëë, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë îäèí íàïðîòèâ âõîäà è ïèë ñâîé ïóíø. Îí ÷óòü íå ïðîëèë åãî íà ñâîé âçÿòûé íàïðîêàò êîñòþì, êîãäà óâèäåë Ãåðìèîíó ïîä ðóêó ñ äâóìÿ ñàìûìè óæàñàþùèìè ñëèçåðèíöàìè âî âñåé øêîëå. Îí ïîäáåæàë ê Ãàððè è óêàçàë â åå ñòîðîíó, Ãàððè æå íåìåäëåííî òîëêíóë â áîê Ðîíà, òîò – ×îó, è íå ïðîøëî è íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò, êàê âñå âçãëÿäû îáðàòèëèñü â ñòîðîíó Ãåðìèîíû â èçóìëåíèè ñ íåáîëüøîé ïðèìåñüþ îòâðàùåíèÿ. 

Âñÿ ïëîùàäêà ïîãðóçèëàñü â ìîë÷àíèå, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà Äðàêî ïîä ðóêó è âûâåëà â öåíòð çàëà. Ñëèçåðèíåö êàçàëñÿ íåìíîãî íåóâåðåííûì, íî áûñòðî ñóìåë ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ñîáîé. Ìóçûêà íà çàäíåì ïëàíå èãðàëà ñëèøêîì ãðîìêî, ïîêà ïî çàëó ïîñòåïåííî íå íà÷àëî ðàñïðîñòðàíÿòüñÿ áîðìîòàíèå, ïåðåðîñøåå â æóòêèé ãàì, çàãëóøèâøèé å¸. Ãåðìèîíà àäðåñîâàëà èì ïîáåäíóþ óëûáêó, ïîêà îíè ñ Äðàêî – Ïàíñè ÷óòü ïîçàäè – øëè ê ñòîëó ñ îñâåæàþùèìè íàïèòêàìè. Åå ñåãîäíÿøíåå ïîÿâëåíèå ñòàëî åùå áîëüøåé ñåíñàöèåé, ÷åì áàë ñ Âèêòîðîì Êðóìîì äâà ãîäà íàçàä. Äàæå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âñå ïîñòåïåííî óñïîêîèëîñü, îêðóæàþùèå èñïîäòèøêà ïðîäîëæàëè ãëàçåòü íà íèõ.

- Íó, ýòî áûëî çàáàâíî, ðàçâå íåò? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ óëûáêîé, ïîòÿãèâàÿ ñîê. Äðàêî âåðíóë óëûáêó, íî îíà áû ñêàçàëà, ÷òî îí ñèëüíî îçàáî÷åí òåì, íå ïîâðåäèò ëè òàêîå âíèìàíèå ê òîìó, ñ _êåì_ îí ïðèøåë íà áàë, åãî èìèäæó. – Íå âîëíóéñÿ, - ñ íàïóñêíûì ðàçäðàæåíèåì ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - ñåãîäíÿ ÿ âûãëÿæó íàñòîëüêî õîðîøî, ÷òî íèêòî äàæå è íå âñïîìíèò, â êàêîì äîìå íàõîæóñü ÿ, à â êàêîì òû. Ïîâåðü, âñåì ãëóáîêî íàïëåâàòü. Îíà îòâåðíóëàñü è ñêàçàëà áóäòî áû ïðî ñåáÿ, îäíàêî äîñòàòî÷íî ãðîìêî, ÷òîáû îí òîæå ìîã ñëûøàòü, - íà ñàìîì äåëå ñêîðåå ìíå ñëåäîâàëî áû ïîáåñïîêîèòüñÿ î ñâîåé ðåïóòàöèè.

- ×òî? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, ïðåêðàñíî âñå ðàññëûøàâ.

- Î, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, - ìèëî óëûáíóâøèñü, ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Íà÷àëàñü áûñòðàÿ ïåñíÿ. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïðîñòî â âîñòîðãå îò ìóçûêè: ìèññ Äåçäåìîíäà óãîâîðèëà Äàìáëäîðà ðàçðåøèòü ïîñòàâèòü ìàããëñêèå ïåñíè. Êîíå÷íî, âñå îíè áûëè íåìíîãî óñòàðåâøèå, è çâó÷àëè èç íåáîëüøîãî âîëøåáíîãî ïðîèãðûâàòåëÿ â äàëüíåì êîíöå ñàäà, íî áûëè î÷åíü õîðîøî çíàêîìû Ãåðìèîíå è âûçâàëè ó íåå ìàññó âîñïîìèíàíèé. 

- Ýé, Ïàíñè, ïîéäåì ïîòàíöóåì!

Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà Ïàíñè çà ðóêó è âûòàùèëà íà ñåðåäèíó ïëîùàäêè. Îíà íå áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ óâåðåíà, ñòîèëî ëè äåëàòü òî, ÷òî îíà çàäóìàëà, íî, åñëè áû ýòî ñðàáîòàëî, èãðà ñòîèëà ñâå÷. Îíà çàìåòèëà, êàê Ïàíñè ïîäìèãíóëà Ìàëôîþ, ïîêà îíè âûõîäèëè íà ïëîùàäêó, è óëûáíóëàñü. Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, Ãåðìèîíà ñòàëà äâèãàòüñÿ â ðèòìå ìóçûêè, ïðèæèìàÿñü ê Ïàíñè è ïðîâîäÿ ðóêàìè ïî åå òåëó. Êðàåì ãëàçà îíà ïðîäîëæàëà íàáëþäàòü çà Äðàêî, êîòîðûé, óõìûëÿÿñü ñ ïîêàçíîé íåáðåæíîñòüþ è íåðâíî òåðåáÿ ïðÿäü âîëîñ, îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü ó ñòîëà. Äðàêî íå áûë åäèíñòâåííûì íàáëþäàòåëåì, è Ãåðìèîíà óæå ïðåä÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ñêîðî åé ïðèäåòñÿ îáúÿñíèòü ñâîå ïîâåäåíèå, îäíàêî ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó åå íå çàáîòèëî, ÷òî ïîäóìàþò îêðóæàþùèå. Òàê èëè èíà÷å, ê êîíöó âå÷åðèíêè âñå óëàäèòñÿ…

Ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ ïåñíè îíà óëûáíóëàñü Ïàíñè, è îíè íàïðàâèëèñü ê ìåñòó, ãäå ñòîÿë Äðàêî. Òîò íåìåäëåííî íàòÿíóë íà ëèöî ïðèâåòëèâóþ óëûáêó è âðó÷èë Ãåðìèîíå åå íàïèòîê. 

- Ñïàñèáî, Äðàêî, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïî÷òè íåîùóòèìî ïðèïîäíÿâ óãîëêè ãóá. Çàòåì îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ïàíñè. – Áûëî òàê âåñåëî. Êñòàòè, òâîå ïëàòüå âûãëÿäèò ïðîñòî îòëè÷íî, íî ÿ çíàëà, ÷òî òàê è áóäåò. 

Ãåðìèîíà îñîáåííî ãîðäèëàñü òåìè èçìåíåíèÿìè, êîòîðûå îíà âíåñëà â íåâåðîÿòíî óðîäëèâûé íàðÿä, âûáðàííûé Ïàíñè. Îíà ñîõðàíèëà âûñîêîå ãîðëî, óïèðàþùååñÿ Ïàíñè â ïîäáîðîäîê, íî ñîêðàòèëà ðóêàâà ïî÷òè äî ïîëíîãî èñ÷åçíîâåíèÿ. Èõ îíà èñïîëüçîâàëà, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ïåð÷àòêè áåç ïàëüöåâ, äîõîäÿùèå äî ëîêòÿ. Â îñòàëüíîì âåðõ ïëàòüÿ îñòàëñÿ áåç èçìåíåíèÿ, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñðåçàëà âñå ÷åðíûå êðóæåâà è ïðèøèëà èõ ïîëîñàìè âìåñòî ïðåæíèõ ðþø. Þáêà ïåðåñòàëà áûòü òàêîé ìåøêîâàòîé ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ íåçàìåòíûõ øâîâ, óáèðàþùèõ ëèøíåå. Â öåëîì Ïàíñè äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûãëÿäåëà õîðîøî, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü åå ëèöà. Âîëîñû îíà ñòÿíóëà íà çàòûëêå è óáðàëà â òóãîé ïó÷îê. Òàêàÿ ïðè÷åñêà îòëè÷íî ïîäõîäèëà ê ïëàòüþ, íî íèêàê íå ñî÷åòàëàñü ñ ÷åðòàìè åå ëèöà. Âïðî÷åì, Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ïàíñè ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àåò, äà è âîîáùå åå ëèöà áûëî âñå ðàâíî òîëêîì íå ðàçãëÿäåòü ïîä òîëñòûì ñëîåì êîñìåòèêè. 

Íà÷àëàñü ìåäëåííàÿ ïåñíÿ, è Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü ñàìà ñåáå, ïðîäîëæàÿ ïîòÿãèâàòü ñâîé íàïèòîê. _Òðè, äâà…_

- Ýé, Ãåðìèîíà, õî÷åøü ïîòàíöåâàòü? – óâåðåííî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

- Íå òî ÷òîáû… - îíà ñìîðùèëàñü, êàê áóäòî åé áûëà íåïðèÿòíà äàæå ñàìà èäåÿ. 

Äðàêî âûòàðàùèëñÿ íà íåå, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî îñëûøàëñÿ, ïîòîì ðàçäðàæåííî íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë.

__

Òåïåðü, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, _íàéòè êîãî-íèáóäü ïîëó÷øå… âîí òàì!_

Îíà âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ î÷åíü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì ñåìèêóðñíèêîì èç Ðýéâåíêëî, êîòîðûé ÷åì-òî íàïîìíèë åé Ñåäðèêà Äèããîðè. Îíà ïîäíÿëà áðîâü è çàçûâíî óëûáíóëàñü. Îí ñåé÷àñ æå óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò è êèâíóë, ïåðåä òåì êàê íà÷àòü äâèãàòüñÿ â åå ñòîðîíó. 

- Ýé, - ñêàçàë îí ñ îáàÿòåëüíîé óëûáêîé, ïîâîäÿ ïëå÷àìè, - ïîòàíöóåì?

- Êîíå÷íî, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ ñåêñóàëüíîé óëûáêîé è âðó÷èëà ñâîé êóáîê Äðàêî. – Ïîäåðæè, à?

Îí áûë ñëèøêîì ïîòðÿñåí, ÷òîáû âîçðàçèòü, è ñìîã òîëüêî ïðîâîäèòü åå âçãëÿäîì øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûõ ãëàç, êîòîðûå çàòåì íåäîáðî ñóçèëèñü. 

Ãåðìèîíà îáíÿëà ïàðíÿ çà øåþ è ïðèòÿíóëà áëèæå. Îíà åùå ðàíüøå âûÿñíèëà, ÷òî åãî çâàëè Øåéë ÌàêÒàðíè, è ÷òî îí áûë äàëåêî íå ñàìûì óìíûì ïàðíåì â ýòîì çàëå. Ïîñëåäíåå äåëàëî åãî ñîâåðøåííûì îðóæèåì â åå ðóêàõ. Ãåðìèîíà óäîñòîâåðèëàñü, ÷òî Äðàêî íàáëþäàåò çà íèìè, çàòåì ðàçâåðíóëàñü â ðóêàõ Øåéëà è â òàíöå ñêîëüçíóëà âíèç ïî åãî òåëó, ïîäíÿâ ðóêè íàä ãîëîâîé. Ïîäíÿâøèñü, îíà âíîâü ïîëîæèëà åãî ðóêè ñåáå íà òàëèþ è îáíÿëà çà øåþ. Ïðèñòàëüíî íàáëþäàÿ çà Ìàëôîåì óãëîì ãëàçà, îíà íåìíîãî íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó è ïðîøåïòàëà Øåéëó íà óõî îáîëüñòèòåëüíûì øåïîòîì:

- Òû çíàåøü êàêèå-íèáóäü õîðîøèå äâèæåíèÿ? 

Ïàðåíü îáàëäåëî êèâíóë, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîçâîëèëà åìó âåñòè â òàíöå è èçîáðàçèòü íåñêîëüêî ìåäëåííûõ è ÷óâñòâåííûõ ïà. Ìàëôîé óæå õìóðèëñÿ òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî äåâóøêà óæå ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ê òîìó, ÷òî îí â ëþáóþ ìèíóòó ìîæåò ïîäîéòè è ðàçíÿòü èõ. Ïàíñè ñòîÿëà ó íåãî çà ïëå÷îì è ÷òî-òî øåïòàëà, òîæå íàáëþäàÿ çà íåé ñ Øåéëîì. 

__

Ïîñëåäíÿÿ êàïëÿ… ïîäóìàëà îíà ñî çëîáíîé óëûáêîé. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà íîãó, íàñêîëüêî ïîçâîëÿëà þáêà, ñ ïîëíûì îñíîâàíèåì ïîëàãàÿ, ÷òî ïîëîâèíà ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ïîëó÷èëà âîçìîæíîñòü ðàññìîòðåòü åå ÷åðíûå øåëêîâûå òðóñèêè, íî ãëàâíîå – ïðåäîñòàâèâ Ìàëôîþ îòëè÷íûé îáçîð ñâîåé äëèííîé ñòðîéíîé íîãè. Çàòåì îíà óäîâëåòâîðåííî ïðîíàáëþäàëà, êàê âûðàæåíèå ãíåâà íà åãî ëèöå ñìåíèëîñü èñêðåííèì ñòðàäàíèåì. Äåâóøêà ðàññìåÿëàñü è íàêëîíèëàñü íàçàä, íåìíîãî óäèâèâøèñü, êîãäà Øåéë ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå ïîáëèæå è íà÷àë ìåäëåííî äâèãàòü áåäðàìè. Åãî ðóêà ìåäëåííî ñêîëüçèëà ââåðõ ïî çàäðàííîé íîãå Ãåðìèîíû. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäàâèëà óäèâëåíèå è ïðîñòî ñìèðèëàñü ñ ýòèì. Îíà íàêëîíèëàñü åùå äàëüøå, ïðåäîñòàâèâ íåïëîõîé îáçîð ñâîåãî âûðåçà äàæå ñòîÿùèì ïîçàäè. Ñ ïîñëåäíèìè àêêîðäàìè ïåñíè Øåéë ïîòÿíóë åå îáðàòíî è ïîëíîñòüþ ïðèæàë ê ñåáå. Îíè îáà òÿæåëî äûøàëè, ñîïðèêàñàÿñü ëáàìè è óëûáàÿñü äðóã äðóãó.

__

Íè÷åãî ñåáå, ïîäóìàëà îíà, òÿæåëî äûøà, _íó è íàòèñê._ Îíà íåìíîãî îòîäâèíóëàñü îò Øåéëà è ïîëîæèëà ðóêó åìó íà ãðóäü, ïðîáóÿ îòäûøàòüñÿ è ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ. Åé áûëî æàðêî, à â æèâîòå ïîÿâèëàñü êàêàÿ-òî íåïîíÿòíàÿ òÿæåñòü. Êðîìå òîãî, îíà âñÿ âñïîòåëà. Øåéë âçÿë åå çà ðóêó è ïðîâîäèë ê òîìó ìåñòó, ãäå ñòîÿëè Äðàêî è Ïàíñè. 

- Ñïàñèáî, Øåéë, ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíî, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà òàê, ÷òîáû îáà åå ñëèçåðèíñêèõ "äðóãà" âñå ñëûøàëè. Îíà çàïå÷àòëåëà ïîöåëóé ó íåãî íà ùåêå, è îøåëîìëåííûé ïàðåíü óøåë. Ãåðìèîíà âñòðÿõíóëà ëîêîíàìè è èäèîòñêè óëûáíóëàñü.

- Âïå÷àòëÿþùåå øîó, - öèíè÷íî çàìåòèëà Ïàíñè, êëàäÿ ðóêó Ãåðìèîíå íà áåäðî. 

- Ñïàñèáî, - ðàññìåÿëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, - ýòî áûëî òàê çàáàâíî! Îíà ïîçâîëèëà ñâîåìó ãîëîñó ìå÷òàòåëüíî óòèõíóòü, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê Øåéë èäåò ê ãðóïïå ñâîèõ äðóçåé. – ×òî íàñ÷åò âàñ? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïðèíèìàÿ ñâîé êóáîê èç ðóê Äðàêî – íà íåì îñòàëèñü âìÿòèíû îò åãî ïàëüöåâ. – Âû âåñåëèòåñü?

- Êîíå÷íî, - çóáàñòî óõìûëüíóëàñü Ïàíñè.

- Äà, î÷åíü, - îòâåòèë Äðàêî, ñòàðàÿñü âûãëÿäåòü ñ÷àñòëèâûì. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå ðàññìåÿëàñü íàä åãî ïîïûòêàìè ïðîèçâåñòè íà íåå âïå÷àòëåíèå ñâîèì äðóæåëþáèåì. Íàñòàëî âðåìÿ íåìíîãî ïîääðàçíèòü åãî. 

Îïÿòü èãðàëà áûñòðàÿ ïåñíÿ, è Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå ñåðäöå óæå áüåòñÿ â íîðìàëüíîì ðèòìå, ïîýòîìó îíà ïîñòàâèëà ñâîé êóáîê íà ñòîë, ñõâàòèëà Ïàíñè è Äðàêî çà ðóêè, âûâåëà íà òàíöïîë è íà÷àëà òàíöåâàòü. _Áåäíûé Äðàêî_, ðàññìåÿëàñü Ãåðìèîíà ïðî ñåáÿ, _îí âûãëÿäèò òàê, êàê áóäòî âîîáùå äî ýòîãî íè ðàçó íå òàíöåâàë_. Ñëèçåðèíåö ïðîñòî ñòîÿë ïîñðåäè òîëïû, íàáëþäàÿ çà îñòàëüíûìè è ïðîáóÿ ïåðåíÿòü èõ äâèæåíèÿ. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Äðàêî? – ñìåÿñü, ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Îí òîëüêî ãðîçíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå è ïðîäîëæèë íàáëþäåíèå. Åùå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ. Êàçàëîñü, îí ïðèîáðåòàåò íàâûêè íà õîäó. Äâàäöàòü ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ Ãåðìèîíà áûëà âûíóæäåíà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ó íåãî è ïðàâäà íåïëîõî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, äàæå î÷åíü íåïëîõî. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî Äðàêî ñïîñîáåí ìãíîâåííî ïåðåíÿòü ëþáîå óìåíèå íà ñàìîì âûñøåì óðîâíå. 

Ïàíñè ïðîäîëæàëà âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè íàêëîíÿòüñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå è øåïòàòü åé ÷òî-òî íà óõî. Â îêðóæàþùåì øóìå ðàññëûøàòü ÷òî-ëèáî áûëî ïî÷òè íåâîçìîæíî, íî Ãåðìèîíà óëûáàëàñü è êèâàëà íà êàæäîå åå çàìå÷àíèå. Ýòî ïðè÷èíÿëî Äðàêî îùóòèìûå íåóäîáñòâà. Îí ïîïðîáîâàë îòïóñòèòü íåñêîëüêî îñòðîóìíûõ çàìå÷àíèé, ïîêà îíè äâèãàëèñü â ðèòìå òàíöà, íî Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî òðÿñëà ãîëîâîé è êðè÷àëà â îòâåò, - ×òî? 

Äåâóøêà ñòàðàëàñü íå ñìîòðåòü íà ñëèçåðèíöà. Äðàêî ñíÿë ïèäæàê, è çåëåíûé ïîÿñ ïëîòíî îáëåãàë åãî òîíêóþ òàëèþ. Íàäî ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî Äðàêî äâèãàëñÿ î÷åíü ÷óâñòâåííî, è, êîãäà ðóáàøêà íàòÿãèâàëàñü è îáðèñîâûâàëà åãî ñïèíó… Ãåðìèîíà ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé è äåëàííî ðàññìåÿëàñü íàä çàìå÷àíèåì Ïàíñè. Êàæåòñÿ, îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë öåëîâàëèñü? Íåò? Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà íè â ÷åì óâåðåíà.

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ïàíñè è Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî çàïûõàëèñü. Îíè îòîøëè â ñòîðîíó, ãäå ñòîÿëî íåñêîëüêî ñòóëüåâ, è ñåëè, âñå åùå ñìåÿñü. Äðàêî îñòàëñÿ òàíöåâàòü, îäíàêî ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ â èõ ñòîðîíó è òåïåðü äâèãàëñÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñòóëüÿìè, âûãëÿäÿ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî äîâîëüíûì ñîáîé. 

- Äðàêî, íåóæåëè òû íå óñòàë? – óäèâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå.

- Íåò, ÿ ìîã áû ïðîäîëæàòü ÷àñàìè. ß íèêîãäà íå òàíöåâàë ïîä ìàããëñêóþ ìóçûêó ïðåæäå, - Äðàêî ïðîèçíåñ ñëîâî "ìàããë" ïî÷òè íå÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíî, êàê áóäòî ó íåãî áûë ãðÿçíûé ïðèâêóñ. Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ñóçèëèñü. – Ôàêòè÷åñêè ýòî âåñüìà çàáàâíî. Êîíå÷íî, ñíà÷àëà íóæíî ïðèâûêíóòü ê ñòðàííîìó ðèòìó è ãðÿçíîìó çâóêó, - îí ïðåâðàòèë ïî÷òè êîìïëèìåíò â îñêîðáëåíèå, íå ìîðãíóâ ãëàçîì. Îïÿòü.

Ãåðìèîíà ðàçîçëèëàñü, íî íàïîìíèëà ñåáå, ÷òî î÷åíü ñêîðî îí ïîëó÷èò ïî çàñëóãàì.

- Óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî òû íàó÷èëñÿ òàê áûñòðî… - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà áîëüøå ñàìà ñåáå, íî, òàê èëè èíà÷å, Äðàêî çàóëûáàëñÿ åùå øèðå.

Åãî äâèæåíèÿ ñòàëè ïëàâíûìè è ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûìè. 

- Íó, òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ãîâîðÿò î ïàðíÿõ, êîòîðûå õîðîøî òàíöóþò, - Ãåðìèîíà ãîâîðèëà íåáðåæíî, ãëÿäÿ êóäà-òî âäàëü.

- Îíè õîðîøè â ïîñòåëè? – óâåðåííî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

- ß èìåëà â âèäó, ÷òî îíè ãåè, - óëûáàÿñü, çàêîí÷èëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ìàëôîé çàñòûë è âïèëñÿ â íåå ëåäÿíûì âçãëÿäîì. 

- Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, - îí âñòàëà è ïîäîøëà ê íåìó, - íå ìîã áû òû ïðèíåñòè íàì ñ Ïàíñè ÷åãî-íèáóäü ïîïèòü? – Ãåðìèîíà èñïîëüçîâàëà òå æå óëîâêè, ÷òî è ñ Ðýíäè, ïîíèçèâ ãîëîñ è âçìàõíóâ ðåñíèöàìè.

Äðàêî ïðèøåë â ñìÿòåíèå.

- Óõ… äà, êîíå÷íî, - ïðîìÿìëèë îí è íåìåäëåííî ïîøåë èñïîëíÿòü åå ïðîñüáó. Â ïîñëåäíþþ ñåêóíäó îí îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë, êàê Ïàíñè åùå ðàç òîðæåñòâóþùå åìó ïîäìèãíóëà. 

Êîãäà îí óøåë, Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü è îïÿòü ïîäñåëà ê Ïàíñè, ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî çàêèíóâ íîãó íà íîãó ïåðåä óëûáàþùåéñÿ ñëèçåðèíêîé. 

- Íó, è ÷òî òàì íàñ÷åò ïðèãëàøåíèÿ "áåäíûõ ìàëü÷èêîâ"? – íàêëîíÿÿñü, ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿøíèé âå÷åð áóäåò òîëüêî íàøèì, - îíà ÷óòü íàäóëàñü, ñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî èãðàåò ãðóáîâàòî, íî òàêæå ïîìíÿ, ÷òî ó íåå ìàëî âðåìåíè. – Îí òîëüêî èñïîðòèò íàì âñå óäîâîëüñòâèå…

- ß äóìàëà, òû ïîëó÷èøü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò íåêîòîðîãî ðàçíîîáðàçèÿ. Êðîìå òîãî, êàæåòñÿ, îí – òâîé òèï… - Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà áû, ÷òî Ïàíñè îïðåäåëåííî çàêèäûâàëà óäî÷êó. Òåïåðü òîëüêî áû âñå íå èñïîðòèòü…

Îíà îòêèíóëà ãîëîâó íàçàä è ðàññìåÿëàñü.

- Ïàíñè, Äðàêî – îïðåäåëåííî _íå_ ìîé òèï…

Êàæåòñÿ, äëÿ Ïàíñè ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî.

- ß çíàëà ýòî! È çàòåì, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî âîêðóã áûëî ìíîãî íàðîäó è íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ äî ñèõ ïîð íå ñâîäèëè ãëàç ñî ñòðàííîé ïàðû, Ïàíñè íàêëîíèëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå è ïîïûòàëàñü ïîöåëîâàòü åå.

Ãåðìèîíà îòøàòíóëàñü îò íåå è ðåçêî âñòàëà. 

- Òüôó! Ïàíñè, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü? – åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë î÷åíü èñïóãàííî è ñìÿòåííî – òàê íàòóðàëüíî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè ïîâåðèëà ñàìà ñåáå. Õîòÿ â ïðèíöèïå ýòî áûëî íåòðóäíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî èñïûòûâàëà îòâðàùåíèå.

Ïàíñè âñòàëà, òîæå âûãëÿäÿ èñïóãàííî.

- ß äóìàëà…

- Òû äóìàëà ÷òî?! – äðàìàòè÷åñêè âîïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîâûøàÿ ãîëîñ òàê, ÷òîáû îêðóæàþùèå ñëûøàëè êàæäîå ñëîâî. – ×òî ÿ õîòåëà òåáÿ ïîöåëîâàòü? ×òî ÿ òàêàÿ æå äîëáàíàÿ ëåñáèÿíêà, êàê òû? Íó, õî÷ó òåáå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû îøèáàëàñü! – îíà óæå ïåðåøëà íà êðèê è íà÷àëà ðûäàòü. _×åðò âîçüìè, ÿ íåïîäðàæàåìà._

Îíà ïðîèçâåëà òàêîé ïåðåïîëîõ, ÷òî äàæå ìóçûêà ñòèõëà. Âîêðóã íèõ îáðàçîâàëàñü óæå öåëàÿ òîëïà, è Ãåðìèîíà ñëûøàëà âçðîñëûå ãîëîñà, ïðîñÿùèå ðàññòóïèòüñÿ. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ñî ñëåçàìè â ãëàçàõ áðîñèëàñü ïðî÷ü è óãîäèëà… ïðÿìî â îáúÿòèÿ Äðàêî, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë ñ äâóìÿ êóáêàìè â ðóêàõ è âûãëÿäåë äîâîëüíî ðàñòåðÿííûì. Ãåðìèîíà îáíÿëà ñëèçåðèíöà çà øåþ è ðàçðûäàëàñü åìó â ïëå÷î. 

- ×òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò? – ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íàêîíåö ïðîòèñíóëàñü ñêâîçü òîëïó è òåïåðü âçâîëíîâàííî îçèðàëàñü âîêðóã, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî îãëÿäûâàÿ êàæäîãî.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü â ðóêàõ Äðàêî è, òðîãàòåëüíî âñõëèïíóâ, ïîïûòàëàñü äàòü îáúÿñíåíèÿ – äëÿ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è çàîäíî äëÿ òåõ èç îêðóæàþùèõ, êòî áûë åùå íå â êóðñå:

- Îíà ïûòàëàñü… ï-ï-ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ! – îíà òåñíåå ïðèæàëàñü ê Äðàêî è ðàçðûäàëàñü åùå ñèëüíåå.

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íà ñåêóíäó çàñòûëà, ïîòîì íà÷àëà êðè÷àòü, ÷òîáû âñå ðàçîøëèñü. 

- Ìàëôîé, íå ìîã áû òû ïðîâîäèòü ìîëîäóþ ëåäè â êîìíàòó îòäûõà, ÷òîáû îíà ìîãëà ïðèéòè ñåáÿ? Ïàíñè, òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîéòè ñî ìí… Ãåðìèîíà? – îõíóëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, íàêîíåö óçíàâ åå.

- Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ÿ î íåé ïîçàáî÷óñü. Ãåðìèîíà, ïîéäåì, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî òîíîì çàïðàâñêîãî áîéñêàóòà è ïîâåë Ãåðìèîíó, âñå åùå íå ïîäíèìàâøåé ãîëîâû îò åãî ïëå÷à, â ñòîðîíó øêîëû. 

- Ïîäîæäè-êà ñåêóíäó, - ïðîôåññîð íà÷àëà áûëî âîçðàæàòü, íî òóò Ïàíñè ðàçðûäàëàñü è óáåæàëà â ãëóáü ñàäà. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áîðîëàñü ñ ñîáëàçíîì ïîçâîëèòü åé èñ÷åçíóòü, íî ïîòîì âçäîõíóëà è íåîõîòíî ïîñëåäîâàëà çà ñëèçåðèíêîé. – Ìàëôîé, ÿ äîâåðÿþ âàì! – êðèêíóëà îíà ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, ñàìà íå âåðÿ â òî, ÷òî ñêàçàëà. 


	11. Ãëàâà 9 Ïîñëåäñòâèÿ: âèõðè âðàæäåáíûå âå...

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 9. Ïîñëåäñòâèÿ: âèõðè âðàæäåáíûå âåþò íàä íàìè…

Ìàëôîé ïðîâåë Ãåðìèîíó ÷åðåç áîêîâóþ äâåðü â çäàíèå øêîëû. Îíà âñå åùå òèõî âñõëèïûâàëà, óòêíóâøèñü åìó â ïëå÷î è ëèøü ïðîìîë÷àëà, êîãäà åãî ðóêà áóäòî áû íåâçíà÷àé ñêîëüçíóëà ïî åå òàëèè íèæå è ïðîøëàñü ïî áåäðó. Åé ñëåäîâàëî áû îòðåàãèðîâàòü, íàâåðíîå, íî Äðàêî ïðàêòè÷åñêè ìãíîâåííî ïåðåìåñòèë ðóêó îáðàòíî íà òàëèþ è ïðèòâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïðîèçîøëî ñëó÷àéíî. Òåì íå ìåíåå îíè îáà çíàëè ïðàâäó. 

__

Íó è ñëèçíÿê! ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. _Âîò ÿ çäåñü, â ïîëíîì ðàññòðîéñòâå… íó,ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå íàñêîëüêî **åìó** èçâåñòíî, ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîøëà ÷åðåç äîñòàòî÷íî òðàâìèðóþùèå ñîáûòèÿ, è îí îïÿòü çà ñâîå! Íå ìîãó ïîâå… õîòÿ íåò, ÿ **ìîãó** ïîâåðèòü â ýòî. _

Âíóòðè îíè ïðîøëè ÷åðåç íåçíàêîìûé õîëë è çàòåì îáíàðóæèëè ñåáÿ â äîâîëüíî ñòðàííîé êîìíàòå. Ýòî áûëà ïðîñòîðíàÿ çàëà ñ äâóìÿ ðÿäàìè êîëîíí âäîëü êàæäîé ñòåíû. Íà êîëîííàõ áûëè âûðåçàíû ôèãóðû ãîðãóëèé è àíãåëîâ è âûñå÷åíû äðåâíèå ïèñüìåíà íà íåçíàêîìîì ÿçûêå, êîòîðûé äàæå íà÷èòàííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà ðàñïîçíàòü. Êîãäà îíè ïðîõîäèëè ÷åðåç öåíòð êîìíàòû, äåâóøêà óëîâèëà ôðàãìåíòû ñòàðèííûõ ôðåñîê, ìåëüêàâøèõ èç-çà êîëîíí – êàçàëîñü, ÷òî èçîáðàæåíèÿ ñêàëÿòñÿ åé ñêâîçü ãóñòûå òåíè. Âñå ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî æóòêî, è Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê äðîæü óæàñà ïðîáåæàëà ó íåå ïî ñïèíå. Äåâóøêà ñõâàòèëà Äðàêî çà æèëåò è ïðèòÿíóëà åãî ïîáëèæå. Íåìåäëåííî îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îí îáíÿë åå êðåï÷å è çàìåäëèë øàã. 

__

Íàñëàæäàéñÿ, ïîêà åñòü âîçìîæíîñòü… ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ íåâèäèìîé â òåìíîòå óëûáêîé.

Êàçàëîñü, îíè øëè öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì äîñòèãíóëè ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòåíû êîìíàòû. Òàì áûëè áîëüøèå äâîéíûå äâåðè, ïîêðûòûå çàìûñëîâàòîé ðåçüáîé. Äðàêî íà ìãíîâåíèå îòïóñòèë åå è âçÿëñÿ çà ðó÷êó, êîòîðàÿ, êàçàëîñü, âûðàñòàëà ïðÿìî èç äâåðè. Ïîñëå äîâîëüíî îùóòèìîãî òîë÷êà ïåòëè ãðîìêî ñêðèïíóëè, îäíàêî äâåðè è íå ïîäóìàëè îòêðûâàòüñÿ. 

×òî? –ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, âûòèðàÿ ãëàçà, - Â ÷åì äåëî?

Çàñòðÿëî, - áóðêíóë Äðàêî, ñíîâà òîëêàÿ äâåðü, íî äîáèâøèñü ëèøü òîãî, ÷òî äâåðü ïðèîòêðûëàñü ïðèìåðíî íà äþéì. Òîãäà îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è óïåðñÿ â íåå ñïèíîé.

Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå… ? ß èìåþ â âèäó, íå ìîãëà áû òû…? – îí äàæå íå ñìîã ýòî âûãîâîðèòü. Íå ñìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîïðîñèòü î ïîìîùè. Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà áûëî ñìåÿòüñÿ, íî ïîòîì ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëàñü è êèâíóëà.

Êîíå÷íî, - ñêàçàëà äåâóøêà, è îíè íà÷àëè òîëêàòü âìåñòå. Ìåäëåííî è òÿæåëîâåñíî îãðîìíàÿ äâåðü îòêðûëàñü. Çà íåé áûë ïî÷òè ïîëíûé ìðàê, è îíè íåóâåðåííî ïåðåñòóïèëè ïîðîã, çàêðûâàÿ äâåðü çà ñîáîé. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå çàêðè÷àëà, êîãäà íåâèäèìàÿ â òåìíîòå ðóêà Äðàêî áîëüíî óäàðèëà åå â áîê.

Îé, - æàëîáíî ñêàçàëà îíà, âæèìàÿñü â ñòåíó, - ñëåäè çà ðóêàìè! – îïîìíèâøèñü, ñåðäèòî ïðîøèïåëà äåâóøêà è çàòåì îïÿòü íà÷àëà âñõëèïûâàòü.

Ïðîñòè, - ãîëîñ Äðàêî äîíåññÿ èç òåìíîòû ñ ðàññòîÿíèÿ âñåãî â íåñêîëüêî ôóòîâ. Êàçàëîñü, åìó èñêðåííå æàëü. Ãåðìèîíà íà ìãíîâåíèå çàñòûëà â îøåëîìëåíèè, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü.

Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, - íàêîíåö âûãîâîðèëà äåâóøêà. Çàòåì îíà îòäåëèëàñü îò ñòåíû, âûòÿíóëà ðóêó âïåðåä è ìåäëåííî ïîøëà âïåðåä. Ïî÷òè ñðàçó æå ðóêà óïåðëàñü â ãðóäü Äðàêî, è Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ èñêóøåíèþ çàäåðæàòü åå òàì íà ìãíîâåíèå. _Íè÷åãî ñåáå, îí äîëæíî áûòü è ïðàâäà êà÷àëñÿ ýòèì ëåòîì. _Çàòåì åå ëàäîíü ìåäëåííî ñêîëüçíóëà âíèç è êðåïêî ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ðóêó. 

Êàæåòñÿ, òàì íåìíîãî ñâåòëåå, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà çàòåì è ïîòÿíóëà Äðàêî ê èñòî÷íèêó ñëàáîãî ñâå÷åíèÿ âïåðåäè.

Îíè âûøëè ïðÿìî ê íà÷àëó ãëàâíîé ëåñòíèöû, è Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñåëà íà òðåòüþ ñòóïåíüêó. 

Äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ óæå â ïîðÿäêå, - îíà çàêðûëà ëèöî ëàäîíÿìè è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà. 

Äðàêî ñòîÿë ïåðåä íåé è òåðïåëèâî æäàë.

Äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ìåíÿ ïîöåëîâàòü… - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî ñàìûì çàìó÷åííûì è æàëêèì âçãëÿäîì, êîòîðûé òîëüêî ìîãëà èçîáðàçèòü. – Ïî÷åìó îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ÿ áûëà ëåñáèÿíêîé? ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òàê óæ ïîõîæà íà ëåñáèÿíêó… Ïî÷åìó, Äðàêî? – â îò÷àÿíèè âîïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íåâèííî ðàñêðûâàÿ ãëàçà.

Íó… - ñóäÿ ïî åãî èíòîíàöèÿì, Äðàêî õîòåë, ÷òîáû ýòîò âîïðîñ ïðîçâó÷àë. – Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî êàçàëàñü… _óâëå÷åííîé_ Ïàíñè âî âðåìÿ òàíöà…

ß äóìàëà, ÷òî îíà ìîÿ ïîäðóãà, âîò è âñ¸… - ïîæàëóé, ñëîâà Ãåðìèîíû ïðîçâó÷àëè ÷åðåñ÷óð ïàòåòè÷íî. Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî Ïàíñè ìîæåò áûòü íàñòîÿùåé ïîäðóãîé êîìó áû òî íè áûëî, áûëà ïðîñòî ñìåõîòâîðíà. 

È òû èçâåñòíà êàê.. ÷òî-òî âðîäå õîëîäíîé ðûáèíû ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê áîëüøèíñòâó ïàðíåé. Ñêîëüêèõ òû îòøèëà ïåðåä áàëîì? – ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, ïðîáóÿ ïîìÿã÷å îòêðûòü åé ãëàçà íà ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. Îí äåéñòâîâàë òàê, êàê áóäòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàíèòü è íèêîãäà ïðåæäå íå ãîâîðèë åé íè îäíîãî ãðóáîãî ñëîâà.

È ÷òî, âñå äóìàþò, ÷òî ÿ íåäîòðîãà? – Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà ïîòðÿñåííîé. Ïàðó ìãíîâåíèé îíà îáäóìûâàëà âñå ýòî è çàòåì ñêîððåêòèðîâàëà âîïðîñ, - À _òû_ òàê äóìàåøü?

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé.

ß òàê äóìàë… äî òîãî, êàê óâèäåë òåáÿ ñ ýòèì ïàðíåì èç Ðýéâåíêëî… - îí ïèõíóë åå â áîê, - ãäå òû íàó÷èëàñü òàê òàíöåâàòü? – åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáîïûòíî.

Ãåðìèîíà çàñòåí÷èâî óëûáíóëàñü è ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. 

Íå çíàþ, ýòî ïðîèçîøëî êàê-òî ñàìî ñîáîé, - îíà ïðèäâèóëàñü ê Äðàêî ïîáëèæå è ëåãîíüêî ïîäòîîëêíóëà åãî ïëå÷îì. – Íå ïåðåâîäè ðàçãîâîð, ýòî âàæíî. – Îíà âûòÿíóëà íîãè è óñòàâèëàñü íà áîòèíêè.

ß ëþáëþ ïàðíåé. ß âîâñå íå ëåñáèÿíêà. – Ãåðìèîíà ñëåããà íàäóëà ãóáû, îæèäàÿ, êîãäà Äðàêî ñäåëàåò îòâåòíûé õîä. Ïàðåíü, îäíàêî, ïðîñòî ñèäåë è ìîë÷à ðàññìàòðèâàë ñâîè íà÷èùåííûå áîòèíêè. 

ß ìîãó äîêàçàòü ýòî… È ÿ ýòî äîêàæó! Âñå áóäóò çíàòü, ÷òî ÿ – íå ëåñáèÿíêà è íå íåäîòðîãà. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèäåðæàëà êðàÿ þáêè è ðåçêî âñòàëà. Ðàññòàâèâ íîãè äëÿ óñòîé÷èâîñòè è óïåðåâ ðóêè â áåäðà, îíà âñòàëà ïåðåä Äðàêî. – Äàâàé òðàõàòüñÿ.

Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Äðàêî áûëî ïðîñòî íåîïèñóåìî.

×-÷-÷òî?! – îí îïàñëèâî îòïîëç íà ñòóïåíüêó âûøå.

Äàâàé çàéìåìñÿ ñåêñîì, Äðàêî. Ïîòîì òû ìîæåøü âñåì îá ýòîì ðàññêàçàòü, è îíè áîëüøå íå áóäóò äóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ äåâî÷åê… - îíà âñòàëà íà êîëåíè íà ñòóïåíüêó è ïîëîæèëà ðóêó åìó íà ãðóäü. – Òû æå õî÷åøü, Äðàêî, ðàçâå íåò? – ìóðëûêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàêëîíÿÿñü áëèæå. Äðàêî âûãëÿäåë èñïóãàííûì è ãîòîâûì ïîâåðíóòüñÿ è óáåæàòü â ëþáîé ìîìåíò.

ß… ÿ… - Äðàêî Ìàëôîé çàèêàëñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâëÿëà æåëàíèå íåóäåðæèìî ðàñõîõîòàòüñÿ. Åå ñåðäöå áèëîñü êàê ñóìàñøåäøåå, à ÷óâñòâî âëàñòè îïüÿíÿëî òàê, ÷òî îíà åäâà ìîãëà äûøàòü.

Ãåðìèîíà óòêíóëàñü íîñîì åìó â øåþ, ïîòîì ïðîñëåäèëà ëèíèþ ÷åëþñòè è ëåãîíüêî ïîäóëà â óõî. Ìàëôîé çàòàèë äûõàíèå. Äåâóøêà ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèëà æåëàíèå òêíóòü åãî êóëàêîì â æèâîò, ÷òîáû îáåñïå÷èòü ïàðíþ ïàðó íåïðèÿòíûõ ìèíóò áåç âîçäóõà âîîáùå, è âìåñòî ýòîãî íà÷àëà îáëèçûâàòü åãî óõî, îæèäàÿ ðåàêöèè. Ïîêà ÷òî Äðàêî áûë òàê æå îòçûâ÷èâ, êàê áðåâíî, îòêëîíÿÿñü íàçàä äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà åãî ñïèíà íå óïåðëàñü â ñòóïåíüêè. 

Îäíàêî çàòåì âñå âíåçàïíî èçìåíèëîñü è Ãåðìèîíà ïîòåðÿëà ïî÷âó ïîä íîãàìè. Áóêâàëüíî. Äðàêî ñõâàòèë åå çà òàëèþ è óñàäèë ñâåðõó, öåëóÿ øåþ è íà÷èíàÿ ëàñêàòü ñïèíó. Ãåðìèîíà íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîòðÿñåííî çàñòûëà, çàòåì ÷óòü íå çàäîõíóëàñü, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ÷òî-òî óïèðàåòñÿ åé â æèâîò. Äðàêî îïðåäåëåííî áûë âîçáóæäåí. Êðîìå òîãî, êîìîê â æèâîòå ó Ãåðìèîíû, êàçàëîñü, ñïóñòèëñÿ íèæå è äåâóøêà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî è åå òðóñèêè ñòàëè âëàæíûìè. Ðåçêî âûðâàâøèñü èç ðóê ïîòðÿñåííîãî Äðàêî, îíà âñòàëà è ïîáåæàëà ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå.

Ïîäîæäè ñåêóíäó, - óñëûøàëà Ãåðìèîíà áîðìîòàíèå Äðàêî ïîçàäè. Çàòåì îíà óñëûøàëà åãî ïðèáëèæàþùèåñÿ øàãè çà ñïèíîé, íî íå îñòàíîâèëàñü. 

__

Ýòî ñîâñåì íå òî, ÷òî äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè… ïðîâòîðÿëà ïðî ñåáÿ Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü î÷èñòèòü ðàçóì îò âîäîâîðîòà ýìîöèé, çàõëåñòíóâøåãî åå, íî íå â ñèëàõ âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî èìåííî âñå-òàêè äîëæíî áûëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ ïî åå ïëàíó. 

Ãåðìèîíà! – ïîçâàë Äðàêî ïîçàäè. 

Íåò îòâåòà.

Ãðåéíäæåð! – çàâîïèë ñëèçåðèíåö. Íà ýòîò ðàç åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñåðäèòî. 

Ãåðìèîíà óæå äîáðàëàñü äî âåðøèíû ëåñòíèöû è ïåðåñåêàëà ñëåäóþùèé çà íåé õîëë. _Òîëüêî áû òîëüêî óñïåòü äîáðàòüñÿ äî Òîëñòîé Äàìû…_

Äðàêî äîãíàë åå ñðàçó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê äåâóøêà ìèíîâàëà äâåðü ïåðâîé êëàññíîé êîìíàòû. Îí ñõâàòèë åå çà ïëå÷î è ðàçâåðíóë ëèöîì ê ñåáå. 

Òû íå ìîæåøü íà÷àòü ýòî, à ïîòîì ïðîñòî âçÿòü è ñáåæàòü! Î ÷åì, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, òû äóìàåøü?! – åãî áðîâè áûëè íàõìóðåíû, à ðóêè äðîæàëè. Îñîçíàâ ýòî, Äðàêî îòïóñòèë Ãåðìèîíó è çàñóíóë èõ â êàðìàíû.

ß… íå çíàþ. ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó äåëàòü ýòî… ñ òîáîé, - Ãåðìèîíà ñ òðóäîì ñîîáðàæàëà îò âîëíåíèÿ. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî òüìà âîêðóã áûëà ðàñêàëåíà è âîëíàìè êîëûõàëàñü âîêðóã íåå.

Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî êàêàÿ-òî ôðèãèäíàÿ! – ñêàçàë Äðàêî, îòñòóïàÿ íà øàã. – Ãëóïàÿ ñóêà, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí øåïîòîì.

×òî?! – Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè êðè÷àëà. Åå ãîëîñ ýõîì îòäàâàëñÿ â òåìíûõ ïóñòûõ çàëàõ è âîçâðàùàëñÿ ê íèì èñêàæåííûì äî íåóçíàâàåìîñòè. – Ïî÷åìó òû òàê äóìàåøü? – Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ… ïîäîæäè-êà, äàé âñïîìíèòü ïîòî÷íåå… àõ, äà, íå õî÷ó "ïåðåñïàòü ñ òîáîé", ÷òîáû òû ìîã ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ìåíÿ îòâåðãíóòü? Íó òàê õî÷ó ñîîáùèòü òåáå, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, ÷òî òû âîâñå íå âîñõèòèòåëüíûé, íåîòðàçèìûé Àäîíèñ, êàêèì ñåáÿ ñ÷èòàåøü. Òåáÿ íèêòî íå ëþáèò, à ÿ – ïðîñòî íåíàâèæó! Ìåíÿ òîøíèò îò òâîåãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ! – Ãåðìèîíà óæå âîïèëà èçî âñåõ ñèë, íàäâèãàÿñü íà Äðàêî è òûêàÿ åãî ïàëüöåì â ãðóäü ïðè êàæäîé íîâîé ôðàçå. 

Òåáÿ ñîâñåì íå òîøíèëî òàì, íà ëåñòíèöå, - Äðàêî ñ âûçîâîì ïîñìîòðåë íà äåâóøêó, äûøà åé â ëèöî.

Óáëþäîê, êàê òû ñìååøü! – Ãåðìèîíà îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàçúÿðèëàñü. Îíà ñõâàòèëà ñëèçåðèíöà çà ðóáàøêó è ñòóêíóëà îá ñòåíó òàê ñèëüíî êàê ìîãëà – íå òî ÷òîáû äåâóøêà ìîãëà òàê óæ ìíîãî, íî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ñòàðàëàñü îíà èçî âñåõ ñèë. 

Äðàêî áåçæàëîñòíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ è ïîäíÿë ðóêè, ïðèòâîðÿÿñü ÷òî ñäàåòñÿ.

Ñòîï, Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîêà òû ñàìà ñåáå ÷åãî-íèáóäü íå ñëîìàëà…

Âñ¸ òû ñî ñâîèìè ãëóïûìè èãðàìè… - ïðîøèïåëà Ãåðìèîíà åìó â ëèöî. Äðàêî âñå åùå áûë íà ïàðó äþéìîâ âûøå íåå. – Òåáå ñëåäîâàëî ïîäóìàòü äâàæäû, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïûòàòüñÿ çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ õîòåòü òåáÿ. Õîòÿ ïðîñòè, ÿ îïÿòü çàáûëà, êàê òû ãëóï.

Òåáå ëó÷øå óñòóïèòü, Ãðåéíäæåð. Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïðàâ, ïðîñòî ñìèðèñü ñ ýòèì, - Äðàêî îòêðûòî èçäåâàëñÿ.

Ñ òîáîé… - åå êîëåíî ïîäíÿëîñü è äâèíóëî åìó â ïàõ, - …íèêîãäà.

Äðàêî ñâàëèëñÿ íà êàìåííûé ïîë è ñâåðíóëñÿ â êîìîê. Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèòåëüíî ðàçâåðíóëàñü îòïðàâèëàñü äàëüøå ê áàøíå Ãðèôôèíäîðà, îñòàâèâ ñòîíóùåãî ñëèçåðèíöà â òåìíîì õîëëå. 

***

Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ïëþõíóëàñü íà êðîâàòü ðÿäîì ñ Êîñîëàïîì è ðàçðûäàëàñü. Íà ýòîò ðàç ñëåçû áûëè íåïðèòâîðíûìè. 

Ðýíäè áûë ïðàâ, - âñõëèïûâàÿ, øåïòàëà îíà êîòó, - îò èãð ñ ëþäüìè áîëüíåå òîëüêî òåáå ñàìîé. È åé áûëî áîëüíî, î÷åíü. Áîëü, ñíà÷àëà ãíåçäèâøàÿñÿ òîëüêî ó íåå â ãîëîâå, ìåäëåííî ïåðåìåñòèëàñü íèæå, ðàçðûâàÿ íà ÷àñòè ñåðäöå è ðàçäèðàÿ âíóòðåííîñòè. Äðàêî… Èìÿ íå âûõîäèëî ó äåâóøêè èç ãîëîâû, íàïîìèíàÿ ãëóáîêóþ çàíîçó, êîòîðóþ íåâîçìîæíî âûòàùèòü, ïîêà îíà íå âûçîâåò òàêîå âîñïàëåíèå, ÷òî âûéäåò íàðóæó ñàìà âìåñòå ñî âñåì ãíîåì è êðîâüþ, çàñòàâèâ òåáÿ ïðîéòè ÷åðåç íàñòîÿùóþ ïûòêó. 

Îíà ïðîñòî èãðàëà ñ Äðàêî, êîãäà íà÷àëà äðàçíèòü åãî. Ãåðìèîíà îæèäàëà, ÷òî îí ïðèäåò â ñìÿòåíèå è ïðîñòî óáåæèò, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî îí îòïëàòèë åé òîé æå ìîíåòîé è èìåííî îíà áûëà òîé, êòî óáåæàë. Òåïåðü âñå ïðèøëî â ñîâåðøåííåéøèé õàîñ. Îíè íåíàâèäÿò äðóã äðóãà, ýòî ÿñíî, òàê ÷òî æå åìó åùå îò íåå íóæíî? Ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê Äðàêî è ÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî ðóêè íà ñåáå… ýòî áûëî âñå ðàâíî ÷òî âûäåðíóòü ÷åêó ó ãðàíàòû – îñëåïëÿþùèé è îáæèãàþùèé âçðûâ. Ãåðìèîíà äóìàëà, ÷òî âñå ëþäè èñïûòûâàþò ïðèìåðíî îäèíàêîâûå îùóùåíèÿ, çàíèìàÿñü ñåêñîì, íî ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî íåâåðîÿòíîå. Òî, ÷òî îíè îáà æàæäàëè ÷åãî-òî ïîäîáíîãî, áûëî âïîëíå åñòåñòâåííî – â êîíöå êîíöîâ, èì áûëî ïî 16 ëåò, è ãîðìîíû áóøåâàëè âíóòðè, èíîãäà ïî÷òè ñâîäÿ ñ óìà, íî äðóã ñ äðóãîì? Êàê ìîãëî íå÷òî íàñòîëüêî çàìå÷àòåëüíîå áûòü íàñòîëüêî íåïðàâèëüíûì? Âñå åùå îáäóìûâàÿ ýòó íåïðîñòóþ ñèòóàöèþ, Ãåðìèîíà óñíóëà, äàæå íå ïåðåîäåâøèñü.

***

Äðàêî ëåæàë íà ïîëó â õîëëå, ïîêà íå óñëûøàë ãîëîñà, äîíîñÿùèåñÿ ñî ñòîðîíû ëåñòíèöû. Îí ïðîõðîìàë â íàõîäèâøóþñÿ ðÿäîì êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó è ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà âëàäåëüöû ãîëîñîâ íå ïðîøëè ìèìî. Ýòî áûëè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è Ïàíñè. Ñëèçåðèíêà âñå åùå ðûäàëà, è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áåçóñïåøíî ïðîáîâàëà óñïîêîèòü åå. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê ýõî èõ ãîëîñîâ çàòèõëî âäàëè, áîëü â ïàõó â îñíîâíîì óòèõëà, è Äðàêî ìåòíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ïîäçåìåëèé Ñëèçåðèíà. Îí áûë íàñòîëüêî çîë, ÷òî ïîðòðåòû ïîïðÿòàëèñü çà ðàìû, à íåêîòîðûå äàæå ïîïûòàëèñü ïåðåâåðíóòüñÿ èçîáðàæåíèåì ê ñòåíå – íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé. _Íèêòî íå ñìååò äåëàòü ÷òî-ëèáî ïîäîáíîå Äðàêî Ìàëôîþ è îñòàòüñÿ áåçíàêàçàííûì… à îäíà äâóëè÷íàÿ, òðóñëèâàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ âåäüìà – îñîáåííî! _ Îíà óñïåëà îòêàçàòü åìó, ïîðûäàòü ó íåãî íà ïëå÷å, ïîìî÷ü åìó, îøåëîìèòü åãî, ñîâðàòèòü åãî, ñíîâà îòøèòü, ïîòîì çàêàòèòü åìó ñêàíäàë è èçáèòü, è âñå ýòî çà îäíó íî÷ü. 

Èòàê, îíà ñëûøàëà èõ ñ Ïàíñè ðàçãîâîð â ñàäó. È ÷òî ñ òîãî? Ýòî íå èìåëî íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Äàæå åñëè âñÿ íî÷ü áûëà îäíîé áîëüøîé èíñöåíèðîâêîé (îñîáåííî ñöåíà íà ëåñòíèöå, êîòîðóþ ìîæíî áûëî áû ñðàâíèòü ñ íåêèì èçâðàùåííûì ýïèçîäîì â ñòèëå Áåâåðëè Õèëëç 90210… åñëè áû Äðàêî êîãäà-íèáóäü âèäåë õîòü îäíó ñåðèþ, êîíå÷íî), íàñêîëüêî îí ìîã ñóäèòü, Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà åãî íàñòîëüêî æå ñèëüíî, íàñêîëüêî îí õîòåë åå. È, êîíå÷íî æå, åå ýòî âîëíîâàëî. Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå áåñèëî òî÷íî. 

Òàê ÷òî Äðàêî ìîã áû ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí ïî÷òè âûèãðàë èõ íåáîëüøóþ áèòâó, åñëè áû Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà òîé, êòî îñòàíîâèë åãî â èòîãå. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷åãî îí æåëàë â _òîò_ ìîìåíò, áûëî äîéòè ñ íåé äî êîíöà ïðÿìî íà ëåñòíèöå (÷òî áûëî íå ñîâñåì áëàãîðàçóìíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî ÌàêÃîíàãàëëë ñ Ïàíñè íàâåðíÿêà ïîÿâèëèñü áû â ñàìûé îòâåòñòâåííûé ìîìåíò), íåâçèðàÿ íà âñå ïîïûòêè Ãåðìèîíû óëèçíóòü. Îäíàêî èìåííî Ãðåéíäæåð îñàäèëà åãî ïåðâîé, è ýòî óÿçâëÿëî Äðàêî áîëüøå âñåãî. Â èòîãå íåëüçÿ áûëî òî÷íî ñêàçàòü, êòî îäåðæàë ïîáåäó – è ó Äðàêî áûëî ñèëüíîå ïîäîçðåíèå, ÷òî ïåðåâåñ áûë âñå-òàêè íà ñòîðîíå Ãåðìèîíû. Ïîáåäà íå ìîãëà ñ÷èòàòüñÿ ïîëíîé, ïîêà îí íå óâèäèò åå ïîëçàþùåé íà êîëåíÿõ ó åãî íîã è óìîëÿþùåé î ïîùàäå. Ó Äðàêî óæå áûë çàãîòîâëåí îãðîìíûé ñïèñîê âåùåé, çà êîòîðûå îíà äîëæíà áûëà îòâåòèòü, è îí òîëüêî íà÷àë âçûñêèâàòü äîëãè.

Äðàêî íå çíàë, çëèòüñÿ ëè åìó íà Ãåðìèîíó èç-çà âñåõ òåõ ìàëåíüêèõ èãð, â êîòîðûå îíà èãðàëà âåñü âå÷åð, èëè ïðîñòî ïîðàçèòüñÿ ïðîèçîøåäøèì ñ íåé ïåðåìåíàì. Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ, êîãäà âñïîìíèë åå ðåàêöèþ, êîãäà îí óñàäèë åå íà ñåáÿ. Ìàëåíüêàÿ ñó÷êà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå îæèäàëà ýòîãî è áûëà ïîòðÿñåíà åäâà ëè íå áîëüøå, ÷åì îí ñàì â íà÷àëå. Îí íå óãîäèë â åå ìàëåíüêóþ çàïàäíþ, è òåïåðü, êîãäà Äðàêî âûÿñíèë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, èìåííî îí áûë îõîòíèêîì, à Ãåðìèîíà – èñïóãàííîé äè÷üþ. 

Êîãäà ñëèçåðèíåö äîøåë äî ñâîåé ñïàëüíè, ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíàõ åãî ðàçóìà – òàì, ãäå îáèòàëà ðàçóìíàÿ, ðàöèîíàëüíàÿ ÷àñòü åãî ëè÷íîñòè – ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, èãðà íå ñòîèò ñâå÷. Âîçìîæíî, âûèãðàòü åå áûëî íåâîçìîæíî è âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ òåì, ÷òî îí îïÿòü áóäåò âàëÿòüñÿ ãäå-íèáóäü â êîðèäîðå, ñâåðíóâøèñü â êîìîê áîëè, åñëè íå õóæå…

Îäíàêî èäåÿ îòñòóïëåíèÿ áûëà áûñòðî îòáðîøåíà, êîãäà Äðàêî íà÷àë ñòðîèòü ïëàíû ìåñòè; êàêèå áû âîçìîæíûå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ åãî íå îæèäàëè, Ìàëôîé íàìåðåâàëñÿ çàñòàâèòü Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð çàïëàòèòü çà òî, ÷òî îíà ñäåëàëà.


	12. Ãëàâà 10 Ðåãðåññ: íàçàä, íà êðóãè ñâîÿ? ...

Èãðû,â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 10. Ðåãðåññ: íàçàä, íà êðóãè ñâîÿ? Ñïðîñèòå Ñíåéïà…

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî, ïåðâîé åå ìûñëüþ áûëî ñîæàëåíèå ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî îíà ñäåëàëà â÷åðà Äðàêî. Íåò, íå î òîì, êàê îíà äðàçíèëà åãî âåñü âå÷åð, íå î òîì, ÷òî óáåæàëà è íå î òîì, ÷òî ñêàçàëà åìó ïîòîì. Î òîé ÷àñòè, êîãäà åå êîëåíó ÷òî-òî ïîíàäîáèëîñü â åãî ïàõó. Ýòî áûëà òà âåùü, êîòîðóþ, êàê ãîâîðèë åå îòåö, íåëüçÿ äåëàòü ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ïàðíþ. Íèêîãäà. Âïðî÷åì, äåâóøêà ïûòàëàñü ïðèîáîäðèòüñÿ, óáåæäàÿ ñåáÿ, ÷òî, êàê áû òî íè áûëî, Ìàëôîé ýòî çàñëóæèë.

Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ëåæèò íà êðîâàòè ïîâåðõ ïîêðûâàëà, âñå åùå â ïëàòüå, áîòèíêàõ è ñ êîñìåòèêîé íà ëèöå. Ãëóõî çàñòîíàâ, ïðåäñòàâèâ, êàêîé ýôôåêò ýòî íàâåðíÿêà îêàçàëî íà êîæó è öâåò ëèöà, äåâóøêà ñïîëçëà ñ êðîâàòè è ïîïëåëàñü â âàííóþ. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà ïðèíÿëà äóø è ïåðåîäåëàñü, Ãåðìèîíà ñïóñòèëàñü â îáùóþ ãîñòèíóþ â ïîèñêàõ Ãàððè è Ðîíà. 

Íè îäèí èç äðóçåé åùå íå ïðîñíóëñÿ, òàê ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî ñâåðíóëàñü êàëà÷èêîì â îäíîì èç ñâîáîäíûõ êðåñåë ó êàìèíà. Åé áûëî î ÷åì ïîäóìàòü. Âî-ïåðâûõ, Äðàêî. Âî-âòîðûõ, Äðàêî. Â òðåòüèõ, ñåêñ ñ Äðàêî – òî÷íåå, êàê íå õîòåòü ñåêñà ñ Äðàêî. Â-÷åòâåðòûõ, Äðàêî. È íàêîíåö, ïîñëåäíåå ïî î÷åðåäè, íî íå ïî ñòåïåíè âàæíîñòè, Äðà… _×åðò, ïî÷åìó âñå òàê ñòðàííî íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðÿò? _óäèâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, çàìå÷àÿ âñå íîâûå âçãëÿäû â ñâîþ ñòîðîíó – íà÷èíàÿ îò ïðåçðèòåëüíûõ è ðàçî÷àðîâàííûõ è çàêàí÷èâàÿ îòêðîâåííî èñïóãàííûìè. 

__

Íó, âîîáùå-òî çäåñü äåéñòâèòåëüíî èìååòñÿ íåáîëüøàÿ ïðîáëåìà, Ãåðìèîíà, ñóõî ñêàçàëà îíà ñàìà ñåáå. _Âñå ýòî òâîå ñòðàííîå ïîâåäåíèå, â÷åðàøíåå ïîÿâëåíèå íà áàëó ñ äâóìÿ ñàìûìè íåíàâèñòíûìè ñëèçåðèíöàìè â øêîëå, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ñöåíå ñ Ïàíñè â êà÷åñòâå äåñåðòà… äîëæíî áûòü, îíè âñå äóìàþò, ÷òî òû ñîøëà ñ óìà. Õì… è, âîçìîæíî, òàê îíî è åñòü… ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî òû óæå íà÷àëà ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñàìà ñ ñîáîé._

ß **äóìàþ** ñàìà ñ ñîáîé, ýòî ñîâñåì äðóãîå äåëî!

Íå òîãäà, êîãäà òû íà÷èíàåøü îòâå÷àòü ñàìà ñåáå…

Îõ, îòñòàíü!

Îíà åùå òåñíåå ïðèæàëà êîëåíèê ïîäáîðîäêó è âçäîõíóëà. Âîäà ñ âëàæíûõ âîëîñ êàïàëà åé íà ñïèíó, çàñòàâëÿÿ äðîæàòü, íåñìîòðÿ íà áëèçîñòü òåïëîãî êàìèíà… è ìûñëè î ðóêàõ Äðàêî âîêðóã åå òàëèè íèêàê íå ïîìîãàëè óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü î÷èñòèòü ñîçíàíèå îò êàêèõ áû òî íè áûëî ìûñëåé è ïðîñòî ñìîòðåëà íà êðàñíûå, îðàíæåâûå è æåëòûå ïåðåëèâû ïëàìåíè íà òåìíûõ, ïî÷òè ÷åðíûõ äðîâàõ. 

Íàêîíåö Ãàððè è Ðîí, ñïîòûêàÿñü, çàøëè â êîìíàòó, ïîçåâûâàÿ è ïûòàÿñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàçëåïèòü ãëàçà. 

Ïîçäíî ëåãëè? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàñòàâ èõ âðàñïëîõ. Äðóçüÿ îáåðíóëèñü, âûãëÿäÿ îäíîâðåìåííî øîêèðîâàííûìè, èñïóãàííûìè è íåðâíè÷àþùèìè, íî ïîòîì âñå-òàêè íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðèñåëè ðÿäîì.

Äà, - îñòîðîæíî îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – À òû âåðíóëàñü ðàíî? Ìû íå âèäåëè òåáÿ ïîñëå òîãî ñëó÷àÿ ñ Ïàí… ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òû óøëà ñ Ìàë… ïîñëå, - íàêîíåö çàêîí÷èë îí, íå áóäó÷è óâåðåííûì, ÷òî ìîæíî ãîâîðèòü è êàêèå èìåíà ëó÷øå ëèøíèé ðàç íå óïîìèíàòü.

Äà, ìàëü÷èêè, ýòî áûëà óæàñíàÿ îøèáêà! – îáúÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ.

×òî? – áûñòðî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, âûãëÿäÿ èñïóãàííûì.

Ïîéòè íà áàë ñ òåìè äâóìÿ, - íåâîçìóòèìî îáúÿñíèëà Ãåðìèîíà òàêèì òîíîì, ñëîâíî ýòî áûëà ñàìà î÷åâèäíàÿ âåùü â ìèðå. – À âû ÷òî ïîäóìàëè?

Íó, ÿ íå çíàþ, - îáëåã÷åíèå Ãàððè ïî÷òè ìîæíî áûëî ïîòðîãàòü. – Ìîæåò áûòü, ïðîñòî… íó… òû âåäü íå çëèøüñÿ íà íàñ, èëè íà êîãî-íèáóäü åùå, Ãåðìèîíà, âåäü ïðàâäà? – íàêîíåö ñïðîñèë îí, íåìíîãî çàèêàÿñü. Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà åãî â òàêîì âîëíåíèè. Ðîí òîæå áûë íà óäèâëåíèå òèõ. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îí ñòàðàåòñÿ äàæå íå äûøàòü. _Íàâåðíîå, áîèòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ åãî ñíîâà óäàðþ._

Íåò, êîíå÷íî. Èç-çà ÷åãî ìíå çëèòüñÿ? – îí ñóìåëà íàïóñòèòü íà ñåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî íåâèííûé âèä.

Ðîí íàêîíåö-òî íå âûäåðæàë è øóìíî âçäîõíóë. 

Óõ! Ìû äóìàëè, ÷òî ÷åì-òî îòòîëêíóëè òåáÿ, è ïîýòîìó òû ñòàëà âûãëÿäåòü è âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê êàêàÿ-òî ëåäè-âàìï, è ïðîâîäèòü òàê ìíîãî âðåìåíè ñ òåìè òóïûìè ñëèçåðèíñêèìè óðîäàìè… - òóò îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïî÷òè õàìèò, è îñåêñÿ, - íó… è âñå òàêîå. Îí ïîïðîáîâàë çàêîí÷èòü ïîìÿã÷å, íî Ãàððè âñå ðàâíî òîëêíóë åãî ïîä ðåáðî.

Äà íåò, ïðîñòî íà ìåíÿ ÷òî-òî íàøëî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, íî âñå ñêîðî âåðíåòñÿ íà ñâîè ìåñòà, ÿ îáåùàþ. ß áîëüøå íå áóäó… êàê òàì… ëåäè-âàìï, è íå áóäó îáùàòüñÿ ñ òåìè… õì-ì… òóïûìè ñëèçåðèíñêèìè óðîäàìè. - Ãåðìèîíà àäðåñîâàëà èì îñëåïèòåëüíóþ óëûáêó è âåðíóëàñü ê ñîçåðöàíèþ îãíÿ â êàìèíå. 

Êðóòî! – Ãàððè ïî÷òè êðè÷àë.

Äà, ýòî è ïðàâäà êðóòî, Ãåðìèîíà, - Ðîí çàìåòíî ðàññëàáèëñÿ, - îòíîñèòåëüíî òîãî, ÷òî òû ïðåêðàòèøü âåñòè ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî òâîÿ ãîëîâà ïîïàëà â ÷åëþñòè ê âåðâîëüôó è îí åå æóåò. Äàâíî ïîðà áûëî âåðíóòüñÿ ê íîðìàëüíîìó ïîâåäåíèþ. ß âîîáùå íå ïîíèìàþ, çà÷åì òåáå ïîíàäîáèëîñü îòäàëÿòüñÿ îò íàñ è áûòü òàêîé ñòðàííîé âåäüìîé â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ.

Ãàððè íàïðÿãñÿ, ãîòîâÿñü ê òîìó, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà óñòðîèò Ðîíó õîðîøóþ âçáó÷êó, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî äåâóøêà òîëüêî ðàññìåÿëàñü è êðåïêî èõ îáíÿëà, óëûáàÿñü ñ ïðèòâîðíîé áåñïå÷íîñòüþ è ïðîáóÿ íå ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ.

Îíà ïðîäîëæèëà øóòèòü è áîëòàòü ñ íèìè, êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, îäíàêî ïàðíè ñòàðàòåëüíî îáõîäèëè òåìó ãåðìèîíèíîãî ñòðàííîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ âîîáùå è ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ â ÷àñòíîñòè. Òåì íå ìåíåå Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãëîùåíà áåñåäîé. Åå ìûñëè óïîðíî ïðîäîëæàëè âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê äðóãèì âåùàì… òàêèì, êàê ïðè÷èíû åå ñåãîäíÿøíèõ ñòðàäàíèé, íàïðèìåð. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Ðîí è Ãàððè èñïûòûâàëè òàêèå ðàäîñòü è îáëåã÷åíèå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îíà íà íèõ íå ñåðäèëàñü, ÷òî íå îáðàùàëè íè íà ÷òî âíèìàíèÿ.

***

Ñ ïîíåäåëüíèêà çàíÿòèÿ âîçîáíîâèëèñü, è, êàçàëîñü, âñå îïÿòü âåðíóëîñü íà êðóãè ñâîÿ. Ãåðìèîíà âíîâü äîñòàëà ñâîè ñòàðûå ñâèòåðà, ðóáàøêè íà êíîïêàõ è ïëèññèðîâàííûå þáêè – Ðîí è Ãàððè ðàäîñòíî ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è îäîáðèòåëüíî êèâíóëè – îñòàâèâ îò ïðåæíåãî îáëèêà òîëüêî òóøü è ãèãèåíè÷åñêóþ ïîìàäó. Îíà òàê äàâíî íå âèäåëà ñåáÿ íåíàêðàøåííîé, ÷òî óñïåëà ïî÷òè çàáûòü, êàê õîðîøî ìîæåò âûãëÿäåòü åñòåñòâåííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, áåç ãðàììà êîñìåòèêè íà ëèöå. Äåâóøêà ïîêëÿëàñü ñåáå íàâñåãäà çàáûòü âñå ñâîè ñòàðûå èäåè, âñå èãðû, â êîòîðûå îíà èãðàëà è êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îáõîäèòü Äðàêî ñ Ïàíñè.

Çà çàâòðàêîì Ãåðìèîíà ïîëó÷èëà ïèñüìî îò Ðýíäè, êîòîðîìó íå òåðïåëîñü óçíàòü âñå ïîäðîáíîñòè îòíîñèòåëüíî áàëà. Äåâóøêà ïðîâåëà íåìàëî âåñåëûõ ìèíóò, ïûòàÿñü îáúÿñíèòü, îòêóäà â åå æèçíè âçÿëñÿ Ðýíäè Äæàéëç, ãåíèàëüíûé ïîðòíîé è òàëàíòëèâûé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü â îáëàñòè ñåêñóàëüíûõ íàóê, ñâîèì äâóì ëó÷øèì äðóçüÿì. Ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì îíè áûëè ïîòðÿñåíû òåì, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà óìóäðèëàñü çàâåñòè òàêîãî áëèçêîãî äðóãà, äà åùå è äðóãà-ãåÿ (Ãåðìèîíà âñåðüåç ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî îíè îáà áûëè íåìíîãî ãîìîôîáàìè), à îíè íè÷åãî äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàëè. 

Îíà ñäåëàëà ìûñëåííóþ ïîìåòêó íàïèñàòü îòâåò Ðýíäè ýòèì æå âå÷åðîì è ðàññêàçàòü åìó îáî âñåì. 

- Íó, ÿ âñåãî ëèøü âçÿëà ïðèìåð ñ âàñ, êîãäà âû çàíèìàëèñü êàêèìè-òî ñâîèìè äåëàìè, âîîáùå íå óòðóæäàÿ ñåáÿ ïîñâÿùàòü â íèõ ìåíÿ. ßõî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âû äîëæíû ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ïðîâîäèëè äîâîëüíî ìíîãî âðåìåíè òîëüêî âäâîåì, - ÷óâñòâî âèíû, îòðàçèâøååñÿ ó íèõ íà ëèöàõ, ïðèíåñëî Ãåðìèîíå ñòðàííîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå îò ìûñëè, ÷òî íà ñåé ðàç ñòðàäàåò íå òîëüêî îíà îäíà. Äåâóøêà ïðåäïîëîæèëà, ÷òî ïðîâåëà ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè ñ Ìàëôîåì è Ïàíñè è ñòàëà ñëèøêîì ïîõîäèòü íà íèõ. Íà Çåëüÿõ îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü ñìåøêà, êîãäà Êðàááå ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî çåëüå Íåâèëëà òàê âîíÿåò ïîòîìó, ÷òî åãî òóäà âûðâàëî. Ýòèì îíà çàðàáîòàëà íåñêîëüêî ðàçî÷àðîâàííûõ è íåîäîáðèòåëüíûõ âçãëÿäîâ ñî ñòîðîíû ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ïîëîâèíû êëàññà, õîòÿ ôàêòè÷åñêè Ãåðìèîíà ñìåÿëàñü íàä òåì, ÷òî Êðàááå – ñàìûé òóïîé ïàðåíü â øêîëå – ñìîã âûäàòü ÷òî-òî, íàñòîëüêî ïîõîäÿùåå íà ïîëíîöåííîå óìîçàêëþ÷åíèå… íó, è ïîìèìî ýòîãî îíà èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàëàñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ñèäåâøåãî ñðàçó çà Ãîéëîì.

_Ïðîñòî íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî Äðà… Ìàëôîé äî ñèõ ïîð îáùàåòñÿ ñ ýòèìè äâóìÿ èäèîòàìè ïîñëå ïÿòè ñ ïîëîâèíîé ëåò! ß äóìàëà, ÷òî åìó õâàòèò ìàêñèìóì äâóõ. Îáû÷íî îí äîâîëüíî óìåí, è ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê îí âîîáùå èõ âûäåðæèâàåò…_ Ãåðìèîíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ íå äóìàòü î ñåðîãëàçîì ñëèçåðèíöå è âìåñòî ýòîãî ïîïðîáîâàëà ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ïðèãîòîâëåíèè çåëüÿ äëÿ çàïå÷àòûâàíèÿ êîíâåðòîâ. Äåâóøêà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà. Îíà îæèäàëà, ÷òî ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè îíè íà÷íóò ïðîõîäèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîñëîæíåå, íî áûëî ïîõîæå, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå áûë íàñòðîåí äàâàòü èì áîëåå óâëåêàòåëüíûé ìàòåðèàë – òîëüêî áîëüøå äîìàøíåé ðàáîòû. 

ß îæèäàþ, ÷òî ñî÷èíåíèå â 12 ñòðàíèö áóäåò íàïèñàíî ê ñëåäóþùåìó óðîêó. Âû âñå ïîëó÷èëè ñâîè òåìû, ïîñòàðàéòåñü íå ñëèøêîì ðàçî÷àðîâàòü ìåíÿ íà ýòîò ðàç… - ïðîôåññîð Çåëèé ïîçâîëèë îñêîðáëåíèþ ïîâèñíóòü â âîçäóõå, ïîñêîëüêó ó÷åíèêè, íå ââÿçûâàÿñü â ïðåðåêàíèÿ, ïîñïåøíî ñîáèðàëè ñâîè âåùè è ïîêèäàëè êëàññ. Áîëüøèíñòâî óæå óøëè, êîãäà Ñíåéï áðîñèë âçãëÿä â åå íàïðàâëåíèè è ðàñòÿíóëñÿ â åõèäíîé óõìûëêå. 

Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ó âàñ íå õâàòèëî âðåìåíè íàòÿíóòü íà ñåáÿ âàøó îáû÷íóþ îäåæäó. ß çàìåòèë, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå ìîëîäûå ëþäè áðîñàëè â âàøó ñòîðîíó âåñüìà ðàçî÷àðîâàííûå âçãëÿäû. Âïðî÷åì, òåì ëó÷øå. Âîçìîæíî, ÷òî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ó íèõ ïîëó÷èòñÿ çàíÿòüñÿ äåëîì… âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îáðàùàòü íà âàñ òî âíèìàíèå, êîòîðîãî - êàê âû, ïîõîæå, ñ÷èòàåòå - âû çàñëóæèâàåòå.

Ðóêà Ãåðìèîíû çàñòûëà íàä ïîñëåäíåé êíèãîé, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ñëîâà Ñíåéïà ñíîâà è ñíîâà çâó÷àëè ó íåå â ãîëîâå. Ýòî áûë ÿâíûé âûçîâ. _Ñìèðèñü, Ãåðìèîíà, ïðèêóñè ÿçûê…_

Êàêàÿ æàëîñü, ÷òî âàøè ëåêöèè òàê íåèíòåðåñíû, ÷òî ýòè îñòîëîïû íå ìîãóò ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ó÷åáå è âûíóæäåíû óäåëÿòü âñå ñâîå âíèìàíèå ÷åìó-òî ñòîëü íåçíà÷èòåëüíîìó, êàê ìîé ãàðäåðîá, ïðîôåññîð, - ñêàçàííîå ëèøèëî âñåõ ñëóøàâøèõ äàðà ðå÷è.

Ãàððè è Ðîí, ñòîÿâøèå â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå, âûãëÿäåëè òàê, êàê áóäòî èõ ÷åëþñòè ñåé÷àñ îòâàëÿòñÿ è áîëüíî ñòóêíóòñÿ î êàìåííûé ïîë. Äðàêî çàñòûë íà ìåñòå ñ ìåøêîì äëÿ êíèã, âñå åùå êà÷àþùèìñÿ ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé, ÿâíî ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü óëûáêó ïîä áåññòðàñòíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Ïàðà åùå îñòàâàâøèõñÿ â ïîìåùåíèè ñëèçåðèíöåâ èçî âñåõ ñèë äåëàëè âèä, ÷òî íå ëîâÿò êàæäîå ïðîèçíåñåííîå ñëîâî. 

Ñíåéï, îäíàêî, íå ðàñòåðÿëñÿ.

Åñëè âàì õî÷åòñÿ ÷åãî-òî _èíòåðåñíîãî_, ìèññ Ãðéíäæåð, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî âàì ñòîèò ïîïðîáîâàòü ìàããëñêóþ ñðåäíþþ øêîëó. ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî _ëþáèòåëüñêèå_ _ñïåêòàêëè_ â ïîäîáíîì ìåñòå ìîãóò áûòü ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî óâëåêàòåëüíûìè.

Âñå â êîìíàòå çàòàèëè äûõàíèå, îæèäàÿ îòâåòà Ãåðìèîíû. Ïðîôåññîð ñäåëàë îùóòèìûé àêöåíò íà ñëîâàõ "ìàããë" è "ëþáèòåëüñêèé ñïåêòàêëü". Î÷êî Ñíåéïó.

Î, íî ïðîôåññîð, - Ãåðìèîíà ïîëîæèëà â ñóìêó ïîñëåäíþþ êíèãó è íà÷àëà åå çàñòåãèâàòü, - åñëè ÿ ïîéäó â ìàããëñêóþ øêîëó, òî ïðîïóùó âñå íàøè î÷àðîâàòåëüíûå áåñåäû… íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òàêèõ óâëåêàòåëüíûõ ëåêöèÿõ î ãëàçàõ æóêîâ è äåñÿòè ñïîñîáàõ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ Äóõà Ñòàðîãî Öèíè÷íîãî Óáëþäêà! – îíà ïîâåñèëà ñóìêó íà ïëå÷î è ñ òîðæåñòâóþùèìè îãîíüêàìè â ãëàçàõ ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà, äåðçêî óëûáàÿñü êðàåì ãóá.

Êàæäûé â êîìíàòå âíåçàïíî èñïûòàë îñòðóþ íåõâàòêó âîçäóõà.

Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð òîëüêî ÷òî íàçâàëà Ñíåéïà ñòàðûì öèíè÷íûì óáëþäêîì? – ãðîìêî ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí Ãàððè.

Äåñÿòü ïóíêòîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà ãðÿçíûé ÿçûê, è åùå äåñÿòü – çà äåðçîñòü, - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ñêëàäûâàÿ ñâîè áóìàãè â ñòîïêó è íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê ñâîåìó êàáèíåòó.

Î, äà ëàäíî âàì, - ðàññìåÿëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – È ýòî âñå, íà ÷òî âû ñïîñîáíû? "Äåñÿòü ïóíêòîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà ãðÿçíûé ÿçûê"? – îíà ïî÷òè òî÷íî âîñïðîèçâåëà åãî òîí. – Êàêîå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå… - äåâóøêà ñëåãêà íàäóëà ãóáû è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê âûõîäó. 

×òî, ïÿòíàäöàòü óñòðîÿò âàñ áîëüøå? Êàê íàñ÷åò äâàäöàòè? - Ñíåéï ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîøåë âñëåä çà íåé. Îí ôàêòè÷åñêè áûë â áåøåíñòâå. Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð ñóìåëà âûâåñòè ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà èç ñåáÿ, äà åùå ïðè åãî ñòóäåíòàõ! – ß íå ñîâñåì óâåðåí îòíîñèòåëüíî âàøèõ ñòàíäàðòîâ çà âû÷èòàíèå î÷êîâ çà íåïî÷òèòåëüíîñòü. ×òî âû ïîðåêîìåíäóåòå?

Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ðàññìåÿëàñü, äîéäÿ äî äâåðè è ñõâàòèâ âñå åùå îøåëîìëåííûõ Ðîíà è Ãàððè ïîä ðóêè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ è îòâåòèòü. 

ß – òîëüêî æàëêàÿ íåäèñöèïëèíèðîâàííàÿ ñòóäåíòêà, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó çíàòü îòíîñèòåëüíî êàêèõ áû òî íè áûëî ñòàíäàðòîâ? _Âû_ çäåñü ïðîôåññîð, âû è ðåøàéòå. È ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà ïîêèíóëà êëàññ. _Î÷êî è âåñü ìàò÷, Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð._

Ñíåéï ðàçúÿðåííî õëîïíóë ñâîèìè áóìàãàìè î ïåðâóþ ïàðòó, è îñòàòêè êëàññà ìãíîâåííî èñïàðèëèñü, êàê òàðàêàíû ïî óãëàì ïðè íåîæèäàííî âêëþ÷åííîì ñâåòå. Ñíåéï ñòîÿë íåïîäâèæíî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïðåæäå ÷åì õèõèêíóòü è âíîâü ñîáðàòü ñâîè âåùè. _Î÷åâèäíî, îäåæäà íå ìåíÿåò õàðàêòåðà. Òåì ëó÷øå äëÿ âàñ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, òåì ëó÷øå äëÿ âàñ._

Â êîðèäîðå Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà âåñòè ïîä ðóêè äâóõ ïîòðÿñåííûõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, òîðæåñòâóþùå óëûáàÿñü ñàìà ñåáå. 

Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî òû ñäåëàëà ýòî, Ãåðìèîíà, - Ðîí çàèêàëñÿ, - íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå ñìååò äåðçèòü Ñíåéïó…

Äà, ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè, - äàæå ñëèçåðèíöû.

Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî õèõèêíóëà è ïðîäîëæèëà òÿíóòü èõ â ñòîðîíó Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. Áûëî ïî÷òè âðåìÿ îáåäà, è äåâóøêà áûëà î÷åíü ãîëîäíà. ×òî-÷òî, à àïïåòèò òàêèå ïåðåáðàíêè âûçûâàþò ïðîñòî çâåðñêèé.

Íèêòî èç íèõ íå çàìåòèë îöåíèâàþùåãî âçãëÿäà, íàïðàâëåííîãî â ñïèíó Ãåðìèîíå. Âïðî÷åì, îöåíêà áûñòðî ñìåíèëàñü íåòåðïåíèåì. _Ýòî îáåùàåò áûòü çàáàâíûì… _äóìàë Äðàêî, ñëåäóÿ â îòäàëåíèè çà çîëîòûì òðèî â íàïðàëåíèè Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. _Åñëè Ãðåéíäæåð ñïîñîáíà âûñòîÿòü â òàêîì ñðàæåíèè, ïîáåäèòü åå áóäåò ñëîæíåå… è èíòåðåñíåå, ÷åì ÿ ïðåäïîëàãàë._


	13. Ãëàâà 11 Ñâèäàíèå: íî÷íûå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 11. Ñâèäàíèå: íî÷íûå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ.

Â ïÿòíèöó óòðîì Ãåðìèîíà ïîëó÷èëà åùå îäíî ïèñüìî. Íà êîíâåðòå íå áûëî íè èìåíè àäðåñàòà, íè îáðàòíîãî àäðåñà, à âíóòðè – òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî ôðàç: "Âñòðåòü ìåíÿ â êîìíàòå ïîçàäè ãëàâíîé ëåñòíèöû â ïîëíî÷ü".

Ýòî áûëî îò Äðàêî. Îíà óçíàëà ïî÷åðê ñðàçó æå. È ïîòîì, êòî åùå ìîã çíàòü î òîé êîìíàòå çà ëåñòíèöåé… Îíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü èäòè. Êîíå÷íî æå, íåò. ×òî áû îí òàì íå çàäóìàë, ýòî ïðèâåäåò òîëüêî ê åùå áîëüøèì íåïðèÿòíîñòÿì äëÿ íèõ îáîèõ. 

__

Áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè ìû ïðîäîëæèì èçáåãàòü äðóã äðóãà, äóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ëåã÷å ñêàçàòü, ÷åì ñäåëàòü, êîíå÷íî æå – Ìàëôîé áûë ïîâñþäó. Íà óõîäå çà âîëøåáíûìè ñóùåñòâàìè è Çåëüÿõ, â Áîëüøîì Çàëå ïðè êàæäîé òðàïåçå, íà êâèääè÷íîé ïðàêòèêå è â êîðèäîðàõ. Îíà âñåãäà ñòàðàòåëüíî èçáåãàëà ëþáûõ êîíòàêòîâ, íî íå ìîãëà íå áðîñèòü íåñêîëüêî âçãëÿäîâ â åãî íàïðàâëåíèè, êîãäà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî íèêòî íå âèäèò. 

Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà êòî-òî óïîìèíàë â åå ïðèñóòñòâèè åãî èìÿ èëè ñëèçåðèíöåâ âîîáùå, ê Ãåðìèîíå ñíîâà âîçâðàùàëèñü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î åãî òåëå ïîä íåé. Î ìóñêóëàõ íà åãî ãðóäè ïîä åå ïàëüöàìè, î åãî ðóêàõ íà åå ñïèíå è ãóáàõ íà åå øåå… î åãî ãëàçàõ…êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå è ñêàçàë, ÷òî çíàåò, ÷åãî îíà õî÷åò.

Ýòî áûëî ãëóïî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî. Èì áûëî âñåãî ïî øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò – íó, ïóñòü äàæå ïî÷òè ñåìíàäöàòü, íî âñå ðàâíî î÷åíü íåìíîãî – îòêóäà òàêàÿ æàæäà? **_Ôàêòè÷åñêè, åñëè ó÷åñòü âñå òî âðåìÿ, êîòîðîå òû ïðîâåëà ñ âðåìÿâîðîòîì, òåáå 17 ñ ïîëîâèíîé_**, âìåøàëñÿ åå âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ. 

__

È ÷òî? Âîçìóòèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

**__**

Òû îïÿòü ìíå îòâå÷àåøü! Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà íà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, íàáëþäàÿ… èëè, òî÷íåå, _íå_ íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîêàçûâàåò îñòàëüíîé ÷àñòè êëàññà òî÷íûå äâèæåíèÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé äëÿ ïðåâðàùåíèÿ ëóæè âîäû â îäåÿëî, âìåñòî ýòîãî òèõî ñïîðÿ ñàìà ñ ñîáîé. 

__

Çàòêíèñü. Ýòî íå ìîÿ îøèáêà, ýòî îí ìåøàåò ìíå ìûñëèòü çäðàâî.

****

Òû ìîæåøü ñõîäèòü ïðîñòî òàê… ïðîñòî ÷òîáû âûÿñíèòü, ÷åãî îí õî÷åò…

Ýòî áûëî áû íå î÷åíü óìíî…

****

Ïðîñòî îäîëæè ó Ãàððè åãî ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó. Òîãäà òû ñìîæåøü âûÿñíèòü, ÷òî îí çàäóìàë, à îí äàæå íå óçíàåò, ÷òî òû áûëà òàì.

Çàìàí÷èâî…

****

È, êðîìå òîãî, òû ñìîæåøü ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî âëåçåò, è íå âîëíîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü çàìåòèò.

Ñ ÷åãî áû ýòî ìíå çàõîòåëîñü íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåòü? Ãåðìèîíà áûëà çàãíàíà â óãîë è ïîíèìàëà ýòî.

**__**

Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí âåëèêîëåïåí, è òû ýòî çíàåøü. Íå ïûòàéñÿ ëãàòü ìíå. ß – ýòî òû.

Äà óæ, ðåçîííî.

- ß ñäåëàþ ýòî, - óæå âñëóõ.

- Õîðîøî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîäîéäèòå ñþäà è ïðîäåìîíñòðèðóéòå íàì, êàê áû âû ïðåâðàòèëè ýòó ëóæó â, ñêàæåì, êàøåìèðîâûé ïëåä, - ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñäåëàëà åé ïðèãëàøàþùèé æåñò èç íà÷àëà êëàññà. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ñëèøêîì îáåñêóðàæåíà, ÷òîáû âîçðàçèòü. Ñàìî ñîáîé, ïðîïóñêàíèå èíñòðóêöèé ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé ìèìî óøåé ïîëüçû åùå íèêîìó íå ïðèíîñèëî, è ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ðàçî÷àðîâàííî âçèðàëà íà ðåçóëüòàò ñòàðàíèé Ãåðìèîíû - êóñîê ìåøêîâèíû, ïëàâàþùèé â ëóæå ãðÿçíîé âîäû. 

***

Ñðàçó æå ïîñëå îáåäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîïðîñèëà Ãàððè îäîëæèòü åé ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó. Íó… îíà _äóìàëà_ î òîì, ÷òî ñëåäóåò ïîïðîñèòü ïëàù ó Ãàððè. Âñïîìíèâ î òîì, ÷òî ïëàù íóæåí åé äëÿ ïîëóíî÷íîãî ñâèäàíèÿ, äà åùå è ñ Ìàëôîåì, îíà ïîäóìàëà åùå ðàç è îòâåðãëà ýòó èäåþ. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî âûçâàëà ïëàù èç îáùåæèòèÿ ïÿòèêóðñíèêîâ è ñïðÿòàëà åãî ïîä êðîâàòüþ. Îíà ðåøèëà ïðèéòè ïîðàíüøå, ÷òîáû îïåðåäèòü Ìàëôîÿ è óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ, ÷òî îí áûë îäèí. _Åñëè_ îí áóäåò îäèí, è _åñëè_ îí íè÷åãî íå áóäåò çàìûøëÿòü, òî, _âîçìîæíî_, îíà è ñíèìåò ïëàù. È âñå ýòî âîâñå íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî îíà ïîéäåò òóäà íåâîîðóæåííîé. 

Ïðèìåðíî â ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò äâåíàäöàòîãî Ãåðìèîíà íàòÿíóëà íà ñåáÿ ñâîþ ñàìóþ ìåøêîâàòóþ ôóòáîëêó, ñïîðòèâíûå øòàíû, ïëîòíî çàâåðíóëàñü â ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó è íà÷àëà ñïóñêàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Íà íîãè äåâóøêà íàäåëà òîëüêî òîëñòûå íîñêè, òàê ÷òî ïåðåäâèãàëàñü îíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåñøóìíî. 

Ïîäõîäÿ ê âûõîäó èç áàøíè, Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà ãîëîñà, äîíîñÿùèåñÿ ñî ñòîðîíû ëåñòíèöû â îáùåæèòèå äëÿ ìàëü÷èêîâ. 

- Åãî òàì íåò, Ðîí, ÿ ïîñìîòðåë âåçäå, ãäå òîëüêî ìîæíî. Ìû äîëæíû óäåðæàòü åå ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà ïîêèíåò áàøíþ. Ìíå íåïðèÿòíî ïðèçíàâàòü, ÷òî íàì ïðèøëîñü òàéêîì çàëåçòü â åå âåùè è ïðî÷èòàòü òó çàïèñêó, íî ýòî ëó÷øå, ÷åì åå ïîõîäû íà ñâèäàíèÿ ñ êåì-òî òàê ïîçäíî. 

Êîíå÷íî æå, ýòî áûëè Ãàððè è Ðîí. Ñåðäöå Ãåðìèîíû ñóäîðîæíî ïîäïðûãíóëî, êîãäà îíà áûñòðî îòêðûëà ïîðòðåò è ïðèêðûëà åãî ñ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíû, îñòàâèâ ëèøü ìàëåíüêóþ ùåëî÷êó – òàê îíà ìîãëà óñëûøàòü íåìíîãî áîëüøå áåç ðèñêà áûòü ïîéìàííîé. 

- Îíà ðàññåðäèòñÿ, ó÷òè, - ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Ðîí. – Ïðîñòî âçáåñèòñÿ, åñëè áûòü ñîâñåì òî÷íûì. Äåðæó ïàðè, ÷òî èìåííî Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà òâîé ïëàù, Ãàððè. Åé ïîçàðåç íóæíî áûëî âûñêîëüçíóòü íàðóæó, è îíà ïîáîÿëàñü ñïðîñèòü òåáÿ, òàê ÷òî èìåííî íàì ñëåäóåò áûòü ñåðäèòûìè. Ïîìíè îá ýòîì, êîãäà îíà íà÷íåò îðàòü íà òåáÿ. 

- ß íå ñåðæóñü, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Îíè äîøëè äî áëèæàéøåãî ê äâåðè ñòîëèêà è îñòàíîâèëèñü. – ß ïðîñòî áåñïîêîþñü. Êàê òû äóìàåøü, êîìó ïîíàäîáèëîñü âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ íåé íî÷üþ? È ïî÷åìó ó íåå õâàòèëî ãëóïîñòè íà ýòî ñîãëàñèòüñÿ? ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî, çíàåò îíà, êòî ýòî, èëè íåò, íî ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ìû ïîêîí÷èëè ñî âñåé ýòîé åðóíäîé.

- ß òîæå, - ïîääàêíóë Ðîí. – Íî òû æå çíàåøü, êàêîâû äåâ÷îíêè… è îñîáåííî Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà – ñàìàÿ áåñòîëêîâàÿ äåâ÷îíêà èç âñåõ, êîãî ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî âñòðå÷àë, - òàêòà ó Ðîíà, êàê âñåãäà, áûëî õîòü îòáàâëÿé.

Ãåðìèîíà ñëèøêîì ðàçîçëèëàñü, ÷òîáû ñëóøàòü äàëüøå. Îíà àêêóðàòíî çàêðûëà äâåðü è íàïðàâèëàñü ê êîìíàòå çà ëåñòíèöåé, ñæèìàÿ è ðàçæèìàÿ êóëàêè. Õîðîøî, ÷òî îíà âûøëà òàê ðàíî, íî òåïåðü ïî÷òè âñå ïðåèìóùåñòâî âî âðåìåíè ïåðåä Ìàëôîåì áûëî ïîòåðÿíî… ñëåäîâàëî ïîñïåøèòü. ×åðò, åùå îäèí ïîâîä äëÿ çëîñòè!

***

Ó Äðàêî áûë ïëàí. Íó, ÷òî-òî âðîäå ïëàíà. Ïî÷òè. Òåõíè÷åñêè? Î, òåõíè÷åñêè ó íåãî áûë ïëàí. Çàñòàâèòü Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð çàïëàòèòü çà âñå. Õîðîøèé ïëàí, äà? Îäíàêî, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ âîïëîùåíèÿ ýòîãî çàìå÷àòåëüíîãî ïëàíà â ðåàëüíîñòü, îí âñå åùå íàõîäèëñÿ â òóïèêå. Îí ïîñëàë åé ïèñüìî. Ýòî áûëî íà÷àëî. Îäíàêî â îñíîâíîì îí îòïðàâèë òó çàïèñêó ïîòîìó, ÷òî õîòåë âèäåòü åå. Êîíå÷íî, ñëèçåðèíåö íèêîãäà â æèçíè â ýòîì áû íå ïðèçíàëñÿ, íî ýòî áûëî òàê. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãåðìèîíà çàñòàâèëà Ñíåéïà (Ñíåéïà!) ïðèæàòü õâîñò âñåãî ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò ñëîâåñíîãî ïîåäèíêà, îí õîòåë åå äëÿ ñåáÿ. Ñèëüíî. È â ðàçíûõ ïîçàõ.

Â îñíîâíîì îí áûë ñìóùåí. Îäèí äåíü îíà íîñèëà ðóáàøêè ñ ãëóáîêèì âûðåçîì è êîðîòêèå þáêè, íà äðóãîé ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû óêóòûâàëàñü â õîãâàðòñêèå ðîáû è, êàçàëîñü, íàñëàæäàëàñü ýòèì. Åå íåáîëüøîå… ïðåäñòàâëåíèå âî âðåìÿ òàíöà ïîòðÿñëî Äðàêî, åñëè íå ñêàçàòü áîëüøå, íî ñàìûì íåîæèäàííûì áûëî òî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî ñóìåëî åãî ðàññòðîèòü. Îí ñîñòàâèë ïðîòèâ íåå çàãîâîð, è âñå æå îíà êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì óçíàëà îáî âñåì è â èòîãå ïîâåðíóëà åãî ïðîòèâ ñàìîãî Äðàêî. Çàòåì, êàçàëîñü, îíè ñìîãëè íàéòè êîìïðîìèññ, è îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ ýòèì òàê, êàê íè÷åì äðóãèì â æèçíè, íî çàòåì îíà ïðîñòî ïîâåðíóëàñü è óáåæàëà. Ýòî åñëè íå óïîìèíàòü òî êîëåíî â åãî ïàõó ïîçæå. 

Ìûñëè îá ýòîì çàñòàâèëè åãî ñúåæèòüñÿ, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ ñíîâà ðàññåðäèëè. Â êàêèå èãðû îíà èãðàåò? Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàòåëüíî èçáåãàëà åãî ñ òåõ ïîð, è Äðàêî äàæå íå áûë óâåðåí, ïðèäåò ëè îíà íà âñòðå÷ó ñåãîäíÿ. Íî, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñòîèëî.

Äðàêî îñòàâèë äâåðü ïðèîòêðûòîé – òàê, ÷òîáû ïðîòèñíóòüñÿ âíóòðü áûëî âîçìîæíî, íî ñ òðóäîì. Òàê îí ñðàçó çàìåòèò åå ïîÿâëåíèå. Ñàì îí, îäíàêî, ñêðûëñÿ â òåíÿõ ïîçàäè ïåðâîé êîëîííû. Ýëåìåíò íåîæèäàííîñòè áûë íåîáõîäèì, ÷òîáû ñðàçó âçÿòü êîíòðîëü íàä ñèòóàöèåé â ñâîè ðóêè.

Äî ïîëóíî÷è îñòàâàëîñü åùå îêîëî ïÿòíàäöàòè ìèíóò. Äðàêî îãëÿäåë ñâîå óêðûòèå è íàõìóðèëñÿ. Àòìîñôåðà áûëà ñîâñåì íå òà, ÷òî íóæíî. Öàðèâøèé â çàëå ïîëóìðàê, êàçàëîñü, áûë íàïîåí òðåâîæíûì îæèäàíèåì è ñêðûòîé óãðîçîé. Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ê íåìó äîâåðèå… ÷òîáû îí ìîã âûçâàòü åå ñèìïàòèþ. Îí ïðîäîëæàë ïîâòîðÿòü ñåáå, ÷òî äåëàåò ýòî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ýôôåêòèâíåå ñîêðóøèòü åå, êîãäà ïðèäåò âðåìÿ, íî ïî÷åìó-òî ýòî çâó÷àëî òîëüêî íàïîëîâèíó óáåäèòåëüíî. Âîçìîæíî, åñëè îí áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü áîëåå óÿçâèìî… Äðàêî ñíÿë ìàíòèþ. Ýòî áûëî êàêîå-òî ïîäîáèå õàëàòà, à íå øêîëüíàÿ ìàíòèÿ, êîíå÷íî. Çàòåì îí ñíÿë ðóáàøêó. _Àãà…_ ïîäóìàë îí, îöåíèâ ðåçóëüòàò, _…ïîëó÷èëîñü ñåêñóàëüíî. Ìîæåò áûòü, äàæå ñëèøêîì…_ îí ïîñìîòðåë âíèç, íà ñâîè òîíêèå ïèæàìíûå øòàíû è ãîëûå ñòóïíè è çàäðîæàë. Çäåñü áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîëîäíî… Òîãäà ñëèçåðèíåö íàêèíóë ìàíòèþ îáðàòíî, îñòàâèâ ðàñïàõíóòîé è òîëüêî ñëàáî çàâÿçàâ íà òàëèè ïîÿñîì, à ðóáàøêó êèíóë ê ñòåíå. _Òàê ëó÷øå. Âñå åùå ñåêñóàëüíî, íå íî ñëèøêîì àãðåññèâíî, è ê òîìó æå ÿ íå çàìåðçíó…_ Òóò åãî ìûñëè ïðåðâàëî òèõîå ïîêàøëèâàíèå, äîíîñÿùååñÿ îò äâåðè, è çâóê òÿæåëîãî äûõàíèÿ. 

Îí ñêîëüçíóë ïîáëèæå ê äâåðè, âñå åùå îñòàâàÿñü â òåíè, íî íèêîãî òàì íå óâèäåë. Äðàêî ïðîòåð ãëàçà è âãëÿäåëñÿ ñíîâà. Îïÿòü íè÷åãî. Äâåðü ïðèîòêðûëàñü íåìíîãî øèðå, è îí óâèäåë êðàòêóþ âñïûøêó ÷åãî-òî íåïîíÿòíîãî è óñëûøàë ïðèãëóøåííûé âèçã òðèóìôà, êîãäà ýòî ÷òî-òî íàêîíåö ïðîíèêëî âíóòðü. Îí ñîâñåì çàáûë î ïîòòåðîâñêîì ïëàùå-íåâèäèìêå…

*** 

Êîãäà ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ïðèâûêëè ê òåìíîòå, îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî äâåðü â êîìíàòó áûëà ïðèîòêðûòà. Ýòî çàñòàâèëî åå çàìåðåòü íà ìåñòå è â óæàñå óñòàâèòüñÿ íà áåçâèííóþ êîíñòðóêöèþ òàê, êàê áóäòî ýòî áûëî êàêîå-òî ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñíîå æèâîòíîå, ãîòîâîå àòàêîâàòü â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. _Îí óæå çäåñü_, ìûñëåííî ïðîñòîíàëà îíà, _îòëè÷íî ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷èëñÿ ýëåìåíò íåîæèäàííîñòè, íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü _Äåâóøêà óæå ïîäàëàñü íàçàä, ãîòîâàÿ ïîâåðíóòüñÿ è óáåæàòü, êîãäà âäðóã âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî îíà áûëà â ïëàùå-íåâèäèìêå. Íåîæèäàííîñòü âñå åùå ìîæíî áûëî îáåñïå÷èòü. Îíà êðåïêî ñæàëà çóáû è ïîøëà âïåðåä. 

__

Ìîæåò áûòü, ìû ïðîñòî îñòàâèëè åå îòêðûòîé â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç… îíà íå ìîãëà âñïîìíèòü íàâåðíÿêà, íî, îïÿòü æå, òîãäà Ãåðìèîíó áîëüøå âîëíîâàëî âñå ýòî áëóæäàíèå â òåìíîòå â êîìïàíèè Ìàëôîÿ è åãî ðóêè âîêðóã íåå. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà äîøëà äî äâåðè, îíà óæå óáåäèëà ñåáÿ, ÷òî îíà ñàìè íå çàêðûëè äâåðü â ïðîøëûé ðàç è ÷òî îíà âñå åùå ïåðâàÿ. Ïðîòèñíóòüñÿ ÷åðåç äâåðü îêàçàëîñü áîëåå òðóäíûì äåëîì, ÷åì êàçàëîñü íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä, íî, ïîñëå òîãî êàê Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäñòàâèëà íà åå ìåñòå ëèöà Ãàððè è Ðîíà, îíà ñóìåëà òîëêíóòü åå äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíî, ÷òîáû ïðîéòè. 

__

Ïîëó÷èòå, Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè. Ýòî íàó÷èò âàñ íå ñîâàòü íîñ â ìîè äåëà! Äåâóøêà ïî÷òè ðàññìåÿëàñü, íî âîâðåìÿ çàæàëà ñåáå ðîò. Îíà âîâñå íå õîòåëà âûäàòü ñåáÿ âñåì ýòèì øóìîì. Ãåðìèîíà îñòîðîæíî îãëÿäåëàñü è íå óâèäåëà íèêîãî. _Õà, ÿ âñå-òàêè ïåð…_ îíà óæå îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàøëà â êîìíàòó, íå÷àÿííî øëåïíóâ íîãîé ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà çà ñïèíîé âîëíó âîçäóõà îò çàêðûâøåéñÿ äâåðè è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïîïàëàñü.

- Ãðåéíäæåð? – ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ ðàçäàëñÿ ñçàäè. – Òû çäåñü? – Òåïåðü îí çàãîðàæèâàë äâåðü, è âûéòè áåç ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Ðàçâå ÷òî… 

Îíà íà÷àëà òèõîíüêî êðàñòüñÿ â ñòîðîíó âòîðîãî âûõîäà.

- Ãðåéíäæåð! ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû çäåñü! Ïðîñòî… ïðîñòî ñíèìè ïëàù è ïîãîâîðè ñî ìíîé!

Ãåðìèîíà çàñòûëà íà ìåñòå. Åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ñåðüåçíî, è èñêðåííå… è îò÷àÿííî. Äåâóøêà óëûáíóëàñü. _Àãà, íàøåë äóðî÷êó!_ È ñ ýòèìè ìûñëÿìè îíà ñäåëàëà åùå îäèí øàã. 

- Íó ëàäíî. Ìîæåøü è íå ïîêàçûâàòüñÿ, õîòÿ, äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî õðàáðîñòè ó òåáÿ ïîáîëüøå. Îñîáåííî ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî òû èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà… è _îñîáåííî_ ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî òû ñêàçàëà Ñíåéïó òîãäà. - Â åãî ãîëîñå ñëûøàëñÿ íàìåê íà ñìåõ è íà ÷òî-òî åùå… ãîðäîñòü? – Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåë èçâèíèòüñÿ.

Ïîäíÿòàÿ íîãà Ãåðìèîíû çàâèñëà â âîçäóõå. _×òî îí òîëüêî ÷òî… ?_

- Ïðàâèëüíî. ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî èçâèíÿþñü. 

Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è âïåðâûå ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Áîëüøàÿ îøèáêà. Îí ñìîòðåë â ïîë è âûãëÿäåë àáñîëþòíî âåëèêîëåïíûì â ëóííîì ñâåòå, ïðîõîäÿùåì ñêâîçü âèòðàæè ïîä ïîòîëêîì. Ãåðìèîíà íå çàìåòèëà öâåòíûå ñåêëà â ïðîøëûé ðàç, íî òåì íå ìåíåå îíè òàì áûëè, è ñâåò, ïðîõîäÿ ÷åðåç íèõ, ðàçíîöâåòíûìè ïÿòíàìè ëîæèëñÿ íà êîëîííû è ïîë è ñîçäàâàë â êîìíàòå àáñîëþòíî ôàíòàñòè÷åñêóþ, èððåàëüíóþ àòìîñôåðó. Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà îòîðâàòü ãëàç îò åãî õàëàòà, ñòðóÿùåãîñÿ ïî åãî ãîëîé ãðóäè è ëèøü ñëåãêà ïåðåòÿíóòîãî ïîÿñîì íà òàëèè. Çàáàâíî, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé íå áûë ïîõîæ íà ïàðíÿ, íîñÿùåãî õàëàò… ñåðàÿ ôëàíåëü ñ ñèíèì àòëàñîì, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì. 

- ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà òî ãëóïîå ïàðè ñ Ïàíñè, è çà òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî òàì ìåæäó âàìè äâóìÿ. Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íàçâàë òåáÿ íåäîòðîãîé è òóïîé ñóêîé, íî ìíå íå æàëü òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë î íàñ, - îí ñìîòðåë â ïîë è ãîâîðèë î÷åíü òèõî, íî íà ïîñëåäíèõ ñëîâàõ ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è â ïîèñêàõ Ãåðìèîíû åùå ðàç îãëÿäåë òåìíóþ êîìíàòó. – Ìåæäó íàìè ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò, òû íå ìîæåøü ýòîãî îòðèöàòü… - îí ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêè âî òüìó. – ß ýòî çíàþ, è ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû ýòî çíàåøü òîæå. ß íå ãîâîðþ, ÷òî íàì íóæíî ïîæåíèòüñÿ è âñå òàêîå, íåò. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, è çíàþ, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ òîæå íåíàâèäèøü, íî åñòü è ÷òî-òî åùå. Íàçîâè ýòî æàæäîé, èëè ñòðàñòüþ, èëè ïîõîòüþ – êàê õî÷åøü, íî ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñ ýòèì ïîäåëàòü. ß íå ìîãó. Êëÿíóñü, ÿ ïûòàëñÿ, íî ÿ íå ìîãó. Íàì ïðîñòî ïðèäåòñÿ ñ ýòèì ñìèðèòüñÿ. 

Äðàêî ìåòîäè÷íî îáûñêèâàë êîìíàòó, íåìíîãî ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó íàáîê, èç ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà âûâîä, ÷òî îí åùå è ëîâèò êàæäûé çâóê â êîìíàòå. 

- Íà ëåñòíèöå òû âûñêàçàëà äîñòàòî÷íî çäðàâóþ èäåþ, êñòàòè, - Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà, ÷òî äî ñèõ ïîð íå ñíÿëà ïëàù, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîñëå ýòèõ ñëîâ îíà ïîêðàñíåëà äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì äî ýòîãî. Äåâóøêà íå ìîãëà îòîðâàòü ãëàç îò òðåóãîëüíèêà êîæè, âèäíåâøåãîñÿ èç-ïîä îäåæäû. Î÷àðîâàòåëüíî. Ìóñêóëû, îáòÿíóòûå ãëàäêîé øåëêîâèñòîé êîæåé öâåòà ñëèâîê…

- Äåðæó ïàðè, òû äàæå ñìîòðèøü íà ìåíÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, ðàçâå íåò? – íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë îí. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïðîáîâàëà ïîäíÿòü óïàâøóþ ÷åëþñòü, îäíîâðåìåííî â ñìÿòåíèè îòðèöàòåëüíî òðÿñÿ ãîëîâîé. Äðàêî ðåçêî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó â åå íàïðàâëåíèè. Åãî ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü.

- Äàæå íå ïðîáóé îòðèöàòü. Òû ýòî ÷óâñòâóåøü, ÿ ýòî ÷óâñòâóþ, òàê ïî÷åìó áû íàì ïðîñòî íå ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ ïðîèñõîäÿùèì?

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîðàæåíà. Îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë èñêðåííå. Íà ýòîò ðàç – íèêàêèõ èãð, è íå áûëî äàæå ëàçåéêè äëÿ ïîäâîõà. Êîíå÷íî, åñëè îí íå ïðîáîâàë ïðîñòî óíèçèòü åå… ÷òî, êîíå÷íî, áûëî âîçìîæíî, íî òåïåðü îíà çíàëà íàâåðíÿêà, ÷òî îêàçûâàåò íà Äðàêî òàêîé æå ýôôåêò, ÷òî è îí íà íåå. Ñëèçåðèíåö îòêðîâåííî ïðèçíàëñÿ â ýòîì. Ðèñêîâàííî äëÿ íåãî, î÷åíü. Òåïåðü ó Ãåðìèîíû áûëî îðóæèå ïðîòèâ Ìàëôîÿ, è îí äàë åé åãî ñàì, ïî äîáðîé âîëå…

***

Äðàêî íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî îí ýòî òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë. ×òî áû îí íè ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü Ãåðìèîíå, ýòî òî÷íî áûëî íå òî, ÷òî îí ïðîèçíåñ âñëóõ. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðèçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà åãî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðèâëåêàåò, áûëî ïîñëåäíåé âåùüþ, êîòîðóþ îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ñäåëàòü, îäíàêî âîò îí ñòîèò, áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî â ïóñòîòó, à îíà âñå åùå çàòàèëàñü â ïëàùå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí ñòîÿë íà âèäó, áåççàùèòíûé è óÿçâèìûé. Ñëèøêîì óÿçâèìûé. Õîòÿ, ìîæåò áûòü, õîòü òàê îíà ïîâåðèò åìó… Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà æå íå ìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ïðîèñõîäÿùèìè ñ íåé âåùàìè ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî.

- Ïîêàæèñü íàêîíåö, ýòî äîâîëüíî ñòðàííî, ãîâîðèòü ñ òåíÿìè… - Òèøèíà. Äðàêî ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê äâåðíîìó ïðîåìó. – Íó õîðîøî, äàâàé ïî-äðóãîìó. - Òåïåðü îíà íå âûéäåò îòñþäà, íå ïîïàâøèñü. – Ñëóøàé, ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðåäëîæåíèå. Òî, ÷òî ìåæäó íàìè ïðîèñõîäèò, ÷òî áû ýòî íè áûëî – âåùü ÷èñòî ôèçè÷åñêàÿ. Èòàê, ìû ìîæåì çàêëþ÷èòü ñäåëêó. Íèêòî è íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå óçíàåò. Ìû ïðîñòî áóäåì èçâåùàòü äðóã äðóãà ïðè âîçíèêíîâåíèè ïîòðåáíîñòè â òîì… â òîì, ÷òî ìîæåò äàòü äðóãîé, è òîò áóäåò ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ. Íè âîïðîñîâ, íè îáÿçàòåëüñòâ, è ìû ìîæåì çàêîí÷èòü ýòî â ëþáîå âðåìÿ áåç âñÿêèõ ïðîáëåì. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ýòî îáû÷íîå âçàèìîâûãîäíîå ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâî. Ìû óäîâëåòâîðÿåì ïîòðåáíîñòè äðóã äðóãà, è, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, íàøè ïîòðåáíîñòè òîæå óäîâëåòâîðåíû. È, òàêèì îáðàçîì, ìû îáà ìîæåì… - îí íå ñìîã ïðîäîëæàòü, òàê êàê ÷òî-òî ìÿãêîå, âëàæíîå è äîâîëüíî ñèëüíî íàïîìèíàþùåå ðîò ïðèæàëîñü ê åãî ãóáàì, âûíóæäàÿ çàìîë÷àòü. Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà è îòâåòèë íà ïîöåëóé. Ýòî îêàçàëîñü äàæå ëó÷øå òîãî, î ÷åì îí ìå÷òàë…

***

Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà óâåðåíà, â êàêîé èìåííî ìîìåíò îíà îòáðîñèëà âñå ñîìíåíèÿ è ðåøèëà, ÷òî Ìàëôîé áûë ïðàâ, íî â äàííûé ìîìåíò ýòî íå èìåëî íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Îíà øóìíî öåëîâàëà åãî, âñå åùå çàâåðíóâøèñü â ïëàù è íàäåæíî ïðèäåðæèâàÿ åãî ðóêàìè. Äåâóøêà ïðîñòî ðåøèëà, ÷òî óïèðàòüñÿ äàëüøå è ïðàâäà íå ñòîèëî… íó è, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÷òî òàêîãî ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ?

__

Ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî íåîæèäàííî, ïîäóìàëà îíà.

**__**

Î, çàòêíèñü. Ñàìà âèíîâàòà.

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè ïðîâåëè òàêèì îáðàçîì äîâîëüíî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ðóêè Äðàêî çàøàðèëè â òåìíîòå, âñëåïóþ ïûòàÿñü íàéòè åå. Îíà íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü, äàâ åìó âîçìîæíîñü ðàñïàõíóòü ïîëû ïëàùà è îòñòðàíèòüñÿ íà ñåêóíäó, äîñòàòî÷íóþ, ÷òîáû ñòÿíóòü ïëàù ñ åå ïëå÷ è ïîçâîëèòü åìó ñîñêîëüçíóòü äàëüøå, íà ïîë. Êîãäà îíà íàêîíåö ñòàëà âèäèìîé, îí îñìîòðåë åå ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû, îöåíèâàþùå ïðèùóðèâ ãëàçà.

- Òû ñëèøêîì ìíîãî áîëòàåøü, - øåïíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå.

Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë åå ñíîâà, íà ýòîò ðàç áåç âñÿêèõ áàðüåðîâ ìåæäó íèìè. Åãî ðóêè áûëè íà åå ëàäîíÿõ, ïëå÷àõ, ëîêòÿõ, òàëèè, íà ôóòáîëêå…

Ãåðìèîíà çàäîõíóëàñü, ïðåðâàâ ïîöåëóé, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî õîëîäíûå ðóêè íà ñâîåì æèâîòå, ïîä ôóòáîëêîé, è îòøàòíóëàñü íàçàä.

- Ó òåáÿ ðóêè ëåäÿíûå – óëûáíóëàñü äåâóøêà. Â îòâåò Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

- Èçâèíè, çäåñü äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîëîäíî… - îí ïîãëÿäåë åå ãðóäü ïîä ôóòáîëêîé è òîæå óñìåõíóëñÿ. – Íî òåáå ýòî óæå èçâåñòíî, íå òàê ëè?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà âíèç è ïîêðàñíåëà. Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, îíà è íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà òåìïåðàòóðû â êîìíàòå. Åñëè áû åå ñïðîñèëè, îíà áû îòâåòèëà, ÷òî çäåñü äîâîëüíî òåïëî. Äåâóøêà âîâñå íå ñîáèðàëàñü ïðèçíàâàòü, ÷òî èìåííî Äðàêî ïðèâåë åå â òàêîå ñîñòîÿíèå è âìåñòî îòâåòà çàäóìàëàñü î òîì, â êàêîé èìåííî ìîìåíò åå ÷óâñòâà ê íåìó ïåðåðîñëè â íå÷òî íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíîå. Íå òî ÷òîáû ýòî áûëî íàñòîëüêî âàæíî… ñåé÷àñ îíà áûëà çäåñü, è ýòî âñå, ÷òî èìåëî çíà÷åíèå.

Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîþ ñëàáîñòü ïðîòèâ íåãî è ñ äåëàíûì ñìóùåíèåì ïîëîæèëà ðóêè Äðàêî íà ïëå÷è. Çàòåì ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè äàëüøå, âñòðåòèâøèñü çà øååé ñëèçåðèíöà, è Ãåðìèîíà ïðèæàëàñü ê Äðàêî âñåì òåëîì, ùåêî÷à äåðçêèìè ñîñêàìè åãî ãîëóþ ãðóäü.

- Íó ÷òî æ, òîãäà íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ñîãðåòüñÿ… êàê-íèáóäü, - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà åìó â øåþ. _Äà óæ, îòêðîâåííî. Íó è ÷åðò ñ íèì._

Ãëàçà Äðàêî ìîìåíòàëüíî ðàñøèèëèñü, çàòåì îí ðàñïëûëñÿ â ñâîåé ôèðìåííîé óñìåøêå.

- Òû, ìàëåíüêàÿ ðàñïóòíèöà… - îí îáíÿë åå, âñå åùå íå âûòàñêèâàÿ ðóê èç-ïîä ôóòáîëêè, è ïðèæàë ê ñåáå åùå áëèæå, åñëè òàêîå áûëî âîîáùå âîçìîæíî. Ãåðìèîíà óòêíóëàñü ëèöîì â åãî øåþ è íà÷àëà ïîêóñûâàòü ÷óâñüâèòåëüíîå ìåñòî ÷óòü íèæå óõà, êîòîðîå îáíàðóæèëà åùå òîãäà, íà ëåñòíèöå. Äåâóøêà óñëûøàëà, êàê Äðàêî ðåçêî âòÿíóë â ñåáÿ âîçäóõ ñêâîçü ñæàòûå çóáû, çàòåì óäîâëåòâîðåííî âçäîõíóë, è òèõî óëûáíóëàñü ñàìà ñåáå.

- Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïîòðåáíîñòü… - âûäîõíóëà îíà åìó â óõî. - Ãîòîâ ëè òû óäîâëåòâîðèòü åå?

Äðàêî êèâíóë è ïåðåìåñòèë ðóêè âûøå, ëàñêàÿ åå ñïèíó. 

- Ó ìåíÿ òîæå åñòü ïàðà ïîòðåáíîñòåé, - íåãðîìêî îòîçâàëñÿ îí, ñåêñóàëüíî ðàñòàãèâàÿ ñëîâà. Ãåðìèîíà çàäðîæàëà. 

- Ïàðà? Äàâàé íå áóäåì ïðûãàòü âûøå ãîëîâû, - ïîääðàçíèëà îíà Äðàêî, ñíîâà çàíÿâøèñü åãî óõîì è øååé. Äðàêî íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü ñìåøîê, áûñòðî ïðåâðàòèâøèéñÿ â ñòîí, êîãäà äåâóøêà íà÷àëà ïîêóñûâàòü åãî óõî è ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî øåâåëüíóëà áåäðàìè.

__

Ãäå îíà âñåìó ýòîìó íàó÷èëàñü? Ãàäàë Äðàêî, íå òî ÷òîáû æàëóÿñü, ïðîñòî ëþáîïûòñòâóÿ. Åãî ïàëüöû òîëüêî ÷òî íàùóïàëè çàñòåæêó åå ëèô÷èêà, è îí ñðàæàëñÿ ñ íåé, ïûòàÿñü ðàññòåãíóòü, îäíîâðåìåííî ñòàðàÿñü íå ñòîíàòü ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî îò äåéñòâèé Ãåðìèîíû. Åå ðóêè áëóæäàëè â åãî âîëîñàõ, åå ðîò òåðçàë åãî óõî, à îñòàëüíîå òåëî… Îí çàñòîíàë ñíîâà.

- Êòî çäåñü?- îíè îáà ïîäïðûãíóëè.

- Ôèë÷! – âûäîõíóëè îíè, îïÿòü îäíîâðåìåííî. Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî ïîäíÿëà ñ ïîëà ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó è íàêèíóëà åãî íà íèõ îáîèõ. Âåñüìà ñâîåâðåìåííî. Êàê òîëüêî îíà çàêîí÷èëà, êèñëàÿ ôèçèîíîìèÿ Ôèë÷à ïîÿâèëàñü â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå. 

Çà âñå ñâîè 16 öåëûõ è 7/8 ëåò (17 ñ ïîëîâèíîé, òåõíè÷åñêè) Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî áóäåò óáåãàòü îò æåñòîêîãî çàâõîçà, îäíàêî îñòðûõ îùóùåíèé îò ïîöåëóåâ ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì ïîä ãàððèíûì ïëàùîì-íåâèäèìêîé â òî âðåìÿ êàê ñòàðàÿ ëåòó÷àÿ ìûøü íàõîäèëàñü îò íèõ áóêâàëüíî â äâóõ øàãàõ, áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åå õèõèêíóòü. Òàê âñå è øëî. Ãåðìèîíà íåóäåðæèìî õèõèêàëà è òÿíóëà Äðàêî äàëüøå, â ãëóáü êîìíàòû.

- Îñòàíîâèòåñü íåìåäëåííî! Ïîêàæèòåñü! – òðåáîâàë Ôèë÷. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëóøíî îñòàíîâèëàñü, íî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàïå÷àòëåòü îäèí î÷-÷åíü ñòðàñòíûé ïîöåëóé íà ãóáàõ ïîòðÿñåííîãî Äðàêî. Îäíàêî ïàðåíü íå âîçðàæàë, è îíà ïðîäîëæèëà ýêñïåðèìåíòû. Ïîêà Ôèë÷ îáûñêèâàë âñå çàêóòêè çà êîëîííàìè âäîëü ñòåí, Ãåðìèîíà äîáðàëàñü äî êðàÿ øòàíîâ Äðàêî, ïðîíèêëà äàëüøå è îáõâàòèëà âîçáóæäåííûé ÷ëåí ñëèçåðèíöà. Îí ïðåðâàë ïîöåëóé, çàäîõíóâøèñü îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, è ãîëîâà Ôèë÷à íåìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëàñü â èõ íàïðàâëåíèè.

- ß ñëûøó âàñ, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî âû çäåñü! ×åðòîâû äåòè, âñåãäà øíûðÿåòå è íàâîäèòå áåñïîðÿäîê… ïîêàæèòåñü íåìåäëåííî, è âû ïîëó÷èòå âñåãî ëèøü ìåñÿ÷íîå íàêàçàíèå!

Âñïîìíèâ ñâîå ïðîøëîå íàêàçàíèå, íèêòî èç íèõ íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îñîáîãî âîîäóøåâëåíèÿ îò ïåðñïåêòèâû öåëîãî ìåñÿöà ïîäîáíîãî êîøìàðà. Äðàêî âûòàùèë ðóêó Ãåðìèîíû èç ñâîèõ øòàíîâ, íàõìóðèëñÿ è ïîãðîçèë åé ïàëüöåì.

- Ýòî ñåðüåçíî. Ìû çàïåðòû çäåñü ñ Ôèë÷åì! – èçðåê îí.

Ãåðìèîíà çàæàëà ñåáå ðóêîé ðîò, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòüñÿ îò íîâîãî âçðûâà ñìåõà. Ôèë÷ ïðèáëèæàëñÿ, òàê ÷òî îíà ïðîñòî äüÿâîëüñêè óñìåõíóëàñü è ïîòàùèëà Äðàêî äàëüøå ê ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîìó âûõîäó. Êîìíàòà îêàçàëàñü äàæå äëèííåå, ÷åì îíà ïîìíèëà.

Âñåãî ýòîãî îêàçàëîñü ñëèøêîì ìíîãî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîòåðÿëà âñå îñòàòêè çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà è âñå óâàæåíèå ïåðåä çàïðåòàìè, êîòîðûå ïðåæäå âíóøàëè åé òàêîå óâàæåíèå, è ïåðåøëà íà áåã, ñìåÿñü è ïðîäîëæàÿ òÿíóòü Äðàêî çà ñîáîé. Ñíà÷àëà îí âûãëÿäåë îòêðîâåííî íàïóãàííûì, íî ïîòîì èðîíèÿ ñèòóàöèè è àäðåíàëèí, áóøåâàâøèé â êðîâè, ïîäåéñòâîâàëè è íà íåãî. Äðàêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ, ñëûøà, êàê Ôèë÷ áåæèò ïîçàäè íèõ, âûêðèêèâàÿ óãðîçû è ïðîêëèíàÿ âñå ÷åëîâå÷åñòâî â öåëîì è äåòåé â ÷àñòîñòè. Îíè ïî÷òè ïîòåðÿëè ïëàù íåñêîëüêî ðàç, íî ñóìåëè ïðèêðûâàòü èì ñïèíó äîñòàòî÷íî óñïåøíî, ÷òîáû Ôèë÷ òàê íè÷åãî è íå çàìåòèë. Îí áåæàë ïðèìåðíî â ïÿòíàäöàòè øàãàõ ïîçàäè, òàê ÷òî îíè áûñòðî òîëêíóëè äâåðü è âûïðûãíóëè âî äâîð, ñìåÿñü ãðîì÷å, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî â æèçíè. Îíè íàääàëè õîäó è áóêâàëüíî äîëåòåëèäî êðàÿ ñàäîâîãî ëàáèðèíòà, ãäå çàâåðíóëè çà ïåðâûé æå êóñò è ñïðÿòàëèñü òàì, êàçàëîñü, ñîâñåì çàáûâ î òîì, ÷òî áûëè äî ñèõ ïîð íåâèäèìû.

Ôèë÷ îñòàíîâèëñÿ â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå è îãëÿäåë îòêðûòûé äâîð.

- ×åðòîâû äåòè! – çàâîïèë çàâõîç. – ß äî âàñ åùå äîáåðóñü! Ìîæåò, âû è óáåæàëè îò ìåíÿíà ýòîò ðàç, íî ÿ âûÿñíþ, êòî âû òàêèå, è òîãäà âû ïðîêëÿíåòå òîò äåíü,êîãäà ñâÿçàëèñü ñ Àíãóñîì Ôèë÷åì!

Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî áóêâàëüíî ñîãíóëèñü ïîïîëàì, ïûòàÿñü íå ðàñõîõîòàòüñÿ ïî íîâîé. Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò îæèäàíèÿ Ôèë÷ ñäàëñÿ è âåðíóëñÿ âíóòðü, çàêðûâ äâåðü çà ñîáîé. Îíè óñëûøàëè, êàê çàìîê ùåëêíóë. 

- Íó, ýòèì ïóòåì íàì óæå íå âåðíóòüñÿ. Ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèäóìàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, - çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âçÿëà ñåáÿ â ðóêè è íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëàñü. Îíà âñòàëà è íà÷àëà äâèãàòüñÿ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê äâåðè, ïîâåñèâ ïëàù ñåáå íà ðóêó, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ðóêè Äðàêî, îáíÿâøèå åå ñçàäè. Îí óòÿíóë Ãåðìèîíó ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè è çàðûëñÿ ëèöîì â åå âîëîñû. 

- Êóäà ýòî òû ñîáðàëàñü? – òèõî ïðîðû÷àë îí. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, ýòî ñàìûé ÷óâñòâåííûé çâóê, êîòîðûé îíà êîãäà-ëèáî ñëûøàëà. 

- Íàì ëó÷øå ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ è ïîñêîðåå ïîïàñòü âíóòðü. Ôèë÷ áóäåò ñëåäèòü çà ãëàâíîé äâåðüþ, è íàì ëó÷øå îêàçàòüñÿ òàì áûñòðåå íåãî… - äâèãàëèñü ãóáû Ãåðìèîíû, íî íåå òåëî. Ðóêè Äðàêî ñíîâà íàøëè ïóòü ê íåé ïîä ôóòáîëêó, è åãî ïàëüöû îõâàòèëè åå æèâîò. Ãåðìèîíà ñíà÷àëà íåìíîãî äåðíóëàñü îò èõ æåñòêîñòè, íî ïîòîì çàäðîæàëà è îòêèíóëà ãîëîâó íàçàä, ïðåäîñòàâëÿÿ Äðàêî äîñòóï ê øåå. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîëíîñòüþ âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ïðèãëàøåíèåì, ïîêóñûâàÿ è çàòåì îáëèçûâàÿ åå. 

Åãî ðóêè îñòàâàëèñü íåïîäâèæíûìè, õîòÿ Ãåðìèîíà âñÿ èçíûâàëà îò æåëàíèÿ îùóòèòü èõ ñêîëüçÿùèìè äàëüøå – âûøå èëè íèæå, â äàííûé ìîìåíò íå èìåëî íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Îäíàêî, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàçâèâàòüñÿ, ñîáûòèÿ íåîæèäàííî îñòàíîâèëèñü. Äðàêî ñòîëêíóë åå ñ êîëåí è âñòàë ñàì.

- Òû ïðàâà, Ãðåéíäæåð, íàì íàäî èäòè, - îí ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó è áûñòðî ïîòàùèë âäîëü ñòåíû áîëüøîãî çàìêà. Ãåðìèîíà åùå íå äî êîíöà ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ ïîñëå òîé ãîíêè ñ Ôèë÷åì, îäíàêî áåç òðóäà ñïðàâëÿëàñü ñ òàêèì òåìïîì. Ïåðåä ñàìîé ãëàâíîé äâåðüþ Ãåðìèîíà ïðèòîðìîçèëà è îïÿòü íàêèíóëà íà íèõ ïëàù.

- Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé… - ïðîøåïòàëà äåâóøêà, âñå åùå äóÿñü, ÷òî åå ïðåðâàëè âî âòîðîé ðàç.

Èì ïîâåçëî – Ôèë÷ âñå åùå íå çàïåð ãëàâíûå äâåðè. Ïàðà ïðèîòêðûëà èõ è îñòîðîæíî ñêîëüçíóëà âíóòðü, òèõî çàêðûâàÿ äâåðè çà ñîáîé. Ãåðìèîíà äîïîëíèòåëüíî óäîñòîâåðèëàñü, ÷òî íèêòî íå ñêðûâàåòñÿ ñðåäè òåíåé íåïîäàëåêó, òîëüêî è îæèäàÿ ìîìåíòà, ÷òîáû âûïðûãíóòü è îòðåçàòü ïóòè ê îòñòóïëåíèþ. À òî áûëè óæå ïðåöåäåíòû…

Äðàêî øåë ñðàçó ïîçàäè íåå, ñëåäÿ, ÷òîáû ïëàù íå ñîñêîëüçíóë ñ íèõ, äåðæà ëàäîíü íà åå ñïèíå. Ãåðìèîíà çëîáíî óõìûëüíóëàñü è ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëàñü. Äðàêî, íå çàìåòèâ ïîäâîõà, âðåçàëñÿ ïðÿìî â íåå, îùóòèìî âïå÷àòàâøèñü â íåå áåäðàìè, è Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü åùå øèðå, êîãäà óñëûøàëà åãî êðÿõòåíüå.

- Òû âçÿë ïàëî÷êó? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, íåìíîãî óäèâëåííàÿ.

- Íåò, çà÷åì? – îòîçâàëñÿ Äðàêî, íå ïîíÿâ, ÷òî îíà èìååò â âèäó. – Ëó÷øå ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ íà òîì, êàê âûáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà è íå ïîëó÷èòü íàêàçàíèÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð.

- Êàê ìåíÿ çîâóò? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, ñíîâà îñòàíîâèâøèñü è ïîòåðøèñü áåäðàìè î åãî ïàõ. Íåò, ýòî íå ïàëî÷êà, äîâîëüíî ïîäóìàëà äåâóøêà. Îí îïðåäåëåííî ðàä ìåíÿ âèäåòü.

- Îõ, äà ëàäíî òåáå! Íàì íóæíî… - Äðàêî íåîæèäàííî îñåêñÿ, îöåíèâ ýòî íîâîå ïîëîæèåíèå è ïðèæèìàÿñü ê íåé áëèæå. – Ãåðìèîíà… - õðèïëî ïðîøåïòàë îí åé â óõî. Äåâóøêà îïÿòü ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà çíàêîìóþ äðîæü…

- Õîðîøî, - îòâåòèëà îíà è ïðîäîëæèëà ïóòü.

- Ïîäîæäè ñåêóíäó! – â ïîëíûé ãîëîñ ñêàçàë Äðàêî.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó ëèöîì: - Ø-ø-ø,- îíà ïðèëîæèëà ïàëåö ê åãî ãóáàì è îãëÿäåëàñü. Äîñòàòî÷íî óâåðåííî Ôèë÷ âûøåë èç-çà ëåñòíèöû è óñòàâèëñÿ ïðÿìî íà òî ìåñòî, ãäå îíè ñòîÿëè. Îí íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë, òîëüêî ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë ïðîíçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, ïûòàÿñü îïðåäåëèòü, ãäå îíè íàõîäÿòñÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó êîðèäîðà, âåäóùåãî ê Áîëüøîìó Çàëó è íà÷àëà èäòè â òîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Äðàêî ïîñëåäîâàë çà íåé, íàäóâ ãóáû. _Ýòî óæå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñìåøíûì!_


	14. Ãëàâà 12 Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñïóñòÿ: èòàê, ñ...

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 12. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñïóñòÿ: èòàê, ñåêñ…

Îíè ñóìåëè ïîïàñòü â Áîëüøîé Çàë áåç îñîáûõ òðóäíîñòåé. Äâåðü íàõîäèëàñü äîñòàòî÷íî äàëåêî îò Ãëàâíîãî Õîëëà, òàê ÷òî Ôèë÷ íå óñëûøàë, êàê îíà îòêðûëàñü, à çàòåì çàêðûëàñü. Íåïîíÿòíî ïî÷åìó, íî çàâõîç òàê è íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíè áûëè íåâèäèìû. Äîëæíî áûòü, îí äóìàë, ÷òî îíè áûëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü ìàëåíüêèå, èëè ëîâêèå, èëè áûñòðûå… èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå â òîì æå äóõå. _Îí îïðåäåëåííî íå ñàìûé ñîîáðàçèòåëüíûé èç ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Èëè ñòóäåíòîâ òîæå ñëåäóåò ó÷åñòü?.. Äà êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà_, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðèñëîíÿÿñü ê äâåðè è òÿæåëî äûøà îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ è âîëíåíèÿ ñ ïðèìåñüþ ÷óâñòâà îáëåã÷åíèÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî îíè óñêîëüçíóëè íåçàìå÷åííûìè.

- Äóìàþ, òåïåðü íàì ïðîñòî ïðèäåòñÿ ïåðåæäàòü çäåñü, ïîêà îí íå ñäàñòñÿ è íå ïîéäåò ñïàòü, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, øóìíî ïåðåâîäÿ äóõ è ñíèìàÿ ïëàù ñ íèõ îáîèõ. Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî íàëîæèëà íà äâåðü çàïèðàþùåå çàêëÿòèå è ïîøëà ïðèñåñòü ê áëèæàéøåìó ñòîëó. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà ââåðõ, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êàê òåìíûå è òÿæåëûå îáëàêà ðàçáóõøèìè òåíÿìè ñêîëüçÿò ââåðõó, îáðàçóÿ ÷åðíûå çàïëàòû íà çâåçäíîì íåáå. 

Îíà âñêî÷èëà ïðîøëà è ãðèôôèíäîðñêîìó ñòîëó. Íàéäÿ òî ìåñòî, ãäå îíè îáû÷íî ñèäåëè ñ Ðîíîì è Ãàððè, äåâóøêà ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî ïîâåðõíîñòè ñòîëà, êîæåé îùóùàÿ åãî îòïîëèðîâàííóþ ãëàäêîñòü. Çàòåì îíà óñåëàñü íà ñòîë è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Äðàêî, êîòîðûé âñå åùå ñòîÿë îêîëî äâåðè, íàáëþäàÿ çà íåé ñî ñòðàííûì è ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì çëîêîçíåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà.

- Íó è ÷åì æå ìû çàéìåìñÿ, ÷òîáû óáèòü âðåìÿ? - íåâèííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ñ ïðèòâîðíûì èíòåðåñîì îñìàòðèâàÿñü âîêðóã.

- Íå çíàþ, êàê íàñ÷åò òåáÿ, à ìåíÿ åùå æäåò êîå-êàêàÿ ðàáîòà… - Äðàêî ïîäîøåë ê äåâóøêå è îïåðñÿ î ñòîë ðóêàìè ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò íåå. Ïëàù îí áðîñèë íà ñòîë â íåñêîëüêèõ ôóòàõ îò íèõ è òåïåðü ñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó ñ òëåþùèìè îãîíüêàìè â ãëàçàõ.

- Òàê ÷òî, âñå ýòî – äëÿ òåáÿ òîëüêî ðàáîòà? – îòâåòèëà îíà ñ ïðèòâîðíûì ñîæàëåíèåì. – Äîñàäíî, ÿ íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ìû íàéäåì âðåìÿ è äëÿ èãð… Íó, çíàåøü, íåìíîãî ðàçâëå÷åìñÿ… - Ãåðìèîíà ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîäâèãàëà áðîâÿìè, âûãëÿäÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ïðè÷óäëèâî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû áåç ïðîáëåì ñîéòè çà ×àðëè ×àïëèíà.

- ß áû íå îòêàçàëñÿ, íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ìåíÿ åùå æäåò, - òóò îí ïîãëÿäåë íà ÷àñû, - îäíà âåñüìà íåòåðïåëèâàÿ ìîëîäàÿ ëåäè, êîòîðîé òðåáîâàëîñü óäîâëåòâîðèòü êîå-êàêèå ïîòðåáíîñòè… íó, è âñå â òîì æå äóõå, - Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è èãðèâî ÷ìîêíóë åå â ãóáû.

Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü îòâåòíîé óëûáêè. 

- Î, íó â òàêîì ñëó÷àå… - îíà îáâèëà ðóêàìè øåþ Äðàêî è íà÷àëà öåëîâàòü åãî â îòâåò. Ãäå-òî íà êðàþ ñîçíàíèÿ îíà çàäàëàñü âîïðîñîì, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð è Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, óìíàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðêà è êîâàðíûé ñëèçåðèíåö, çàêëÿòûå âðàãè, ïåðåøëè îò âîéíû ê ôëèðòó, îò îñêîðáëåíèé ê óëûáêàì è îò áîëè ê óäîâîëüñòâèþ…

***

Äðàêî áû ñêîðåå óäàâèëñÿ, ÷åì ïðèçíàë òîò íåáîëüøîé ôàêò, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí ñîáèðàëñÿ òåðÿòü äåâñòâåííîñòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð, âñåçíàéêîé èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íà ãðèôôèíäîðñêîì ñòîëå â Áîëüøîì Çàëå Õîãâàðòñà, øêîëû äëÿ äåòåé âîëøåáíèêîâ, îäíàêî ýòî áûëî òàê, è îí áûë ïîëíîñòüþ çàõâà÷åí ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Íåîæèäàííî äëÿ Äðàêî Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî ïîòÿíóëà åãî íà ñåáÿ, ãðóáî îïðîêèíóëà íà ñòîë è íà÷àëà ðàçäåâàòü, äîâîëüíî íåòåðïåëèâî è íàñòîé÷èâî. Îíà ñóìåëà ñòÿíóòü òîëüêî åãî õàëàò, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîòðåáíîñòü ðàçäåòüñÿ âîçîáëàäàëà íàä æåëàíèåì öåëîâàòüñÿ, è îíè îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, óæå ëåæà íà ñòîëå, Äðàêî ñâåðõó, òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ ïîæðàòü äðóã äðóãà áåç îñòàòêà.

Ãåðìèîíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà íàñûòèòüñÿ åãî ðòîì. Òâåðäûé, ìÿãêèé, âëàæíûé, ìÿãêèé, òâåðäûé, âëàæíûé, òðåáîâàòåëüíûé è, î Áîæå, åãî ÿçûê… Åå ðóêè ïûòàëèñü îäíîâðåìåííî êîñíóòüñÿ âñåãî åãî òåëà, ãîëîâû, ëèöà, øåè, ïëå÷, ãðóäè, îáðàòíî, è ýòè ìóñêóëû…

- Êâèääè÷ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàçâèâàåò òåëî, - óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, åùå ðàç ïîãëÿäåâ íà åãî ãðóäü. Îíà íà÷àëà âîçèòüñÿ ñ çàâÿçêàìè íà åãî ïèæàìíûõ øòàíàõ, íî Äðàêî îòòîëêíóë åå ðóêè è âìåñòî ýòîãî çàíÿëñÿ åå øòàíàìè. _Ðåçèíêà – õîðîøàÿ âåùü_, ïîäóìàëà äåâóøêà, êîãäà Äðàêî ìãíîâåííî ñòÿíóë åå øòàíû. Îãðîìíàÿ ôóòáîëêà Ãåðìèîíû âñå åùå çàêðûâàëà ïî÷òè âñå òåëî, íî íîãè îêàçàëèñü ãîëûìè è áûëè ãîòîâû ê ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿì.

Íîãè, íà êîòîðûå Äðàêî âïåðâûå áðîñèë âçãëÿä åùå â ïåðâûé äåíü åå ïðåîáðàæåíèÿ, â êëàññå Ñíåéïà, è êîòîðûå ñ òåõ ïîð íåîòñòóïíî ïðåñëåäîâàëè åãî âî ñíå, òåïåðü íàõîäèëèñü ïåðåä íèì â îæèäàíèè îñìîòðà. Ãåðìèîíà ëåæàëà íà ñòîëå, îïåðøèñü íà ëîêòè è âûæèäàþùå ñìîòðÿ íà íåãî èç-ïîä îïóùåííûõ ðåñíèö. 

Äðàêî íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî çàäíåé ñòîðîíå åå èêðû è ïîùåêîòàë çà êîëåíîì. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà õèõèêíóëà, îí òîæå óñìåõíóëñÿ è îòïðàâèëñÿ äàëüøå, ïðîâîäÿ ðóêîé ïî áåäðó è çàìåäëÿÿ òåìï. Óëûáêà íà ëèöå Ãåðìèîíû èñ÷åçëà, óñòóïèâ ìåñòî íåòåðïåëèâîìó è ãîëîäíîìó âûðàæåíèþ, êîãäà Äðàêî íàêîíåö äîáðàëñÿ äî êðàÿ åå ôóòáîëêè. 

Îí ïîñìîòðåë Ãåðìèîíå â ãëàçà è óâèäåë, ÷òî â íèõ íå áûëî íè êîëåáàíèÿ, íè îïàñåíèÿ, íè îòòîðæåíèÿ èëè îòâðàùåíèÿ îò òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî îí êàñàåòñÿ åå. Íåäåëþ íàçàä ýòî ðàçúÿðèëî áû Äðàêî íå íà øóòêó, íî òåïåðü ýòî òîëüêî ïîäõëåñòíóëî åãî. Ñäåëàëî òÿæåñòü â åãî øòàíàõ åùå îùóòèìåå. Îí ñêîëüçíóë ðóêîé ïîä åå ôóòáîëêó è îùóòèë øåëê ïîä ïàëüöàìè. Äðàêî ïðèïîäíÿë êðàé ôóòáîëêè âûøå è åùå ðàç ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, ìîë÷àëèâî ïðîñÿ ðàçðåøåíèÿ. Îíà ìåäëåííî êèâíóëà, è Äðàêî îñòîðîæíî ïîäöåïèë âåðõíèé êðàé åå òðóñèêîâ è ñòÿíóë èõ âíèç. Êîãäà îíè áûëè íà óðîâíå êîëåí Ãåðìèîíû, îí áîëüøå íå îáðàùàë íà íèõ âíèìàíèÿ è ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä âûøå, íà çàâèòêè åå âîëîñ.

Åñëè áû îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà áûëè èíûìè. Åñëè áû äåëî ïðîèñõîäèëî, ñêàæåì, íà óõîäå çà ìàãè÷åñêèìè ñóùåñòâàìè èëè íà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áû òîëüêî îòâðàùåíèå, ãëÿäÿ íà âëàæíûå çàðîñëè ïåðåä íèì, íî, ïîñêîëüêó îíè áûëè òàì, ãäå áûëè, îí ìîã òîëüêî ïîäóìàòü - _êðàñèâî…_ è ðåôëåêòîðíî ïðîòÿíóòü ðóêó, ÷òîáû êîñíóòüñÿ ýòîãî.

Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî âûäîõíóëà, êîãäà åãî ðóêà çàäåëà âíóòðåííþþ ÷àñòü åå áåäðà. 

- Òâîè ðóêè âñå åùå õîëîäíûå… - óëûáíóëàñü îíà Äðàêî è îáîäðÿþùå êèâíóëà, ÷òîáû îí ïðîäîëæàë. Ãåðìèîíà äóìàëà, ÷òî õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ Áîëüøîãî Çàëà äîâîëüíî îùóòèìî ïîêàëûâàë åå ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîå òåëî, íî åìó áûëî äàëåêî äî ëåäÿíûõ ïàëüöåâ Äðàêî. Ñëèçåðèíåö íàêîíåö êîñíóëñÿ ïàëüöàìè åå ïàõà, çàòåì ñêîëüçíóë íèæå è ãëóáæå, çàäåâ êëèòîð. Ãåðìèîíà çàøèïåëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè è îòïðÿíóëà.

- Íè÷åãî ñåáå… - ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ñêàçàëà îíà. – Ýòî áûëî… ñòðàííî… íî ïðèÿòíî. Ïîâòîðè! – áûñòðî ïðèêàçàëà äåâóøêà.

- Òñ-ñ, íå áóäü òàêîé òðåáîâàòåëüíîé… - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äðàêî, ïîä÷èíÿÿñü. Íà ýòîò ðàç Ãåðìèîíà ñóìåëà ñîõðàíèòü êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé, õîòÿ è äðîæàëà âñåì òåëîì. Íà ýòîò ðàç Äðàêî ââåë ïàëåö åùå ãëóáæå, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê åå ãëàçà ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå. Íåîæèäàííî îí ðåçêî îòñòðàíèëñÿ è ñåë ðÿäîì, âçúåðîøèâ åé âîëîñû òàê, ÷òî îíè ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ çàêðûëè Ãåðìèîíå ëèöî. 

Äåâóøêà ñëàáî çàñòîíàëà.

- Õìì, - îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà óõìûëÿþùåãîñÿ Äðàêî è ðàçäðàæåííî çàðû÷àëà. – ×åðò, â ÷åì äåëî?

Äðàêî áûë èñêðåííå ïîòðÿñåí ýòèì. – ×-÷-÷òî? – îí äàæå íà÷àë çàèêàòüñÿ. – Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü? Ðàçâå òåáå íå íðàâèòñÿ òî, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ? – îí îïÿòü ïîâòîðèë ñâîþ îïåðàöèþ ñ ïàëüöåì, òåïåðü åùå óâåðåííåå. Ðóêà Ãåðìèîíû ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ïëå÷î è ÷óâñòâèòåëüíî ñæàëà. 

- Î, Áîæå… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, ïðèñëîíÿÿñü ãîëîâîé ê åãî ãðóäè. – Òîëüêî ñäåëàé âñå ïðàâèëüíî… - ïðîøåïòàëà äåâóøêà íàêîíåö. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âëàãà ñìî÷èëà åãî ïàëåö. Îí óäîâëåòâîðåííî óëûáíóëñÿ è íà÷àë äâèãàòü ïàëåö, ìåäëåííî, íå ñîâñåì óâåðåííûé îòíîñèòåëüíî òîãî, ÷òî âêëþ÷àëî â ñåáÿ ýòî "ñäåëàé âñå ïðàâèëüíî", íî íå ñîáèðàÿñü â ýòîì ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ. Íè çà ÷òî. – Å… åùå… - ïðîñòîíàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Äðàêî äîáàâèë åùå îäèí ïàëåö, îäíàêî ïðîäîëæàë ñîõðàíÿòü äîâîëüíî ìåäëåííûé òåìï. Îí íå õîòåë òðàâìèðîâàòü Ãåðìèîíó. 

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ñæàëà ìóñêóëû, è òîæå íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü ñòîíà. _Åñëè ýòî – òî, ÷åì îáåùàåò áûòü ñåêñ… _- Äðàêî âûòàùèë ïàëåö è îïÿòü îïðîêèíóë îøåëîìëåííóþ Ãåðìèîíó íà ñïèíó. 

- ×òî òû äåëàåøü? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, íåäîóìåííî íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê îí íà÷àë ðàñïóòûâàòü çàâÿçêè íà ñâîèõ øòàíàõ.

- Õâàòèò õîäèòü âîêðóã äà îêîëî, ïîðà ïðèñòóïàòü ê äåëó… - îí âñå åùå âîçèëñÿ ñî øòàíàìè.

- Îêåé, - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê êàêîå-òî íåçíàêîìîå ÷óâñòâî ïîäíèìàåòñÿ âíóòðè íåå, íî ïî èíòåíñèâíîñòè îíî äàæå íå ïðèáëèæàëîñü ê òîìó "âåëèêîëåïíîìó, ïîòðÿñàþùåìó è íåçåìíîìó îðãàçìó", î êîòîðîì îíà ÷èòàëà â æóðíàëàõ ñâîåé ìàòåðè, è äåâóøêà ãàäàëà, êàê îíà óçíàåò, êîãäà îí íàêîíåö ïðîèçîéäåò. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ó Äðàêî áûëè íåøóòî÷íûå ïðîáëåìû ñ òåìè çàâÿçêàìè è ïðèïîäíÿëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åìó. Èõ ðóêè ñòîëêíóëèñü è ñâåëè íà íåò âñå óñïåõè, êîòîðûõ îí ê òîìó âðåìåíè äîáèëñÿ. Äðàêî îòòîëêíóë ðóêè Ãåðìèîíû, êèíóâ â åå ñòîðîíó ðàçäðàæåííûé âçãëÿä. 

- Íå ìåøàé, ÿ ñàì, - ïðîøèïåë Äðàêî è íàêîíåö ðàçîáðàëñÿ ñî øòàíàìè. Îí áûñòðî ñòÿíóë èõ äî êîëåí, ñòàíîâÿñü ìåæäó êîëåí Ãåðìèîíû, è ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóë, êîãäà õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ êîìíàòû êîñíóëñÿ åãî ïóëüñèðóþùåãî ÷ëåíà. Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ñíîâà ðàñøèðèëèñü.

__

Òàê âîò íà ÷òî ïîõîæ ïåíèñ… ïîäóìàëà îíà, íî âñå, ÷òî îíà ñêàçàëà, áûëî "Îé-é-é"

- "Îé-é-é"? – Äðàêî æåñòêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. – Ýòî ÷òî, âñå, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü? Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî òû äåâñòâåííèöà, - ñêàçàë îí ñ ôàëüøèâûì ïðåâîñõîäñòâîì â ãîëîñå.

- Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü îäíà òàêàÿ, - íåìåäëåííî îòïàðèðîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Áûëî ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îí äåéñòâîâàë òàê, áóäòî íèêîãäà íå âèäåë ðàçäåòóþ äåâóøêó ïðåæäå. Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ è çàìàõàë ðóêàìè â âîçäóõå.

- Íó ëàäíî, ëàäíî… ëîæèñü îáðàòíî, è äàâàé ýòî ñäåëàåì… - îí âñõðþêíóë è ïîïðîáîâàë óñòðîèòüñÿ ñâåðõó. Ïîòðåáîâàëàñü ïàðà ñåêóíä, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí íàøåë óäîáíóþ ïîçèöèþ. Çàòåì Äðàêî îïÿòü ïîñìîòðåë Ãåðìèîíå â ãëàçà.

- ß íå çíàþ, áóäåò ëè áîëü ñèëüíîé èëè ñîâñåì íåçàìåòíîé. Ïðîñòî ñêàæè, åñëè ýòî áóäåò äëÿ òåáÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî.

Ãåðìèîíà ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

- Íó äåëà, ìíå íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà òû òàê ãîâîðèøü… Ïðîñòî äåéñòâóé, ëàäíî? Êðîìå òîãî, - òóò îíà åõèäíî óõìûëüíóëàñü ïðî ñåáÿ, - ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî òû – ýòî íå _ñëèøêîì ìíîãî_ äëÿ ìåíÿ, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå.

- Íó, òîãäà… - Äðàêî íåíàäîëãî çàìåð. Íàêîíåö, îí óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðîäîëæèë. Ïðèäåðæèâàÿ ÷ëåí ðóêîé, îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðîíèêíóòü âíóòðü Ãåðìèîíû. Äåâóøêà óæå âñÿ âñïîòåëà è òÿæåëî äûøàëà. Êîìîê, ïðî÷íî óãíåçäèâøèéñÿ â åå æèâîòå, êàçàëîñü, ðîñ è ðîñ. ×àñòè÷íî ýòî áûëà íåðâîçíîñòü, ÷àñòè÷íî – ñòðàõ è ïðåäâêóøåíèå ÷åãî-òî… ñêàçàòü ïî ïðàâäå, îíà íàõîäèëàñü â èçðÿäíîì ñìÿòåíèè.

Â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå Äðàêî ñóìåë ïîïàñòü âíóòðü íåå è ìåäëåííî óâåëè÷èë íàæèì. Êîãäà îí îùóòèë êàêîå-òî ñîïðîòèâëåíèå, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è âûòåð ïîò ñî ëáà. – Âîò îíî… - ïðîøåïòàë îí è íàæàë ñèëüíåå. ×òî-òî ðåçêî ïîäàëîñü. Ãåðìèîíà îõíóëà, è îí îïÿòü çàñòûë.

- Îé, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îíà íåìíîãî ðàñëàáèëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî. – Áîëü áûëà ñèëüíîé, åñëè õî÷åøü çíàòü. Äëÿ ñïðàâêè, òàê ñêàçàòü.

- Õì, íó ñïàñèáî, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, íåìíîãî èçìåíèâ ïîëîæåíèå. Êàæäûé ìóñêóë åãî òåëà áûë íàïðÿæåí, è Äðàêî óæå íà÷àë óñòàâàòü. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî ÷óâñòâî òîãî, êàê ìóñêóëû Ãåðìèîíû èçíóòðè îõâàòûâàþò åãî, ÷óòü ïóëüñèðóÿ, áûëî íîâûì… è âåñüìà óâëåêàòåëüíûì. – Íó ÷òî, ÿ óæå ìîãó ïðîäîëæàòü? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî íåìíîãî ðàçäðàæåííî, íå ïîêàçûâàÿ ñâîåãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ. 

- Äà, êàê âàì áóäåò óãîäíî, Êàçàíîâà, - ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Êòî?

- Ïðîñòî ïðîäîëæàé, - îíà ñëåãêà õëîïíóëà åãî ïî ïëå÷ó. Äðàêî íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ – òàê, êàê, ïî åãî ìíåíèþ, åìó ñëåäîâàëî ýòî äåëàòü – íî îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî íà ïðàêòèêå âñå îêàçàëîñü åùå òðóäíåå, ÷åì âûãëÿäåëî ñî ñòîðîíû. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ îí îïåðñÿ ëîêòÿìè î ñòîë è òîãäà ñìîã äâèãàòüñÿ ðèòìè÷íåå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîä íèì ïîøåâåëèëàñü, è ýòî îïÿòü ñâåëî íà íåò åãî óñèëèÿ.

- Òû íå ìîãëà áû ïîëåæàòü ñïîêîéíî? – íåðâíî ïîïðîñèë Äðàêî. Äåâóøêà íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèëà, òîëüêî ìîë÷à ïîä÷èíèëàñü. Ïàðîé ìèíóò ïîçæå Äðàêî ïîíåìíîãó îñâîèëñÿ ñ ýòèì… ñåêñîì è íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ áûñòðåå è ãëóáæå, ïîñòàíûâàÿ îò îùóùåíèé, îõâàòèâøèõ åãî òåëî.

__

Óõ… ïîäóìàë îí, _èòàê, ýòî è åñòü ñåêñ…_ Íåñêîëüêèìè ñåêóíäàìè ïîçæå îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî áîëüøå íå âûäåðæèò, è ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì âîøåë íà ïîëíóþ äëèíó. Íà ìãíîâåíèå, îùóùàÿ, êàê ñïåðìà òîë÷êàìè èçëèâàåòñÿ â òåïëîå òåëî ïîä íèì, Äðàêî ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìèð âîêðóãíåãî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, çàòåì, òÿæåëî äûøà, îí â èçíåìîæåíèè íàâàëèëñÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó.

- Ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ, Ìàëôîé! – ïðîðû÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè ñðàçó æå. Äðàêî, âñå åùå ïûòàâøèéñÿ ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ, êàçàëîñü, åäâà ëè îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò âîêðóã. – ß ñêàçàëà, ñëåçü! – äåâóøêà, èçâèâàÿñü âñåì òåëîì, íàêîíåö ñìîãëà ñòîëêíóòü ñëèçåðèíöà ñ ñåáÿ. Äðàêî âÿëî ïîä÷èíèëñÿ, îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñîñêîëüçíóâ ñ íåå è óñòðîèâøèñü ðÿäîì. Âìåñòå îíè ëåæàëè òàì, íà ãðèôôèíäîðñêîì ñòîëå, ñìîòðÿ â ïîòîëîê è ðàçìûøëÿÿ î òîì, ÷òî îíè òîëüêî ÷òî ñäåëàëè.

__

È ÷òî, ýòî âñå? äóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà áûëà âñå åùå íàïðÿæåíà, îò êîëåí è äî æèâîòà ó íåå áîëåëî àáñîëþòíî âñå, è ðàçðàñòàþùååñÿ îùóùåíèå íåóäîáñòâà â òåëå áûëî, êàê îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, òîëüêî ïåðâîé ëàñòî÷êîé ãðÿäóùèõ ñòðàäàíèé. Êðîìå òîãî, Ãåðìèîíà îùóùàëà ñåáÿ îïóñòîøåííîé, íåìíîãî èñïîëüçîâàííîé è ñîâåðøåííî íåóäîâëåòâîðåííîé.

Äðàêî æå, íàïðîòèâ, ïðîñòî ñèÿë. Åãî ïîòðåñêàâøèåñÿ ãóáû óæå áîëåëè îò øèðîêîé óõìûëêè, íî Äðàêî íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñ ýòèì ïîäåëàòü. _Ýòî áûëî… ïîòðÿñàþùå_. Ýòî áûë íå ïåðâûé îðãàçì â åãî æèçíè, íî ñëó÷èâøååñÿ çàòìåâàëî âñå, ÷òî îí èñïûòûâàë äî ýòîãî. Ýòî áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå÷òî, è Äðàêî óæå çíàë, ÷òî åìó ïîíðàâèëîñü. 

Îí ñíÿë øòàíû äî êîíöà, ñâåðíóë èõ â êîìîê è ïîäëîæèë ïîä ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû áûëî óäîáíåå. Ãåðìèîíà, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, íàòÿíóëà ñâîè òðóñèêè îáðàòíî è âçäîõíóëà. Îíà íàùóïàëà ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó è íàêðûëà èì è ñåáÿ, è Äðàêî, êàê îäåÿëîì, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïðîñëåäèâ, êàê èõ íîãè èñ÷åçàþò. Òî, ÷òî èõ òóëîâèùà îñòàëèñü ëåæàòü íà ñòîëå, êàê ïðè÷óäëèâûå áëþäà, òîëüêî óâåëè÷èâàëî îùóùåíèå íåðåàëüíîñòè äî ìàêñèìóìà.

- Ýòî áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî óæàñíî, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ïîëå òîãî, êàê óñëûøàëà, ÷òî Äðàêî íàêîíåö îòäûøàëñÿ.

- ×òî? – âîçìóòèëñÿ Äðàêî, ðåçêî ñàäÿñü. – Íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå! Øóòèøü! Ýòî áûëî íåâåðîÿòíî! – îí ñìóùåííî ïîåæèëñÿ îò ñîáñòâåííîãî íåïðèêðûòîãî âîñòîðãà. – Íó, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî âñå áûëî â íîðìå. ×òî, òåáå ðàçâå íå ïîíðàâèëîñü?

- Ñïàñèáî çà êîìïëèìåíò, êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ, è – íåò, ìíå íå ïîíðàâèëîñü. Ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî ñòðàííî, è íåóêëþæå, è… íó, íå çíàþ. – Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó ëèöîì è ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó íà ëàäîíè. – Òîëüêî áåç îáèä, ñåêñ ñ òîáîé ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæ íà îùóùåíèÿ îò êàêîãî-íèáóäü çåëüÿ ìíîãîñîêà äëÿ ïðåâðàùåíèÿ â øåñòèôóòîâîãî àìáàëà. Ýòî âûçûâàåò êîå-êàêèå ñåêñóàëüíûå îùóùåíèÿ, äà. Íî íå áîëüøå, - ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàëà îíà Äðàêî òàê íåáðåæíî, ÷òî îí áûë âûíóæäåí ïðîãëîòèòü ïåðâûå íåñêîëüêî îñêîðáëåííûõ è íåãîäóþùèõ îòâåòîâ.

- Íó, äëÿ äåâ÷îíîê â ïåðâûé ðàç âñåãäà óäîâîëüñòâèÿ íèêàêîãî, - Äðàêî óëåãñÿ îáðàòíî íà ñòîë. – Äà ëàäíî òåáå, Ãðåéíäæåð, ýòî âñå çíàþò. ß íå âèíîâàò, ÷òî òû íå óäîâëåòâîðåíà.

- Òîãäà êòî âèíîâàò? – ñêåïòè÷åñêè ñïðîñèëà äåâóøêà. Ýòî áûëî íå ñîâñåì ïîõîæå íà òîò ðàçãîâîð-ïîñëå-ñåêñà, î êîòîðîì îíà âñåãäà ìå÷òàëà.

- Íå çíàþ. Ìîæåò áûòü, ó òåáÿ ïîäñîçíàòåëüíûé ñòðàõ áëèçîñòè, èëè òû áûëà ñëèøêîì íàïðÿæåíà äëÿ îðãàçìà. Òåáå íóæíî ïðîñòî ðàñëàáèòüñÿ è ïîçâîëèòü ýòîìó ïðîèçîéòè.

- Íó è äåëà, ñïàñèáî, äîêòîð Ðóò, - âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà è îïÿòü ïåðåâåðíóëàñü íà ñïèíó.

- Êòî? – ãëóõî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

- Íå áåðè â ãîëîâó.

Òàê îíè è ëåæàëè, äóìàÿ î ñâîåì, ïîêà Äðàêî íå íà÷àë õèõèêàòü.

- ×òî òàêîå? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- ß ïðîñòî ïðåäñòàâèë, êàêîâî òåáå áóäåò åñòü çà ýòèì ñòîëîì çàâòðà, - îáúÿñíèë òîò, âñå åùå óñìåõàÿñü.

Ãåðìèîíà îáäóìàëà ýòî, çàòåì ñîñêîëüçíóëà ñî ñòîëà è âñòàëà íà õîëîäíûé ïîë. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Äðàêî è îöåíèâàþùå åãî îñìîòðåëà. Íå ñåêóíäó îíà âñïîìíèëà îäèí ñòàðûé ýïèçîä Õ-ôàéëîâ, êîòîðûé îíà ñìîòðåëà ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä, ãäå Ñêàëëè ãîòîâèëàñü ïðåïàðèðîâàòü òðóï.

- Âñêðûòèå òðóïà… - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà.

- ×òî? – ïåðåñïðîñèë Äðàêî, ñëóøàÿ òîëüêî âïîëóõà.

- Íè÷åãî, - îãðûçíóëàñü äåâóøêà è ïðîäîëæèëà ÷òî-òî îáäóìûâàòü. – Íó, òû ãîòîâ ïîïðîáîâàòü ñíîâà?

- ×òî? – Äðàêî ðåçêî ñåë. Ýòî ïðèâëåêëî åãî âíèìàíèå.

- Ãîòîâ ëè òû ïîïðîáîâàòü åùå ðàç? – ïîâòîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà î÷åíü ìåäëåííî è ïðåäåëüíî îò÷åòëèâî. – Çíàåøü, ïîñëå ñåêñà òû î÷åíü ïîõîæ íà èäèîòà.

- Ñïàñèáî…- ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî. – À ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ "ìíå íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà òû òàê ãîâîðèøü"?

Ãåðìèîíà ðàñìåÿëàñü. 

- Íå óõîäè îò òåìû… ïîøëè, - îíà ïîòÿíóëà åãî çà ðóêó. Äðàêî íå ñäâèíóëñÿ ñ ìåñòà. Òîãäà îíà çàïóñòèëà ðóêó ïîä ïëàù è ëåãîíüêî ïîòÿíóëà åãî çà ìÿãêèé ÷ëåí. Ïàðåíü íåìåäëåííî ñîñêîëüíóë ñî ñòîëà. – Åñëè áû ÿ ðàíüøå çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî òàê õîðîøî ðàáîòàåò… - Ãåðìèîíà ÿçâèòåëüíî óñìåõíóëàñü.

- Àêêóðàòíåå, - Äðàêî óáðàë åå ðóêó. – Òû äîëæíà áûòü îñòîðîæíåå ñ íàìè, ìóæ÷èíàìè. Ñíàðóæè ìû ìîæåì áûòü æåñòêèìè è ãðóáûìè, íî çíàé, ÷òî âíóòðè ìû õðóïêè, - òóò Äðàêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. – Îõ, íåò, ïîäîæäè, ýòî âñåãî ëèøü íàøè ÷ëåíû. ß íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íàñ íåëüçÿ çà íèõ âîäèòü...

Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïîëîæèëà ðóêè íà áåäðà. 

- Òû íå òîëüêî ïîõîæ íà èäèîòà ïîñëå ñåêñà, òû åùå è ðàçãîâàðèâàåøü øòàìïàìè. Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - îíà îïÿòü ïîòÿíóëà åãî çà ðóêó â ñòîðîíó ñëèçåðèíñêîãî ñòîëà.

- Ñòîï, ñòîï! Ïî÷åìó òû òàê ñïåøèøü? ß äóìàë, ÷òî ñåêñ ñî ìíîé óæàñåí, - îí îòñòðàíèëñÿ è îïÿòü îñòàíîâèëñÿ.

- Åñëè òû áûë ïðàâ, òî âòîðîé ðàç äîëæåí áûòü ëó÷øå, íå òàê ëè? Òû, ìîæåò áûòü, è óäîâëåòâîðåí, íî ÿ îïðåäåëåííî íåò. Òû íå óéäåøü, ïîêà íå óäîâëåòâîðèøü ìåíÿ, - Ãåðìèîíà ïîíèçèëà ãîëîñ è ïîïðîáîâàëà ñåêñóàëüíî ðàñòÿíóòü ñëîâà. Ýòî ïî÷òè ñðàáîòàëî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íà Äðàêî ïîäåéñòâîâàëî, è ýòî âñå, ÷òî èìåëî çíà÷åíèå.

- Íó, ñ ýòèì ëàäíî, íî êóäà ìû èäåì? –ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë îí.

- Íó, åñëè ÿ êîí÷ó íà ñëèçåðèíñêîì ñòîëå, òî çàâòðà ÿ ñìîãó åñòü çà ñâîèì ñòîëîì áåç ïðîáëåì. ß ïðîñòî íå ñìîãó ñìîòðåòü íà òåáÿ, ñêîðåå âñåãî, íî ýòî âñå, - îáúÿñíèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîêà îíè ïîäõîäèëè ê ñòîëó Ñëèçåðèíà. – ×òî âåðîÿòíî, áóäåò íå òàê óæ ïëîõî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê âîîáùå ñìîãó òåáÿ âèäåòü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ çàâòðà óòðîì ÿ îñîçíàþ ðåàëüíîñòü ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ. ß îæèäàþ, ÷òî ÷àñàì ê 10 áóäó ñåáÿ íåíàâèäåòü, è æàëåòü, è…

Äðàêî ïðèæàë åå ê ñòîëó.

- Òåïåðü òû - òà, êòî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî áîëòàåò, - õðèïëî ñêàçàë îí è øóìíî ïîöåëîâàë åå. Ãåðìèîíà îòâåòèëà íà ïîöåëóé, îáíèìàÿ åãî çà òàëèþ è ïðèæèìàÿñü ê Äðàêî åùå áëèæå. Ñêâîçü ôóòáîëêó, êîòîðóþ îíà âñå åùå íîñèëà, äåâóøêà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îí îïÿòü íà÷èíàåò âîçáóæäàòüñÿ. 

Îíà îòêëîíèëàñü íàçàä, ÷òîáû ãëîòíóòü âîçäóõà, è óëûáíóëàñü ñëèçåðèíöó.

- Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. ß äóìàëà, ÷òî óæå íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå äîæäóñü.

Äðàêî ïðèòâîðèëñÿ øîêèðîâàííûì.

- ×òî ÿ ñëûøó? Òû ñîìíåâàåøüñÿ â çíàìåíèòîì ëèáèäî Ìàëôîåâ?

Ãåðìèîíà ñúåæèëàñü.

- Ôó, òû ìîæåøü ïðåäñòàâèòü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, çàíèìàþùèõñÿ ýòèì? – ñïðîñèëà îíà ñ äðîæüþ â ãîëîñå.

Ëèöî Äðàêî ïîòåðÿëî âñÿêîå âûðàæåíèå è îí îòñòðàíèëñÿ. 

- Ãðåéíäæåð, îáñóæäàòü òàêîå â ïîäîáíîé ñèòóàöèè - íå ñàìàÿ ëó÷øàÿ ìûñëü. Áûñòðî ñêàæè ÷òî-íèáóäü ñåêñóàëüíîå, ïîêà íå ïîçäíî.

Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî âçäîõíóëà è îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ñòÿíóëà ôóòáîëêó.

- Òàê ëó÷øå? – ïîääðàçíèëà îíà Äðàêî.

- Ýòî îïðåäåëåííî ñîéäåò çà íà÷àëî, - Äðàêî ñíîâà ïîäîäâèíóëñÿ è íà÷àë öåëîâàòü åå. Ãåðìèîíà óæå ñåé÷àñ ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ìîãëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âòîðîé ðàç îáåùàë áûòü íàìíîãî ëó÷øå…

_______________________________________

Íó, ÿ ýòî ñäåëàëà. Íå èäåàëüíî, ñîâñåì íåò. Õîòÿ ÿ ïîäêîððåêòèðóþ ýòó ãëàâó ïîçæå, îáåùàþ. Ó÷òèòå, ÷òî çäåñü îïèñàí ïîäðîñòêîâûé ñåêñ â ÷èñòîì âèäå – íèêàêèõ êðàñèâûõ ñëîâ, íèêàêèõ âîäîâîðîòîâ ñòðàñòè è áóðè æåëàíèÿ%-) - ïðîñòî ïàðà îñòðûõ íà ÿçûê 16-ëåòíèõ ñóùåñòâà. Ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîãî ïîëà. Íàåäèíå. Íî÷üþ. Â ïóñòîé êîìíàòå. ×åãî åùå ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü?)) 

È åùå - íà ýòîò ðàç ìíå _íóæíû_ îòçûâû. Ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìû êàê âîçäóõ;) Êðèòèêà ïðèâåòñòâóåòñÿ. Êîíñòðóêòèâíàÿ, ñàìî ñîáîé;)

Sweet Evil


	15. Ãëàâà 13 Ïðîùàíèå: íåìíîãî ïîçæå òîé æå ...

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 13. Ïðîùàíèå: ïîçæå, òîé æå íî÷üþ…

Ïîñëå êàêîãî-òî âðåìåíè íåóêëþæèõ ñòàðàíèé, ïîïûòîê óãîäèòü ñî ñòîðîíû Ìàëôîÿ è îäèí äîëãîæäàííûé îðãàçì ñïóñòÿ Ãåðìèîíà îïÿòü îáíàðóæèëà ñåáÿ íà ñòîëå – íà ýòîò ðàç ñëèçåðèíñêîì – ñ ãîëîâîé, ïîêîÿùåéñÿ íà ðóêå Ìàëôîÿ.

- Íó è ÷òî, ýòîò ðàç áûë ëó÷øå? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, óõìûëÿÿñü, êàê òîëüêî ñìîã íåìíîãî îòäûøàòüñÿ. – ß óäîâëåòâîðèë òåáÿ? Ñìîã ñîîòâåòñòâîâàòü òâîèì ñòàíäàðòàì?

- Íó, îïÿòü íà÷èíàåòñÿ – è ãëóïî, è íåîðèãèíàëüíî… - ïîääðàçíèëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà, ïåðåâåðíóâøèñü è îïåðåâøèñü íà ãðóäü Äðàêî. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà íåãî ñâåðõó âíèç, îíà íàêëîíèëàñü è çàïå÷àòëåëà ëåãêèé ïîöåëóé ó íåãî íà ãðóäè. Çàòåì äåâóøêà ýêñïåðèìåíòàëüíî ëèçíóëà ñîñîê, óëûáíóâøèñü, êîãäà â îòâåò äðîæü ïðîáåæàëà ïî âñåìó òåëó Äðàêî. 

- Íå íàäî, - ïðîñòîíàë ñëèçåðèíåö. – ß è òàê óæå ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ÷åðåç ìåíÿ ïðîïóñòèëè äåñÿòü òûñÿ÷ âîëüò. Òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî êàæäûé íåðâ âèáðèðóåò, à âíóòðåííîñòè ïûëàþò è ñòûíóò îò õîëîäà îäíîâðåìåííî. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òåïåðü ÿ âîîáùå ñìîãó ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ, äàæå åñëè çàõî÷ó. Ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ! – ïðîáîðìîòàë îí áåç ìàëåéøåãî ýíòóçèàçìà â ãîëîñå.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó îáðàòíî, è òàê îíè ëåæàëè åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïðîñòî îòäûõàÿ è ñòàðàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå. Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû áûëè çàêðûòû, è îíà òàê è çàñíóëà áû òàì, ÷òîáû ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ áûòü îáíàðóæåííîé áåäíûìè, íè÷åãî íå ïîäîçðåâàþùèìè äîìàøíèìè ýëüôàìè, íî Äðàêî ïîìíèë, ãäå îíè íàõîäèëèñü, è âñêîðå ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèêèíóòü, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè. _Êàê äîëãî ìû óæå çäåñü áîëòàåìñÿ? Êîíå÷íî, íå áîëüøå ïàðû ÷àñîâ… õîòÿ áåç ðàçíèöû, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå…_

- Ýé, Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîäúåì! – îí íåìíîãî ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ, à ïîòîì îïÿòü áóõíóëñÿ íà ñòîë.

- ×òî? – äåâóøêà äàæå íå îòêðûëà ãëàç; îíà ïðîñòî îáíÿëà Äðàêî è ïîêðåï÷å ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó. 

- Êàê áû ÿ íå íàñëàæäàëñÿ âîçìîæíîñòüþ ïðîñòî ïîëåæàòü ñ òîáîé íà ñòîëå â Áîëüøîì Çàëå íàãèøîì è ïîðàçìûøëÿòü îáî âñåì ïðîèçîøåäøåì, òû íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî íàì ïîðà äâèãàòüñÿ? ß óâåðåí, ÷òî Ôèë÷ óæå óøåë.

- Õì-ì, - Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è ñåëà. Äðàêî íå ìîã íå ñìîòðåòü íà íåå. Åìó íàêîíåö óäàëîü äîáèòüñÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû äåâóøêà ñíÿëà ñâîþ ôóòáîëêó, è òåïåðü ïàðåíü íàñëàæäàëñÿ âåëèêîëåïíûì îáçîðîì åå ãðóäè ñî âñå åùå íàïðÿæåííûìè – õîòÿ íà ýòîò ðàç âñå-òàêè ñêîðåå îò õîëîäà – ñîñêàìè. – Äà, - íàêîíåö ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, óáèðàÿ âîëîñû ñ ëèöà, ñëåçàÿ ñ Äðàêî è ñîñêàëüçûâàÿ íà ñòîë ñ âåñüìà íåñåêñóàëüíûì çâó÷íûì øëåïêîì. Åå íîãè, âñå åùå â íîñêàõ, ñòóïàëè ïî ïîëó åëå ñëûøíî, êîãäà îíà ñîáèðàëà âñþ ñâîþ îäåæäó â êó÷ó è áûñòðî îäåâàëàñü. Äðàêî ïðîñòî ëåæàë íà ñòîëå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ è íàáëþäàë çà íåé. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îäåëàñü, îíà áûñòðî íàïðàâèëà ïàëî÷êó íà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë è ïðîèçíåñëà ÷èñòÿùåå çàêëèíàíèå; çàòåì äåâóøêà òàê æå áûñòðî íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè. 

- Ëàäíî, ÿ âñÿ èçáèòà, òàê ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ïîéòè è íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü. Õîðîøî åùå, ÷òî çàâòðà ñóááîòà. Äóìàþ, ÿ áóäó ñïàòü ÷àñà òàê 72 – êàê ìèíèìóì – Ãåðìèîíà òîëêíóëà äâåðü è íàäåëà ïëàù, îñòàâèâ âèäèìîé òîëüêî ãîëîâó. 

- ß òåáÿ ñîâñåì èçìîòàë, äà? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äðàêî. Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî êðàñíîðå÷èâî çàêàòèëà ãëàçà è óøëà, îñòàâèâ äâåðü íåìíîãî ïðèîòêðûòîé.

- Íå çàáóäü óáðàòüñÿ, - óñëûøàë îí åå ãîëîñ óæå èç êîðèäîðà, è çàòåì äåâóøêà óøëà îêîí÷àòåëüíî. Äðàêî ñïîëç ñî ñòîëà è îñòîðîæíî âñòàë íà íîãè. Îáíàðóæèëîñü, ÷òî îíè òîëüêî íåìíîãî ïîõîäèëè íà æåëå. Äðàêî ìåäëåííî îäåëñÿ, ïîïóòíî îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî îí çàáûë ïàëî÷êó â êîìíàòå – ïîýòîìó åìó ïðèøëîñü îñòîðîæíî (íå âûõîäÿ èç òåíè è îñòåðåãàÿñü âñÿêèõ ïñèõîâàííûõ ñòàðûõ çàâõîçîâ) ñïóñòèòüñÿ èç çàëà ê âàííîé è çàõâàòèòü îòòóäà âëàæíîå ïîëîòåíöå, ÷òîáû âûòåðåòü ñëèçåðèíñêèé ñòîë. 

- Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî îòâðàòèòåëüíî, - ñêàçàë îí âñëóõ, - Åñëè áû ýòî íå áûë ñòîë Ñëèçåðèíà è åñëè áû ÿ íå äîëæåí áûë åñòü çà íèì çàâòðà, ÿ áû âñå òàê è îñòàâèë. – Ïî ëèöó Äðàêî ðàñïëûëàñü ñàðêàñòè÷åñêàÿ óñìåøêà, êîãäà îí ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå âñå ñëóõè è ïðåïîëîæåíèÿ, êîòîðûå ïîïîëçóò ïî øêîëå ïîñëå òàêîãî. Îí äàæå ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå çàãîëîâêè â ãàçåòàõ - "Òàèíñòâåííàÿ ïàðà ñîâîêóïëÿåòñÿ íà îáåäåííîì ñòîëå"… èëè "Ñòðàñòíûå èçãîëîäàâøèåñÿ ëþáîâíèêè íå óáðàëè çà ñîáîé" - ÷òî-òî âðîäå ýòîãî. ×òî áóäåò ñ ïðîôåññîðàìè! Îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ âñëóõ.

- Îõ, ëàäíî, íå áåðè â ãîëîâó, - âçäîõíóë Äðàêî, çàêîí÷èâ óáîðêó. – Ýòî áûëî íå î÷åíü ñìåøíî. – Ñëèçåðèíåö íàäåë øòàíû, íàøåë ïîÿñ îò õàëàòà è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Îí áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî èçìîòàí.

***

Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî óäà÷à âñå åùå áûëà íà åå ñòîðîíå. Ãàððè è Ðîí ñïàëè íà äèâàíàõ â êîìíàòå îòæûõà, è ó íåå íå âîçíèêëî íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì ñ òåì, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòüñÿ ê íèì â êîìíàòó è ïîëîæèòü ïëàù íà ìåñòî, íåáðåæíî êèíóâ ñâåðõó ãàððèíó ðóáàøêó. Òàê ïîòåðþ ïëàùà ìîæíî áóäåò îáúÿñíèòü ëîãè÷åñêè. Îíè íèêîãäà íå ïîâåðèëè áû, ÷òî îíà íå èìååò ê ýòîìó âîîáùå íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ, íî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ýòî äàëî áû èì ïîâîä äëÿ ñîìíåíèé è ëèøèëî áû äîñòàòî÷íîé óâåðåííîñòè äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðÿìî ïîäîéòè è ïîòðåáîâàòü îáúÿñíåíèé. Ñäåëàâ ýòî, Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü ê ñåáå è íàêîíåö-òî ðóõíóëà íà êðîâàòü.

Çàáðàâøèñü ïîä îäåÿëî, îíà åùå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ëåæàëà, ãëÿäÿ øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè â òåìíîòó, äóìàÿ îòíîñèòåëüíî âñåãî ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ è øèðîêî óõìûëÿÿñü. _ß – áîëüøå íå äåâñòâåííèöà!_ Ãåðìèîíà âíåçàïíî èñïûòàëà áîëüøîå èñêóøåíèå âñòàòü îïÿòü, ïðûãàòü, ïåñòü è ïëÿàòü âîêðóã êðîâàòè, ñîîáùàÿ âñåìó ìèðó êàê ìîæíî ãðîì÷å, ÷òî îíà òîëüêî ÷òî çàíèìàëàñü ñåêñîì. È ó íåå áûë ïåðâûé îðãàçì. Äåâóøêà óäåðæàëà ñåáÿ îò òàêîãî ïîñòóïêà, íî ïðîäîëæàëà óëûáàòüñÿ, âñïîìèíàÿ âòîðîé ðàç. Äðàêî áûëà îïðåäåëåííî ïîêàçàíà ïðàêòèêà – è êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî âïå÷àòëåíà åãî ñïîñîáíîñòüþ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî íåîáõîäèìî, ÷òîáû îíà äîãíàëà åãî – â îáîèõ ñëó÷àÿõ. Îíà ñëûøàëà, êàê Ëàâàíäà è Ïàðâàòè ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî ïàðíåé â ïåðâûé ðàç íå ìîãóò äîñòîéíî ñåáÿ ïîêàçàòü âîîáùå. 

Îíà åùå íåìíîãî ïîóëûáàëàñü è ïîïðîáîâàëà îïðåäåëèòü, ÷óâñòâîâàëà ëè îíà ñåáÿ… äðóãîé. Óòðîì Ãåðìèîíà ñîáèðàëàñü ïîñïàòü öåëèêîì, ÷òîáû âûÿñíèòü, ÷òî èçìåíèëîñü, åñëè èçìåíèëîñü âîîáùå. Äî òåõ ïîð æå åé ëó÷øå áûëî áû íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü.

Äåâóøêà ðåçêî ïåðåâåðíóëàñü (äîíåëüçÿ ðàññòðîèâ Êîñîëàïà, êîòîðîìó ïðèøëîñü ñïåøíî ðåòèðîâàòüñÿ ñ êðîâàòè), âñå âðåìÿ ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü æåëàíèþ ñîðâàòüñÿ íà èäèîòñêîå õèõèêàíüå. Îíà íå ìîãëà äîæäàòüñÿ ìîìåíòà, êîãäà ñìîæåò íàïèñàòü îáî âñåì Ðýíäè. Îäíàêî åé âñå-òàêè ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäîæäàòü. Åñëè îíà íå ñîìêíåò ãëàç, ýòà íî÷ü áóäåò î÷-÷åíü äîëãîé.

***

Âåðîÿòíî, ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí áûë ñëèøêîì óòîìëåí è ïîýòîìó ïðîïóñòèë âñå ïðèçíàêè íàäâèãàþùåéñÿ îïàñíîñòè, ïðèáëèæàÿñü êî âõîäó â Äîì Ñëèçåðèíà. Âñå ôàêåëû ãîðåëè, ïîðòðåòû íå ñïàëè è ïûòàëèñü åìó ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàòü, êîãäà Äðàêî ïðîõîäèë ìèìî. Íèêòî èç íèõ íå âûãëÿäåë âåñåëûì, õîòÿ, ó÷èòûâàÿ ñïåöèôè÷íîñòü êàðòèí è èçîáðàæåííûõ íà ïîðòðåòàõ ëè÷íîñòåé, óêðàøàâøèõ ñîáîé ïîäçåìåëüÿ Ñëèçåðèíà, î êàêîé-áû òî í áûëî âåñåëîñòè âðÿä ëè ìîæíî áûëî ãîâîðèòü. Íî òåì íå ìåíåå…

- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé… - îí óñëûøàë ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà, åùå äàæå íå óâèäåâ åãî. Äðàêî óæå ñòîÿë ïåðåä êàìåííîé ïëèòîé, îáîçíà÷àâøåé âõîä â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, êîãäà Ñíåéï è Ôèë÷ âûñòóïèëè èç òåíåé. – ß îæèäàþ, ÷òî ó âàñ ïðèïàñåíî õîðîøåå îáúÿñíåíèå òîãî, ïî÷åìó âû â òàêîé ïîçäíèé… èëè, ñêîðåå, _ðàííèé_ ÷àñ íàõîäèòåñü âíå êîìíàòû. 

Â îòâåò Äðàêî ïðîñòî ìðà÷íî ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ. – Íå òî ÷òîáû… - âçäîõíóë îí çàòåì è óñòàëî ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå. Åãî ìîçã íàõîäèëñÿ â ãëóáîêîé îòêëþ÷êå – ôàêòè÷åñêè, ñëèçåðèíöó ñòîèëî áîëüøèõ óñèëèé äàæå ïðîñòî äåðæàòü ãëàçà îòêðûòûìè. Îïðåäåëåííî íå ñàìîå ëó÷øåå âðåìÿ äëÿ îáúÿñíåíèé ñ ïðîíèöàòåëüíûì ïðîôåññîðîì Çåëüåäåëèÿ. 

- Ýòî îí, ýòî òîò ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé áûë âíèçó â ñòàðîì áàëüíîì çàëå, íî ãäå äåâî÷êà? – íåïðèÿòíî óñìåõíóëñÿ Ôèë÷. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ñíåéïó. – Èõ òàì áûëî äâîå – ìàëü÷èê è äåâî÷êà. ß ñëûøàë, êàê îíè ñìåÿëèñü è çàíèìàëèñü ñâîèìè ìåðçêèìè ìåëêèìè äåëèøêàìè.

Ñíåéï ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä è ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî. – Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ëè÷íî ìíå ãëóáîêî áåçðàçëè÷íî, íàõîäèòåñü ëè âû â êðîâàòè ïÿòíè÷íîé íî÷üþ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âû áåçóïðå÷íû, è ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî âû ìîæåòå ñàìè î ñåáå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ, íî, åñëè òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë ìèñòåð Ôèë÷, ïðàâäà, è âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî… ïðîâîäèëè âðåìÿ… ñ ÷ëåíîì ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîãî ïîëà… - ïðîôåññîð ïîçâîëèë ýòèì ñëîâàìè íà ìãíîâåíèå çàâèñíóòü â òèøèíå, ïîêà îí, êàçàëîñü, ðàçìûøëÿåò íàä ôàêòàìè. Øåðëîê Ñíåéï… - ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî îíà íå èç Ñëèçåðèíà, èñõîäÿ èç åå îòñóòñòâèÿ ðÿäîì ñ âàìè ïðè âîçâðàùåíèè, òàê ÷òî ìû áûëè áû î÷åíü îáÿçàíû, åñëè áû âû ñîîáùèëè åå èìÿ, äëÿ òîãî, ÷îáû ìû ìîãëè ïîñòàâèòü ãëàâó åå Äîìà â èçâåñòíîñòü î åå äåéñòâèÿõ. Äëÿ åå ñîáñòâåííîãî áëàãîïîëó÷èÿ, êîíå÷íî æå, - ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï ñâîèì ôèðìåííûì õîëîäíûì ñêó÷àþùèì òîíîì. 

- Êàê âû äîãàäàëèñü, ÷òî ýòî áûë ÿ? – ëþáîïûòíî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî Ôèë÷à. Ñíåéïà îí ïðîñòî èãíîðèðîâàë.

Ôèë÷ âûòàùèë îòêóäà-òî èç ãëóáèí îäåæäû êóñîê òêàíè, ñèíèé ñ ñåðûì. Ýòî áûëà åãî ôóòáîëêà. Åãî ìàòü âûøèëà åãî èìÿ íà âñåé åãî îäåæäå, êîòîðóþ îòîñëàëà åìó â øêîëó ïîñëå ëåòà. Ýòî áûëà îäíà èç ìíîãèõ åå ðàçäðàæàþùèõ ïðèâû÷åê ìàìî÷êè-íàñåäêè. Ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî åé áûëî íå÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ è èç-çà îäåðæèìîñòè åãî îòöà èäååé çàùèòû èìóùåñòâà.

- Ìèñòåð Ôèë÷ áûë äîñòàòî÷íî ëþáåçåí, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü ìíå, ÷òî îäèí èç ìîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ îñòàâèë ñâîþ ôóòáîëêó â, êàê ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, çàïðåùåííîé ÷àñòè çàìêà, - áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî Ñíåéï íåíàâèäèò Ôèë÷à, è ýòè äâîå îáìåíÿëèñü æãó÷èìè âçãëÿäàìè, ïðåæäå ÷åì âåðíóòüñÿ ê Äðàêî.

- ß ðàçâëåêàëñÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð, - îãðûçíóëñÿ Äðàêî. Îí áåçóìíî õîòåë ñïàòü.

Ôèë÷ ôûðêíóë, à ãëàçà Ñíåéïà ðàñøèðèëèñü. Çàòåì ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ íàõìóðèëñÿ. – Êàæåòñÿ, ìèñòåð Ôèë÷, ÷òî íàø óïðÿìûé ìàëü÷èê íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïîìîãàòü íàì. Î÷åâèäíî, îí ëæåò. Ïðåôåêòû Ñëèçåðèíà íå ïóòàþòñÿ ñ ïðåâåêòàìè Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîé íå êîñíóëñÿ áû Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð äàæå äåñÿòèôóòîâîé ïàëî÷êîé – Ñíåéï, íàõìóðèâøèñü åùå ñèëüíåå, ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî, à çàòåì ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê çàâõîçó. – Ñïàñèáî çà ïîìîùü. ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî òåïåðü ñàì ñ ýòèì óïðàâëþñü… - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Äðàêî è ïîäòîëêíóë åãî â ñòîðîíó âõîäà â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Ôèë÷ó ÿñíî äàâàëè ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí çäåñü áîëüøå íå íóæåí è, õîòÿ åìó ýòî íèñêîëüêî íå íðàâèëîñü, ñïîðèòü ñ ïðîôåññîðîì, áûâøèì Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ è ìîãóùåñòâåííûì âîëøåáíèêîì Ñåâåðóñîì Ñíåéïîì îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ. Èçëèâàÿ ñâîè æàëîáû ïîðòðåòàì, îí ïîïëåëñÿ îáðàòíî, øåïîòîì ïðîêëèíàÿ ñâîå áåññèëèå è ìèð âîîáùå.

- ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî òåïåðü âû óæå ãîòîâû íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü ïîñëå òàêîé… íàïðÿæåííîé… íî÷è, - ïî ïðèâû÷êå ñüÿçâèë Ñíåéï. – Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ìàëôîé, - ñêàçàë îí çàòåì óæå ñåðüåçíî è ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â òåíÿõ. 

Ìàëôîé âçäîõíóë è ïðîøåïòàë ïàðîëü ("Ãíèåíèå", âåñü Ñëèçåðèí ðåøèë ñìåíèòü åãî ïîñëå òîãî âèçèòà Ãåðìèîíû…), êîå-êàê äîáðàëñÿ äî ñâîåé êðîâàòè è ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðîâàëèëñÿ â äîëãèé è ãëóáîêèé ñîí áåç ñíîâèäåíèé. 

***

Ïîêà Ñíåéï ñïóñêàëñÿ âíèç ïî êîðèäîðó, îí áûë âåñüìà îáåñïîêîåí âíóòðè. Îí íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ëó÷øå – óñìåõàòüñÿ èëè èçîáðàæàòü íåãîäîâàíèå, òàê ÷òî ïðîôåññîð îñòàâèë ñâîå ëèöî àáñîëþòíî áåññòðàñòíûì, êàê îáû÷íî. Èëè Ìàëôîé ëãàë – ÷åãî îí ÿâíî íå äåëàë, èëè ìèð ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ è ìàëü÷èê èç Ñëèçåðèíà è äåâî÷êà èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íà÷àëè âñòðå÷àòüñÿ. Ýòî çâó÷àëî ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå íåïðàâäîïîäîáíî, íî Ñíåéï ïîëàãàë, ÷òî íåäàâíåå ïðåîáðàæåíèå ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð èìååò êî âñåìó ýòîìó íåêîòîðîå îòíîøåíèå. Èëè íå èìååò – îí íå çíàë. Òàêîå íèêîãäà íå ñëó÷àëîñü ïðåæäå. 

__

Ìàëôîþ, äîëæíî áûòü, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðèñïè÷èëî, è Ãðåéíäæåð îêàçàëàñü ïîä ðóêîé, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï è ïîäàâèë íåïðîèçâîëüíûé ñìåøîê. Ýòîé ìàëåíüêîé âåäüìå âñå òàê ïðîñòî íå ïðîéäåò. Îíà ñóìåëà ïåðåùåãîëÿòü åãî â ñëîâåñíîé äóýëè – äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì îäíàæäû – è ïîñëóæèëà ïðè÷èíîé îò÷èñëåíèÿ îäíîãî ñòóäåíòà. Åãî ñòóäåíòà. È òåïåðü îíà, âèäèòå ëè, ðåøèëà ïåðåñïàòü ñ åãî _ëó÷øèì_ ñòóäåíòîì. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äëÿ îäíîé íè÷òîæíîé ãðèôôèíäîðêè. Çàòåì Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð ñîâñåì íå áûëà "íè÷òîæíîé". Óãîëîê åãî ðòà íåìíîãî äåðíóëñÿ. Îí äîëæåí áûë âîñõèòèòüñÿ åå… êàê ýòî? Ìóæåñòâîì? Èëè ýòî áûëà íàãëîñòü? Óäîâîëüñòâèåì, êîòîðîå îíà åìó äîñòàâëÿëà. Ãåðìèîíà íå ïëûëà ïî òå÷åíèþ, à áðàëà êîíòðîëü â ñâîè ðóêè è îñòàâëÿëà îñòàëüíûõ äàëåêî ïîçàäè.

Íå òî ÷òîáû åãî ýòî ñèëüíî çàáîòèëî. Îäíàêî òåïåðü ó íåãî áûëî îðóæèå íà ñëó÷àé, åñëè îíà ñíîâà çàõîòåëà âûñòóïèòü ïðîòèâ íåãî íà Çåëüÿõ. Áîëüøå Ãðåéíäæåð íèêîãäà íå âîçüìåò âåðõ íàä íèì.


	16. Ãëàâà 14 Âíóòðåííèå äèàëîãè è ñïîðû ñ ñà...

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 14. Âíóòðåííèå äèàëîãè è ñïîðû ñ ñàìèì ñîáîé.

Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà çàñûïàòü óæå îêîëî äåâÿòè óòðà – âðåìÿ, êîãäà îñòàëüíûå êàê ðàç âñòàâàëè è íà÷èíàëè øóìåòü. Îíà ñïðÿòàëà ãîëîâó ïîä ïîäóøêó è ïîïðîáîâàëà ïîñïàòü íåìíîãî ïîäîëüøå, íî ê äåñÿòè óòðà, íàêîíåö, ñäàëàñü è áðîñèëà ñâîé áåñïîëåçíûé ùèò îò âíåøíåãî ìèðà íà ïîë. 

Çàòåì äåâóøêà ïðîñòî ïîâàëÿëàñü íà êðîâàòè, âñïîìèíàÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ êàê ðàç òî âðåìÿ, íà êîòîðîå â÷åðà îíà íàìåòèëà îñòðûå ïðèñòóïû ðàñêàÿíèÿ è æàëîñòè ê ñàìîé ñåáå. Äåâóøêà ïîïðîáîâàëà íàéòè â ñåáå õîòü ìàëåéøèå ïðèçíàêè ýòèõ ÷óâñòâ. Íè÷åãî. Òîãäà îíà óäèâëåííî óëûáíóëàñü. _ß íå æàëåþ î òîì, ÷òî ïåðåñïàëà ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì, ñâîèì çàêëÿòûì âðàãîì è çàêîí÷åííîé ñëèçåðèíñêîé çàäíèöåé._ Îíà âçäîõíóëà è ïîïðîáîâàëà îáíàðóæèòü õîòü êàïëþ ëîãèêè è çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà â ýòîì î÷åâèäíî áåçóìíîì ôàêòå.

Íè ëîãèêè, íè çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà òàê è íå îáíàðóæèëîñü. Òî, ÷òî îíè â÷åðà ñäåëàëè, ïî÷åìó-òî âîîáùå íå ïîõîäèëî íà òàêîå óæ âàæíîå ñîáûòèå. Ýòî íå áûëî òàê óæ çàìå÷àòåëüíî – âïðî÷åì, îíà è íå îæèäàëà, ÷òî òàê áóäåò – è óæ òî÷íî íå çàñëóæèâàëî òîãî, ÷òîáû äåëàòü èç ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ òðàãåäèþ. Âñòðåòÿòñÿ ëè îíè ñíîâà, èëè íàéäóò äëÿ "óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ ñâîèõ ïîòðåáíîñòåé", êàê âûðàçèëñÿ Äðàêî, êîãî-òî åùå… â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, äîëæíî ïðîéòè íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû îíè ñìîãëè âñå ïåðåâàðèòü è îñîçíàòü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îíà. Õîòÿ, íàñêîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà óñïåëà ïîíÿòü, ÷óâñòâà Äðàêî íå äîëæíû áûëè ñèëüíî îòëè÷àòüñÿ îò åå ñîáñòâåííûõ. Â÷åðà îíè ïðîñòî èñïîëüçîâàëè äðóã äðóãà – êàê îáû÷íî ïîñòóïàëè è äî ýòîãî, ïðîñòî òåïåðü âñå ïðèîáðåëî äðóãîé îòòåíîê. Áîëåå… ôèçè÷åñêèé. È óæ òåì áîëåå ýòî íå çíà÷èëî, ÷òî òåïåðü îíè ïðåêðàòÿò ñâîè ïóáëè÷íûå ïåðåáðàíêè. Îíà ïîëó÷àëà îò íèõ ñëèøêîì áîëüøîå íàñëàæäåíèå, è ïðåäïîëàãàëà, ÷òî Äðàêî òîæå. 

__

×åðò, íàì äàæå íå ïðèäåòñÿ áûòü ìèëûìè äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Ìû íå äîëæíû ëþáèòü äðóã äðóãà, èëè îäîáðÿòü äðóã äðóãà, èëè ñêó÷àòü äðóã ïî äðóãó – ïðîñòî äàâàòü çíàòü î âîçíèêàþùèõ ïîòðåáíîñòÿõ è íåìåäëåííî èõ óäîâëåòâðÿòü. Ïðîùå íåêóäà. Ðåøèâ òàê, Ãåðìèîíà íàêîíåö ðåøèëà âñòàòü. Êàê áû íå òàê. Ñåâ íà êðîâàòè, äåâóøêà îùóòèëà ìîùíóþ âîëíó áîëè. Çàòåì åùå îäíó. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ðàçáèòîé ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû.

__

Îõ óæ ýòè ïîëóíî÷íûå ïðîãóëêè, Ãåðìèîíà òèõî õèõèêíóëà, çàòåì îõíóëà, êîãäà áîëü óñèëèëàñü. Îíà åäâà ñìîãëà ñïîëçòè ñ êðîâàòè. Ó Ãåðìèîíû áûëî òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ó íåå òÿæåëûé ïðèñòóï ñóäîðîã ñ îäíîâðåìåííûì îñòðûì ðåöèäèâîì çàïóùåííîãî ðåâìàòèçìà… è ïàðîé íåäîëå÷åííûõ òðåùèí â êîñòÿõ. Ðàçâàëèíà, â îáùåì. – Çàïîìíè íà áóäóùåå – â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ïîïðîáóé êðîâàòü, à íå ñòîë, îêåé? - òèõî ïðîøåïòàëà äåâóøêà, äîêîâûëÿâ äî äóøà. 

- ×òî òû ñêàçàëà? – ïðîøàìêàëà Ëàâàíäà îò ðàêîâèíû, ÷èñòÿ çóáû.

- Äà òàê, íè÷åãî, - âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ãîðÿ÷àÿ âîäà íåìíîãî ïîìîãëà – ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òåïåðü äåâóøêà ìîãëà õîäèòü áåç æóòêîé ãðèìàñû ñòðàäàíèÿ íà ëèöå… ÷òî âîâñå íå çíà÷èëî, ÷òî åé áûëî íå áîëüíî.

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óæå âûøëà èç äóøà è ñóøèëà âîëîñû, åå íàøëà Ïàðâàòè è ñîîáùèëà, ÷òî Ðîí è Ãàððè æäóò åå â Îáùåé Ãîñòèíîé. 

- Õîðîøî, ÿ ñåé÷àñ, - íåäîóìåííî îòâåòèëà äåâóøêà. Íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíè æäàëè åå â Îáùåé Ãîñòèíîé, êîíå÷íî – äðóçüÿ âñåãäà æäàëè åå òàì, íî ïî÷åìó îíè ïîñëàëè Ïàðâàòè ñîîáùèòü åé îá ýòîì? Äîëæíî áûòü, îíè áûëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî â ÿðîñòè. Âîò è îòëè÷íî, õîðîøàÿ ññîðà – èìåííî òî, ÷òî åé ñåé÷àñ íóæíî. Ìîæåò áûòü, òîãäà îíà ïåðåñòàíåò îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà áîëü ìåæäó íîãàìè… èëè âñïîìèíàòü â ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ â÷åðàøíþþ íî÷ü îïÿòü è îïÿòü. 

Äåâóøêà ìåäëåííî îäåëàñü è ñïóñòèëàñü â Îáùóþ Ãîñòèíóþ, ãîòîâÿñü ê îæèäàâøåìó åå ñêàíäàëó. 

- Åñëè òû õîòåëà îäîëæèòü ïëàù, òî âñå, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü – ýòî ïîïðîñèòü, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàç îò øàõìàòíîé äîñêè. Èíòåðåñíî, êàê îí óçíàë, ÷òî îíà âîøëà â êîìíàòó? Îíà è çâóêà íå èçäàëà, äà è Ðîí òîæå äàæå íå îáåðíóëñÿ.

- ×òî? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, èçîáðàæàÿ óäèâëåíèå.

- Òû ñëûøàëà. È íå ïûòàéñÿ ðàçûãðûâàòü äóðî÷êó, òû çíàåøü, î ÷åì ÿ ãîâîðþ, - Ãàððè íàêîíåö-òî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Åãî ëèöî áûëî áû àáñîëþòíî áåññòðàñòíûì, åñëè áû íå ãíåâ, ãîðÿùèé â ãëàçàõ. 

Ãåðìèîíà òèõî ïðèñåëà íà ñòóë ðÿäîì ñ íèìè. – Ïðîñòè, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. – ß íå äóìàëà, ÷òî òû áóäåøü âîçðàæàòü.

- Íó, îáû÷íî ÿ íå ïðîòèâ, - âçäîõíóë îí. – Íî òîëüêî íå òîãäà, êîãäà åãî õîòÿò èñïîëüçîâàòü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âïóòàòüñÿ â íåïðèÿòíîñòè è íàäåëàòü êó÷ó ãëóïûõ îøèáîê, êîòîðûå ïî÷òè íàâåðíÿêà ïðèâåäóò èõ ê ñìåðòè! – ñàðêàçì â ãîëîñå Ãàððè áûë äëÿ íåãî ñîâåðøåííî íåòèïè÷åí.

__

Óõ òû, îí è ïðàâäà â ÿðîñòè, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. _Ëó÷øå ñèëüíî íå íàðûâàòüñÿ_.

- Òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ îáúÿñíèòüñÿ, Ãàððè. ß íå ñîâñåì óâåðåíà, ÷òî ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì òû.

Ãàððè ïðèñòàëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå; åãî ðóêà, äåðæàùàÿ êîðîëåâó, çàñòûëà â âîçäóõå. Êàçàëîñü, îí ïûòàëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ïðîíèêíóòü Ãåðìèîíå ïðÿìî â ñîçíàíèå, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü, íå ëæåò ëè îíà. Äåâóøêà ñ íàäåæäîé ñìîòðåëà â îòâåò, óáðàâ ñ ëèöà ïî÷òè âñå ýìîöèè. Íè÷åãî íå äîáèâøèñü, Ãàððè ïîñòàâèë êîðîëåâó îáðàòíî è êèíóë âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó Ðîíà. Òîò êèâíóë åìó â îòâåò, ìðà÷íî õìóðÿñü. 

- Ìû ïðî÷èòàëè òó çàïèñêó, êîòîðóþ òû â÷åðà ïîëó÷èëà. Ìû çíàåì, ÷òî òû â÷åðà õîäèëà ñ êåì-òî íà âñòðå÷ó, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Ãàððè ñ êàìåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà.

- Äà íåóæåëè? – îñâåäîìèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ïðî ñåáÿ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîðàæàÿñü ñâîåìó óìåíèþ âûãëÿäåòü óáåäèòåëüíî. Â åå ãîëîñå ñëûøàëñÿ òîëüêî íàìåê íà ãíåâ.

- Èìåííî. È, ïîìíÿ î òâîåì ïîâåäåíèè â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, ìû ðåøèëè, ÷òî ýòîò "êòî-òî" – íå íà íàøåé ñòîðîíå, - äîáàâèë Ðîí, ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå ñìîòðÿ íà íåå.

- Àõ, âîò êàê. Çíà÷èò, âû ðåøèëè, - íåâûðàçèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Êîíå÷íî æå, âû òàê ðåøèëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå íå ïîçâîëÿåòñÿ èìåòü æèçíü, î êîòîðîé âàì íå èçâåñòíî, íå òàê ëè? Ìíå íå ïîçâîëÿåòñÿ ìåíÿòüñÿ! ß äîëæíà îñòàâàòüñÿ òîé æå ñàìîé ñòàðîé Ãåðìèîíîé, êîòîðàÿ õîäèò ñëåäîì, ïðîâåðÿåò âàøó äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó è âèäèò ñìûñë æèçíè â òîì, ÷òîáû ñïàñàòü âàøè çàäíèöû â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà âàøà ãëóïîñòü ïðåâûñèò äàæå âàøó õðàáðîñòü! – Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà íåå íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. – Íî âû, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ìîæåòå ìåíÿòüñÿ òàê, êàê âàì âçäóìàåòñÿ. Âû ìîæåòå óõîäèòü è äåëàòü âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî, íå ãîâîðÿ ìíå íè ñëîâà îá ýòîì – à ïîòîì êðàñòüñÿ çà ìíîé ïî ïÿòàì, ÷òîáû óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå äåëàþ íè÷åãî òàêîãî, ÷åãî âû íå îäîáðÿåòå… - åå ãîëîñ áóêâàëüíî ñî÷èëñÿ ÿäîì. Ãåðìèîíà íàêîíåö-òî ðàçîçëèëàñü ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, è åé ñòàëî îò ýòîãî ëåã÷å, îäíàêî âñÿ åå ïëàìåííàÿ ðå÷ü íå âûçâàëà íè îäíîãî âèíîâàòîãî âçãëÿäà. 

- ×òî ìû äåëàåì òàêîãî, î ÷åì òû íå çíàåøü, Ãåðìèîíà? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè óáèéñòâåííî òèõèì è ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì. 

- Î, äà ëàäíî òåáå, Ãàððè, - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà è ðåçêî âñòàëà. – Êîãäà ìû òðîå â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç äåëàëè âìåñòå õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü – êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî åëè âìåñòå â Áîëüøîì Çàëå? Âû äâîå – âñåãäà èëè íà êàêîé-íèáóäü òðåíèðîâêå ïî êâèääè÷ó, èëè ñ Õàãðèäîì, èëè åùå ãäå-íèáóäü, çàíÿòûå ñâîèìè ìàëü÷èøåñêèìè âûõîäêàìè! Åñòåñòâåííî, ÿ ïîøëà è íàøëà ñåáå íîâûõ äðóçåé, è íàøëà ñåáå äðóãèå çàíÿòèÿ, ðàç óæ âû áîëüøå ìåíÿ íèêóäà ñ ñîáîé íå áåðåòå.

- Òû ìîæåøü ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íàì âñåãäà, êîãäà òîëüêî çàõî÷åøü… - íà÷àë Ãàððè, íî Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî îòìàõíóëàñü îò íåãî. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íà êîíå è, êðîìå òîãî, èñïûòûâàëà äîâîëüíî ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî îíà ãîâîðèò – äåéñòâèòåëüíî òî, ÷òî îíà ÷óâñòâóåò. 

- Î, äà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî. Íàâåðíîå, èìåííî ïîýòîìó ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà âû ãîâîðèëè ìíå, ÷òî äåëàëè, ñëó÷èëñÿ… ïîñòîé-êà, ÿ äàæå íå ìîãó âñïîìíèòü, êîãäà! "Ãåðìèîíà ñëèøêîì ìíîãî çàíèìàåòñÿ" - ïåðåäðàçíèëà äåâóøêà. – Èëè – "Îíà æå äåâ÷îíêà, îíà âñå ðàâíî íå ïîéìåò". Âû ïîëíîñòüþ îòñòðàíèëè ìåíÿ îò ñâîèõ äåë, è âû çíàåòå îá ýòîì! Âàì íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé ÿ íå ñïðîñèëà ðàçðåøåíèÿ – ýòî òî, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî íå ñìîãëà âàñ íàéòè? Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, ÷òî ÿ çàðàíåå çíàëà, ÷òî âû áóäåòå ñòðîèòü èç ñåáÿ çàáîòëèâûõ ìàìî÷åê è òàê íè÷åãî è íå ïîéìåòå? Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, âû òàê âîëíóåòåñü ñåé÷àñ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî â÷åðà ó âàñ ïîä ðóêîé íå îêàçàëîñü âàøåé ëè÷íîé õîäÿ÷åé ýíöèêëîïåäèè, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü âàøó äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó! – Ãåðìèîíà óæå ïåðåøëà íà êðèê. – ß èìåþ â âèäó… î ÷åðò… ÿ äàæå íå äóìàþ, ÷òî íóæíà âàì áîëüøå! – âîò îíî. È Ãàððè, è Ðîí ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåå ñ î÷åâèäíîé îáèäîé â ãëàçàõ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîíèçèëà ãîëîñ äî øåïîòà è óñòàâèëàñü â ïîë. – Ïðàâäà â òîì, ÷òî ìû óæå áåçíàäåæíî îòäàëèëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, è ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî âû ìíå òàê óæ íóæíû òåïåðü. Ìû óæå ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæè íà òåõ ïðåæíèõ äâåíàäöàòèëåòíèõ äåòåé, è… - îíà ñäåëàëà ïàóçó, íå óâåðåííàÿ, ÷òî åé ñëåäóåò ãîâîðèòü èëè äåëàòü äàëüøå. – ß áîëüøå íå áóäó òðîãàòü òâîé ïëàù, ìíå íå ñëåäîâàëî ýòîãî äåëàòü è ÿ ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, - è ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè äåâóøêà íà÷àëà îòñòóïàòü.

- Êòî ýòî áûë? – òèõî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Ðýíäè, - Ãåðìèîíà ñîëãàëà òàê íåïðèíóæäåííî, ñëîâíî âñþ íî÷ü ðåïåòèðîâàëà ýòó ñöåíó ïåðåä çåðêàëîì. Åå äåëà è òàê áûëè ñëèøêîì çàïóòàíû - è äóìàòü íå÷åãî, ÷òîáû òåïåðü ñêàçàòü èì ïðàâäó. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, òåïåðü ýòî íå èõ äåëî.

Çíàëè ëè îíè, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñîëãàëà èì, èëè íåò, íå èìåëî íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Äåâóøêà âåðíóëàñü ê ñåáå, ÷òîáû çàíÿòüñÿ îãðîìíûì äîìàøíèì çàäàíèåì ïî Çåëüÿì. Ýòî çàíèìàëî è åå ìûñëè, è ðóêè – î÷åíü êñòàòè. Òàêæå åé íåîáõîäèìî áûëî íàïèñàòü îäíî ïèñüìî… è ñðî÷íî íàçíà÷èòü âñòðå÷ó ñ Ðýíäè.

***

Äðàêî îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïðûæêîì âñêî÷èë ñ êðîâàòè. _×òî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ÿ íàäåëàë?_ ñ óæàñîì ïîäóìàë îí_. Ýòî âñå ìåíÿåò... _Òåïåðü îíà çíàëà åãî ñëàáîñòü, èìåëà íàä íèì âëàñòü, è, ÷òî åùå õóæå, íàâåðíÿêà îòëè÷íî ýòî îñîçíàâàëà.

__

ß ñêàçàë Ñíåéïó! Íåîæèäàííî âåðíóâøååñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèå óäàðèëî åãî, êàê òàáóí âçáåñèâøèõñÿ ãèïïîãðèôîâ, è Äðàêî ñîêðóøåííî õëîïíóë ñåáÿ ïî ëáó. _Ãåðìèîíà ìåíÿ óáüåò..._ Îí ðåøèë óâåðèòü åå, ÷òî îí íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, Ñíåéï íàâåðíÿêà åìó íå ïîâåðèë... âåäü òàê? Îíà íèêîãäà íå óçíàåò, òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê è âñå îñòàëüíûå.

__

Íèêòî íå äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî ÿ ïîòåðÿë ñâîþ äåâñòâåííîñòü ñ Ãðåéíäæåð... ÷òî ìû ïðîâåëè âñþ íî÷ü, òðàõàÿñü äî ïîòåðè ïóëüñà... – îí çàñòîíàë, âñïîìíèâ ñâîé ïåðâûé îïûò ñ äåâóøêîé. Èìåëî ëè çíà÷åíèå, ÷òî ýòà äåâóøêà áûëà òîé, êîãî îí ïðåçèðàë? Êîãî îí íåíàâèäåë ïî÷òè òàê æå ñèëüíî, êàê Ïîòòè è îáîðâàíöà Óèçëè? Òàêàÿ âîñõèòèòåëüíî óïðóãàÿ âíóòðè, ñ òàêèìè äëèííûìè íîãàìè, òàêîé äåðçêîé ãðóäüþ... î, ÷åðò, îí îïÿòü çàâîäèòñÿ.

__

Óñïîêîéñÿ, Äðàêî, çàáóäü. Îí çàòîðîïèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó äóøà… ÷åì õîëîäíåå, òåì ëó÷øå. _Ýòîãî áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ._


	17. Ãëàâà 15 È îïÿòü Ñíåéï: çàêëþ÷èòåëüíîå â...

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 15. È îïÿòü Ñíåéï: çàêëþ÷èòåëüíîå âûÿñíåíèå îòíîøåíèé.

Ïîíåäåëüíèê, 1.30 pm, ïîäçåìåëüÿ Õîãâàðòñà, êëàññ Çåëèé.

- Ýòî íå áóäåò ñëèøêîì ñìåëî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû, ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì, åñëè ÿ ïîïðîøó âàñ ïèñàòü ïîðàçáîð÷èâåå? – Ñíåéï èçäåâàòåëüñêè óõìûëÿëñÿ, ñòîÿ íàä îöåïåíåâøèì îò ñòðàõà Íåâèëëîì è ñæèìàÿ â ðóêå ëèñòîê ñ åãî êàðàêóëÿìè. – Èëè ó âàñ ïðîñòî íå áûëî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû äîñòîéíî âñå ýòî îôîðìèòü, èñïðàâèâ çàîäíî ãðàììàòè÷åñêèå îøèáêè… âåðîÿòíî ïîòîìó, ÷òî âû ïèñàëè âñå ýòî çà çàâòðàêîì, íå òàê ëè? Õì! – îí ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíî ôûðêíóë, êàê áóäòî èíîãî è íå îæèäàë.

- Îñòàâüòå åãî â ïîêîå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà îò ñâîåãî ñòîëà. 

- ×òî ýòî áûëî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? – Ñíåéï âñòðåïåíóëñÿ. Îí êðóòî ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ïðèñòàëüíî èçó÷àÿ åå ñâîèìè òåìíûìè ãëàçàìè. Âòàéíå îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî äåâóøêà ñêàæåò ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå. Ñíåéï ïûòàëñÿ âûâåñòè åå èç ñåáÿ âåñü äåíü, ðàññ÷èòûâàÿ íà ñòû÷êó. Íà ýòîò ðàç åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî ÷åì çàòêíóòü åé ðîò.

Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî âçäîõíóëà, ñëîâíî ãîâîðÿ "Ýòè ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ óæå íà÷èíàþò óòîìëÿòü, â ñàìîì äåëå".

- ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî äëÿ ìóæ÷èíû âàøåãî âîçðàñòà óäîâëåòâîðåíèå ýãî – äåéñòâèòåëüíî æèçíåííî íåîáõîäèìàÿ âåùü, íî âû íå íàõîäèòå, ÷òî âñå ýòè õóëèãàíñêèå çàìàøêè óæå äàâíî âñåì íàäîåëè? – ñêàçàëà îíà òàê ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî, êàê òîëüêî ñìîãëà. Åå íàñòðîåíèå ñåãîäíÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåëüçÿ áûëî íàçâàòü õîðîøèì. Ãåðìèîíà ñàìà î÷åíü ïîçäíî çàêîí÷èëà ñâîå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå, è ïëþñ ê ýòîìó Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ñòàðàòåëüíî åå èçáåãàë – òî÷íî òàê æå êàê è Ãàððè, è Ðîí, è åùå ïðèìåðíî äâàäöàòü ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, è… ñïèñîê ìîæíî áûëî ïðîäîëæàü äî áåñêîíå÷íîñòè. Êîãäà Ñíåéï òîëüêî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü, ñëîâíî íå ïîíèìàÿ, î ÷åì îíà ãîâîðèò, äåâóøêà íåîõîòíî ïîÿñíèëà:

- Âñå çíàþò, ÷òî âû ïðèäèðàåòåñü ê Íåâèëëó òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí âàñ áîèòñÿ. 

- Â îòëè÷èå îò âàñ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ïîõîæå, ÷òî âû ïîòåðÿëè âñÿêîå óâàæåíèå êî âñåì îêðóæàþùèì... âêëþ÷àÿ ñàìó ñåáÿ, - Ñíåéï åùå ðàç óõìûëüíóëñÿ è óäîâëåòâîðåííî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó. 

__

×òî îí èìåë â âèäó? îçàäà÷åííî ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. _Íàâåðíîå, ïðîíþõàë î ìîåé ññîðå ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì..._ Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà â èõ ñòîðîíö – ìàëü÷èøêè ñèäåëè ÷åðåç òðè ñòîëà îò íåå è õìóðèëèñü. ×òîáû óâàæàòü ñåáÿ, îíè åé áûëè ñîâñåì íå íóæíû... 

Äðàêî æå, íàïðîòèâ, îòëè÷íî çíàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï èìåë â âèäó, è ìåäëåííî ñïîëçàë íà ñòóëå òàê íèçêî, êàê òîëüêî ìîã, ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòüñÿ ñ âèäó. _Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïóñòü îí íà ýòîì è çàòêíåòñÿ... íó ïîæàëóéñòà..._

Ãåðìèîíà ñòèñíóëà çóáû è âåðíóëàñü ê ó÷åáíèêó. Âñå, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà ñêàçàòü, òàê ýòî òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïûòàåòñÿ åå ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü. ×òî æ, ïóñêàé. Ïîääàâàòüñÿ îíà íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ. Îíà îòêðûëà òåòðàäêó è íà÷àëà ñòàðàòåëüíî âûâîäèòü òàì: "Ñíåéï – ïîëíûé è áåçíàäåæíûé ïðèäóðîê". 

Êîãäà ïðîøëî ïðèìåðíî ïîë óðîêà, Ãåðìèîíà øèðîêî, ïî-êîøà÷üè çåâíóëà. Ñíåéï êèíóë â åå ñòîðîíó î÷åíü ðàçäðàæåííûé âçãëÿä. 

- Â ÷åì äåëî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? ×òî, ìîè óðîêè íåäîñòàòî÷íî èíòåðåñíû äëÿ âàñ? Èëè, âîçìîæíî, ñêàçûâàþòñÿ âàøè íî÷íûå óïðàæíåíèÿ? 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí îïÿòü âåðíóëñÿ ê óðîêó. Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ñóçèëèñü.

__

Îí íå ìîæåò èìåòü â âèäó òî, î ÷åì ÿ ñåé÷àñ äóìàþ... Îí ïðîñòî íå ìîã îá ýòîì óçíàòü... Ìîæåò, îí ïîäðàçóìåâàë òî, ÷òî ÿ íî÷àìè íàïðîëåò äåëàþ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó? Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð åãî ýòî âîëíóåò? ×åðò… ÷òî áû ýòî ìîãëî çíà÷èòü? Âíåçàïíî ó íåå â ìîçãó ñëîâíî çàâûëà òðåâîæíàÿ ñèðåíà.

Äðàêî ñïîëç åùå íèæå. Îí ÿâíî ïîïàëñÿ.

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ëåêöèÿ çàêîí÷èëàñü è îíè íà÷àëè ñìåøèâàòü èíãðåäèåíòû äëÿ Ñúåäîáèñòîãî Çåëüÿ (âñå, ÷òî âû èì ïîëüåòå, ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñúåäîáíûì... õîòÿ è íå îáÿçàòåëüíî âêóñíûì), Ãåðìèîíà íàñòîëüêî ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü íà òîì, ÷òîáû íå ñïóñêàòü ãëàç ñî Ñíåéïà, ÷òî íåëîâêî ïîâåðíóëàñü ñî ñòåêëÿííûìè êîëáàìè â ðóêàõ è, åñòåñòâåííî, ðàçáèëà èõ âñå äî åäèíîé. 

Óãîë ðòà Ñíåéïà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî âçäðîãíóë, ïûòàÿñü óïîëçòè ââåðõ. _Âåëèêîëåïíî..._ Îí ìîìåíòàëüíî îêàçàëñÿ îêîëî ñòîëà Ãåðìèîíû.

- Òàê-òàê-òàê, ìû ñåãîäíÿ äîâîëüíî òàêè íåóêëþæè, íå òàê ëè, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? Õîòÿ ÷òî ýòî ÿ? ß óâåðåí, ÷òî ñ âàøèìè íîâûìè èñòî÷íèêàìè äîõîäîâ âîçìåñòèòü ñòîèìîñòü è ïîñóäû, è åå ñîäåðæèìîãî äëÿ âàñ áóäåò ñóùèì ïóñòÿêîì, - îí ïîñìîòðåë íà áåñïîðÿäîê íà ïîëó, îæèäàÿ îòâåòà. Òîò ïîñëåäîâàë íåìåäëåííî. 

- Î ×ÅÌ, ×ÅÐÒ ÏÎÁÅÐÈ, ÂÛ ÃÎÂÎÐÈÒÅ?! – çàâîïèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñûòàÿ åãî íàìåêàìè ïî ãîðëî. 

- Äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ, ÿ âûíóæäåí ñîîáùèòü, ÷òî âàøå ñêâåðíîñëîâèå îáîéäåòñÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðó â 10 î÷êîâ. Åùå îäíî çàìå÷àíèå, è âàì ïðèäåòñÿ óâèäåòüñÿ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. Êàæåòñÿ, íåäîñòîéíûå çàíÿòèÿ çàñòàâëÿþò ëþäåé îïóñêàòüñÿ... âî âñåõ ñìûñëàõ, - Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû îïÿòü âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñòîëó. 

- Î, íåò, òàê ïðîñòî âû íå óéäåòå! – Ãåðìèîíà îáîãíàëà Ñíåéïà è âñòàëà ó íåãî íà ïóòè. – Èëè âû íåìåäëåííî îáúÿñíèòåñü, èëè ÿ...

- Èëè âû ÷òî? – ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà áóêâàëüíî èñòî÷àë ÿä. Îíè íàïðÿæåííî ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà, íå ñîáèðàÿñü îòñòóïàòü íè íà øàã. – Èëè âû íàòðàâèòå íà ìåíÿ ñâîåãî ñóòåíåðà? ß óâåðåí, ÷òî, åñëè âû äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî óáëàæèòå ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, îí ïîçàáîòèòñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû åãî îòåö îïëàòèë âåñü óùåðá. Òîãäà âû ñìîæåòå ñâîáîäíî ðàçãóëèâàòü ïî øêîëå - âîçìîæíî, íå òàê ãîðäî, êàê ðàíüøå, íî áåç âûãîâîðîâ è íàêàçàíèé, - åãî ãîëîñ áûë áåññòðàñòåí, íî â ãëàçàõ ñèÿëî íåïðèêðûòîå òîðæåñòâî.

Ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû ïîòåìíåëî, à âåñü êëàññ íåìåäëåííî ïåðåâåë âçãëÿäû ñ ïàðû ïðåïîäàâàòåëü-ïðîòèâ-ñòóäåíòà íà Ìàëôîÿ. 

Äðàêî íåìåäëåííî ïðåêðàòèë ñïîëçàòü ñî ñòóëà è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèíÿòü íåâèííûé è îñêîðáëåííûé âèä. 

Ãåðìèîíà òîæå ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Îäèí ðàç. Ïîòîì âòîðîé – áîëåå âíèìàòåëüíî. Òðåòèé åå âçãëÿä ìîã óáèòü íà ìåñòå. Çàòåì îíà âíîâü ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ñíåéïó, íàöåïèâ íà ëèöî êðèâóþ óõìûëêó. 

- Â ÷åì äåëî, ïðîôåññîð? Åñëè ó _âàñ_ ïîëîâàÿ æèçíü îòñóòñòâóåò, òî ÷òî, íèêòî íå èìååò íà íåå ïðàâà? Òàê? Âû íàñòîëüêî ïîãðÿçëè â ñâîåì çàïëåñíåâåëîì ìóæñêîì øîâèíèçìå, ÷òî çàáûëè, ÷òî íà äâîðå óæå 21 âåê? Æåíùèíû ìîãóò íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ñåêñîì òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê ìóæ÷èíû, è íå áûòü øëþõàìè, çíàåòå ëè. Ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ ý-ìàí-ñè-ïà-öè-ÿ. ß äóìàþ, òåïåðü ìíå ñòîèò ïîêàçàòü ñâîå ìîðàëüíîå ïðåâîñõîäñòâî è ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ âàøèìè ôîáèÿìè è ñàìîäóðñòâîì – õîòÿ áû ðàäè øêîëû. Îäíàêî ÿ âñå æå ïîïðîñèëà áû âàñ íå ïîêàçûâàòü èõ ïåðåä ìîèìè îäíîêëàññíèêàìè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, êàêîé ïðèìåð âû ïîäàåòå ïîäðàñòàþùåìó ïîêîëåíèþ? 

- Äà íåóæòî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? Ñêîëüêî âåëèêîäóøèÿ! ×òî, íå õîòèòå, ÷òîáû âñå óçíàëè, êòî âû òàêàÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå? Âû ìîæåòå øâûðÿòüñÿ ñâîèìè ìàããëñêèìè òåðìèíàìè ñêîëüêî óãîäíî, íî âñå âñå ðàâíî çíàþò, ÷òî âû ïðîñòî øëþõà. Íå áîëüøå è íå ìåíüøå. Íàçûâàéòåñü êàê õîòèòå, - ïîñïåøíî îãðûçíóëñÿ Ñíåéï. Îí âîâñå íå ñîáèðàëñÿ åùå ðàç ïðîèãðûâàòü.

- Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî âû ïîéìåòå, ïðîôåññîð, íî ìåíÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå âîëíóåò, ÷òî äóìàåòå âû, èëè "âñå", èëè Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, èëè åãî îòåö, èëè äàæå ìîè ðîäèòåëè. Âû ìîæåòå öåïëÿòüñÿ çà ñâîþ îãðàíè÷åííîñòü – ÿ æå ýòîãî äåëàòü íå ñîáèðàþñü. Äóìàéòå ÷òî õîòèòå, à ÿ _çíàþ_, ÷òî âû – ïðîñòî ñòàðûé íåóäîâëåòâîðåííûé ñàìîâëþáëåííûé óáëþäîê. 

Îíà ïðîøëà ìèìî îöåïåíåâøåãî Ñíåéïà è íà÷àëà ñêëàäûâàòü ñâîè ó÷åáíèêè â ñóìêó.

- Íó è êóäà âû ñîáðàëèñü? – ïîòðåáîâàë Ñíåéï, óäèâèòåëüíî ñïîêîéíî äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî òîëüêî ÷òî îïÿòü îñòàâèëè â äóðàêàõ. – Ïÿòüäåñÿò î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, åñëè âû óéäåòå, ïëþñ ê òîé ñîòíå, êîòîðîé âû óæå ëèøèëèñü – çà âîïèþùåå íåïîâèíîâåíèå è íåïî÷òèòåëüíîñòü!

Ñóìêà Ãåðìèîíû óæå ïðèíÿëà ñâîé îáû÷íûé ðàçäóòûé âèä. Äåâóøêà ðàññìåÿëàñü.

- Â ýòîò ðàç íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ïðîôåññîð! Ìåíüøåãî ÿ è íå îæèäàëà, - Ñíåéï òîëüêî õâàòàë ðòîì âîçäóõ, ïîòåðÿâ äàð ðå÷è îò ïîòðÿñåíèÿ. 

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñîáðàëà âñå âåùè è íàïðàâèëàñü ê âûõîäó èç êëàññà, îíà ñäåëàëà êîðîòêóþ îñòàíîâêó ïåðåä ïàðòîé Ìàëôîÿ. 

- Ìàëôîé, áóäü äóøêîé è ïðîâîäè ìåíÿ äî êîìíàòû, ëàäíî? Çäåñü äûøàòü íåëüçÿ èç-çà âñåãî ýòîãî òåñòîñòåðîíà, è ÿ íå õîòåëà áû, ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü íàäðóãàëñÿ íàäî ìíîé ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ âûéäó îòñþäà â öåëîñòè è ñîõðàííîñòè, - äåâóøêà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà. – Ìíå âåäü åùå íóæíî ñäåëàòü âñþ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó, ïîòîì çàíÿòüñÿ ñòèðêîé, è åùå óñïåòü ðîäèòü ïàðó-òðîéêó äåòåé, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ïðåâðàùóñü â ìîðùèíèñòóþ ñòàðóþ êàðãó, êîòîðàÿ íîñèò âñòàâíûå çóáû è öåëûìè äíÿìè âÿæåò áåñêîíå÷íûå øàðôû, - òåïåðü îíà ïîñìîòðåëà óæå íà Ìàëôîÿ, ÿäîâèòî óëûáàÿñü. – È çàòåì ìû ìîæåì çàíÿòüÿ ñåêñîì, åñëè õî÷åøü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ æåëàíèÿì ìóæ÷èíû – ñâÿòàÿ îáÿçàííîñòü æåíùèíû, íå òàê ëè? Íî ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ïðîñèòü î ñåêñå, íåò! Âåäü ýòî – èçîáðåòåíèå Ñàòàíû, è ÿ, ÷èñòàÿ íåâèííàÿ äåâóøêà, íå ìîãó òàê ñîãðåøèòü... – îíà êîðîòêî ðàññìåÿëàñü è íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäóìàëàñü, èìåëî ëè ÷òî-íèáóäü èç òîãî, ÷òî îíà çäåñü ãîâîðèëà, õîòü ìàëåéøèé ñìûñë... íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî ïðèâîäèëî â ÿðîñòü Ñíåéïà è ïóãàëî Ìàëôîÿ – åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ èìåëî çíà÷åíèå. – Íåìåäëåííî! – ðÿâêíóëà îíà íà ñëèçåðèíöà è ïîêèíóëà êîìíàòó, ñ óäèâëåíèåì óñëûøàâ, êàê Ìàëôîé ïîñïåøíî ñîáðàë ñâîè âåùè è äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîáåæàë ñëåäîì.


	18. Ãëàâà 16 Ïðàêòèêà âåäåò ê ñîâåðøåíñòâó

Àõ... êàæåòñÿ, îñòàëîñü âñåãî 3 ãëàâû + 1 íå ñîâñåì ãëàâà! Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü...:)) Â ýòîé ãëàâå òî÷íî ïðèäåðæèâàòüñÿ òåêñòà íå ïîëó÷èëîñü, è ðåéòèíã ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ îðèãèíàëîì òîæå íåìíîãî ïîíèçèëñÿ. Ñîððè, åñëè ÷òî. È – îïÿòü ãðàôèêà.*âçäûõàåò* Ïîñêîëüêó ÿ íå óâåðåíà, êàê ó ìåíÿ âñå ýòî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ðåâüþ ïðèâåòñòâóþòñÿ:)

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 16. Ïðàêòèêà âåäåò ê ñîâåðøåíñòâó.

Ìàëôîé äîãíàë åå íà ïîëïóòè ê Õîëëó. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïî-õîðîøåìó ïîòðÿñåíà. Îíà íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ñïîñîáåí ðåàãèðîâàòü òàê áûñòðî, èëè òàê ïîêîðíî... èëè ÷òî îí âîîáùå ñïîñîáåí ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ ÷üèì-ëèáî ïðèêàçàì. Äåâóøêà õèõèêíóëà. Âçãëÿä Ìàëôîÿ âûðàæàë öåëóþ óéìó âåùåé – íà÷èíàÿ îò "òû-÷òî-ñîâñåì-äâèíóòàÿ-òàê-ðàçãîâàðèâàòü-ñî-Ñíåéïîì" äî "÷òî-÷åðò-ïîáåðè-òóò-òàêîãî-ñìåøíîãî". Ïîñëåäíåå òîëüêî çàñòàâèëî åå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ â ïîëíóþ ñèëó. Âíåçàïíî ñìåõ Ãåðìèîíû îáîðâàëñÿ, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è òîëêíóëà Ìàëôîÿ ê ñòåíå.

- Èòàê, îòêóäà Ñíåéï âñå ýòî óçíàë? – ñïðîñèëà îíà ñ ëåäÿíûì ñïîêîéñòâèåì.

- Íó, ýòî äîâîëüíî-òàêè çàáàâíàÿ èñòîðèÿ...

- ×òî æ, ÿ âñåãäà ãîòîâà ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàä õîðîøåé øóòêîé... – óãðîæàþùå ïðîðû÷àëà äåâóøêà. Íå òî ÷òîáû îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî çëèëàñü – ñêîðåå èñïûòûâàëà óäèâëåíèå – íî âñÿ ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà ñëèøêîì çàáàâíîé, ÷òîáû âûõîäèòü èç ðîëè. 

- Òû ïîìíèøü íî÷ü, êîãäà ìû âñòðåòèëèñü â êîìíàòå çà ëåñòíèöåé?..

- Î, ïîñòîé-êà, äàé ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ... äà, ÷òî-òî çíàêîìîå, êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ïðèïîìèíàþ... ýòî ñëó÷àéíî íå òà ñàìàÿ íî÷ü, êîãäà ó íàñ áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîðîøèé ñåêñ, à ïîòîì òû ðåøèë, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå áóäåøü ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü? – ñàðêàçì, êàçàëîñü, ìîæíî áûëî ïîòðîãàòü. 

- Óô-ô... äà, èìåííî ýòó. Â îáùåì, ÿ îñòàâèë â òîé êîìíàòå ñâîþ ðóáàøêó, è íà íåé áûëè ìîè èíèöèàëû, è Ôèë÷ íàøåë åå, è ïîøåë ê Ñíåéïó, è ïîòîì îíè îáà âñòðåòèëè ìåíÿ ïåðåä ñàìûì âõîäîì â ñëèçåðèíñêèå ïîäçåìåëüÿ... – íåìíîãî ñáèâ÷èâî ñòàë îáúÿñíÿòü Äðàêî, ïîòèõîíüêó ïðîòèñêèâàÿñü ìèìî Ãåðìèîíû è ñíîâà íà÷èíàÿ èäòè – ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåÿ, êóäà èìåííî, ïðîñòî ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü ñàìîîáëàäàíèå. 

- È òû òàê ñðàçó è ñêàçàë èì, ÷òî áûë ñî ìíîé, ïîñëå ïåðâîãî æå âîïðîñà? – Ãåðìèîíà óæå ïî÷åìó-òî íè÷åìó íå óäèâëÿëàñü. 

- Íó, äà, ÿ è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ âðàòü. ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî îíè ìíå ïîâåðÿò, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå... – Äðàêî ñòàðàòåëüíî îòâîäèë âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó. 

- Òû íå äóìàë?.. Àõ, òû íå äóìàë. Íó ïðîñòî ÷óäåñíî.

- Ïîñëóøàé, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òåïåðü ýòî òàê óæ âàæíî. ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî, ïîñëå òîãî êàê òû ñåé÷àñ _òàê_ îòøèëà ñòàðèíó Ñíåéïà, òåáå íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ïðèäåòñÿ îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ íè â ÷åì è íè ïåðåä êåì – êðîìå, âîçìîæíî, Äàìáëäîðà èëè ýòèõ òâîèõ äðóæêîâ-èäèîòîâ Ïîòòè è Óèçëè, - îïÿòü îí ïðåâðàòèë äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîðîøèé êîìïëèìåíò â îñêîðáëåíèå, íå óëûáíóâøèñü äàæå êðàåì ðòà. 

Ãåðìèîíà èñïîëüçîâàëà íåðàáîòàþùóþ ëåñòíèöó êàê õîðîøèé ïîâîä åùå ðàç ïðèïåðåòü åãî ê ñòåíêå. 

- Ïîçâîëü ìíå ïðîÿñíèòü êîå-÷òî, Ìàëôîé, - äëÿ ïóùåãî ýôôåêòà îíà òûêàëà ïàëüöåì â ãðóäü ñëèçåðèíöó ïðè êàæäîì íîâîì ïóíêòå. – Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ íèêîãäà è íå äîëæíà áûëà îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ íè ïåðåä êåì. ß âñåãäà áûëà áåçóïðå÷íà – äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà òû íå ïîïàëñÿ è íå ðàñòðåïàë íåêîòîðûì ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì Çåëèé âñå î òîì, ÷åì ìû çàíèìàåìñÿ ïî íî÷àì. Âî-âòîðûõ, Ãàððè è Ðîí – íå ìîè "äðóæêè". Îíè ìíå âîîáùå íèêòî. È â-òðåòüèõ... – îíà îïÿòü òêíóëà åãî ïàëüöåì, - åñëè òî "ñîãëàøåíèå" âñå åùå â ñèëå, òî ìíå ïðîñòî ïîçàðåç íåîáõîäèì êàêîé-òî ñïîñîá òåáÿ èçâåùàòü î òîì, ÷åãî è êîãäà ìíå õî÷åòñÿ, ðàç óæ òû òàê òâåðäî ðåøèë ìåíÿ èãíîðèðîâàòü.

×åëþñòü Äðàêî îòâèñëà. 

- Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íå... æàëååøü... î òîì, ÷òî ìû ñäåëàëè? È õî÷åøü ñäåëàòü ýòî ñíîâà? Ñî ìíîé? – îí âûãëÿäåë òàê òðîãàòåëüíî, ÷òî ñåðäöå Ãåðìèîíû íà ìèã çàìåðëî. Îíà õèõèêíóëà è ñ óäèâëåíèåì îòìåòèëà, êàê äðàêî-ïîäîáíî ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî. 

__

Äà óæ, íàäî ðåæå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ... ïîäóìàëà äåâóøêà, íî âñëóõ ñêàçàëà:

- Äà ëàäíî òåáå, Ìàëôîé. Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ñåêñ. È ÿ â òåáÿ âåðþ – â èòîãå òû îáÿçàòåëüíî íàó÷èøüñÿ äåëàòü ýòî êàê ñëåäóåò, - îíà âíîâü ïîøëà ïî êîðèäîðó. – Òåáå ïðîñòî ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ÿ òàêîé òåðïåëèâûé ÷åëîâåê è ñîãëàñíà ïîçâîëèòü òåáå ïîïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé, ïîêà òû íå óñâîèøü õîòü êàêèå-òî íàâûêè.

- Ýé, âñå íå òàê ïëîõî... ß íå ïðèïîìíþ, ÷òîáû òû æàëîâàëàñü ïîñëå âòîðîãî ðàçà... – Äðàêî íàãíàë åå è óñìåõíóëñÿ. 

- Íó, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ÿ æàëóþñü _òåïåðü_. Òû õîòü çíàåøü, êàê ó ìåíÿ âñ¸ áîëåëî íà âûõîäíûõ? Íàâåðíîå, òû ñäåëàë ÷òî-íèáóäü íåïðàâèëüíî, - ïîääðàçíèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàïîëîâèíó óõìûëÿÿñü. Òåïåðü íàñòàëà î÷åðåäü Ìàëôîÿ ïðèïèðàòü åå ê ñòåíêå. 

- Îáåùàþ, ÷òî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ÿ áóäó îñòîðîæíåå... – Äðàêî ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ îò÷åòëèâîé æàæäîé â ãëàçàõ. Çàòåì îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è ñëåãêà ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê åå ãóáàì ñâîèìè, ÿäîâèòî è äðàçíÿùå – íå íàñòîÿùèé ïîöåëóé, ïðîñòî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå. Ãåðìèîíà îáëèçíóëà ãóáû. Òîãäà îí îòñòóïèë è ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà ÿçûê äåâóøêè íå âåðíåòñÿ îáðàòíî – òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî ïûòêà âîçîáíîâèëàñü. 

Ìåäëåííî... _î÷åíü_ ìåäëåííî îí óñèëèë íàæèì. Èõ ðòû, ñíà÷àëà åäâà ñîïðèêàñàâøèåñÿ, òåïåðü ñëèëèñü âîåäèíî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê èõ òåëà âñå åùå íàõîäèëèñü íà ðàññòîÿíèè ïðèìåðíî ïîëóòîðà äþéìîâ äðóã îò äðóãà – Äðàêî îïèðàëñÿ î ñòåíó ðóêàìè ïî îáå ñòîðîí îò ãîëîâó Ãåðìèîíû, ëàäîíè æå äåâóøêè ñëîâíî ïðèìåðçëè ê ñòåíå ñçàäè íåå. Ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé áàðüåð. 

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà, íàêîíåö, îòîðâàëàñü îò Äðàêî, ÷òîá ãëîòíóòü íåìíîãî âîçäóõà, îíà îïåðëàñü ëáîì î åãî ëîá è çàìåðëà, òÿæåëî ïåðåâîäÿ äûõàíèå è ïûòàÿñü îòäûøàòüñÿ. Äðàêî ïîñòàðàëñÿ îòâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå îò ñâîåãî ó÷àùåííîãî äûõàíèÿ, ïðîøåïòàâ:

- Òû æå ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî òåïåðü Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè, ñêîðåå âñåãî, âñå ïðî íàñ çíàþò, òàê æå, êàê è îñòàëüíàÿ ÷àñòü êëàññà. Ïðîéäåò ñîâñåì íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå ÷åì... 

- Äðàêî, çàòêíèñü, - ïðîøåïòàëà äåâóøêà â îòâåò è ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó ïîáëèæå, âîâëåêàÿ â åùå îäèí äîëãèé ñòðàñòíûé ïîöåëóé. 

***

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íàçâàëà åãî ïî èìåíè âìåñòî îáû÷íîãî ïðåçðèòåëüíîãî "Ìàëôîé", çâó÷àâøåãî êàê êëè÷êà, ñëèçåðèíåö ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ñåðäöå íà ìãíîâåíèå ñæàëîñü. _×òî âû äåëàåòå?_ áóíòîâàë åãî ðàçóì. _Êàê âû ìîæåòå òàê ñèëüíî íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ýòèì ïðè òîì, ÷òî âñå åùå íåíàâèäèòå äðóã äðóãà äî áåçóìèÿ? Ýòî áåññìûñëåííî..._

__

Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ñåêñ, êàê ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà áûëà ïðàâà, íå òàê ëè? Ïðîñòî ñåêñ... ïîòîì âñå ìûñëè èñ÷åçëè, êîãäà Äðàêî îùóòèë åå ðóêè ó ñåáÿ íà æèâîòå è øåå. Ýòî áûëî ïðèÿòíî, î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî...

***

Ãåðìèîíà åäâà ñóìåëà çàòàùèòü Äðàêî ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó ïåðåä òåì êàê æåëàíèå ñêèíóòü ñ ñåáÿ îäåæäó çàòìèëî âñå îñòàëüíîå. Âñêîðå âñå âåùè ðàçëåòåëèñü ïî êîìíàòå, è Ãåðìèîíà èñïîëüçîâàëà ñòðåìèòåëüíî òàþùèå îñòàòêè çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàïåðåòü äâåðü è íàëîæèòü íà êîìíàòó çàãëóøàþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ. Çàòåì äåâóøêà ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïðûãíóëà íà Ìàëôîÿ è ïîâàëèëà åãî íà êðîâàòü. Êîñîëàï ñåðäèòî çàøèïåë è óäðàë ïîä êðîâàòü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïàðåíü ÷óòü íå ïðèçåìëèëñÿ åìó íà ãîëîâó. Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ðàññìåÿëàñü, îñåäëàâ åãî ãðóäü è íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïîäïðûãíóâ. Ìàòðàö ïîä íèìè ïðîòåñòóþùå çàñêðèïåë, è äåâóøêà äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëàñü, îòêèäûâàÿ íàçàä âîëîñû. 

- Äà, íà êðîâàòè íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, - çàìåòèëà îíà, óïåðåâøèñü â ìàòðàö ðóêîé è íåâçíà÷àé íàêëîíÿÿñü òàê, ÷òîáû åå ãðóäü îêàçàëàñü îêîëî ëèöà Äðàêî. Òîò íåìíîãî ïîâåðíóë øåþ è ñ äîâîëüíîé óñìåøêîé âçÿë â ðîò îäèí ñîñîê. 

__

Õèòðàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ âåäüìà... ïîäóìàë Äðàêî, ïåðåêàòûâàÿ òâåðäûé áóãîðîê íà ãóáàõ, ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì âñëóøèâàÿñü â ïîëíûå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ñòîíû Ãåðìèîíû. Çàòåì îí ïåðåøåë êî âòîðîé ãðóäè – òîëüêî ðàäè ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè. 

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âíåçàïíî îòïðÿíóëà îò íåãî, åå ñîñîê ñ îò÷åòëèâì ÷ìîêàþùèì çâóêîì ïîêèíóë ðîò Äðàêî. Ñëèçåðèíåö íåäîâîëüíî íàõìóðèëñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñåñòü ñëåäîì çà íåé, íî Ãåðìèîíà âûòÿíóòîé ðóêîé çàñòàâèëà åãî îñòàâàòüñÿ íà ìåñòå è íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ïîöîêàëà ÿçûêîì. 

- Íåò, íå òàê... – çàòåì äåâóøêà ñêîëüçíóëà âíèç ïî åãî òåëó. Âñå âíèìàíèå Äðàêî ìîìåíòàëüíî ïåðåêëþ÷èëîñü íà îùóùåíèå åå òåïëîé êîæè, âîëîñ, ðàçìåòàâøèõñÿ ó íåãî ïî ãðóäè, ïàëüöåâ, ïîùèïûâàþùèõ åãî ñîñêè... Ãåðìèîíà òåðëàñü îá íåãî, êàê êîøêà, ñëåãêà öàðàïàÿ êîæó êîðîòêèìè íîãîòêàìè è ïîñûëàÿ âîëíû óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïî âñåìó åãî òåëó. Ëåãêèìè ïîöåëóÿìè îíà ïðîêëàäûâàëà ñåáå ïóòü âñå íèæå – ñíà÷àëà ñêîëüçÿ ÿçûêîì ïî âïàäèíàì ìåæäó ðåáåð, ïîòîì âûöåëîâûâàÿ ñåáå äîðîæêó ê ïóïêó, ïîòîì äàëüøå, è... _î áîæå... _åå ãðóäü òåðëàñü îá åãî ïàõ, âûçûâàÿ óæå ñîâñåì íåâîîáðàçèìûå îùóùåíèÿ. 

Äðàêî çàñòîíàë è ïîïðîáîâàë äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ. Åñëè îí êîí÷èò ñåé÷àñ, òî ñìîæåò âîçáóäèòüñÿ îïÿòü òîëüêî ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ. Ñîâåðøåííî íåäîïóñòèìî. Îí îñòîðîæíî îòïèõíóë Ãåðìèîíó. 

- Ñòîé... ñòîï. ß ñåé÷àñ íå âûäåðæó.

- Î... - ãëóõî âûãîâîðèëà îíà, - íó, ðàçâå ìû íå äëÿ ýòîãî çäåñü íàõîäèìñÿ? – äåâóøêà óæå îïîìíèëàñü è âñïîìíèëà ïðî ñâîå åõèäñòâî. 

- Äà, íî... óõ... äàâàé íåìíîãî ïîèãðàåì? Ñêàæåì, êòî èç íàñ âûäåðæèò äîëüøå... ïðîñòî íåáîëüøîå ñîðåâíîâàíèå... – ñ îò÷àÿíèåì äîãîâîðèë Äðàêî, ñòàðàÿñü íå ñáèòüñÿ ñ ìûñëè, ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà çàäóì÷èâî áàðàáàíèëà ïàëüöàìè ïî åãî ãðóäè. 

- Íèêàêèõ ñîðåâíîâàíèé, - ñêàçàëà îíà íàêîíåö, áëèçêî íàêëîíÿÿñü ê íåìó. – Òû êîí÷èøü _òîëüêî_ òîãäà, êîãäà ÿ áóäó ãîòîâà, à äî ýòîãî åùå î÷åíü è î÷åíü äàëåêî… - îíà ïðèêóñèëà åãî íèæíþþ ãóáó. Ðýíäè ãîâîðèë, ÷òî èì ýòî îñîáåííî ïðèÿòíî.

__

È ãäå îíà âñåìó ýòîìó íàó÷èëàñü?.. ãàäàë Äðàêî. _Ëàäíî, èç çäîðîâîãî ñïîðòèâíîãî äóõà… _îí ñîáðàëñÿ ñ ïîñëåäíèìè ñèëàìè è îòòîëêíóë Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà ïðèçåìëèëàñü ìåæäó åãî êîëåíÿìè è íåïîíèìàþùå óñòàâèëàñü íà ñëèçåðèíöà. 

- ß áû ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû âåäåøü ãðÿçíóþ èãðó. Òåïåðü _ìîÿ_ î÷åðåäü. 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Äðàêî îïðîêèíóë åå íà ñïèíó, óïåðåâ ðóêó â æèâîò. Ïîñëå íåäîëãîãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ äåâóøêà ïîä÷èíèëàñü, íå ñâîäÿ ñ åãî ëèöà âçãëÿäà, ïîëíîãî ïîäîçðåíèÿ – õîòÿ Äðàêî óãàäàë òàÿùèéñÿ ïîä íèì íàìåê íà íåòåðïåíèå. _Ìû ïðîâîäèì âìåñòå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè_, ìèìîõîäîì ïîäóìàë îí, îöåíèâàÿ åå íîâîå ïîëîæåíèå. Ñ åãî ñòîðîíû îòêðûâàëñÿ âåëèêîëåïíûé îáçîð åå íîã, ïàõà, æèâîòà è ïîëíîé ãðóäè, äàëüøå – ëèöà ñ èçÿùíûìè ÷åðòàìè, ïðèíàäëåæàâøåãî î÷åíü ñèìïàòè÷íîé è ñåêñóàëüíîé ìîëîäîé æåíùèíå. Îíà îïÿòü íà÷àëà ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñâîåé êîñìåòèêîé. 

Èõ ïîëóñîãíóòûå íîãè ñîïðèêàñàëèñü – åå âíóòðè, åãî ñíàðóæè. Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ è ìåäëåííî ïîãðóçèë â íåå ïàëåö. Ãåðìèîíà çàäðîæàëà è íåìíîãî ïðèïîäíÿëà áåäðà. Îí âñïîìíèë, êîãäà ïðîäåëàë ýòî ñ íåé â ñàìûé ïåðâûé ðàç… îäíà ìîëîäàÿ îñîáà òóò íåäàâíî æàëîâàëàñü íà åãî ñåêñóàëüíå íàâûêè, íå òàê ëè? Íó, ñåé÷àñ îí åé ïîêàæåò…

Äðàêî íåìíîãî ïîøåâåëèë ïàëüöåì è óñëøàë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóëà, êîãäà îí òðîíóë ÷óâñòâèòåëüíóþ òî÷êó âíóòðè. Îí íà÷àë ýêñïåðèìåíòèðîâàòü, ïåðåìåùàÿ è èçãèáàÿ ïàëåö, ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà íå ñâûêëàñü ñ îùóùåíèÿìè – òîãäà îí äîáàâèë åùå îäèí. 

Íà ñàìîì äåëå îí îäíàæäû çàøåë â áèáëèîòåêó è íàøåë ïàðó êíèã ïî ïðîáëåìàì ìåæïîëîâîãî âçàèìîäåéñòâèÿ (÷òî áûëî äîâîëüíî òðóäíî ñäåëàòü, ïîñêîëüêó âîëøåáíèêè, êàçàëîñü, íå áûëè òàê îçàáî÷åíû âîïðîñàìè ñåêñà, êàê ìàããëû), à òàêæå îäíó áðîøþðó ïî ÷àðàì, äîñòàâëÿþùèì íàñëàæäåíèå, â Çàïðåòíîé ñåêöèè. Òàì æå áûëà ïàðà èëëþñòðèðîâàííûõ ðóêîâîäñòâ…

- Iucunditas, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ÷óâñòâóÿ æàð ìàãèè, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà äåðíóëà áåäðàìè. Îíà çàñòîíàëà, áûñòðî ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê êðàþ, íî ñóìåëà îò÷àñòè âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè è îòïðÿíóëà. 

- Íè÷åãî ñåáå… - âûäîõíóëà îíà ñ øàëüíîé óëûáêîé. – Òû òðåíèðîâàëñÿ… - çàòåì äåâóøêà îïÿòü òîëêíóëà åãî íàçàä. _Ïîñëåäíèé ðûâîê, è…_ ïîäóìàëà îíà. 

- Ïî÷å… - íà÷àë áûëî Äðàêî, íî òàê è íå ñìîã çàêîí÷èòü ñâîþ ìûñëü – êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëàñü ñâåðõó, ìåäëåííî âòÿãèâàÿ åãî âíóòðü è ñæèìàÿ ìóñêóëû, ó íåãî ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. Çàòåì îíà íà÷àëà äâèãàòüñÿ – ìåäëåííî, ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíî, è îí, ñëåäóÿ èíñòèíêòó, ïîëîæèë ðóêè åé íà áåäðà, íåìíîãî íàïðàâëÿÿ Ãåðìèîíó.

Âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ìîêðîãî ìåñòà íå îñòàâëÿëî îò åãî ñàìîêîíòðîëÿ. Äðàêî öåïëÿëñÿ çà åãî îñòàòêè, ïûòàÿñü íå äàòü íàñëàæäåíèþ ñîêðóøèòü åãî, ïîêà â ãîðÿùèõ ñòðàñòüþ øîêîëàäíûõ ãëàçàõ Ãåðìèîíû ÿñíî ÷èòàëîñü "Íåëüçÿ!". Îí ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñíèçó ââåðõ, íå îòðûâàÿñü, ïîêà äåâóøêà îäíîé ðóêîé îòêèäûâàëà ñ ëèöà ñïóòàâøèåñÿ âîëîñû, à äðóãîé ëàñêàëà ñâîþ ãðóäü. Êàðòèíà êàçàëàñü ïî÷òè íåðåàëüíîé, è Äðàêî áûë íàïîëîâèíó óâåðåí, ÷òî ñ ìèíóòû íà ìèíóòó îí, çàäûõàÿñü, î÷íåòñÿ â ñâîåé êðîâàòè, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî âñå ýòî áûëî òîëüêî ñíîì è íóæíî îïÿòü ìåíÿòü ïðîñòûíè. Êàæäàÿ êëåòêà åãî òåëà ïûëàëà, è âñå íàïðÿæåíèå ñòåêàëîñü â åãî ÷ëåí, òðåáóÿ – è íå íàõîäÿ – âûõîäà.

Ãåðìèîíå, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, áûëî íå ëåã÷å. Èñêóøåíèå ñäàòüñÿ è ïîçâîëèòü Äðàêî âäàâèòü åå â ñêðèïó÷èé ìàòðàñ ñòàëî óæå ïî÷òè íåîäîëèìûì, íî ãîðäîñòü è äóõ ñîïåðíè÷åñòâà íå ïîçâîëÿëè åé ýòîãî. Äåâóøêà îñòîðîæíî íà÷àëà äâèãàòüñÿ ââåðõ è âíèç, íåìíîãî âðàùàÿ áåäðàìè, ÷òîáû óñèëèòü íàñëàæäåíèå. Ñåêñ îïðåäåëåííî ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå ëó÷øå ñ êàæäûì ðàçîì. Åñëè òàê áóäåò è äàëüøå, òî… ó íåå ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü, ÷òî îíà î÷åíü áûñòðî ïðåâðàùàëàñü â íèìôîìàíêó – èëè, åùå òî÷íåå, â Äðàêî-ìàíêó. Ýòî çàñòàâèëî åå íàõìóðèòüñÿ. Èäåÿ î òîì, ÷òî îíà çàâèñåëà îò íåãî õîòü â ÷åì-òî, Ãåðìèîíå ñîâñåì íå íðàâèëàñü, íî áûñòðûé âçãëÿä íà åãî ëèöî åå áûñòðî óñïîêîèë. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé çàâèñåë îò íåå òî÷íî òàê æå, åñëè äàæå íå ñèëüíåå. 

Ãåðìèîíà óâåëè÷èëà òåìï äâèæåíèé, è ñêîðî îíè îáà íà÷àëè çàäûõàòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü íåãðîìêèõ âñêðèêîâ ñ êàæäûì íîâûì òîë÷êîì. 

- Î, äà… - ïðîñòîíàë Äðàêî, èñïîëüçóÿ ñâîè ðóêè íà áåäðàõ Ãåðìèîíû, ÷òîáó ïîìî÷ü åé óâåëè÷èòü òåìï åùå áîëüøå. – Äàâàé! Óñòóïè ýòîìó, Ãðåéíäæåð! – âûäîõíóë ñëèçåðèíåö, íàïðÿæåííî ãëÿäÿ íà íåå. Ãåðìèîíà âûäåðæàëà åãî âçãëÿä, íàãèáàÿñü ê Äðàêî âñå íèæå è ïîçâîëÿÿ âîëîñàì ñíîâà óïàñòü åé íà ëèöî. 

- Íè çà ÷òî, - ïðîðû÷àëà îíà. 

Òîãäà Äðàêî ïîäíÿë áåäðà, âõîäÿ â íåå åùå ãëóáæå. Ãåðìèîíà âñêðèêíóëà, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åå ìóñêóëû äðîæàò, ãîòîâÿñü ê îðãàçìó. Îí óäîâëåòâîðåííî îñêàëèëñÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî óæå ïî÷òè íå ìîæåò ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. Åå æèâîò ñãîðàë â îãíå, è âñå åå ñóùåñòâî ñòåêàëîñü â îäíó òî÷êó – òî ìåñòî, ãäå Äðàêî áûë âíóòðè íåå. Îíà ñæàëà ìóñêóëû òàê ñèëüíî, êàê ìîãëà, è ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ê ïîñëåäíåìó ðûâêó.

- Î áîæå, Ìàëôîé… - îíà íà÷àëà äâèãàòüñÿ áåñïîðÿäî÷íî, ïîòåðÿâ âñÿêóþ ñïîñîáíîñòü ïîääåðæèâàòü ðàçìåðåííûé òåìï. – Î, Äðàêî… - ïî÷òè ïðîðûäàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî îñòàëîñü ñîâñåì íåìíîãî. Îíà áûëà òàê áëèçêî…

Êîãäà Äðàêî óñëûøàë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà íàçâàëà åãî ïî èìåíè, îí îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿë ñàìîêîíòðîëü – âñå ìûñëè èñ÷åçëè, à òåëî âçäðàãèâàëî, ïîñûëàÿ ñòðóþ ñåìåíè ãëóáîêî âíóòðü íåå. Çàòåì îí ñåë íåïîäâèæíî, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì â åå øåþ. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò î÷åðòàíèÿ îêðóæàþùåãî áûëè ðàñïëûâ÷àòûìè, íî, êîãäà çðåíèå è ñëóõ íà÷àëè âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê íåìó, Äðàêî îùóòèë áèåíèå åå ïóëüñà îêîëî ñâîåãî óõà… è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë çàïàõ ïîòà, ñîåäèíÿþùåãî èõ âìåñòå è ëèïêîãî, êàê êëåé. Ïðÿäü âîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû ïðèëèïëà ê åãî ùåêå è îí âäûõàë àðîìàò åå øàìïóíÿ…

- ß òàê è çíàëà, ÷òî òû íå âûäåðæèøü, ýãîèñò ÷åðòîâ, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, âñå åùå ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå. – Õîòÿ ýòî óæå íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ. ß ïîáåäèëà. 

- ×òî? Õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû òàê è íå êîí÷èëà? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, óáèðàÿ âîëîñû ñ åå ëèöà. 

- Íåò, - Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõàëàñü, íî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ýòî ñâîäèò åå ñ óìà. Äðàêî âñå åùå áûë âíóòðè Ãåðìèîíû è ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åå ìóñêóëû ïóëüñèðóþò âîêðóã íåãî – õîòÿ îí áûë íå â ñîñòîÿíèè íè÷åãî ñ ýòèì ïîäåëàòü, íî…

Ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü, Äðàêî ïåðåêàòèëñÿ íà áîê, óâëåêàÿ äåâóøêó çà ñîáîé, è ïîëîæèë äâà ïàëüöà åé íà æèâîò, ÷óòü íèæå ïóïêà.

- Solvo contentus, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. Êîãäà òåëî Ãåðìèîíû íà÷àëî ïîäåðãèâàòüñÿ, è îíà õðèïëî è ïðîòÿæíî çàñòîíàëà, îí äîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ñòàë íàáëþäàòü, êàê äåâóøêà ðàñòîðÿåòñÿ â âîëíàõ óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Çàõâàòûâàþùåå çðåëèöå. 

- Ãäå… ãäå òû ýòîìó íàó÷èëñÿ? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, âñå åùå òÿæåëî äûøà è ñ òðóäîì âîçâðàùàÿñü íà çåìëþ.

- Ïðîñòî ïîðàçèòåëüíî, ÷òî ìîæíî îáíàðóæèòü â êíèãàõ, åñëè òîëüêî ïîòðóäèòüñÿ ðàñêðûòü õîòü îäíó, - ïîääðàçíèë åå Äðàêî. – Òåáå ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ÿ âñåãäà ïðåäïî÷èòàþ ÷åñòíóþ èãðó è íå èñïîëüçîâàë ýòî â ñàìîì íà÷àëå. 

- Âñåãäà ïðåäïî÷èòàåøü ÷òî? Õì… íó êîíå÷íî, - ïðîâîð÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿñü è óñòðàèâàÿñü ó íåãî íà ãðóäè, ïðîñòî æåëàÿ îïÿòü ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê åãî êîæå. Ýòî îùóùåíèå êàæäûé ðàç çàñòàâëÿëî åå ñîçíàíèå òðåïåòàòü. Äðàêî òîæå çàäðîæàë îò êîíòàêòà è îñòîðîæíî óáðàë âîëîñû ñ åå ëèöà. Ìîìåíò êàçàëñÿ ïî÷òè íåæíûì. Òîãäà:

- Íàâåðíîå, ñåé÷àñ òåáå ëó÷øå óéòè. Ìîè ïîòðåáíîñòè ïîêà óäîâëåòâîðåíû, è îñòàëüíûå ãðèôôèíäîðöû ñêîðî âåðíóòñÿ, - îäíàêî ñàìà Ãåðìèîíà äàæå íå ïîøåâåëèëàñü. 

- Íó è ÷òî? Òû ìîæåøü ïðîñòî åùå ðàç èñïîëüçîâàòü òîò ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó Ïîòòåðà, è ïðîâîäèòü ìåíÿ äî âûõîäà, - Äðàêî ïî÷åìó-òî íå õîòåëîñü äâèãàòüñÿ. Äàæå ìûñëü îá óõîäå ïîðòèëà âñå íàñòðîåíèå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî ñåëà è íàõìóðèëàñü.

- Íåò. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ìíå íå ñëåäîâàëî åãî êàñàòüñÿ âîîáùå, è âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ íå õî÷ó ñíîâà èìåòü äåëî ñ ýòèì èäèîòîì. Îñîáåííî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ñíåéï îáúÿâèë âñåì, ÷òî ÿ âðàëà èì è ñïàëà ñ òîáîé, - îíà âûëåçëà èç êðîâàòè è íà÷àëà îäåâàòüñÿ. – Äàæå íå çíàþ, ÷òî èç ýòîãî õóæå, - çàäàëàñü âîïðîñîì äåâóøêà, âûïðÿìëÿÿñü ñ òðóñèêàìè âîêðóã êîëåíåé. 

Äðàêî ðåøèë, ÷òî åãî íîâûì ëþáèìûì âðåìÿïðåïðîâîæäåíèåì áûëî ëåæàòü â êðîâàòè è íàáëþäàòü çà òåì, êàê îäåâàåòñÿ Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè ïîçàíèìàëèñü ñåêñîì. Ýòî ñîçäàâàëî àòìîñôåðó áëèçîñòè è äîâåðèÿ, è, êðîìå òîãî, ñìîòðåòü, êàê îíà ïîñòîÿííî îòáðàñûâàåò íàçàä âîëîñû, íàãèáàñü çà íîâûì ïðåäìåòîì îäåæäû, áûëî òîæå äîâîëüíî çàáàâíî. 

Èäåÿ âîçíèêëà ìãíîâåííî, è, íè êîëåáëÿñü íè ñåêóíäû, Äðàêî âûïðûãíóë èç êðîâàòè. Çàñòàâ Ãåðìèîíó âðàñïëîõ, êîãäà îíà íàäåâàëà ëèô÷èê, îí îáíÿë åå ñçàäè.

- ß íå óâåðåí, ÷òî âñå _ìîè _ïîòðåáíîñòè óäîâëåòâîðåíû, - ïðîøåïòàë îí åé íà óõî, èñïîëüçóÿ òå áàðõàòèñòûå íîòêè, êîòîðûå, êàê îí çíàë, çàñòàâëÿëè åå äðîæàòü. 

- Äðàêî, óñïîêîéñÿ, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîëîæèâ ëàäîíè ïîâåðõ åãî ðóê. – Îíè áóäóò çäåñü â ëþáóþ ìèíóòó…

- Òû æå çàïåðëà äâåðü, íå òàê ëè? – ïðîìóðëûêàë îí.

- Äà, íî…

- Ýòî íå çàéìåò ìíîãî âðåìåíè… - îí çíàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà óæå ïî÷òè ñäàëàñü, íî âñå ðàâíî ïîëîæèë îäíó ðóêó åé íà ãðóäü – äëÿ ïóùåé íàäåæíîñòè. Åãî áîëüøîé ïàëåö èãðèâî ïëÿñàë ïî åå ñîñêó, è ñëèçåðèíåö çíàë, ÷òî îíà áûëà ó íåãî â ðóêàõ – ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå íà ýòîò ðàç. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòîíàëà è çàìåðëà íà ìåñòå, ïîçâîëÿÿ Ìàëôîþ ïðîäîëæàòü. 

- Ýòî ÷àñòü äîãîâîðà, ïîìíèøü? ß â òâîåì ïîëíîì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè, à òû â ìîåì, íå òàê ëè? – åùå îäèí ñòîí â îòâåò. – Õîðîøî, - ñêàçàë îí è óáðàë ðóêó. Ãåðìèîíà íàäóëàñü, íî òî, ÷òî îí íå îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó, äàëî äåâóøêå çíàòü, ÷òî åé ëó÷øå íå äâèãàòüñÿ.

Äðàêî îáîøåë êðóãîì, ñêîëüçÿ âçãëÿäîì ïî åå òåëó, ÷òîáû åùå áîëüøå óâåëè÷èòü âîçáóæäåíèå, è çàòåì ñíîâà ïðèæàëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå ñçàäè. Îí îïÿòü ñïóñòèë åå íåäàâíî íàäåòûå òðóñèêè äî êîëåí è ìÿãêî âûíóäèë íàãíóòüñÿ, îäíîâðåìåííî ðàçäâèãàÿ íîãè. 

Äðàêî ñêîëüçíóë âíóòðü íåå è íåìåäåííî îùóòèë, ÷òî â ýòîé ïîçå áûëî ÷òî-òî íîâîå… òàê Ãåðìèîíà êàçàëàñü åùå òåñíåå. Îí íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ åå çà áåäðà è ñëûøà, êàê äåâóøêà ìÿãêî ïîñòàíûâàåò. 

- Î áîæå, êàê òåñíî… - ïðîðû÷àë îí, âõîäÿ â íåå ìîùíûìè òîë÷êàìè, âñå áûñòðåå è ãëóáæå, äî ïðåäåëà. Åìó îïðåäåëåííî íðàâèëîñü îùóùåíèå åå óïðóãèõ ÿãîäèö, ïðèæèìàâøèõñÿ ê åãî áåäðàì. Äðàêî óáðàë îäíó ðóêó ñ åå áåäðà è îïóñòèë íèæå, ëàñêàÿ êëèòîð äåâóøêè. Ðåçóëüòàò íå çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ äîëãî æäàòü – ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé äåâóøêà ñîäðîãíóëàñü â îðãàçìå – Äðàêî ïåðåìåñòèë îáå ðóêè åé íà òàëèþ, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü â ïðåæíåì ïîëîæåíèè, ïîêà êîí÷àë ñàì – ëèøü íåìíîãî îòñòàâàÿ îò Ãåðìèîíû. Çàòåì îíè îáà ïîâàëèëèñü íà êðîâàòü, Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ. 

Íåîæèäàííî äåâóøêà ðàññìåÿëàñü.

- Òû ñåãîäíÿ ïðîñòî ïîëîí ñþðïðèçîâ, êàê ÿ ñìîòðþ, - ñêàçàëà îíà íàêîíåö, âñòàâàÿ è âíîâü íàòÿãèâàÿ òðóñèêè. – Äóìàþ, íà ýòîò ðàç òû óäîâëåòâîðåí? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàïîëîâèíó íàäåÿñü íà îòðèöàòåëüíûé îòâåò. 

Äðàêî ñìîã òîëüêî êèâíóòü â îòâåò, ïåðåâîäÿ äûõàíèå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà õèõèêíóëà è ïðîäîëæèëà îäåâàòüñÿ. Îíà óæå äîøëà äî ðóáàøêè, êîãäà Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî óæå ïîçäíî. Îí åäâà óñïåë íàòÿíóòü ñâîè áîêñåðû è íà÷àòü èñêàòü áðþêè, êîãäà óñëûøàë ãîëîñà, äîíîñÿùèåñÿ èç êîðèäîðà ïî òó ñòîðîíó äâåðè. 


	19. Ãëàâà 17 Ïîä àòàêîé

****

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 17. Ïîä àòàêîé. 

- Î, ÷åðò! – çàêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû êèíóòü íà Äðàêî îäèí ãîðÿùèé ÿðîñòüþ âçãëÿä, à çàòåì òîëêíóëà åãî ê ñâîåé êðîâàòè. – Áûñòðåå, ñïðÿ÷üñÿ òàì. Çàëåçü ïîä ïðîñòûíè è çàáóäü ïðî òî, ÷òî òû óìååøü ãîâîðèòü!

- Êàê áóäòî âñå è òàê óæå âñå ïðî íàñ íå çíàþò… - ñ÷àñòüÿ ïî ïîâîäó íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïðÿòàòüñÿ Äðàêî ñîâñåì íå èñïûòûâàë. 

- Ìîæåò áûòü, íî îäíî äåëî – âûñëóøèâàòü âåñü òîò ñíåéïîâñêèé áðåä, à äðóãîå – çàñòàòü íàñ ïðàêòè÷åñêè… â ïðîöåññå. Â ýòîì ñëó÷àå ó íàñ óæå íå áóäåò íèêàêîãî øàíñà îòïåðåòüñÿ. Ïëþñ êî âñåìó, ýòî ÷åðòîâñêè ñèëüíî ñìóùàåò, - îãðûçíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, çàäåðãèâàÿ çàíàâåñè íà êðîâàòè è ñïåøà îòêðûòü äâåðü. Ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè Ëàâàíäà è Ïàðâàòè äîëáèëèñü â íåå óæå íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ. Äåâóøêà îáðàäîâàëàñü, ÷òî çàãëóøàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå ðàáîòàåò òîëüêî â îäíó ñòîðîíó, èíà÷å îíà áû èõ âîîáùå íå óñëûøàëà… à òàêæå òîìó, ÷òî îíà õîòÿ áû óñïåëà îäåòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà óäîñòîâåðèëàñü, ÷òî åå îäåæäà íå âûãëÿäèò ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîìÿòîé, âçìîëèëàñü ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òîáû ýòèì äâóì êóðèöàì íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó ðàçäåðãèâàòü çàíàâåñè íà åå êðîâàòè, è, íåäîâîëüíî íàõìóðèâøèñü, îòêðûëà äâåðü. 

Åå ñîñåäêè ïî êîìíàòå ÷óòü íå óïàëè âîâíóòðü, íî óñïåëè âûïðÿìèòüñÿ êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ, ÷òîáû îêèíóòü âñå âîêðóã – è îñîáåííî Ãåðìèîíó – ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. Òà ñåëà çà ñòîë, ïðèòâîðÿÿñü, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî äåëàëà äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå. 

- Ãåðìèîíà, ïî÷åìó òû çàïåðëà äâåðü? – ñïðîñèëà Ëàâàíäà, çàõîäÿ âíóòðü è øâûðÿÿ ñâîþ ñóìêó íà ïîë. 

- ß õîòåëà ïîáûòü îäíà, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâû. 

- Î, - ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ïðîòÿíóëà Ëàâàíäà. 

- Íî ÿ íå èìåþ ïðàâà âàñ íå ïóñêàòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî íàøà îáùàÿ êîìíàòà.

- Òî÷íî, - ñîãëàñèëàñü òà, ñàäÿñü íà ñâîþ êðîâàòü. 

- Êàê îñòàòîê Çåëèé? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñòðåìÿñü ñìåíèòü òåìó. 

- Óæàñíî, - Ëàâàíäà ïîäâåðíóëà ïîä ñåáÿ íîãè, óñòðàèâàÿñü ïîóäîáíåå. – Ñíåéï áûë ïðîñòî âíå ñåáÿ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òû… ïîñëå ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ. Îí ïðîäîëæàë îðàòü íà âñåõ è êàæäîãî, îñîáåííî íà Íåâèëëà, è âû÷åë ó Ãðèôôèíäîðà îêîëî äâóõñîò î÷êîâ. ß äóìàþ, òåïåðü ìû ãäå-òî â ìèíóñå. 

- Ïðîñòè… - Ãåðìèîíà êàçàëàñü èñêðåííå ïîëíîé ðàñêàÿíèÿ. 

- Î, ìû íå èìååì íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ. Îñîáåííî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òû… íó, ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Ýòî áûë âûñøèé êëàññ! È, êðîìå òîãî, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ó Ãðèôôèíäîðà â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå áûë øàíñ íà âûèãðûø â ýòîì ãîäó… è Íåâèëë áûë òàê ãîðä, ÷òî òû çà íåãî âñòóïèëàñü, ÷òî òîæå ñîâåðøåííî íå æàëîâàëñÿ. ß ñëûøàëà, êàê ñåé÷àñ, ïî äîðîãå îáðàòíî, îí âñåì ðàññêàçûâàë, êàê ïîòðÿñàþùå òû âûãëÿäåëà… èíîãäà òû ïðîñòî ïóãàåøü. È ìû âñå òàê äóìàåì. Íó, ïî÷òè âñå… - îíà óòèõëà. Êàæåòñÿ, Ëàâàíäà õîòåëà äîáàâèòü ÷òî-òî åùå, íî òî, ñ êàêèì ïðèñòàëüíûì âíèìàíèåì Ãåðìèîíà èçó÷àëà ó÷åáíèê, çàñòàâèëî åå ïåðåäóìàòü. 

- Ãàððè è Ðîí ïðîñèëè ïåðåäàòü, ÷òî èì íóæíî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü, - òåïåðü óæå ãîâîðèëà Ïàðâàòè. Â åå ãëàçàõ ñâåòèëîñü ëåãêîå íåîäîáðåíèå, à ãîëîñ íå âûðàæàë íèêàêèõ ýìîöèé. 

Ãåðìèîíà äàæå íå ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâû. Îíà îæèäàëà ÷åãî-òî ïîäîáíîãî.

- ß íå õî÷ó ñåé÷àñ ñ íèìè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, - õîëîäíî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà. 

Â êîìíàòå óñòàíîâèëîñü íåëîâêîå ìîë÷àíèå. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñëóøèâàëàñü, íå ñëûøíî ëè íèêàêèõ çâóêîâ èç ðàéîíà åå êðîâàòè. Ïîêà íè÷åãî. 

- Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñïàëà ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì? – òèõî ñïðîñèëà Ïàðâàòè. 

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåå âçãëÿäîì, â êîòîðîì ìîæíî áûëî ïðî÷èòàòü ÷òî-òî âðîäå "Î-äà-ëàäíî-òåáå-íåóæåëè-êòî-òî-äåéñòâèòåëüíî-ïîâåðèë-òîé-÷åïóõå?". Îäíàêî âñëóõ âìåñòî ýòîãî ïðîçâó÷àëî ëèøü:

- À òû êàê äóìàåøü? 

- Íó, êàæåòñÿ, Ñíåéï âåðèë â ñâîè ñëîâà, è êðîìå òîãî, îí äîâîëüíî ñåêñè… - ïðîòÿíóëà Ëàâàíäà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà ôûðêàíüå îò ñâîåé êðîâàòè. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, êàæåòñÿ, íè îäíà èç åå ñîñåäîê ïî êîìíàòå íè÷åãî íå óñëûøàëà.

- È îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîáåæàë çà òîáîé, ïðè÷åì î÷åíü áûñòðî… - ñêàçàëà Ïàðâàòè. Â åå ãëàçàõ ñâåòèëîñü ÷òî-òî âðîäå "Åñëè-òû-äóìàåøü-÷òî-ñìîæåøü-ìåíÿ-îäóðà÷èòü-ïîäóìàé-åùå-ðàç"

- Íó, ÿ ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî èìåííî Ìàëôîé ðàñïóñòèë âñå òå ñëóõè, â êîòîðûå ïîâåðèë Ñíåéï, è îêàçàëàñü ïðàâà. Ìàëåíüêèé çàñðàíåö ïðîñòî íå îæèäàë òàêîé áóðíîé ðåàêöèè è ïåðåïóãàëñÿ áîëüøå âñåõ. ß æå íå âèíîâàòà, ÷òî èíîãäà ïðîñòî ïóãàþ, - åùå îäíî òèõîå ôûðêàíüå ñ åå êðîâàòè. _Çàòêíèñü, Ìàëôîé!_ âçìîëèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà ïðî ñåáÿ. Åñëè åãî ñåé÷àñ îáíàðóæàò, îíà áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü ïîëíîé äóðîé. 

- Ýýý… ïîíÿòíî, - âûäàâèëà Ëàâàíäà íàêîíåö. Ïàðâàòè íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà, ïðîñòî ñìîòðåëà ñ ëåãêèì ðàçî÷àðîâàíèåì. 

- Íó õîðîøî, - ñêàçàëà Ëàâàíäà ïîñëå åùå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò íåëîâêîé òèøèíû. – Ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ ñïóñòèòüñÿ íà çàâòðàê. Òû èäåøü?

- Íåò, ÿ íå ãîëîäíà, - ñîëãàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà õîòåëà åñòü. Î÷åíü. Ïîçæå ïðèäåòñÿ äîéòè äî êóõíè…

Äâå äåâóøêè ïîäíÿëèñü, ÷òîáû óõîäèòü.

- ×òî íàì ñêàçàòü Ãàððè è Ðîíó? – ñïðîñèëà Ëàâàíäà, óæå îòêðûâ äâåðü. 

- Ïåðåäàéòå, ÷òîáû îíè çàíèìàëèñü ñâîèìè äåëàìè è íå ñîâàëè íîñ â ÷óæèå. Åñëè îíè ñïðîñÿò ïðî òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñåãîäíÿ, ìîæåòå ðàññêàçàòü òî, ÷òî óæå çíàåòå ñàìè. Ýòî – âñå, ÷òî èì íóæíî çíàòü… ÷òî _âñåì_ íóæíî çíàòü. 

Ëàâàíäà êèâíóëà è çàêðûëà çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà ñìîòðåòü â êíèãó, êîòîðàÿ îêàçàëàñü ó÷åáíèêîì ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ. ×åðåç ìèíóòó èç-çà ïîëîãà íà åå êðîâàòè äîíåñëîñü õèõèêàíüå. 

- ß óâåðåíà, ÷òî, ÷òî áû òàêîãî ñìåøíîãî òû òàì íå îáíàðóæèë, òû â ñîñòîÿíèè äåðæàòü ýòî ïðè ñåáå, çàêðûòü ðîò è ïîäîæäàòü, ïîêà ÿ áóäó ãîòîâà òåáÿ óâèäåòü, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, äàæå íå âçãëÿíóâ â åãî ñòîðîíó. Íå îòðûâàÿ ãëàç îò áåññìûñëåííûõ áóêâ íà ñòðàíèöå, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê â ìîçãó áóøóåò áóðÿ áåñïîðÿäî÷íûõ ìûñëåé. Çàòåì ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñâèñò ðàçäâèãàåìûõ çàíàâåñåé, è Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íà ñåáå âçãëÿä Äðàêî. 

- Òàê òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîðâàëà ñ òîé ïàðî÷êîé èäèîòîâ? – äåðçêî ñïðîñèë îí. Ñëèçåðèíåö çíàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëà áîëüíàÿ òåìà, íî åìó âñå åùå íàäî áûëî ïîêâèòàòüñÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé çà "ìàëåíüêîãî çàñðàíöà". 

- Äà, íî òåáÿ ýòî íå êàñàåòñÿ, - îòðåçàëà äåâóøêà. 

- Áîþñü, ÷òî øêîëà óæå íå áóäåò ïðåæíåé ñ ðàçâàëîì âàøåãî çàìå÷àòåëüíîãî çîëîòîãî òðèî, - âçäîõíóë Äðàêî â ïðèòâîðíîì îò÷àÿíèè, - è â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà òåíü çëà ïàäåò íà çåìëþ, ìû âñå îêàæåìñÿ áåççàùèòíû. Êðîìå òîãî, - äîáàâèë îí, íåìíîãî ïîäóìàâ, - òåïåðü ýòè äâà ïðèäóðêà íàâåðíÿêà çàâàëÿò âñå ñâîè ïðåäìåòû. 

- Çàòêíèñü, Ìàëôîé, - ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíà, áîëüøå ïî ïðèâû÷êå, ÷åì îò äóøè. Íå òî ÷òîáû åå äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàäåâàëî òî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë, íî ñåêñóàëüíûé çóä óòèõ, è ïðèñóòñòâèå Ìàëôîÿ íà÷èíàëî äåéñòâîâàòü åé íà íåðâû. 

- Ïîïðîáóé ìåíÿ çàñòàâèòü, - îáîëüñòèòåëüíî ïðåäëîæèë îí. 

- Êîáåëü, - øåïîòîì ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîäîëæàÿ ïÿëèòüñÿ â ó÷åáíèê – ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ñêîëüêî îíà óñâîèëà èç íàïèñàííîãî, êíèãà áûëà íà ÿïîíñêîì. 

- Øëþõà, - â ãîëîñå Äðàêî íå áûëî íè ìàëåéøåãî ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. 

- Ïîäîíîê.

- Ïðîñòèòóòêà.

- Óáëþäîê.

- Ñóêà.

- Òùåñëàâíûé áàðàí.

- Èäèîòêà. 

- Çîîôèë.

- Òû ñ÷èòàåøü ñåáÿ æèâîòíûì? Íåêðîôèëêà.

- Òû ñ÷èòàåøü ñåáÿ òðóïîì? Òóïîé ñëèçåðèíåö. 

- Ïðîêëÿòàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðêà.

- Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñåêñ-ðàá, - Ãåðìèîíà âíåçàïíî îñåêëàñü. Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. 

- Ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ ñåêñ-ðàáûíÿ, - íåìåäëåííî îòïàðèðîâàë îí. – È ÷òî õóæå, ñïðàøèâàåòñÿ?

- Ñìîòðÿ äëÿ êîãî… - Ãåðìèîíà íàêîíåö ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà íà Äðàêî. Òî, êàê îí, ëåæà íà æèâîòå, âûãëÿäûâàë ìåæäó çàíàâåñÿìè êðîâàòè, ïðîñòî ïîêîðÿëî. Äåâóøêà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê óãîë åå ðòà äåðíóëñÿ ââåðõ.

- Êîçåë.

- Ñâèíüÿ. 

- Òóïîé õðåí.

- Íèùåíêà.

Êàê òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ðîò äëÿ äîñòîéíîãî îòâåòà, â äâåðü ñèëüíî ïîñòó÷àëè. Êòî áû íè ñòîÿë ñ òîé ñòîðîíû, òåðïåíèåì îí ÿâíî íå îòëè÷àëñÿ – ñòóê íå óòèõàë íè íà ñåêóíäó, ñòàíîâÿñü âñå íàñòîé÷èâåå. Îíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåëà íà äâåðü ñî ñìåñüþ óæàñà è ðàçäðàæåíèÿ â ãëàçàõ. 

- Ìèíóòêó! – ïðîêðè÷àëà äåâóøêà íåîæèäàííîìó ïîñåòèòåëþ. – Òåáå ëó÷øå ñíîâà ñïðÿòàòüñÿ, - ïðîøèïåëà îíà Äðàêî, âñòàâàÿ èç-çà ñòîëà è íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê äâåðè. – È íè çâóêà! – Äðàêî ïîêàçàë åé ÿçûê è îïÿòü çàäåðíóë çàíàâåñè. Äåâóøêà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà åãî âûõîäêó, è, óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî âñå òèõî, îòêðûëà äâåðü.

- ×òî?.. – íåòåðïåëèâî ñïðîñèëà îíà è çàòåì ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åé â ëèöî âúåõàë ãðóçîâèê, íå ìåíüøå. Äåâóøêà îòëåòåëà íàçàä è ïðèçåìëèëàñü íà êðîâàòü Ïàðâàòè. 

- ×òî çà ÷åðò… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîáóÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ è ïðèæèìàÿ ëàäîíü ê ïóëüñèðóþùåé ùåêå. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è óâèäåëà ïåðåä íîñîì ïàëî÷êó, ïîäðàãèâàþùóþ â ðóêàõ íàïàäàâøåãî. 

- Ïàíñè… - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ âîçðàñòàþùèì ãíåâîì, - ÷òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? ×òî òåáå íóæíî? 

Ïàíñè ïðîèçíåñëà ïàðàëèçóþùåå çàêëÿòüå è çëîñòü äåâóøêè ïîñòåïåííî ñìåíèëàñü óæàñîì, êîãäà îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê âñå åå òåëî çàñòûëî, êàê áóäòî ñâÿçàííîå ñòàëüíûìè êàíàòàìè. 

- Çàòêíèñü! – ïðîøèïåëà Ïàíñè, òîëêàÿ Ãåðìèîíó îáðàòíî íà êðîâàòü è çàáèðàÿñü ñëåäîì. Ãëàçà áûâøåé ñëèçåðèíêè ãîðåëè çëîáîé. – Õîòü ðàç â æèçíè òû ïðåêðàòèøü òðåïàòü ÿçûêîì? Áîæå! Êàæåòñÿ, òû áîëòàåøü äàæå âî ñíå! – Ïàíñè çàêàòèëà Ãåðìèîíå åùå îäíó îãëóøèòåëüíóþ ïîùå÷èíó, çàòåì ñòÿíóëà ñ ðóêè ïåð÷àòêó è çàòêíóëà äåâóøêå ðîò. – Òàê-òî ëó÷øå, - ïðîèçíåñëà îíà çàòåì ñ óäîâëåòâîðåííîé óõìûëêîé. – Êàæåòñÿ òû ñïðàøèâàëà, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü äåëàþ è ÷òî ìíå íóæíî? ×òî æ, ÿ îòâå÷ó, - îíà çàêàòàëà ðóêàâ è òêíóëà â ëèöî Ãåðìèîíå òåìíåþùóþ íà áåëîé êîæå ðóêè òàòóèðîâêó. – Ñìîòðè! – çàâîïèëà Ïàíñè, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà çàæìóðèëàñü è îòâåðíóëà ãîëîâó. 

- Ñìîòðè íà òî, ÷òî òû ñî ìíîé ñäåëàëà… _êåì_ òû çàñòàâèëà ìåíÿ ñòàòü, - ïðîøèïåëà Ïàíñè, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê ãðèôôèíäîðêå è ïðèæèìàÿ ðóêó ñ òàòóèðîâêîé ê êîæå íà åå øåå. Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà. Ñìåðòíûé Çíàê, êàçàëîñü, ïðîæèãàë êîæó íàñêâîçü, è òÿæåëàÿ ðóêà Ïàíñè ñäàâëèâàëà øåþ, íå äàâàÿ äûøàòü. – Îíè âûñëàëè ìåíÿ äîìîé, è ðîäèòåëè çàñòàâèëè ìåíÿ ïðèíÿòü ïðèñÿãó. Òåïåðü ÿ – ïîëíîïðàâíàÿ Óïèâàþùàÿñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ñðàçó æå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âûïîëíþ ïåðâîå çàäàíèå – óáèòü Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð!

__________________________________ 

Õìì… èòàê, îñòàëîñü 2+1 ãëàâû. Ñëåäóþùàÿ óæå ãîòîâà, íî ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî, ðàç ãëàâà ïðåðûâàåòñÿ íà ñàìîì èíòåðåñíîì, âûêëàäûâàòü ðàçâÿçêó ñðàçó æå áóäåò íåèíòåðåñíî))) Òàê ÷òî 18 (à, ìîæåò áûòü, è 19) ãëàâà áóäåò íà âûõîäíûõ. *÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ çàêîí÷åííîé ñâîëî÷üþ è íåñêàçàííî ýòîìó ôàêòó ðàäóÿñü*

SwEv


	20. Ãëàâà 18 Ãåðîé äíÿ: Äðàêî ñïàñàòåëü

****

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

Ãëàâà 18. Ãåðîé äíÿ: Äðàêî-ñïàñàòåëü... íó, ÷òî-òî âðîäå. 

Äðàêî â ýòî âðåìÿ íåïîäâèæíî ëåæàë çà çàíàâåñÿìè ãåðìèîíèíîé êðîâàòè è ìåäëåííî îñìûñëèâàë âñå ñêàçàííîå Ïàíñè, ïîêà åå ïîñëåäíèå òðè ñëîâà íå óäàðèëè åãî, ìîìåíòàëüíî âåðíóâ ê ðåàëüíîñòè. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ñåðäöå òðåâîæíî ñæàëîñü è øåïîòîì âûðóãàëñÿ. Çàòåì îí áåñøóìíî âûñêî÷èë ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû êðîâàòè è îñòîðîæíî âûãëÿíóë èç-çà åå óãëà. Ïàíñè ñèäåëà íà æèâîòå Ãåðìèîíû; òà æå ëåæàëà íà êðîâàòè, ïàðàëèçîâàííàÿ, è, ïîõîæå, ñ êëÿïîì âî ðòó. Ïàíñè òåì âðåìåíåì íàêëîíèëàñü åùå íèæå, ìåäëåííî ëàñêàÿ øåþ Ãåðìèîíû. 

- ß óæå áóäó äàëåêî, êîãäà îíè íàéäóò òâîå îñòûâøåå òåëî, à çàòåì òâîè ìàëåíüêèå äðóçüÿ Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè ïðèì÷àòñÿ ïðÿìî ê íàì â ðóêè – ïûëàÿ æàæäîé ìåñòè, ïîòîìó ÷òî Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ óáèëè èõ äðàãîöåííóþ Ãåðìèîíó. À ïîòîì ìû óáüåì è èõ, - Ïàíñè íàêëîíÿëàñü âñå íèæå è íèæå, ïî÷òè ñêîëüçÿ ãóáàìè ïî êîæå Ãåðìèîíû. Äåâóøêà ñëåãêà ñúåæèëàñü, íî íå ïîêàçûâàëà íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ ñòðàõà. Êîãäà Ïàíñè óïîìÿíóëà Ãàððè è Ðîíà, ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ðàñøèðèëèñü, à çàòåì âñå åå òåëî íà÷àëè ñîòðÿñàòü ñóäîðîãè. Äðàêî íå âåðèë ñâîèì ãëàçàì. Îíà ñìåÿëàñü!

Ïàíñè âûòàùèëà êëÿï ó íåå èçî ðòà è óáðàëà ðóêó ñ øåè, ÷òîáû äåâóøêà ìîãëà ãîâîðèòü.

- ×òî ñìåøíîãî?

Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåâåëà äûõàíèå è ñíîâà ðàñõîõîòàëàñü.

- Ðàçâå òû íå ñëûøàëà? – Ãåðìèîíà áûëà âûíóæäåíà ïðåðâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ãëîòíóòü íåìíîãî âîçäóõà. Îíà õîëîäíî óñòàâèëàñü íà Ïàíñè. – ß ðàññîðèëàñü ñ òåìè äâóìÿ, - â åå ãîëîñå îò÷åòëèâî ñëûøàëîñü ïðåçðåíèå. – Òåïåðü îíè ìåíÿ íåíàâèäÿò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ, âèäèòå ëè, ïëîõîé äðóã è ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ïðåäïî÷ëà Ìàëôîÿ è ñåêñ ñ íèì èõ ïóñòîé áîëòîâíå. Âàø ìàëåíüêèé ñèìïàòè÷íûé ïëàí íå ñðàáîòàåò. Ïîýòîìó ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå óáðàòüñÿ îáðàòíî äîìîé, ê òâîèì ñìåðòåëüíûì ïàïî÷êå è ìàìî÷êå è íå ïîïëàêàòüñÿ èì, ÷òî ýòà ãàäêàÿ Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð îïÿòü òåáÿ îäóðà÷èëà? Òû òàêàÿ èäèîòêà, Ïàíñè, â ñàìîì äåëå. 

Òà åùå ðàç óäàðèëà Ãåðìèîíó.

- Çàòêíèñü, ñóêà! Äðóçüÿ âû òàì ñ íèìè èëè íåò – ìåíÿ ýòî íå âîëíóåò. ß âñå ðàâíî îòîìùó òåáå – õîòÿ áû çà ñåáÿ. È, êòî çíàåò? Òå äâîå ìîãóò è çàáûòü âñå ññîðû, òåáå, êàê íèêîìó äðóãîìó äîëæíî áûòü èçâåñòíî èõ ãëóïîå è æàëêîå áëàãîðîäñòâî. Òû è ñàìà ðàíüøå áûëà íå ëó÷øå, äàæå åñëè ñåé÷àñ ñìåíèëà áëàãîðîäñòâî íà ïîäëîñòü è íåìíîãî ïîóìíåëà, - Ïàíñè åùå ðàç óäàðèëà åå, à çàòåì ïðèæàëàñü ê ãóáàì â æåñòîêîì, ñîêðóøàþùåì ïîöåëóå. Äðàêî ðåøèë, ÷òî îí âèäåë äîñòàòî÷íî. 

Êîãäà Ïàíñè ïîöåëîâàëà åå, Ãåðìèîíà çàäðîæàëà â îòâðàùåíèè. Åñëè áû äåâóøêà ìîãëà ïîøåâåëèòü õîòü îäíèì ìóñêóëîì, åå áû íåïðåìåííî âûðâàëî. _Íó æå, Ìàëôîé…_ - äóìàëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü ñäåðæàòüñÿ. Îíà òàê âûçûâàþùå âåëà ñåáÿ ñ Ïàíñè òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî çíàëà, ÷òî áûëà íå îäíà. Äðàêî ñïàñ áû åå, íå òàê ëè? Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îí ìîã áû ïðîñòî ñèäåòü è íàáëþäàòü, êàê Ïàíñè èçíàñèëóåò è óáüåò åå, íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëà äåâóøêå â ãîëîâó. _Ãäå æå îí?.._

Ïàíñè ïðåðâàëà ïîöåëóé è íà÷àëà ðâàòü îäåæäó Ãåðìèîíû. Ãðóáî ñõâàòèâ åå ãðóäü ÷åðåç ëèô÷èê, îíà áåçæàëîñòíî ðàñõîõîòàëàñü. Îòâðàùåíèå è óæàñ íàïîëíÿëè Ãåðìèîíó, ìåøàÿ ñâÿçíî ðàññóæäàòü. 

- Äðàêî! – çàêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, óæå íå ïûòàÿñü íè÷åãî ïîäåëàòü ñ îò÷àÿíèåì â ãîëîñå. – Ïàíñè ñåé÷àñ ìåíÿ èçíàñèëóåò! – ïîñòåïåííî â åå ãðóäè ïîäíèìàëàñü æãó÷àÿ, ãîðüêàÿ íåíàâèñòü_. Ìàëåíüêèé ïîäîíîê, íàâåðíîå, âîîáùå íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ âìåøèâàòüñÿ…_ ïîäóìàëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü çàñòàâèòü ñâîå òåëî íå ðåàãèðîâàòü íà òó áîëü, êîòîðóþ ïðè÷èíÿëà åé Ïàíñè. 

Ïàíñè çëîáíî ðàññìåÿëàñü. 

- Òîò óáëþäîê åùå äîëæåí ìíå òðèñòà ãàëëåîíîâ… - îíà âíîâü ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó ñî çëîðàäíîé óõìûëêîé. – Êðè÷è âñå, ÷òî õî÷åøü. Äàæå îí íå ìîæåò… - îíà íå ñìîãëà äîãîâîðèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îäíà áîëüøàÿ… _î÷åíü_ áîëüøàÿ êíèãà èìåííî â ýòîò ìîìåíò ñòóêíóëà åå ïî ãîëîâå. Ïàíñè ñâàëèëàñü íà Ãåðìèîíó, ïîòåðÿâ ñîçíàíèå, è Ãåðìèîíà âîçìóùåííî çàðû÷àëà. 

- Òû ãäå ñòîëüêî êîïàëñÿ?.. – çëîáíî ïðîøèïåëà îíà, ïîêà Äðàêî îòòàñêèâàë Ïàíñè â ñòîðîíó. 

- Èçâèíè, ÷òî òàê äîëãî. Â òâîåé êîìíàòå ïðîñòî êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêè íå õâàòàåò îðóæèÿ. Õîòÿ êíèã çäåñü äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì íóæíî… - ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñ ëóêàâûì îãîíüêîì â ãëàçàõ, åëå ñäåðæèâàÿ óëûáêó. 

- È òû íàõîäèøü ýòî ñìåøíûì?! – âîçìóùåííî âîïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, âñå åùå ëåæà ïàðàëèçîâàííîé ðÿäîì ñ Ïàíñè. 

Äðàêî îòîøåë îò êðîâàòè è íà÷àë èñêàòü ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. Îí íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, òîëüêî óëûáíóëñÿ åùå øèðå è íà÷àë ðûòüñÿ â ãðóäå ñâîåé îäåæäû, êîòîðóþ Ãåðìèîíà çàøâûðíóëà çà ñâîé ñòîë ÷óòü ðàíüøå. 

- Àõ, âîò îíà… Finite… - îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîäîøåë ê íåé, - òàê, äëÿ ñïðàâêè – òåáÿ ïðèâëåêàåò áûñòðûé ñåêñ, ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, ïîêà òû åùå ñâÿçàíà? 

Âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû íå ñóëèë Äðàêî íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî, åñëè îí ñåé÷àñ æå åå íå îñâîáîäèò.

- Ëàäíî, ëàäíî, ÿ ïðîñòî ñïðîñèë. Finite Incantatem! – ïàðàëè÷ ïðîøåë è îí ïîìîã Ãåðìèîíå ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà íîãè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèâåëà â ïîðÿäîê îäåæäó è çàñòåãíóëà ðóáàøêó. Çàòåì îíà ïîäîøëà ê Äðàêî è àêêóðàòíî óäàðèëà åãî êóëàêîì â æèâîò – íå ñèëüíî, íî äîñòàòî÷íî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíî. Òîò ñîãíóë÷ÿ ïîïîëàì è îøåëîìëåííî íà íåå óñòàâèëñÿ.

- ×åðò, Ãðåéíäæåð, çà ÷òî?!

- Çà òî, ÷òî æäàë, ïîêà Ïàíñè ìåíÿ íå ðàçäåíåò, ïðåæäå, ÷åì, íàêîíåö, ñòóêíóòü åå. Òû äîëæåí áûë ïîäíÿòü ñâîþ ëåíèâóþ çàäíèöó ñ êðîâàòè è ïðèâîëî÷ü åå íà âûðó÷êó ñðàçó æå ïîñëå ñëîâ "Óáèòü Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð"… íî íåò, îáÿçàòåëüíî íóæíî áûëî ìåäëèòü, íå òàê ëè? Íàñëàäèòüñÿ áåñïëàòíûì øîó, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîìî÷ü!

- Íî â èòîãå-òî ÿ ïîìîã, ïîìíè îá ýòîì, òû, íåáëàãîäàðíàÿ… - ãîëîñ Äðàêî âíåçàïíî çàòèõ. Îí âñòðåâîæåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñåðäèòîå ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû, - ñåðüåçíî, òû â ïîðÿäêå? Îíà ÷òî-íèáóäü óñïåëà òåáå ñäåëàòü? – â åãî ãîëîñå îò÷åòëèâî ïîñëûøàëñÿ íàìåê íà áåñïîêîéñòâî. 

Ãåðìèîíà êðèòè÷åñêè ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ. 

- Íó, êðîìå ïîùå÷èí è îñêîðáëåíèé, ôàêòè÷åñêè, íåò. ß â ïîðÿäêå. Ïðîñòî âûáèòà èç êîëåè… - îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà ñäåðæàòü ïîäñòóïèâøèå ñëåçû. Äðàêî ìÿãêî ïðèòÿíóë åå ê ñåáå è îñòîðîæíî îáíÿë. Íà åãî âêóñ, ýòî áûëî íåìíîãî ñëèøêîì ñåíòèìåíòàëüíî, íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà òîëüêî ÷òî áûëà ïî÷òè èçíàñèëîâàíà. Äðóãîé äåâóøêîé. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åé ñòàëî ïîëó÷øå. Ëîãèêà è çäðàâûé ñìûñë ïîíåìíîãó âîçâðàùàëèñü. Äåâóøêà ïîñìîòðåëà âíèç. 

- Ýýý… Äðàêî… 

- ×òî?

- Ìîæåò áûòü, òû âñå-òàêè îäåíåøüñÿ?

- Óô-ô… äà, êîíå÷íî.

- Âîò è õîðîøî, ïîòîìó ÷òî íàì íóæíî ñâÿçàòü Ïàíñè è äîñòàâèòü åå ê äèðåêòîðó. Ïðè÷åì æåëàòåëüíî ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà ïðîñíåòñÿ è ðåøèò îïÿòü èçîáðàçèòü èç ñåáÿ áóéíîïîìåøàííóþ è ñåêñóàëüíî íåóäîâëåòâîðåííóþ Óïèâàþùóþñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.

- Ëàäíî, - îí áûñòðî îäåëñÿ. 

– Òû ãîòîâà?

Ãåðìèîíà âûòàùèëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è ïîäíÿëà îáåçäâèæåííîå òåëî Ïàíñè â âîçäóõ. 

- Äà, - ñêàçàëà îíà è çàñòàâèëà Ïàíñè ïðîëåòåòü ñêâîçü îòêðûòóþ äâåðü. – Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç íàïîìíè ìíå áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå äðàçíèòü ïñèõîâàííûõ ñóê-ëåñáèÿíîê ñ áóøóþùèìè ãîðìîíàìè, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà äåâóøêà, âûõîäÿ ñëåäîì. 

- Äîãîâîðèëèñü, - Ìàëôîé óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîñëåäîâàë çà íåé. 

- Àõ, äà, è ñïàñèáî.

- Íå çà ÷òî. È, êñòàòè, ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ãîâîðèòü Äàìáëäîðó?

- Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî _ìû_ ñîáèðàåìñÿ åìó ãîâîðèòü?

- Áåç ðàçíèöû. 

- ß ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ.


	21. Ýïèëîã Ðýíäè ìóäðåö

****

Èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

****

Ýïèëîã. Ðýíäè-ìóäðåö.

Äàìáëäîðà, êàê îáû÷íî, íèñêîëüêî íå óäèâèëî íè òî, ÷òî Ïàíñè ïûòàëàñü óáèòü Ãåðìèîíó, íè òî, ÷òî òà ñóìåëà ñïàñòèñü, íè òî, ÷òî Äðàêî íàõîäèëñÿ ó íåå â ñïàëüíå. Ïàíñè áûëà âðåìåííî ïåðåïðàâëåíà â áîëüíèöó Ñâ. Ìóíãî, ïîêà Ìèíèñòåðñòâî íå ðåøèëî, ÷òî ñ íåé äåëàòü äàëüøå. È Äðàêî, è Ãåðìèîíå ïðèøëîñü âûêðó÷èâàòüñÿ, ïðèäóìûâàÿ ïîäõîäÿùåå îáúÿñíåíèå, íî îíè îáà îòäåëàëèñü î÷åíü ëåãêî – âñåãî ëèøü íàêàçàíèåì. _Îòäåëüíûì_ íàêàçàíèåì äëÿ êàæäîãî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåæèâàëà íå ëó÷øèå âðåìåíà, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåâàðèòü òî, ÷òî åå ïî÷òè èçíàñèëîâàëè. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà òàêîå îòâðàùåíèå, è çëîñòü – íà ñåáÿ, íà Ïàíñè, íà Äðàêî… Äåâóøêà âñå åùå íå ìîãëà áåç äðîæè ïåðåíîñèòü ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ îêðóæàþùèõ – îíè ñðàçó æå âîçâðàùàëè ïàìÿòü î ðóêàõ Ïàíñè íà íåé, çàñòàâëÿëè ïåðåæèâàòü òå ìîìåíòû ñíîâà è ñíîâà. Íî âñå ìîãëî áû áûòü è õóæå – è áûëî áû, åñëè áû Äðàêî íå ñïàñ åå. Íà ìãíîâåíèå åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå ñîáåðåòñÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðåäïðèíÿòü, íî â êîíöå êîíöîâ ïàðåíü âñå-òàêè ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî íóæíî äåëàòü. ×òî æ, è íà òîì ñïàñèáî. 

Ãåðìèîíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà ðåøèòü, êàê æå îíà âñå-òàêè îòíîñèòñÿ ê Äðàêî. Âðåìåíàìè èì áûëî ïî÷òè õîðîøî âìåñòå, è, êîíå÷íî, áûëî òî î÷åâèäíîå ñåêñóàëüíîå âëå÷åíèå… Îäíàêî óæå â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò îí âåë ñåáÿ êàê ïîëíàÿ è àáñîëþòíàÿ çàäíèöà… Íî ïîòîì áûëè òå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïîñëå åå ñïàñåíèÿ, êîãäà îíà óæå áûëî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè ìîãëî áûòü ÷òî-òî áîëüøåå. Îí áûë òàêèì çàáîòëèâûì, è ñî÷óâñòâóþùèì, è äàæå – áîæå óïàñè – ìèëûì! Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò. 

Â îñíîâíîì, îíà áûëà ñìóùåíà. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé õàðàêòåð ìîæåò áûòü òàêèì ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûì… è åùå îíà îïðåäåëåííî çàäîëæàëà Êîñîëàïó ïîðöèþ ëàñêè – êîò åùå íå ïðîñòèë åå çà òî, ÷òî îíè ïðåðâàëè åãî ïîñëåîáåäåííûé ñîí. 

Äðàêî æå âñå åùå êàçíèë ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå âìåøàëñÿ ðàíüøå. Îí çàïàíèêîâàë è íå çíàë, ÷òî äåëàòü… è èñïûòàë ïðîñòî íåîïèñóåìîå îáëåã÷åíèå, êîãäà íàêîíåö íàøåë ÷òî-òî, ÷òî îãëóøèëî Ïàíñè. Õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî, îí è âèäà íå ïîäàë. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ñëèçåðèíåö ïðèòâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå åãî íèñêîëüêî íå âçâîëíîâàëî. Äðàêî íèêîãäà áû íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå ïðè÷èíÿþò áîëü, ìîæåò òðîãàòü åãî òàê ñèëüíî. _Âîçìîæíî, îíà çíà÷èò äëÿ ìåíÿ íåìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿ ñ÷èòàë âíà÷àëå… _Ñ ýòèì íàäî áûëî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. È êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå. Íàâåðíîå, åìó ñëåäóåò ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé… íî îíà óïîðíî èçáåãàëà åãî ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê îíè ïîêèíóëè êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà. _Ìîæåò áûòü, åé ïðîñòî íóæíî âðåìÿ._

***

×åðåç íåäåëþ ïîñëå "Ïàíñè/Ãåðìèîíà, ýïèçîä âòîðîé", êàê áîëüøèíñòâî íàçûâàëî ýòî ïðîèñøåñòâèå, Ðýíäè ïðèøåë íàâåñòèòü Ãåðìèîíó è ïðîâåðèòü, êàê ó íåå äåëà. Îíà âñå-òàêè âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî íóæíî íàïèñàòü åìó è ðàññêàçàòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, è îí îòâåòèë ïî÷òè ñðàçó æå.

Îíà âñòðåòèëà åãî â âíóòðåííåì äâîðèêå è òîò÷àñ æå óãîäèëà â ìåäâåæüå îáúÿòèå. Âïåðâûå çà äîëãîå âðåìÿ ÷óæîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå íå âûçâàëî ó íåå âîëíû òîøíîòâîðíûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. 

- Òû â ïîðÿäêå? – ñïðîñèë îí, êîãäà íàêîíåö îòïóñòèë åå îòäûøàòüñÿ. 

- Äà, âñå íîðìàëüíî, - îíà î÷àðîâàòåëüíî åìó óëûáíóëàñü. – Ñïàñèáî çà òî, ÷òî ïðèøåë. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñêó÷àëà è ìíå íóæíî î ìíîãîì ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü. 

- ß òîæå ñêó÷àë, - îòâåòèë ïàðåíü, è îíè, âçÿâøèñü çà ðóêè è îòìàõèâàÿñü îò íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ñíåæèíîê, ïîøëè ê òîìó æå äåðåâó, ïîä êîòîðûì ñèäåëè â ïðîøëûé ðàç. 

- Èòàê, î ÷åì òû õî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü? Ïîìíè, ÷òî òåáå ñîâñåì íå îáÿçàòåëüíî ðàññêàçûâàòü âñå – òîëüêî òî, ÷òî õî÷åøü. È ê ÷åìó ãîòîâà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ðàññêàçàëà åìó âñå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó íåé è Äðàêî, äàæå ïðèòîì, ÷òî ÷àñòü èñòîðèè Ðýíäè óæå áûëà èçâåñòíà èç åå ïèñåì, è î ñòîëêíîâåíèè ñ Ïàíñè. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà çàêîí÷èëà, ñëåçû òèõî ñòðóèëèñü èç åå ãëàç, õîòÿ îíà è íå âäàâàëàñü â ïîäðîáíîñòè ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî. Êîãäà äåâóøêà äîøëà äî òîãî, ÷òî Äðàêî ñîâåðøèë â èòîãå, ïîðòíîé âûãëÿäåë èñêðåííå ïîòðÿñåííûì. 

- Ïîõîæå, ÷òî ó ýòîãî òâîåãî ïàðíÿ åñòü íå òîëüêî ñìàçëèâîå ëè÷èêî, - îäîáðèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ îí. 

- ß íèêàê íå ìîãó ðàçîáðàòüñÿ âî âñåì ýòîì. Ðàíüøå ÿ ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî íàñ ñâÿçûâàåò òîëüêî ñåêñ, è, ìîæåò áûòü, îí ñïàñ ìåíÿ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí íå ïîëíûé èäèîò, íî âñå îñòàëüíîå… - Ãåðìèîíà áåñïîìîùíî óìîëêëà è òîëüêî ñìîòðåëà íà èãðó ñâåòà, ïðåëîìëÿâøåãîñÿ â ãðàíÿõ ñíåæèíîê ïîä åå íîãàìè. 

- Òû ãîâîðèëà ñ íèì îáî âñåì ýòîì? – ñïðîñèë Ðýíäè. 

- Íåò, ìû âîîáùå íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè çàáðàëè Ïàíñè. Áûëî êàê-òî… íåëîâêî… ß óæå âñÿ ïåðåíåðâíè÷àëà, è ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî òåïåðü îí èñïûòûâàåò êî ìíå òîëüêî îòâðàùåíèå… è âîîáùå… âñå òàê ïåðåïóòàëîñü, - Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è ïðèñëîíèëàñü ñïèíîé ê äåðåâó. 

- Õì… íó ëàäíî. Îí òåáå íðàâèòñÿ? ß èìåþ â âèäó, êàê ÷åëîâåê, à íå êàê ïàðòíåð ïî ñåêñó. 

- Íå çíàþ… - îíà îáäóìàëà ýòî. – Íàâåðíîå, ÿ áû ìîãëà âëþáèòüñÿ â íåãî, ïðè îïðåäåëåííîì ñòå÷åíèè îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ, íî åìó ïðèäåòñÿ èçìåíèòüñÿ. Ïåðåñòàòü òàê ãðóáèòü, êîãäà ìû íå â ïîñòåëè… 

- Î, íî òåáÿ âïîëíå óñòðàèâàåò, åñëè îí ãðóáî ñåáÿ âåäåò _â_ ïîñòåëè? – ïðåðâàë åå Ðýíäè ñ ëóêàâûì îãîíüêîì â ãëàçàõ. Äåâóøêà èãðèâî ïèõíóëà åãî êóëàêîì â áîê. – Íè÷åãî ñåáå, Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî òåáå íðàâÿòñÿ _òàêèå _âåùè…

- Íåò! ß íå… äà íó òåáÿ, - Ãåðìèîíà íåîæèäàííî õèõèêíóëà. – È ýòî âñÿ òâîÿ ïîìîùü? – îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà ñêàçàòü ýòî æàëîáíî, íî íå ñìîãëà ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ î÷åðåäíûì ïðèñòóïîì ñìåõà. – Ëàäíî, ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòàëî ïîëåã÷å, íî ñêàæè æå íàêîíåö, ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü? – îíà ñîáðàëà âñå ñèëû, ÷òîáû ñòðîãî ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. 

- Åùå ÷åãî! – Ðýíäè ïðûæêîì âñòàë íà íîãè. – Ñåðüåçíî, òû äîëæíà ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèòü. 

- Îí, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ïðîñòî ðàññìååòñÿ ìíå â ëèöî…

- À òåáÿ ýòî òàê âîëíóåò?

- Íåò, ïðîñòî…

- Ïðîñòî ÷òî?

- Ëàäíî, ÿ ïîãîâîðþ ñ íèì. Òåïåðü òû ñ÷àñòëèâ? – ãîðüêî, ëèøü íàïîëîâèíó ïðèòâîðÿÿñü, ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Òîëüêî åñëè ñ÷àñòëèâà òû, - ñêàçàë îí, òåïëî óëûáàÿñü. 

__

Åñëè áû Äðàêî õîòü ðàç óëûáíóëñÿ **òàê**… ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. _Äà,_ _Ðýíäè ïðàâ, ÿ íèêîãäà íå óçíàþ, åñëè íå ñïðîøó ñàìà. _

- Äóðà÷îê, - Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü è îáâèëà ðóêàìè åãî øåþ. Ðýíäè ñî ñìåõîì çàêðóæèë åå, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå åùå áëèæå. 

Çàòåì âçãëÿä Ðýíäè óïàë íà òåìíûé ñèëóýò, ñòîÿâøèé â äâåðÿõ øêîëû è íàáëþäàâøèé çà íèìè. 

- Ìèëàÿ, íå îãëÿäûâàéñÿ, íî, êàæåòñÿ, ìû óæå íå îäíè. 

- ×òî? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü è ñëåäóÿ çà ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Ðýíäè. Äðàêî ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ñêðûëñÿ â çàìêå. 

- ×åðò. Òåïåðü ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ îáúÿñíÿòü åìó è òî, êòî òû òàêîé, - îíà ñ äîñàäîé âçäîõíóëà. – Èíîãäà ìíå èíòåðåñíî, íå ïðèíîñèøü ëè òû áîëüøå íåïðèÿòíîñòåé, ÷åì ïîëüçû, - ïîääðàçíèëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà, îòñòðàíÿÿñü. 

- Ëó÷øå áûñòðåå äîãîíè åãî, - ñ óëûáêîé îòâåòèë Ðýíäè. – Óâèäèìñÿ ïîçæå. 

- Äîãîâîðèëèñü. Òû íàïèøåøü?

- Îáÿçàòåëüíî.

Çàòåì Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è ñòðåìèòåëüíî áðîñèëàñü âñëåä çà Äðàêî. Åé ïðèäåòñÿ ìíîãîå îáúÿñíèòü, íî, ïîõîæå, äåëî òîãî ñòîèëî… 

______________________________________

Íó âîò. Ýòî, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, êîíåö èñòîðèè:) Àâòîð ñíà÷àëà îáåùàëà ñèêâåë, íî òåïåðü íå ÷åøåòñÿ è ÷åñàòüñÿ, ïîõîæå, íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ. Åñëè åñòü æåëàþùèå ïðèäóìàòü è íàïèñàòü ïðîäîëæåíèå çà íåå – ïîæàëóéñòà, ìîÿ ïîñèëüíàÿ ïîìîùü è ïîääåðæêà âàì ãàðàíòèðîâàíû. 

Ñïàñèáî âñåì òåì, êòî ÷èòàë è âûñêàçûâàë ñâîå ìíåíèå: âû – ëó÷øèå! È èìåííî èç-çà âàñ íîâûå ãëàâû ïîÿâëÿëèñü ÷àùå, ÷åì ìîãëè áû. 

Åùå åñòü îäíî ìåñòàìè î÷åíü çàãàäî÷íîå "+1"… åãî ÿ ïåðåâåäó, êàê òîëüêî ñìîãó. Êòî-òî óæå ïðî÷èòàë âñå íà àíãëèéñêîì, äëÿ êîãî-òî ýòî áóäåò íåîæèäàííîñòüþ… â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íàäåþñü, âàì ïîíðàâèòñÿ. 

Çàêàí÷èâàþ áîëòàòü…

Ñ÷àñòëèâî!

SwEv


	22. Teneo Somnio ïîëíîñòüþ

Â îáùåì, åñëè ÿ íà÷íó áëàãîäàðèòü âñåõ, êîãî áû õîòåëîñü, òî ïðèäåòñÿ âûíîñèòü ýòî â îòäåëüíûé ôàéë)) Òàê ÷òî ÿ óäîâîëüñòâóþñü ïîñûëîì íåêîåãî íåâûðàçèìîãî è íåîïèñóåìîãî ñëîâàìè ñãóñòêà ïîëîæèòåëüíûõ ýìîöèé, ïðèçíàòåëüíîñòè è âîñõèùåíèÿ â àäðåñ Sunny Kitten. È «ÃÏ è ÂÊ», è «Íåíàâèñòü» ëåæàò â ïàïêå Best –  à òàì ìàëî ÷åãî ëåæèò! – è ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïåðå÷èòûâàþòñÿ:) 

È, êîíå÷íî, ôñåõ îñòàëüíûõ òîæå ïîìíþ è ëþáëþ!

SwEv

**Èãðû, à êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì. **

Èòàê, ýòî – ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûé âàðèàíò «Èãð, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì». Äåéñòâèå íà÷èíàåòñÿ ÷åðåç äâå íåäåëè ïîñëå ñöåíû â ïðèõîæåé, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà çàåõàëà Äðàêî â ïàõ, è èäåò ïî ñîâåðøåííî èíîìó ñöåíàðèþ.

Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå – åñëè âû ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî òåìû ñàäèçìà, íàñèëèÿ, æåñòîêîñòè, äåïðåññèè, áðåäîâûõ âèäåíèé, áåçóìèÿ è ñìåðòè (ÿ íè÷åãî íå óïóñòèëà?), çàòðîíóòûå â íèæåñëåäóþùåì êóñêå òåêñòà, ìîãóò èñïîðòèòü âàì âïå÷àòëåíèå îò ïðåäûäóùèõ ãëàâ, òî, ïîæàëóéñòà, **íå ÷èòàéòå**. Êðîìå òîãî, ðåéòèíã îïÿòü ïîäíèìàåòñÿ äî NC-17. 

Â òîì æå ñëó÷àå, åñëè âñå ýòî âàñ íå ñìóòèëî… íàñëàæäàéòåñü!

**Teneo****somnio***** – Ïóòü, ÷òî âåäåò ê áåçóìèþ…**

Ñìóòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î íåæíîì âëàæíîì ðòå, ñèëüíûõ ðóêàõ è ìÿãêîé îáíàæåííîé êîæå ïîä ïàëüöàìè, â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå ñëèâàâøèåñÿ â îäèí áóäîðàæàùèé êîì ñìóòíûõ, ðàçìûòûõ ýìîöèé è ïåðåæèâàíèé – âîò âñå, ÷òî îáû÷íî îñòàâàëîñü ó Ãåðìèîíû íàóòðî, íî òåïåðü, ïîêà íî÷ü åùå äëèëàñü, îíà êîð÷èëàñü íà ïðîñòûíÿõ, òèõî ïîñòàíûâàÿ. Îñòðûå îùóùåíèÿ îò òâåðäûõ ìóñêóëîâ ïîä ãëàäêîé êîæåé äîñòàâëÿëè òàêîå æå óäîâîëüñòâèå, êàê è ëàñêà ñâåòëûõ ïðÿäåé, èíîãäà çàäåâàþùèõ åå ëèöî. Âçãëÿä òåìíî-ñåðûõ ãëàç ñêîëüçèë ïî òåëó, èñ÷åçàÿ òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò âåðíóòüñÿ âíîâü, äðàçíÿ è òåðçàÿ åùå áîëüøå. Îí íå ãîâîðèë íè ñëîâà, íî äåâóøêà è áåç ýòîãî çíàëà, êòî áûë ñ íåé. 

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. 

Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîìíèëà, êàê îí îêàçàëñÿ â åå êðîâàòè. Âñå, ÷òî îíà çíàëà – ýòî òî, ÷òî åìó íå ñëåäîâàëî çäåñü íàõîäèòüñÿ… è ÷òî îíà ñêîðåå óìðåò, ÷åì ïîçâîëèò åìó óéòè. Âåñü åå ìèð ñîñòàâëÿëè âñïûøêè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèé, ñëó÷àéíûå íî÷íûå øîðîõè è íåâíÿòíûé ðèòìè÷íûé ðîêîò, ïîõîæèé íà øóì îêåàíñêèõ âîëí, ìÿãêî îìûâàþùèé îáà òåëà. Äåâóøêà âûòÿíóëà ðóêó è áåçäóìíî ïðîáåæàëà ïîäóøå÷êàìè ïàëüöåâ ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó íî÷íîãî ãîñòÿ, îùóùàÿ îòâåòíóþ äðîæü… Âíåçàïíî â åå ìèð âòîðãëàñü êàêàÿ-òî ÷óæäàÿ ñèëà, ðàçíîñÿ åãî âäðåáåçãè è âîçâðàùàÿ ê ðåàëüíîñòè… 

- Ãåðìèîíà! – øåïîòîì ïðîêðè÷àëà Ëàâàíäà, òðÿñÿ åå çà ïëå÷î. – Ïðîñíèñü! Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ïëîõîé ñîí!

Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà â êðîâàòè, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ãðóäè ïðîñòûíþ. 

- Ïëîõîé ñîí? – îíà ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò òóìàíà â ãîëîâå. _Íå ïëîõîé… õîðîøèé… î÷åíü õîðîøèé… _Î÷åðòàíèÿ òåìíîé êîìíàòû âíåçàïíî îáðåëè ðåçêîñòü. _Ìàëôîé… _- Äà, î÷åíü ïëîõîé ñîí, - âçäîõíóëà îíà è ïîïðîáîâàëà èçîáðàçèòü îáëåã÷åíèå îòòîãî, ÷òî íàêîíåö-òî ïðîñíóëàñü. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ìóñêóëû æèâîòà áóêâàëüíî ñâîäèëî ñóäîðîãîé íåóäîâëåòâîðåííîãî æåëàíèÿ – íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíîé, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âñåðüåç ñîìíåâàëàñü, èñ÷åçíåò ëè òà êîãäà-íèáóäü âîîáùå. Âðÿä ëè. Íî îùóùåíèÿ íå áûëè íåïðèÿòíûìè, ñîâñåì íåò. Ñêîðåå íàîáîðîò…

- ×òî òåáå ñíèëîñü? – ñïðîñèëà Ëàâàíäà ñ çåâêîì, ÿñíî ãîâîðèâøèì, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå åé íåò äî ýòîãî íèêàêîãî äåëà, íî íå ñïðîñèòü áûëî áû íåâåæëèâî. 

- ß íå ïîìíþ, - ñîëãàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê Ëàâàíäà çàïîëçàåò îáðàòíî ïîä îäåÿëî. Êàðòèíû ñíà íà÷àëè ìåðêíóòü, íî îíà âñå åùå ïîìíèëà, â ÷üèõ îáúÿòèÿõ íàõîäèëàñü. 

- Î, íó òîãäà ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, - ñëîâà ðàñòâîðèëèñü â ñóìðàêå êîìíàòû, îñòàâèâ Ãåðìèîíó íàåäèíå ñ òèøèíîé, îêóòûâàâøåé åå ïîäîáíî ãðîçîâîé òó÷å, ïîëíîé ïîòðåñêèâàþùèõ ìîëíèé. Äåâóøêà íå ìîãëà çàñíóòü ñíîâà. Îíà ëåãëà îáðàòíî, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ýòî ïîìîæåò, íî îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî íå â ñèëàõ äåðæàòü ãëàçà çàêðûòûìè äîëüøå ïàðû ñåêóíä. Ïî äîíîñèâøåìóñÿ äî íåå òèõîìó ïîñàïûâàíèþ îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ëàâàíäà óæå çàñíóëà. 

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ãåðìèîíà ñäàëàñü è ñåëà íà êðîâàòè, îáõâàòèâ êîëåíè ðóêàìè. Ñíà íå áûëî íè â îäíîì ãëàçó. Êàçàëîñü, êàæäûé íåðâ åå òåëà áûë íàïðÿæåí è ÷óòü ïîäåðãèâàëñÿ ïîä êîæåé. Ïîò, âûñòóïèâøèé âî ñíå, ìåäëåííî âûñûõàë, îñòàâëÿÿ íåïðèÿòíûå îùóùåíèÿ. Çàòåì îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî åå áåëüå òîæå áûëî ëèïêèì è âëàæíûì. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàñòîíàëà è ïåðåâåðíóëàñü íà æèâîò. Âïðî÷åì, ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò äåâóøêà îñòàâèëà âñå ïîïûòêè óñòðîèòüñÿ ïîóäîáíåå, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ñ êàæäûì íîâûì äâèæåíèåì ñîí óõîäèò âñå äàëüøå, à òîìëåíèå â æèâîòå, îäíîâðåìåííî òðåâîæàùåå è ïðèÿòíîå, ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå ñèëüíåå. 

Íàêîíåö, îíà âûëåçëà èç êðîâàòè, è, çàõâàòèâ êîìïëåêò ÷èñòîãî áåëüÿ èç ÿùèêà, íàïðàâèëàñü ê âàííîé. Áûñòðî ïðèíÿâ äóø è ïåðåîäåâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü ïåðåä çåðêàëîì. Áëåäíîå ëèöî ñ òåìíûìè êðóãàìè ïîä ãëàçàìè, ñìîòðåâøåå íà íåå îòòóäà, ìîãëî ñêîðåå ïðèíàäëåæàòü íàðêîìàíó, ó êîòîðîãî òîëüêî ÷òî âûðâàëè èç ðóê ïîëíûé øïðèö, óæå öàðàïàþùèé èãëîé êîæó. 

- Äâå íåäåëè… - îíà íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî íå ñïàëà êàê ñëåäóåò óæå òàê äîëãî. Ïî÷òè ñ ñàìîãî áàëà äåâóøêó ïîñåùàëè ýòè êîøìàðû, îò êîòîðûõ îíà êàæäûé ðàç ïîäñêàêèâàëà ñðåäè íî÷è. Ñåãîäíÿ â ïåðâûé ðàç ïðîñíóëñÿ êòî-òî åùå. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî, åñëè âñå ïîéäåò òàê è äàëüøå, ñêîðî âñÿ øêîëà áóäåò çíàòü, ÷òî îíà âèäèò ýòè… êîøìàðû. 

Îíà ïîòðîãàëà ïàëüöåì ìåøêè ïîä ãëàçàìè è çàìåòèëà, ÷òî åå ðóêè äðîæàò. _Ñïàòü… åñëè ÿ íå âûñïëþñü â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ, òî ïðåâðàùóñü â æèâîãî çîìáè. _Îíà ïðîêîâûëÿëà îáðàòíî â êîìíàòó è ëåãëà â êðîâàòü. Âíóòðåííîñòè âñå åùå ãîðåëè, à ðàçóì îäîëåâàëè æàðêèå, òåìíûå ìûñëè. 

Â ïîëîâèíå øåñòîãî îíà íå âûäåðæàëà è íà÷àëà îäåâàòüñÿ. _Ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü åñòåñòâåííûì. ß äîëæíà íàéòè ñïîñîá íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü._ Îíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà ñåáå ïîä íîñ ÷òî-òî íåëåñòíîå î «ïðîêëÿòîì Ìàëôîå è åãî ÷åðòîâîé ñåêñàïèëüíîñòè» è íàïðàâèëàñü â áèáëèîòåêó. 

Â ñóááîòó óòðîì áèáëèîòåêà îáû÷íî áûëà ïóñòà, íî ìèññèñ Ïèíñ óæå ïðèâûêëà âèäåòü çäåñü Ãåðìèîíó â ëþáîå âðåìÿ ñóòîê. Òî åñòü òàê áûëî ðàíüøå, êîãäà äåâóøêà åùå íå íà÷àëà óäåëÿòü áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ ñâîåé âíåøíîñòè, ÷åì ó÷åáå. Îíà íå áûëà â áèáëèîòåêå óæå öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü, è áèáëèîòåêàðøà òîëüêî ïîòðÿñåííî óñòàâèëàñü íà äåâóøêó, êîãäà òà ñ íåäîâîëüíûì âèäîì ïðîøëà ìèìî íåå ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê êíèæíûì øêàôàì â øåñòü ÷àñîâ óòðà. 

Ãåðìèîíà íåáðåæíî êèâíóëà æåíùèíå è ñðàçó ïðîøëà ê äàëüíèì ïîëêàì, ãäå ñòîÿëè êíèãè ïî çíàìåíèÿì, âèäåíèÿì è ïðåäñêàçàíèÿì – òîé ñåêöèè, â êîòîðóþ îíà êîãäà-òî ïîêëÿëàñü íå çàõîäèòü íèêîãäà è íè çà ÷òî. 

- Íó-ñ, ïîñìîòðèì, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ êîðåøêè êíèã ñ ïîëóñòåðøèìèñÿ îò âðåìåíè áóêâàìè. - «Êíèãà Ãðåç: òîëêîâàíèå è âñå, ÷òî âû õîòåëè çíàòü î ãðåçàõ, íî áîÿëèñü ñïðîñèòü»… ìîæåò áûòü… - îíà çàõâàòèëà êíèãó ñ ñîáîé, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñìîòðåòü. – Ñíû î ãîáëèíàõ, ñíû î ãèïïîãðèôàõ… íåò, âñå íå òî… Àãà. «Ñíû è ñîííûå ÷àðû», - Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà è ýòó êíèãó è ïîøëà ê ñòîëó. 

Ïåðâîå ïîñîáèå áûëî ïîä çàâÿçêó íàïîëíåíî âñÿêèì âçäîðîì, è, ìåëüêîì ïðîñìîòðåâ åãî, Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåøëà êî âòîðîé êíèãå. Òàì áûëî ãîðàçäî áîëüøå èíòåðåñíîãî. Íàïðèìåð, Áåç-Ñîííîå çåëüå, ïîçâîëÿþùåå ñïàòü áåç ñíîâèäåíèé, êîòîðîå, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, áûëî íàñòîëüêî òðèâèàëüíûì, ÷òî ëþáîé ìîã ïîäîéòè ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è ïîëó÷èòü ïîðöèþ, íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, íóæíî îíî åìó áûëî èëè íåò. Ãåðìèîíà ìûñëåííî ñòóêíóëà ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå äîäóìàëàñü îáðàòèòüñÿ ê ìåäñåñòðå ðàíüøå, è ïðîäîëæèëà ÷òåíèå. Íåìíîãî ïîãîäÿ îíà íàòêíóëàñü íà çàêëèíàíèå, îòëè÷íî çàìåíÿþùåå çåëüå – ïîçâîëÿþùåå êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñâîè ñíû è êàçàâøååñÿ íå òàêèì óæ ñëîæíûì. Ãåðìèîíà óäîâëåòâîðåííî âçäîõíóëà è ïðîëèñòàëà êíèãó äî êîíöà, íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé, íî áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå íàøëà. 

Íà ïóòè â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî Ãåðìèîíà áûëà çàíÿòà ïðèäóìûâàíèåì íåêîé êðàéíå çàïóòàííîé èñòîðèè î äåòñêîì êîøìàðå, íåîæèäàííî âåðíóâøåìñÿ è òåïåðü ïðåñëåäóþùåì åå ïî íî÷àì. ×òî-íèáóäü áàíàëüíîå… ñêàæåì, îñòðûå çóáû, áîëüøèå ñîáàêè… Äåâóøêà áûëà òàê çàíÿòà ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè, ÷òî íå çàìåòèëà, êàê äîøëà. Íà âõîäå â áîëüíèöó îíà ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ñïåøèâøåé êóäà-òî ñî âñåõ íîã. Î÷åâèäíî, â øêîëå îïÿòü íà÷àëàñü ýïèäåìèÿ óãðåâîé ñûïè – ïî÷òè âñå êîéêè áûëè çàíÿòû ó÷åíèêàìè, îòõîäèâøèìè îò ïîïûòîê ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî èñêîðåíèòü ýòó ãàäîñòü ó ñåáÿ íà ëèöå. Ìåäñåñòðà óì÷àëàñü ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà óñïåëà îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî åé íóæíî, òàê ÷òî äåâóøêà îñòàëàñü íè ñ ÷åì. 

- Íó âîò, òàêàÿ èñòîðèÿ ïðîïàëà çðÿ…

Îíà ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ïîïëåëàñü îáðàòíî â áàøíþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. _Ïðîñòî îòëè÷íàÿ èñòîðèÿ… òîëüêî î ÷åì îíà áûëà?.. ÷åðò, ýòî óæå íåâûíîñèìî!_ Ãåðìèîíà øèðîêî çåâíóëà è ïðîáîðìîòàëà ïàðîëü Äàìå â Ðîçîâîì. Ìîæåò áûòü, õîòü òåïåðü îíà ñìîæåò ïîñïàòü. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå ïëûëî, à ðóêè òðÿñëèñü. Îíà íàâåðíÿêà âûãëÿäåëà óæàñíî. 

Êîãäà äåâóøêà äîáðàëàñü äî êðîâàòè, îíà ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì íûðíóëà ïîä ìÿãêèå ïðîñòûíè, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî ãëàçà óæå çàêðûâàþòñÿ. Ñîí ïðèøåë ïî÷òè íåìåäëåííî. È âìåñòå ñ íèì êîøìàðû… 

***

- Ãåðìèîíà… - ãëóáîêèé ãîëîñ ñ ìóðëûêàþùèìè èíòîíàöèÿìè çâàë åå â ãëóáü äëèííîãî òåìíîãî êîðèäîðà. Õîòÿ íåò, ýòî áûë íå êîðèäîð – ìåñòî ñìóòíî íàïîìèíàëî òó çàëó, ÷åðåç êîòîðóþ îíè ñ Äðàêî ïðîøëè ïîñëå áàëà. Â òåíÿõ ÷òî-òî øåâåëèëîñü, ñëûøàëèñü îáðûâêè ôðàç, ïðîèçíåñåííûå øåëåñòÿùèì øåïîòîì, íî äåâóøêà ïðîäîëæàëà èäòè çà çâóêîì ëåãêîãî äûõàíèÿ è ýõîì øàãîâ, íå îáðàùàÿ íè íà ÷òî âíèìàíèÿ. 

- Ãåðìèîíà… - îíà çàäðîæàëà, êîãäà ìóðàøêè ïðîáåæàëè ó íåå ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó è èñ÷åçëè â ðàéîíå øåè, ñëîâíî íàýëåêòðèçîâàâ âîëîñû. 

- ß çäåñü! – äåâóøêà ïåðåøëà íà áåã. Â ãðóäè ðàçëèëàñü ñèëüíàÿ áîëü – áîëü, êîòîðàÿ, êàê îíà çíàëà, ïðåêðàòèòñÿ òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà îíà íàéäåò âëàäåëüöà ãîëîñà. 

- Íó æå, Ãåðìèîíà! Èäè êî ìíå… - ãîëîñ áûë íàñòîëüêî çíàêîì… êàæäàÿ êëåòî÷êà åå òåëà êðè÷àëà îá ýòîì, íî çâóêè åãî èìåíè äðàçíÿùå òàíöåâàëè ãäå-òî íà êðàþ ñîçíàíèÿ, íå æåëàÿ âñïëûâàòü íà ïîâåðõíîñòü. 

- Ïîäîæäè! Ïîæàëóéñòà! – áîëü â ãðóäè óñèëèâàëàñü. Îíà áîëüøå íå ìîãëà áåæàòü, íå ìîãëà èäòè. Âîçäóõà íå õâàòàëî, êàê áóäòî êòî-òî îñòàâèë îò åå ëåãêèõ òîëüêî ïîëîâèíó. 

- ß íå ìîãó… - îíà óïàëà íà êîëåíè. – Ïîæàëóéñòà, òû íóæåí ìíå… âåðíèñü… íå óõîäè… íå îñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ çäåñü… - Ãåðìèîíà óæå çàäûõàëàñü îò äóøèâøèõ åå ðûäàíèé. Ñëàáûé îãîíåê, âîçíèêøèé íåâäàëåêå, âíîâü äàë åé íàäåæäó. Äåâóøêà ñ òðóäîì ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè è ïîøëà ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ñâåòó, ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê… äâåðè. 

- Ãåðìèîíà… - ãîëîñ äîíîñèëñÿ ïðÿìî èç-çà äâåðè. Îíà òÿíóëà. Îíà òîëêàëà. Áîëü â ãðóäè ñòàëà óæå ïî÷òè íåâûíîñèìîé. Ãåðìèîíà âíîâü óïàëà íà êîëåíè è ïðèâàëèëàñü ê ñòåíå, âñõëèïûâàÿ.

- Âðåìÿ ïðèøëî, Ãåðìèîíà…

- Íî ÿ íå ìîãó… - ïðîðûäàëà äåâóøêà. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàêîé ìàëåíüêîé è æàëêîé â ýòîé áîëüøîé êîìíàòå, ðÿäîì ñ òÿæåëîé äâåðüþ. – Ìíå áîëüíî… òû äîëæåí ïîìî÷ü ìíå… ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿ ïðî… ïðîøó òåáÿ… - ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà ïðîèçíåñëà ýòè ñëîâà, Ãåðìèîíà îùóòèëà ðÿäîì ÷üå-òî ïðèñóòñòâèå. Ðóêà íåçíàêîìöà ñõâàòèëàñü çà âîðîòíèê åå ïåíüþàðà (õì, ðàçâå ó íåå êîãäà-òî áûë ïåíüþàð?) è ïîäíÿëà íà óðîâåíü åãî ãëàç. 

- Ìàëôîé? – çàäîõíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà ëèøü íàïîëîâèíó óäèâëåííî. Îíà ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ðóêè. – Ïîæàëóéñòà… ïîìîãè ìíå îòêðûòü äâåðü… ÿ äîëæíà… ÿ äîëæíà ïðîéòè. Îí æäåò ìåíÿ, ÿ äîëæíà ïðîéòè… î áîæå, êàê áîëüíî… - îíà ïî÷òè òåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå. Ïåðèôåðèéíîå çðåíèå îòêàçûâàëî, è ìèð ñóçèëñÿ äî ëèöà Äðàêî, åãî ñåðåáðÿíûõ ãëàç è æåñòêî ñæàòûõ ãóá. 

- ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ïîìîãàòü òåáå, Ãåðìèîíà… _×òî? Îí òîëüêî ÷òî íàçâàë ìåíÿ ïî èìåíè?_ Èíà÷å ïðîïàäåò âñÿ çàáàâà, - îí íàêëîíèëñÿ áëèæå, íî ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû áûëî çàëèòî ñëåçàìè, è ÷åðòû åãî ëèöà ðàñïëûâàëèñü. – Ãåðìèîíà… - òîò ãîëîñ… ýòî áûë Äðàêî. 

- Äðàêî, - âñõëèïíóëà îíà. 

- Åñëè òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ýòî ïðåêðàòèëîñü, òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèéòè è ïîïðîñèòü.… Ïðèäè, è âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Åñëè òû ïîïðîñèøü… íåò, åñëè òû óìîëèøü ìåíÿ ïðåêðàòèòü. ß – åäèíñòâåííûé… - îí ëåãêî ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê åå ãóáàì ñâîèìè, è áîëü íåìåäëåííî îòñòóïèëà. Ãåðìèîíà íåìåäëåííî âöåïèëàñü â íåãî, ïûòàÿñü ñëèòüñÿ â Äðàêî â îäíî öåëîå, ðàñòâîðèòüñÿ â íåì, òîëüêî ÷òîáû áîëü íå âîçâðàùàëàñü.

Êàê òîëüêî îíà íà÷àëà ïðèõîäèòü â ñåáÿ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèëèâ ñèë, Äðàêî îòòîëêíóë åå, è áîëü îõâàòèëà Ãåðìèîíó ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé. 

- Íåò… - ïðîñòîíàëà äåâóøêà. 

- Âðåìÿ ïðèøëî, Ãåðìèîíà. Ïðèäè è ïîïðîñè. Ãåðìèîíà… - ãîëîñ Äðàêî â åå óøàõ çâó÷àë îäíîâðåìåííî è íåæíî, è âëàñòíî, ïîíåìíîãó ñòèõàÿ…

***

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäñêî÷èëà â êðîâàòè è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî â êàìèíå ðåâåë îãîíü, êðîâàòè åå ñîñåäîê ïî êîìíàòå áûëè ïóñòû, à íà åå ëèöå ìåäëåííî âûñûõàëè ñëåçû. 

- Îïÿòü! – çàâîïèëà îíà. – ß áîëüøå íå âûäåðæó! Õâàòèò!

Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòîò ñîí íå ïîõîäèë íà îñòàëüíûå. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, â ÷åì-òî îí áûë åùå õóæå. Åé íåíàâèñòíà áûëà ñàìà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îíà óìîëÿëà Ìàëôîÿ î ÷åì-òî, äàæå åñëè ýòî áûë âñåãî ëèøü ñîí. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü äíÿ, ñëîíÿÿñü ïî Îáùåé Ãîñòèíîé è ðàçó÷èâàÿ çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå íàìåðåâàëàñü ïðèìåíèòü ïåðåä îòõîäîì êî ñíó. Ê øåñòè âå÷åðà îíà óæå åäâà ìîãëà ïåðåäâèãàòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî âûãëÿäåëà èçìîæäåííîé, è ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî äðóãèõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ èçáåãàëî åå. Îíà íå îáâèíÿëà èõ. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàõîäèëàñü íà ãðàíè ñðûâà – ïîñòîÿííî ñåðäèòàÿ, íåðâíàÿ è óñòàëàÿ. È âî âñåì ýòîì áûë âèíîâàò Ìàëôîé. 

Êîãäà îíà, ñèäÿ â êðåñëå îêîëî êàìèíà, ïåðå÷èòûâàëà çàêëèíàíèå â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, ê íåé, íåðåøèòåëüíî óëûáàÿñü, ïîäîøëè Ãàððè è Ðîí. Äåâóøêà íåìåäëåííî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèëèâ ðàñêàÿíèÿ îòòîãî, ÷òî ïîëíîñòüþ èãíîðèðîâàëà èõ ïîñëåäíèå äâå íåäåëè è íà ýòîò ðàç íàñòîÿùóþ, à íå èëëþçîðíóþ, áîëü â ãðóäè ïðè ìûñëè îá èõ èñïîð÷åííûõ îòíîøåíèÿõ. 

- Ïðèâåò, Ãåðìèîíà, êàê òû? – îáåñïîêîåíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî îíà íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ îòêóñûâàòü èì ãîëîâû ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ.  

- Äà, - ïîääåðæàë åãî Ðîí, - ìû â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ î÷åíü ðåäêî âèäåëèñü, è òû íå î÷åíü õîðîøî âûãëÿäèøü. 

Ãàððè ïèõíóë åãî â áîê è ñåðäèòî øèêíóë. 

- ß çíàþ. Ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî òàê íàäîëãî ïðîïàëà, ïðàâäà. ß çàíèìàëàñü îäíèì… èññëåäîâàíèåì, - íà÷àëà îáúÿñíÿòü Ãåðìèîíà, ñìîòðÿ â êíèãó, íî íå ðàçëè÷àÿ íè îäíîé áóêâû. 

– Ìû ìîæåì ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü? – íåìåäëåííî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. 

- Íå äóìàþ. ß ïðîñòî íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, - Ãåðìèîíà íåîïðåäåëåííî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. 

- Ýòî íå óãðåâàÿ ñûïü, íåò? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí ñî ñëàáîé óëûáêîé. 

- Íåò, - Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò. – Êàê æå ÿ ïî âàì ñêó÷àëà, - ðàññìåÿëàñü äåâóøêà, è îáà ãðèôôèíäîðöà ïîäîøëè ïîáëèæå, ÷òîáû îáíÿòü åå. Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü ñëåç. Îíà è íå îñîçíàâàëà, ñêîëüêî íåíàâèñòè, ñòðàõà è áîëè îíà íîñèëà â ñåáå âñå ýòî âðåìÿ – äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå âûïóñòèëà âñå ýòî íàðóæó ñî ñëåçàìè, îáíèìàÿ ñâîèõ äðóçåé. Îáëåã÷åíèå è ñïîêîéñòâèå âîëíîé ðàçëèâàëèñü ïî åå òåëó, ðàññëàáëÿÿ íàïðÿæåííûå íåðâû è îòãîíÿÿ óñòàëîñòü. 

- Ìû òîæå ñêó÷àëè ïî òåáå, Ãåðìè, - ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí åé íà óõî. Ãàððè, ìîë÷àëèâî ñîãëàøàÿñü, ïðèòÿíóë åå ê ñåáå åùå áëèæå. Èì ÿâíî ñòàíîâèëîñü òåñíî â óãëó îêîëî êàìèíà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ äåâóøêà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî çàäûõàåòñÿ. 

- Ëàäíî, ëàäíî, - ðàññìåÿëàñü îíà, - ïóñòèòå, âû ìåíÿ çàäóøèòå. 

Äðóçüÿ íåîõîòíî ïîâèíîâàëèñü. Êíèãà ñ çàêëèíàíèåì óïàëà ñ êîëåí Ãåðìèîíû è îñòàëàñü âàëÿòüñÿ íà ïîëó, çàáûòàÿ, ïîêà äåâóøêà åùå ðàç îáíÿëà ïîî÷åðåäíî îáîèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ. Êàçàëîñü, êðàñêè îêðóæàþùåãî ìèðà ñòàëè ÿð÷å, êîãäà îíà íàêîíåö îòîðâàëàñü îò íèõ, âûòèðàÿ ñëåçû ðàäîñòè. Óäèâèòåëüíî, êàêèìè îíè áûëè ïðèÿòíûìè…

Âñå åùå ïîñìåèâàÿñü, Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëàñü çà êíèãîé. Òà ëåæàëà íà ïîëó, ðàñêðûòàÿ íà òèòóëüíîì ëèñòå. Äåâóøêà ïðî÷èòàëà ñâîå èìÿ è äàòó âûäà÷è êíèãè… è îöåïåíåëà, êîãäà óâèäåëà èìÿ, çíà÷èâøååñÿ âûøå. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Ïðèìåðíî äâå íåäåëè íàçàä. 

***

Åñëè Ðîíà è Ãàððè êîãäà-íèáóäü è ñòàâèëè â òóïèê âíåçàïíûå ïåðåìåíû â íàñòðîåíèè èõ ïîäðóãè, òî âñå, ñëó÷àâøååñÿ ðàíüøå, íå øëî íè â êàêîå ñðàâíåíèå ñ òåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà ïîäíÿëà êíèãó. Äðóçüÿ äóìàëè, ÷òî äåëà ïîøëè íà ëàä, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âíîâü ñòàëà ïîõîæåé íà èõ ïðåæíþþ çíàêîìóþ, ñ íîâûì èìèäæåì èëè áåç íåãî, íî íåîæèäàííî â íåå ñëîâíî äåìîí âñåëèëñÿ. Ëèöî äåâóøêè ãðîçíî ïîòåìíåëî, ðóêè ñæàëèñü â êóëàêè, è îíà ïóëåé âûëåòåëà èç êîìíàòû, äàæå íå ïîïðîùàâøèñü, óíîñÿ ñ ñîáîé êíèãó. Ïðåæäå, ÷åì åå øàãè íà ëåñòíèöå îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñòèõëè, äî íèõ äîíåñëîñü íåñêîëüêî ñî÷íûõ âûðàæåíèé, âîñïèòàííîé äåâóøêå ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîäîáàþùèõ. 

Îíè îáåñêóðàæåíî ïîæàëè ïëå÷àìè è ñî÷ëè çà ëó÷øåå óáðàòüñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, áîðìî÷à ïîä íîñ ÷òî-òî îá «ýòèõ âçäîðíûõ äåâ÷îíêàõ». 

Ãåðìèîíà æå, íàïðîòèâ, ñèäåòü íà ìåñòå íå ñîáèðàëàñü. Ðóãàÿñü íà ÷åì ñâåò ñòîèò, îíà ìåðèëà øàãàìè ïóñòóþ ñïàëüíþ äåâî÷åê. Âñå åå ïðîêëÿòèÿ áûëè íàïðàâëåíû íà îäíîãî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî íåâåçó÷åãî øåñòèêóðñíèêà èç Ñëèçåðèíà. Íó êîíå÷íî æå! Îíà äîëæíà áûëà äîãàäàòüñÿ ðàíüøå! Ìàëôîé íàõîäèëñÿ íå òîëüêî _â_ åå ñíàõ, íî è _çà_ íèìè! Îíà èñïûòûâàëà æåëàíèå õîðîøåíüêî ïîáèòüñÿ ãîëîâîé îá ñòåíó çà òî, ÷òî íå ñîîáðàçèëà ýòîãî ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà, íî ó íåå áûëî îïðàâäàíèå – õðîíè÷åñêàÿ íåõâàòêà ñíà âñå ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. Òàê ÷òî âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà ëó÷øå ðàçîáüåò îá ñòåíó _åãî_ ãîëîâó… ñðàçó ïîñëå èçîùðåííûõ ïûòîê, êîíå÷íî, íåñêîëüêî âèäîâ êîòîðûõ îíà óæå óñïåëà ïðèäóìàòü.  

Íåíàâèñòü, óõîäèâøàÿ èç íåå, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îáíèìàëà ñâîèõ äðóçåé, âåðíóëàñü ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé ïîñëå òîãî, êàê äåâóøêà îñîçíàëà ñìûñë òîãî, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ÷èòàë ýòó êíèãó ïåðåä íåé. Çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå îíà âûó÷èëà, äåéñòâîâàëî â îáå ñòîðîíû. Âû ìîãëè èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî êàê äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íå äîïóñêàòü êîøìàðû ê ñåáå â ñîí, òàê è äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñíû äðóãèõ ëþäåé. Ìàëôîé, äîëæíî áûòü, èñïîëüçîâàë åãî êàæäóþ íî÷ü âñå ïîñëåäíèå äâå íåäåëè. Âñå òå õëîïîòû, â êîòîðûå îí ââÿçàëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðîäåëàòü ýòî, ìîãëè áû äàæå ëüñòèòü, åñëè áû Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî Äðàêî ñòðåìèëñÿ òîëüêî óäîâëåòâîðèòü ñâîþ èçâðàùåííóþ æàæäó ìåñòè. 

ßðîñòü, èñòîùåíèå è âÿçíóùàÿ íà çóáàõ ãîðå÷ü îòðàâëÿëè êàæäóþ ìûñëü Ãåðìèîíû, ïîíåìíîãó ñâîäÿ åå ñ óìà. Îíà òàê óñòàëà… åñëè áû îíà ìîãëà ñïîêîéíî ïîñïàòü, õîòü íåìíîãî… Íî íåò – òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà ñîáèðàëàñü çàñòàâèòü Ìàëôîÿ çàïëàòèòü çà âñå. Íà ñâîå ñ÷àñòüå, Ëàâàíäà è Ïàðâàòè âñå åùå áûëè íà îáåäå. Êîñîëàïó, êîòîðûé âçäóìàë ïîäðåìàòü íà êðûøêå åå ÷åìîäàíà, ïîâåçëî ìåíüøå. Ãåðìèîíà, íàõîäèâøàÿñÿ íà òðîïå âîéíû, íå ñêëîííà áûëà ïðîÿâëÿòü ñíèñõîæäåíèå íè ê êîìó – è êîò ñ âîçìóùåííûì øèïåíèåì îòëåòåë â ñòîðîíó êðîâàòè. Äåâóøêà íà÷àëà ðûòüñÿ â ñâîèõ âåùàõ, ðàçáðàñûâàÿ èõ ïî âñåé êîìíàòå è ñîïðîâîæäàÿ ïîÿâëåíèå êàæäîé âñå íîâûìè ïðîêëÿòèÿìè â àäðåñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. 

Åãî èìÿ øòîðìîâûì âåòðîì ðåâåëî â ãîëîâå è ñåðíîé êèñëîòîé ðàçúåäàëî ãóáû. Î, êàê îíà _íåíàâèäåëà _ýòîãî ñëèçåðèíñêîãî óáëþäêà! Ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè ðàçóìà è çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà âûëåòåëè èç ãîëîâû, óñòóïàÿ ìåñòî ðàçðàñòàþùåìóñÿ áåçóìèþ. 

Íàêîíåö, îíà íàøëà òå âåùè, êîòîðûå èñêàëà, è áûñòðî ïåðåîäåëàñü. ×åðíûé ëèô÷èê, ÷åðíûå òðóñèêè, ïëåòü è ÷åðíûé êîìïëåêò ÷óëîê âìåñòå ñ ïîÿñîì. Ïîäàðîê îò Ðýíäè, ïîëó÷åííûé ñîâèíîé ïî÷òîé ñ íåäåëþ íàçàä. Çàïèñêà, ïðèëîæåííàÿ ê ñâåðòêó èç ëåîïàðäîâîé òèñíåíîé áóìàãè, ãëàñèëà:

_Äîðîãàÿ Ãåðìèîíà,_

_ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ìîãëî áû òåáå ïðèãîäèòüñÿ – êàê çíàê îêîí÷àíèÿ Øêîëû Ðýíäè Äæàéëçà Äëÿ ßêîáû Íåâèííûõ, Íåñîâåðøåííîëåòíèõ Ëèñèö. Íàäåþñü, ÷òî âñå ýòî åùå äîëãî ïðîëåæèò áåç äåëà, íî íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé…_

_Ñ ëþáîâüþ,_

_Ðýíäè. _

Òîãäà îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü – è ýòî áûë ïåðâûé èñêðåííèé ñìåõ çà âñå âðåìÿ, ïðîøåäøåå ñ òîãî çëîïîëó÷íîãî áàëà. Òåïåðü ýòî óæå íå êàçàëîñü åé òàêèì çàáàâíûì. Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåîäåëàñü â îòêðîâåííîå áåëüå, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî åå ñìåõ çâó÷èò óæå ïî÷òè èñòåðè÷åñêè. Íå òî ÷òîáû åå ýòî çàáîòèëî. Îíà äàëà Ìàëôîþ øàíñ çàáûòü åãî ãëóïóþ øóòêó è óñïîêîèòüñÿ, íî, î÷åâèäíî, îí íå áûë íàñòðîåí ñäàâàòüñÿ. Îí íà÷àë âîéíó, è òåïåðü, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî èìåííî îí áðîñàë ãðàíàòû â åå îêîïû, îíà áûëà ãîòîâà äàòü îòïîð. Îí õî÷åò âîéíû – îòëè÷íî, îí åå ïîëó÷èò. Âîò òîëüêî ïîáåäû Ìàëôîþ íå âèäàòü, äàæå åñëè îí ïðîäîëæèò òåðçàòü åå ñâîèìè èçâðàùåííûìè ñíàìè åùå ïàðó òûñÿ÷ ëåò. 

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà íàòÿíóëà ÷óëêè, Ãåðìèîíà çàõâàòèëà ñ êðîâàòè ïàðó òóôåëü íà âûñîêèõ êàáëóêàõ, îñòàëüíóþ îäåæäó è ïàëî÷êó. Çàòåì îíà ïðîøëà â âàííóþ è âñòàëà ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, ðàñ÷åñûâàÿñü è ïîäïðàâëÿÿ ìàêèÿæ. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà, íàêîíåö, îòîøëà îò íåãî íà øàã, îòòóäà íà íåå ñìîòðåëà ïðèâëåêàòåëüíàÿ äåâóøêà ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äâàäöàòè ëåò, ñ íàïèñàííîé íà ëèöå ðåøèìîñòüþ è ëèõîðàäî÷íî ãîðÿùèìè ãëàçàìè. 

Óäîâëåòâîðåííî âçäîõíóâ, Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà îäåæäó, ïàëî÷êó è ïîøëà ê âûõîäó. Ïðèêîñíóâøèñü ê õîëîäíîìó ìåòàëëó äâåðíîé ðó÷êè, îíà âíåçàïíî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå âûðàáîòàëà íè ñõåìû íàïàäåíèÿ, íè ïëàíà çàùèòû. ×òî, åñëè îíà çàìàõíóëàñü íà òî, ñ ÷åì íå ñïðàâèòñÿ?

 _Ëàäíî, äóìàé, Ãåðìèîíà, äóìàé…_ ñêàçàëà îíà ñàìà ñåáå. _Ñíà÷àëà íóæíî çàñòàâèòü ýòîãî ñëèçåðèíñêîãî óáëþäêà óáðàòüñÿ èç òâîèõ ñíîâ. Êàê? Çàáðàòüñÿ â åãî ñîí è åùå ðàç ïíóòü åãî ïîä ÿéöà. Î÷åâèäíî, â ïåðâûé ðàç äî íåãî íå äîøëî. Òàê. È ÷òî ïîòîì? _Íà ýòîì âñå ìûñëè îáðûâàëèñü. Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà îäíî – åé õîòåëîñü óñòðîèòü åìó íàñòîÿùóþ ïûòêó, íå òîëüêî ôèçè÷åñêóþ, íî è äîáðàòüñÿ äî ìûñëåé, ÷óâñòâ, ýìîöèé, èñòåðçàòü ñàìó äóøó… Åé õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû îí èñïûòàë âñå, ÷òî òîëüêî âîçìîæíî âîîáðàçèòü. _Äóìàé, äóìàé…_ îíà ìåòàëàñü ïî êîìíàòå, íåáðåæíî çàêèíóâ îäåæäó íà ïëå÷î è êðåïêî çàæàâ ïàëî÷êó â êóëàêå. 

_Ëàäíî. ×åãî õî÷åò **îí**?_ Îíà îáäóìàëà ýòîò âîïðîñ. Ñíà÷àëà – ñâåò, èãðèâûå âèäåíèÿ, êîíöåíòðèðîâàâøèå âñå åå âíèìàíèå íà íåì, ïîòîì – èçìàòûâàþùèå ñåêñóàëüíûå ôàíòàçèè, è, íàêîíåö, ñåãîäíÿ – ïîïûòêà ñëîìèòü åå âîëþ. 

Îáäóìûâàíèå ñíîâ çàñòàâèëî Ãåðìèîíó íåìíîãî çàêîëåáàòüñÿ. Îíà âîîáùå çíàëà, âî ÷òî âïóòûâàëàñü? Îäíî âîñïîìèíàíèå î òåõ âèäåíèÿõ çàñòàâëÿëî åå âíóòðåííîñòè ñâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ â îäèí äðîæàùèé êîìîê è ïðîáóæäàëî ê æèçíè îò÷àÿííîå, îïóñòîøàþùåå æåëàíèå. È ýòî óòðî… îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàêîé áåñïîìîùíîé, òàêîé çàâèñèìîé îò åãî ìèëîñåðäèÿ… äåéñòâèòåëüíî îòâðàòèòåëüíûå îùóùåíèÿ, íî äåâóøêà âñå åùå íå ìîãëà ïîáîðîòü èñêóøåíèÿ ïðîñòî ïîéòè ê Äðàêî è ñäåëàòü âñå, î ÷åì îí åé ãîâîðèë. Ó íåãî áûëî âñå, ÷òî åé íóæíî… åñëè áû òîëüêî… 

- Íåò! Ïðåêðàòè! – çàêðè÷àëà îíà è ñïðÿòàëà ëèöî â ëàäîíÿõ. Îíà çàãëóøàëà ýòî æåëàíèå ñ ñàìîãî óòðà, íî â ïåðâûé ðàç ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ æåëàíèÿì Ìàëôîÿ, âñïëûëà íà ïîâåðõíîñòü. Ïî÷åìó-òî îí è ïðàâäà îêàçûâàë íå íåå îãðîìíîå âëèÿíèå. Íåñìîòðÿ íà íåíàâèñòü è îòâðàùåíèå, îõâàòûâàþùèå åå êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îíà âñïîìèíàëà âñå, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë åé è åå äðóçüÿì â ïðîøëîì, è î òîé ãëóïîé èãðå, êîòîðóþ çàòåÿë ñåé÷àñ, Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà íå ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî Äðàêî ñóìåë ïîëó÷èòü íàä íåé ñòðàííóþ âëàñòü. 

_Âñå ðàâíî ó íåãî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ…_ Ãåðìèîíà áûëà íå íàñòîëüêî ãëóïà, ÷òîáû îòðèöàòü î÷åâèäíîå, íî ýòî òîëüêî åùå ñèëüíåå ðàçîæãëî åå ãíåâ. Îíà ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, êàê ñèëüíî ýòè ñíû óñïåëè îòðàâèòü åå äóøó. Ãîòîâà ëè îíà áûëà ê îòêðûòîìó ñòîëêíîâåíèþ? Âðÿä ëè. Äðàêî áûë ñëèøêîì óæ óâåðåí â ñåáå. Åäèíñòâåííîå åå ïðåèìóùåñòâî – ýòî ýëåìåíò íåîæèäàííîñòè. Òîëüêî òàê îíà ñóìåëà áû èñïîëüçîâàòü çàêëèíàíèå Äðàêî ïðîòèâ íåãî ñàìîãî, çàáðàòüñÿ âíóòðü ñîçíàíèÿ ñëèçåðèíöà äàæå áåç åãî âåäîìà. Âûâåäàòü åãî ñëàáîñòè, à ïîòîì çàðîíèòü ê íåìó â äóøó õîòü íåáîëüøîå ñîìíåíèå â ñâîèõ ñèëàõ. Òîãäà… _òîãäà_ îíà ñìîæåò äèêòîâàòü ñâîè ïðàâèëà. _×òî æ, ýòîò ïëàí íå õóæå ëþáîãî äðóãîãî… à îñòàëüíîå ìîæíî îáäóìàòü è ïîòîì. _

Ãåðìèîíà ðàñ÷èñòèëà ìåñòî â ñåðåäèíå êîìíàòû è øëåïíóëàñü íà ïîë, ñåâ â ïîçó ëîòîñà è çàæàâ ïàëî÷êó â îäíîé ðóêå. Ìîæåò, ýòî âûãëÿäåëî è íå î÷åíü æåíñòâåííî, íî, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ñåé÷àñ îíà îùóùàëà ñåáÿ ñêîðåå áåøåíûì êðîêîäèëîì, ÷åì ëåäè. Äåâóøêà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è ïîïûòàëàñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà çàêëèíàíèè. Çà ýòîò äåíü îíà ïåðå÷èòûâàëà èíñòðóêöèþ ïî íàëîæåíèþ ÷àð ñòîëüêî ðàç, ÷òî íóæíàÿ ñòðàíèöà êàê íàÿâó ñòîÿëà ó íåå ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü ìûñëåííî íàùóïàòü ðàçóì Ìàëôîÿ. Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ íåóäà÷íûõ ïîïûòîê îíà, íàêîíåö, ñìîãëà äîñòàòî÷íî óñïîêîèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû êîíöåíòðàöèÿ ñòàëà ïîëíîé. 

Ïî÷òè íåìåäëåííî ïî òåëó ïðîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè è îíà îùóòèëà ïðèñóòñòâèå Ìàëôîÿ – ãäå-òî ê ñåâåðó îò áàøíè Ãðèôôèíäîðà. _Íàâåðíîå, îáùàÿ ãîñòèíàÿ Ñëèçåðèíà…_ Çàòåì äåâóøêà ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü íà ñîçäàíèè Ñôåðû, Ïëåíÿþùåé Ãðåçû… íó, òåðìèíîëîãèÿ ÿâíî îñòàâëÿëà æåëàòü ëó÷øåãî, íî çàòî ñåðåáðèñòûé øàð, îêðóæàþùèé Ìàëôîÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáå î÷åíü ÷åòêî. Ñôåðà äîëæíà áûëà îñòàâàòüñÿ òàì âñå âðåìÿ, ïîêà Ìàëôîé íå îòïðàâèòñÿ êî ñíó – òîãäà îíà ïëåíèò åãî ñíû, çàìàíèò èõ â èëëþçîðíûé êàïêàí è îñòàâèò íà ëàäîíè åå ðàçóìà… _×åðò, íó è êàøà áûëà â ãîëîâå ó àâòîðà ýòîé êíèæèöû! _

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû, Ìàëôîé íå ñîáèðàëñÿ äîëãî çàñèæèâàòüñÿ â ãîñòèíîé. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ òî, ÷òî äåâóøêà áûëà óòîìëåíà, çàìåòèëè âñå, è îí íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû åé óäàëîñü ïîñïàòü áåç åãî «ïîìîùè» õîòü íåìíîãî, îòïðàâèâøèñü â êðîâàòü ïîðàíüøå. 

_Òû íå äóðàê, Ìàëôîé. ß äîëæíà ýòî ïðèçíàòü. Òû äåðçêèé, ñàìîóâåðåííûé, âûñîêîìåðíûé ñóêèí ñûí, íî òû íå ãëóï._ Ãåðìèîíà ïðîíàáëþäàëà, êàê îí óñòðàèâàåòñÿ íà ïîëó, ãîòîâÿñü íà÷àòü êîëäîâñòâî. Çàòåì îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åãî âîëÿ òÿíåòñÿ ê íåé, è óâåëà åå ñ ïðàâèëüíîãî ïóòè, ïîäñóíóâ îáðàç ñàìîé ñåáÿ, ëåæàùåé â êðîâàòè è ïûòàþùåéñÿ çàñíóòü. 

Áûëî äüÿâîëüñêè òðóäíî îäíîâðåìåííî è âîîáðàæàòü ñåáÿ èñòîùåííîé è çàñûïàþùåé, è îòñòðàíåííî íàáëþäàòü çà âñåì ïðîèñõîäÿùèì, ïûòàÿñü íå ïîääàòüñÿ âëàñòè ÷àð, íî Ãåðìèîíà ñïðàâèëàñü. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî Ìàëôîé íà÷àë ïðîèçíîñèòü çàêëèíàíèå, è óâèäåëà, êàê åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ Ñôåðà îõâàòèëà åå âîîáðàæàåìîå òåëî è ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ê íåé ñàìîé. Ãåðìèîíå ïðèøëîñü ïðèëîæèòü âñå ñèëû, ÷òîáû óâåðíóòüñÿ îò åå ùóïàëåö. 

Îäíàêî êàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé áûë óñïåøíî îäóðà÷åí ñîçäàííîé åé èëëþçèåé è èçëèøíèõ óñèëèé ïðèëàãàòü íå ñîáèðàëñÿ. Êîãäà îí çàêîí÷èë ñ óñòàíîâëåíèåì êîíòðîëÿ è ïåðåøåë íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ê óïðàâëåíèþ ñíàìè, Ãåðìèîíå îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî çàêðûòü ãëàçà è íàáëþäàòü, êàê ïåðåä íåé, êàê â òåëåâèçîðå, ïðîõîäÿò êàðòèíû åå ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âèäåíèÿ. Î÷àðîâàòåëüíî. Íà ýòîò ðàç äåâóøêà êîíòðîëèðîâàëà ñåáÿ, ïîýòîìó íàñûëàåìûå Ìàëôîåì ñíû íå èìåëè íàä íåé íèêàêîé âëàñòè. Ñåãîäíÿøíèé êîøìàð ìàëî ÷åì îòëè÷àëñÿ îò ïðîøëîãî ðàçà. Îïÿòü êîðèäîð, òüìà, øåïîò è áîëü â ãðóäè. Ãåðìèîíà âíîâü íà÷àëà ñîñðåäîòà÷èâàòüñÿ íà ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèè ñàìîãî Ìàëôîÿ. Ïîõîæå, ÷òî, çàïóñòèâ ïðîöåññ, îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ëå÷ü â êðîâàòü è õîðîøî ïîñïàòü. _×åðòà ñ äâà._ Íå òåïåðü, êîãäà îíà óæå ðàçîáðàëàñü, êàê äåéñòâóåò ýòî çàêëèíàíèå. Âñå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòî, íà ñàìîì äåëå, òîëüêî òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îíà îäíîâðåìåííî ìó÷èëàñü â êîøìàðàõ, ñèäåëà íà ïîëó â êîìíàòå è ìûñëåííî ðûñêàëà ïî çàìêó â ïîèñêàõ ïðèñóòñòâèÿ Ìàëôîÿ, âûçûâàëî îùóùåíèå ðàçäâîåíèÿ ëè÷íîñòè. Èëè ñêîðåå ðàñòðîåíèÿ? Îò ïîïûòîê âñå ýòî ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàòü óæå íà÷èíàëà áîëåòü ãîëîâà. Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü â ñâîå ñíîâèäåíèå – êàê ðàç â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îíà-èëëþçèÿ îáåññèëåíî ñïîëçàëà íà ïîë, íå â ñîñòîÿíèè íè îòêðûòü äâåðü, íè ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ áîëüþ. 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà îò òîãî, íàñêîëüêî ìàëåíüêîé è æàëêîé îíà âûãëÿäåëà âî ñíå. Òàêàÿ áåñïîìîùíàÿ, òàêàÿ óÿçâèìàÿ… èìåííî òàêàÿ, êàêîé åå õîòåë âèäåòü Ìàëôîé… Äåâóøêà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê íîâàÿ âîëíà ãíåâà ïîäíèìàåòñÿ â ãðóäè_. ß ïîêàæó òåáå, êòî èç íàñ äâîèõ ìàëåíüêèé è æàëêèé… _îíà âçÿëà ñâîå ïîâåäåíèå âî ñíå ïîä êîíòðîëü, âñòàëà, íå ÷óâñòâóÿ áîëüøå áîëè è ïîìíÿ, ÷òî âñå ýòî òîëüêî èëëþçèÿ, ïîäîøëà ê äâåðè è îäíèì ðûâêîì ðàñïàõíóëà åå. Çà íåé íå áûëî íè÷åãî. Òîëüêî ÷åðíàÿ äûðà, çàïîëíåííàÿ ñåðûì äûìîì. 

***

Åé ïîâåçëî, ÷òî â ýòîò ìîìåíò Äðàêî óæå ñïàë, èíà÷å îí áû îáÿçàòåëüíî çàìåòèë èçìåíåíèå â ñöåíàðèè. ×óâñòâóÿ ïîëíîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå îòòîãî, ÷òî ñîðâàëà åìó õîòÿ áû êîíöîâêó ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü, îòîäâèãàÿ êëóáû ñåðîãî äûìà â íåáûòèå è âíîâü íàùóïûâàÿ ñîçíàíèå Ìàëôîÿ. Åå Ñôåðà âñå åùå îêóòûâàëà ñïÿùåãî ñëèçåðèíöà, ïëàâàÿ âîêðóã è îæèäàÿ åå ïðèêàçàíèé. 

- Teneo Somnio! – ðåçêî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà è óâèäåëà, êàê Ñôåðà ñæàëàñü, îáëåïëÿÿ Ìàëôîÿ, ñëîâíî íåâèäèìîé ïëåíêîé. Âíåçàïíî îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ïàäàåò â îçåðî ðîçîâîãî, ñåðîãî è ñåðåáðÿíîãî, ïðîâàëèâàÿñü âíóòðü ñíà Äðàêî. Ó Ãåðìèîíû íå áûëî íèêàêîãî ïðåäâàðèòåëüíîãî ñöåíàðèÿ, ïîýòîìó åé, î÷åâèäíî, ïðèäåòñÿ èçîáðåòàòü ÷òî-òî íà õîäó. _×òî æ, òàê òîëüêî âåñåëåå…_ Äåâóøêà îãëÿäåëàñü. Äåëî, ïîõîæå, ïðîèñõîäèëî íà óðîêå Çåëèé, òîëüêî Äðàêî – áîëåå âçðîñëàÿ, âûñîêàÿ è ìóñêóëèñòàÿ âåðñèÿ ñåáÿ ñàìîãî – áûë ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì, à íå ó÷åíèêîì. 

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è ñïîêîéíî ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ Áëåéç Çàáèíè, ñëèçåðèíöåì. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê äåâóøêà íåìíîãî îñâîèëàñü (÷òî íå âûçâàëî îñîáûõ òðóäíîñòåé, õîòÿ îêðóæàþùåå è êàçàëîñü ñòðàííûì – âñå áûëî ïî÷òè ïðèâû÷íûì, íî ïåðåâåðíóòûì ñ íîã íà ãîëîâó… íàïðèìåð, ìðàìîðíàÿ ñòàòóÿ Ñíåéïà, ñòîÿùàÿ íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîì ñòîëå è óãðîæàþùå âîïÿùàÿ ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî åå íèêòî íå ñëóøàë… ìîæåò, ýòî çíà÷èëî, ÷òî â ðåàëüíîé æèçíè Ìàëôîé âòàéíå áîãîòâîðèë Ñíåéïà?), îíà íà÷àëà ïîäñòðàèâàòü ñîáûòèÿ, ìîãóùèå ïðèâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå ïðîôåññîðà Ìàëôîÿ. 

Î÷åíü óäîáíûì áûëî òî, ÷òî ëþäè â êëàññå çàìå÷àëè è åå, è òî, ÷òî îíà äåëàëà, òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ýòîãî õîòåëà. Òî, ÷òî îíà êîíòðîëèðîâàëà çäåñü âñå è âñÿ, âêëþ÷àÿ äàæå Äðàêî, âûçâàëî ó äåâóøêè øèðî÷åííóþ óõìûëêó. Îíà âñêî÷èëà ñíà÷àëà íà ïàðòó, à ïîòîì ïåðåáðàëàñü íà ñòîë ê Ñíåéïó. 

- Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð, íî âû áûëè î÷åíü ïëîõèì ìàëü÷èêîì, è òåïåðü âàì ïîðà îòêëàíÿòüñÿ, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà íà óõî ñòàòóå è ñòîëêíóëà åå íà ïîë. Íèêòî â êëàññå íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèë – âñå, âêëþ÷àÿ Ìàëôîÿ, áûëè ñëèøêîì çàíÿòû ñîçåðöàíèåì áåññìûñëåííûõ ñëîâ, âîçíèêàþùèõ èç âîçäóõà ïðÿìî â öåíòðå êîìíàòû. 

Ñòàòóÿ óïàëà ñ íåãðîìêèì âñêðèêîì, è, êîãäà êîñíóëàñü ïîëà, íå ðàçáèëàñü, à ïðîñòî ïðîâàëèëàñü ñêâîçü íåãî… ñëîâíî óòîíóëà. 

- Ýé! – ïðîôåññîð Ìàëôîé íàêîíåö åå çàìåòèë. – Íåìåäëåííî ñÿäüòå îáðàòíî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð! Âû íå èìååò ïðàâà òàê îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì! – îí çàìàõàë ïàëî÷êîé â âîçäóõå. - Îí î÷åíü õðóïîê, ðàçâå âû íå âèäèòå? – Ìàëôîé óêàçàë íà ïîë. – _Î÷åíü_ õðóïîê!

- Óïñ… - ñ óñìåøêîé ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà è ïåðåñêî÷èëà ñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà îáðàòíî íà ñâîþ ïàðòó. 

- ×òî âû çäåñü äåëàåòå, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå? – òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèë îí. – Ýòîò óðîê – òîëüêî äëÿ ìàëü÷èêîâ.

Ãåðìèîíà îãëÿíóëàñü è çàìåòèëà â êîìíàòå åùå íåñêîëüêî äåâî÷åê, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà. 

- ß òðåáóþ, ÷òîáû âû íåìåäëåííî óøëè! – çàâîïèë îí ñ èíòîíàöèÿìè ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. 

-Îêåé, - ñêàçàëà îíà ñ íåâèííîé óëûáêîé è óñåëàñü íà ïàðòó. – Òàê ëó÷øå?

- Íàìíîãî, - âîð÷ëèâî îòâåòèë Ìàëôîé è âåðíóëñÿ ê óðîêó. ×òî áû îí íè ðàññêàçûâàë êëàññó, ýòî îïðåäåëåííî íå èìåëî íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ ê Çåëüÿì. 

- Áëåéç! – ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà è ïîìàíèëà ñëèçåðèíöà ïàëüöåì. – ß õî÷ó òåáÿ. Èäè ñþäà! – òîò ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ ïîä÷èíèëñÿ, ñàëüíî óñìåõàÿñü. 

Äåâóøêà íà÷àëà ñíèìàòü ñ ñåáÿ õîãâàðòñîâñêóþ ôîðìó, ïîäàâàÿ ïðèìåð ñëèçåðèíöó, êîòîðûé íà÷àë äåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå. Êîãäà îíè îáà îñòàëèñü òîëüêî â êëîóíñêèõ êîñòþìàõ (íå ñïðàøèâàéòå, îòêóäà è ïî÷åìó!;), òî, ñìåÿñü, ïîâàëèëèñü íà ïàðòó è íà÷àëè öåëîâàòüñÿ. Ìàëôîé è íà ýòîò ðàç áûë åäèíñòâåííûì, çàìåòèâøèì èõ ïîâåäåíèå.

- ×òî âû äåëàåòå? È ïî÷åìó íå äåëàåòå êîíñïåêòû?.. – ñïðîñèë îí, îñòàíîâèâøèñü ðÿäîì ñ èõ ïàðòîé. – Ó÷åíèêè äîëæíû ýòî äåëàòü, âû æå çíàåòå… - åãî ãîëîñ çàìåð, êîãäà ðóêà Áëåéçà ñêîëüçíóëà ïîä ãåðìèîíèí ñâèòåð â ÿðêèé ãîðîøåê.

- ß äóìàë, ÷òî ó÷åíèêè äîëæíû òàñêàòü ïå÷åíüå è ïåòü äðåâíèå öåðêîâíûå ãèìíû… - çàìåòèë Áëåéç, âçÿâ íåáîëüøóþ ïåðåäûøêó. 

- Íó, äà, íî òîëüêî íà âûõîäíûõ, - ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé, ÷üè ãëàçà ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî íà÷àëè ïîëçòè íà ëîá, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà è Áëåéç çàòåÿëè òàíåö, î÷åíü ïîõîæèé íà òî ïðåäñòàâëåíèå, êîòîðîå îíà óñòðîèëà ñ Øåéëîì íà áàëó ïî ñëó÷àþ Õýëëîóèíà. Ïîòåðÿâ äàð ðå÷è, îí òîëüêî ñìîòðåë íà ñòðàííóþ ïàðó â êëîóíñêèõ êîñòþìàõ, ïðè ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèè èçäàþùèõ ñòðàííûé çâîí, è áåñòîëêîâî îòêðûâàë è çàêðûâàë ðîò. 

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü. Åå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàäîâàë òîò ôàêò, ÷òî âî ñíå îíà íå ìîãëà íè÷åãî ÷óâñòâîâàòü. Âñå ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áîëüøå ïîõîäèëî íà òåëåâèçèîííóþ ïåðåäà÷ó, ÷åì íà ðåàëüíóþ æèçíü. Íàâåðíîå, è ê ëó÷øåìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî èäåÿ ïîïðîáîâàòü ÷òî áû òî íè áûëî ñ Áëåéçîì Çàáèíè âûçûâàëà îòâðàùåíèå… õîòÿ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ìàëôîÿ îïðåäåëåííî ñòîèëî âñåõ óñèëèé. 

Ãåðìèîíà è Çàáèíè çàêîí÷èëè òàíåö â ïîëíîì ñîîòâåòñòâèè ñ áàëüíûì âàðèàíòîì, à çàòåì óñòðîèëèñü íà ñòîëå, ïðîäîëæàÿ öåëîâàòüñÿ. Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ìàëôîÿ òåì âðåìåíåì ìåíÿëîñü – îò ðàçäðàæåíèÿ – ê èíòåðåñó, è çàòåì – ê ìåäëåííîé àãîíèè. Ãåðìèîíà ãðîìêî çàñòîíàëà, êîãäà Áëåéç ïðîïóñòèë åå âîëîñû ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè è ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì îòìåòèëà, ÷òî Ìàëôîé óæå âçìîê. 

Äåâóøêà ðàññìåÿëàñü è îòïèõíóëà Áëåéçà îò ñåáÿ. 

- Äîñòàòî÷íî! – çàâîïèëà îíà è óõâàòèëàñü çà Ìàëôîÿ, òîëêàÿ åãî îáðàòíî íà êðîâàòü. Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî ïðèêîâàëà åãî ðóêè ê ñïèíêå êðîâàòè è ïðèâÿçàëà íîãè ê èçíîæèþ øåëêîâûìè øàðôàìè ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ìàëôîé óñïåë âîçðàçèòü. 

Ïîñìåèâàÿñü, îíà óñòðîèëàñü ó íåãî íà ãðóäè. Åå êëîóíñêèé êîñòþì ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â îáû÷íûé ñâèòåð è äæèíñû, êàáèíåò Çåëèé – â øêîëüíûé ñàä, â öåíòðå êîòîðîãî íàõîäèëàñü äâóñïàëüíàÿ êðîâàòü èç êîìíàòû Ìàëôîÿ. Âîêðóã íå áûëî íè äóøè. Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ïîèãðàëà â ëàäóøêè ñ êåì-òî íåâèäèìûì, à çàòåì ëàñêîâî óëûáíóëàñü Äðàêî. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ãëàçà ñëèçåðèíöà áûëè íå ñåðûìè, à çåëåíûìè. Òî÷íî òàêèìè æå, êàê ó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. 

- Íó è íó, Ìàëôîé… êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü? – îíà âñå åùå ñìåÿëàñü. Âñå ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì çàáàâíî.

- Òû íå äîëæíà ìåíÿ ñâÿçûâàòü, - åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë âîçìóùåííî, íî â ãëàçàõ áëåñòåë ãîëîä. 

- Èëè ÷òî? Òû ÷òî, ó íàñ òîæå «õðóïêèé… î÷åíü õðóïêèé»? – îíà ðàçîðâàëà ðóáàøêó ó íåãî íà ãðóäè. – Î íåò, Ìàëôîé! – ñ ïðèòâîðíûì áåñïîêîéñòâîì ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Êòî-òî íàíåñ òåáå ñåðäå÷íóþ ðàíó!

Â ãðóäè Äðàêî, ñëåãêà ïîêà÷èâàÿñü, òîð÷àë óçêèé êèíæàë. Îí âçäðîãíóë îò áîëè.

- Ìíå áîëüíî…

- Êîíå÷íî, òåáå áîëüíî, - Ãåðìèîíà íà ìèã ðàññìåÿëàñü, íî ïîòîì âåðíóëà íà ëèöî ïðåæíþþ, áîëåå ñïîêîéíóþ óëûáêó. – Îòíûíå òåáå áóäåò áîëüíî âñåãäà. Ïîñòîÿííî. È ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé áîëü áóäåò âñå óñèëèâàòüñÿ… è óñèëèâàòüñÿ… - Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåøëà íà ñâèñòÿùèé øåïîò, îáëèçûâàÿ óõî Äðàêî. Êàçàëîñü, áîëü â ãðóäè è óäîâîëüñòâèå îò åå äåéñòâèé ðàçðûâàëè åãî ïîïîëàì. 

- Ìíå òàê æàëü, Ìàëôîé. Æàëü òåáÿ…

- Íåò, - åìó ýòî ðåøèòåëüíî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü.

- Äà… - ïðîøèïåëà äåâóøêà, ïåðåáèðàÿ åãî âîëîñû. 

- Òîãäà ëàäíî, - ïîêîðíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äðàêî, íàñëàæäàÿñü îùóùåíèÿìè. 

- Äóìàþ, ÿ ìîãëà áû ñíÿòü áîëü… åñëè… - ïðîøåïòàëà äåâóøêà, ìÿãêî ëàñêàÿ ãóáàìè åãî ùåêó.

- Åñëè…? – ñëàáî îòîçâàëñÿ îí. 

- Åñëè òû… çàéìåøüñÿ… ñî ìíîé… ñåêñîì… à ïîòîì… åùå ðàç… è åùå… - Ãåðìèîíà âûäåëÿëà êàæäóþ ôðàçó âñå íîâûì ïîöåëóåì. 

- ß ñîãëàñåí! – áûñòðî îòâåòèë ñëèçåðèíåö, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå. – ×òî óãîäíî… äà… ÿ õî÷ó ýòîãî…

- Õîðîøî, - Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà íà êðîâàòè è ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêè. – Èäè êî ìíå.

Äðàêî ðâàíóëñÿ ââåðõ, íî íàðó÷íèêè äåðæàëè êðåïêî.

- Îñâîáîäè ìåíÿ, - ñ îò÷àÿíèåì â ãîëîñå ïîïðîñèë îí. 

- Íåò. 

- Íî ÿ íå ìîãó âñòàòü… ÿ íå ìîãó… - Ìàëôîé ïûòàëñÿ ñíîâà è ñíîâà, íî íè íàðó÷íèêè, íè óçëû íà øàðôàõ íå ïîääàâàëèñü. 

- ß æäó… - ïåâó÷å ïðîòÿíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Íî… - èç ãîðëà Ìàëôîÿ âûðâàëîñü çàäóøåííîå õíûêàíüå, êîãäà îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò âñòàòü. Íå ñìîæåò äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî íåå. 

- Íåò? – ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Î, íó òîãäà ñòðàäàé… - äåâóøêà ñïðûãíóëà íà ïîë è âñòàëà ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ. Äðàêî çàøèïåë, êîãäà áîëü ñòàëà íàðàñòàòü. Ãåðìèîíà çàâÿçàëà åìó ãëàçà ÷åðíûì øàðôîì, à çàòåì ìåäëåííî ïðîêðóòèëà êèíæàë â ðàíå. Äðàêî çàêðè÷àë, è îíà ñíîâà ðàññìåÿëàñü. 

- Íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ðàçî÷àðîâàíà. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, òû òàêîé ñîïëÿê. È òàêîé æàëêèé ìàëåíüêèé õîðåê… - îíà õèõèêíóëà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç è îñòàâèëà åãî âî òüìå è áîëè. 

***

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, îíà óõìûëÿëàñü äî óøåé. Îäíèì ïðûæêîì îíà ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè è ïåðåìåñòèëàñü ê êðîâàòè. 

- Ïîëó÷àé, Ìàëôîé!

Îíà ïðîèçíåñëà åùå îäíî çàêëèíàíèå, íà ýòîò ðàç îõðàíÿþùåå åå ñîáñòâåííûé ðàçóì îò ëþáûõ ïîñÿãàòåëüñòâ, è ïðîâàëèëàñü â òåìíîòó áåç ñíîâ è âèäåíèé. 

***

- Íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ðàçî÷àðîâàíà. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, òû òàêîé ñîïëÿê… 

Äðàêî ñëûøàë ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû, íî íå ìîã óâèäåòü åå. Ãðóäü ãîðåëà â îãíå, à âñå òåëî áûëî ñëîâíî ïîêðûòî ïîòîì è ñëèçüþ. Ãðÿçíûé, ëèïêèé, ñêîëüçêèé…

- …è òàêîé æàëêèé ìàëåíüêèé õîðåê… - äîíåñëîñü äî íåãî, è Ãåðìèîíà óøëà. Äðàêî ñíîâà çàêðè÷àë, íàïîëîâèíó îò ãíåâà, íàïîëîâèíó – îò íàõëûíóâøåãî ÷óâñòâà óòðàòû, è çàòåì ðåçêî ñåë íà êðîâàòè, ïîñûïàÿñü. 

Äûøàë îí âñå åùå òÿæåëî, íî áîëü óøëà, îñòàâèâ ïîñëå ñåáÿ òîëüêî ãíåâ. Êðîìå òîãî, îí ìîã ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ëèïêîñòü áûëà ñàìîé íàñòîÿùåé è ÷òî ïðîñòûíè îïðåäåëåííî ïðèäåòñÿ ìåíÿòü. Ãíåâ îò ýòîãî òîëüêî óñèëèëñÿ. Îñòàòîê íî÷è Äðàêî ïðîâåë, ñíà÷àëà ñòîÿ â äóøå, à ïîòîì áåñêîíå÷íî ìåðÿÿ øàãàìè Îáùóþ Ãîñòèíóþ Ñëèçåðèíà. Çàâòðà îí ñîáèðàëñÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî âûáðîñèòü Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð èç ãîëîâû. 

***

Èòàê, Äðàêî ïðîâåë îñòàòîê íî÷è íà íîãàõ, áëóæäàÿ ïî ïîäçåìåëüÿì Ñëèçåðèíà è ñòðîÿ îäèí ïëàí çà äðóãèì. Íàâåðíîå, ó íåãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ óáèòü åå… ñåáå äîðîæå è, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, òàê ïðîñòî îíà íå îòäåëàåòñÿ… çàòî åñòü ìàññà äðóãèõ ñïîñîáîâ. Åñëè áû îí òîëüêî ìîã ïðåêðàòèòü õîòåòü åå äî çâîíà â óøàõ è òóìàíà â ãîëîâå! Îí áîðîëñÿ ñ ýòèì óæå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü, íà÷èíàÿ ñ òîãî çëîïîëó÷íîãî áàëà, êîãäà îíà ñíà÷àëà ðàçäðàçíèëà åãî, à ïîòîì îñòàâèëà ëåæàòü íà ïîëó â õîëëå. Ýòîò ñîí òîëüêî âûïóñòèë ÷óäîâèùå èç êëåòêè. Ðóêè ãîðåëè îò æåëàíèÿ – æåëàíèÿ îäíîâðåìåííî è óäàâèòü Ãåðìèîíó, è ñæàòü åå ìÿãêóþ ãðóäü. Äðàêî íèêàê íå ìîã ðåøèòü, ÷åãî åìó õî÷åòñÿ ñèëüíåå – ïåðåñïàòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé èëè áðîñèòü åå íà ñúåäåíèå ê âåðâîëüôàì… ïîæàëóé, ëó÷øå âñå-òàêè ê âåðâîëüôàì… íî òîëüêî ïîñëå ñåêñà! Òîëüêî îäèí ðàç, ÷òîáû âûêèíóòü åå èç ãîëîâû, è ïëåâàòü, åñëè îíà áóäåò ïðîòèâ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âñåãäà ìîæíî ñòåðåòü ïàìÿòü… õîòü åìó è íå íðàâèëàñü ýòà èäåÿ. Êóäà êàê ëó÷øå, åñëè îíà äî êîíöà ñâîåé æàëêîé æèçíè çàïîìíèò, ÷òî îí ñ íåé ñäåëàåò, íî, åñëè ýòî ïîçâîëÿëî èçáåæàòü ñåðüåçíûõ íåïðèÿòíîñòåé… ÷òî æ, òîãäà ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîñòî íàïîìèíàòü åé îá ýòîì êàæäóþ íî÷ü âî ñíå…

Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ, ñëåäóÿ çà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèìè ïåðâîêóðñíèêàìè ê èõ áàøíå. Åñëè îí íå îøèáàëñÿ, à îøèáàëñÿ îí ðåäêî, òî Ãåðìèîíà â÷åðà íî÷üþ òîæå ñïàëà ïðåïàðøèâî. Åãî óõìûëêà ñòàëà åùå øèðå, êîãäà îí âñïîìíèë, êàêîé èñòîùåííîé è äîâåäåííîé äî ïðåäåëà îíà âûãëÿäåëà ïîñëå åãî äâóõíåäåëüíûõ ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ ñ íåêèìè ÷àðàìè. Îí áûë óáåæäåí, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà óæå ñëèøêîì âûìîòàëàñü, ÷òîáû ñåé÷àñ îêàçàòü äîñòîéíîå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå. 

Òåì âðåìåíåì îí âìåñòå ñ ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè óæå ìèíîâàë íåñêîëüêî ëåñòíèö è êîðèäîðîâ, è, íàêîíåö, ïîäîøåë ê ïîðòðåòó æèðíîé äàìû â ðîçîâîì ïëàòüå îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî îòòåíêà. Ñïðÿòàâøèñü çà âûñòóïîì ñòåíû, îí ïðîíàáëþäàë, êàê ïîñëå äîâîëüíî-òàêè èäèîòñêîãî ïàðîëÿ («Óòêà-äàóí», íàäî çàïîìíèòü íà áóäóùåå) ïîðòðåò êà÷íóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó è òîëïà ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ âòÿíóëàñü âíóòðü ïðîõîäà â ñòåíå. 

Îòñòóïèâ åùå äàëüøå ïî áîêîâîìó êîðèäîðó, Äðàêî ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ê äîëãîìó îæèäàíèþ. Ãåðìèîíà íå ñïóñòèëàñü íà çàâòðàê, íî íå ìîæåò æå îíà ñèäåòü òàì âåñü äåíü! ×åðò, êàê æå îí íåíàâèäåë æäàòü…

*** 

Êîãäà çâóêè îêðóæàþùåãî ìèðà è îùóùåíèå òåïëà îò òîëñòîãî îäåÿëà, â êîòîðîå îíà çàâåðíóëàñü ïî÷òè ñ ãîëîâîé, ïðîíèêëè â ñïÿùåå ñîçíàíèå Ãåðìèîíû, äåâóøêà ñëàäêî ïîòÿíóëàñü è ãðîìêî çåâíóëà. Îíà ñïàëà âñþ íî÷ü, áåç íàìåêà íà êîøìàðû, è òåïåðü ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ïðîñòî ïðåâîñõîäíî. Ïîçàäè ñïîêîéíàÿ íî÷ü, à âïåðåäè ñïîêîéíûé, ìèðíûé âîñêðåñíûé äå… î, ñòîï. Ñíà÷àëà – îêîí÷àòåëüíîå óíè÷òîæåíèå Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, à óæ ïîòîì – ìèðíûå, ñïîêîéíûå äíè. 

Ãåðìèîíà âûëåçëà èç-ïîä îäåÿëà, âñå åùå â ñâîåì â÷åðàøíåì íàðÿäå, è ïîøëà â âàííóþ. Ïîñìîòðåâ â çåðêàëî, îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî òåìíûå êðóãè ïîä ãëàçàìè èñ÷åçëè… êîíå÷íî, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ÷åðíûõ ðàçâîäîâ îò ðàçìàçàâøåéñÿ òóøè. Ñòîëüêî óñèëèé â÷åðà… è ðàäè êîãî? Ãåðìèîíà çàëåçëà ïîä ãîðÿ÷èé äóø, çàòåì ñíîâà íàòÿíóëà â÷åðàøíèé êîìïëåêò ñ ÷óëêàìè. Çàíîâî íàëîæåííàÿ êîñìåòèêà, ïàðà ÷èñòÿùèõ çàêëèíàíèé íà îäåæäó – è íèêòî íå äîãàäàåòñÿ, ÷òî ïîä âñåì ýòèì íàõîäèòñÿ èñòèííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà: ïðèâëåêàòåëüíàÿ, ñëåãêà ñóìàñøåäøàÿ è ãîòîâàÿ ê ñîâðàùåíèþ. 

Áûëî óæå äîâîëüíî ïîçäíî, è áîëüøèíñòâî ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ áûëè óæå íà íîãàõ, ñëîíÿÿñü ïî Áàøíå. Êèíóâ áûñòðûé âçãëÿä íà ñîëíå÷íûå ÷àñû â Îáùåé Ãîñòèíîé, Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî áûëà óæå ïîëîâèíà äâåíàäöàòîãî. Îíà, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, îïîçäàëà íà çàâòðàê – ñêîðî óæå íàêðîþò ëàí÷. Â æèâîòå çàóð÷àëî, è îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê âûõîäó. Ìàëôîé Ìàëôîåì, íî ñíà÷àëà íóæíî ïîåñòü. 

***

Ìàëôîé â ýòîò ìîìåíò ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî ïðèõîäèë â áåøåíñòâî. Îí òîð÷àë â ýòîì äóðàöêîì êîðèäîðå óæå ÷åòûðå ñ ïîëîâèíîé ÷àñà, à Ãåðìèîíà òàê è íå ïîÿâèëàñü. Íåóæåëè ýòà òóïàÿ øëþøêà åùå íå âûÿñíèëà, ÷òî ïîñïàòü åé òàê è íå óäàñòñÿ? ×àðû íàëîæåíû òàê, ÷òîáû äåéñòâîâàòü 24 ÷àñà, ñêîëüêî áû îíà íå ïûòàëàñü óñíóòü. Ïî÷åìó îíà äî ñèõ ïîð íå ñäàåòñÿ? Â áåññèëüíîé çëîáå îí óäàðèë êóëàêîì îá ñòåíó è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îñòðàÿ áîëü ïðîíçèëà ðóêó. Îí óìóäðèëñÿ ñîäðàòü êîæó ñ êîñòÿøåê, äà òàê, ÷òî èç ññàäèí ìîìåíòàëüíî íà÷àëà ñî÷èòüñÿ êðîâü. Áîëåëî àäñêè, íî Äðàêî ýòî íå âîëíîâàëî. Áîëü áûëà ÷åì-òî, íà ÷åì ìîæíî áûëî ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ, çàíÿòü ñåáÿ… Äðàêî íà÷àë ñëèçûâàòü êðîâü ñ êóëàêà, êîãäà ïðîõîä îïÿòü îòêðûëñÿ, è òà òîëñòàÿ ðîçîâàÿ äóðà íà ïîðòðåòå ïðîùåáåòàëà, ÷òî êòî-òî ñåãîäíÿ âûãëÿäèò íàìíîãî ëó÷øå. 

Äðàêî âûãëÿíóë èç-çà óãëà è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñåãîäíÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûãëÿäåëà ïîëó÷øå – îòäîõíóâøåé è äàæå ïî÷òè ñïîêîéíîé, åñëè áû íå íàïðÿæåííûé âçãëÿä. _Îíà ÷òî-òî çàäóìàëà... _ïîäóìàë Äðàêî ñ ïðåçðèòåëüíîé óñìåøêîé. _Ëó÷øå âñåãî ïîëîæèòü âñåìó êîíåö èìåííî òåïåðü..._

Îí îòñòóïèë â òåíü è ïîäîæäàë, êîãäà îíà ïðîøëà ìèìî, à çàòåì ñïîêîéíî íàïðàâèëñÿ ñëåäîì. Ñåé÷àñ áûëî óæå ïî÷òè âðåìÿ ëàí÷à, è îí íå õîòåë áûòü ðàñòîïòàííûì íàïðàâèâøèìñÿ íà êîðìåæêó ñòàäîì ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Êðîìå òîãî, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òî îí çàäóìàë, òðåáîâàëîñü óåäèíåíèå, à ýòà ÷àñòü çàìêà áûëà Äðàêî àáñîëþòíî íåèçâåñòíà – êòî çíàåò, ñóìååò ëè îí äîáðàòüñÿ äî ïîäçåìåëèé ïîñëå òîãî, êàê çàêîí÷èò ñ íåé çäåñü? 

Êàê òîëüêî îíè äîøëè äî Ãëàâíîãî Õîëëà çàìêà, Äðàêî íà÷àë èñêàòü âîçìîæíîñòè çàìàíèòü Ãåðìèîíó â çàñàäó. Ãëàâíûì ïðåïÿòñòâèåì áûëî òî, ÷òî âîêðóã áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãîëþäíî. Äðàêî óæå ïî÷òè ñìèðèëñÿ ñ ìûñëüþ, ÷òî åìó ïðèäåòñÿ äîæäàòüñÿ îêîí÷àíèÿ ëàí÷à, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñïîêîéíî ïðîøëà ìèìî âõîäà â Áîëüøîé Çàë è íàïðàâèëàñü äàëüøå, â ñòîðîíó êóõíè. 

_Èäåàëüíî…_ â êîðèäîðàõ, âåäóùèõ ê êóõíå, íàâåðíÿêà íå áûëî íèêîãî èç ó÷åíèêîâ… à ïóñòûõ êëàññíûõ êîìíàò, íàïðîòèâ, èìåëîñü áîëåå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî. 

***

Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî çà íåé êòî-òî èäåò, ïðèìåðíî çà ïÿòü ñåêóíä äî òîãî, êàê ÷óæàÿ ðóêà çàæàëà åé ðîò. Äåâóøêà íå çàïàíèêîâàëà – îíà çíàëà è êòî ýòî áûë, è ÷òî åìó áûëî íóæíî. Åäèíñòâåííûì ìèíóñîì çäåñü áûëî òî, ÷òî îíà òàê è íå óñïåëà ïîåñòü.

_Õîòÿ ëàäíî, ÿ ïåðåæèâó…_ ïîäóìàëà îíà, äëÿ âèäà íà÷èíàÿ ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. 

***

Äðàêî çàïîäîçðèë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî çäåñü íå òàê, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ òîëüêî ïîñëå íåáîëüøîé ïàóçû, íî âûêèíóë ýòó ìûñëü èç ãîëîâû, øâûðíóâ äåâóøêó íà ïîë è îäíèì êîðîòêèì çàêëèíàíèåì çàïèðàÿ äâåðü. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñêâîçü ñïóòàâøèåñÿ âîëîñû, óïèðàÿñü ðóêàìè â êàìåííûé ïîë, ñ íåíàâèñòüþ è ñòðàõîì, ïëåñêàâøèìèñÿ â ãëàçàõ, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âîçáóæäåíèå îïÿòü ïðîñûïàåòñÿ, ìåøàÿ äóìàòü. 

- Ìàëôîé… - ïðîøèïåëà Ãåðìèîíà. Â ãîëîñå çâåíåëà òîëüêî óãðîçà, áåç ìàëåéøåé ïðèìåñè óäèâëåíèÿ. Íå òî ÷òîáû åãî ýòî ïîðàçèëî – â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ãðåéíäæåð ìîãëà áûòü ìàããëîðîæäåííîé ñóêîé, íî íàçâàòü åå äóðîé áûëî íåëüçÿ. Åñòåñòâåííî, îíà çíàëà, ÷òî âîçìåçäèå íåìèíóåìî ïîñëåäóåò. 

- Ãðåéíäæåð… - ïðîèçíåñ îí, óáèðàÿ ïàëî÷êó îáðàòíî â êàðìàí. – Ñîñêó÷èëàñü? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ñ ÿçâèòåëüíîé óõìûëêîé, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê íåé. 

- Íå ñêàçàëà áû, - íåâîçìóòèìî îòîçâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ñàäÿñü è íà÷èíàÿ ñïîêîéíî ïðèâîäèòü â ïîðÿäîê îäåæäó. – ß íàñëàæäàëàñü âðåìåíåì, ïðîâåäåííûì âäàëè îò òåáÿ, íî äîëæíà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ñêîðî ñîáèðàëàñü íàéòè òåáÿ ñàìà. 

- Äà ÷òî òû? – ãëàçà Äðàêî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñóçèëèñü. 

- Àãà, - Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè. Îí áûñòðî çàãîðîäèë åé ïðîõîä ê äâåðè – ïðîñòî íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé. Çàìåòèâ åãî ìàíåâð, Ãåðìèîíà êîðîòêî ðàññìåÿëàñü, íî ïðîäîëæèëà îòðÿõèâàòüñÿ. – Äà, ÿ… ýýý… õîòåëà ïðèíåñòè èçâèíåíèÿ… òåáå… çà êîå-êàêóþ íî÷ü. 

Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîäíèìàëà ãëàç, íî åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë óäèâèòåëüíî òèõèì è èñêðåííèì. ×òî-òî áûëî íå òàê. Òðåâîãà Äðàêî ñòðåìèòåëüíî âîçðàñòàëà. _Ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè îíà äîëæíà áûëà áû óæå øâûðíóòü â ìåíÿ ïàðî÷êó ïðîêëÿòèé è ïîòðåáîâàòü, ÷òîáû ÿ íåìåäëåííî îñòàâèë åå â ïîêîå…_ Äðàêî ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè. 

- Òû? Ïðèíåñòè èçâèíåíèÿ ìíå? – îí íå ïîâåðèë åé íè íà ñåêóíäó. 

***

Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí íå ïîâåðèë åé, íî íè÷óòü îá ýòîì íå òðåâîæèëàñü. Èãðàòü ñ åãî ðàçóìîì çàáàâíî, íî ýòî áûëè òîëüêî öâåòî÷êè. Ñêîðî îíà… ïîèãðàåò… è ñ åãî òåëîì. 

- Íó äà, òû çíàåøü, çà òî, ÷òî äðàçíèëà òåáÿ è òàê ñòðàííî ñåáÿ âåëà… íó, è çà âñå îñòàëüíîå. ß ïðîñòî áûëà îøàðàøåíà ïîâåäåíèåì Ïàíñè, è Øåéëà, è òàì áûëè Ãàððè, è Ðîí, è âñå îñòàëüíûå… íî ÿ âñå ðàâíî íå èìåëà íèêàêîãî ïðàâà òàê ïîñòóïàòü, - ïî÷òè çàñòåí÷èâî ñêàçàëà îíà, ñìîòðÿ â ïîë è òðîãàòåëüíî ñëîæèâ ïåðåä ñîáîé ðóêè. 

Òèøèíà äëèëàñü ïðèìåðíî ñ ìèíóòó, à ïîòîì ðàçäàëñÿ ñìåõ – õîëîäíûé, æåñòîêèé ñìåõ.

- Òû ÷òî, ñåðüåçíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ êóïëþñü íà ýòî? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà âçãëÿä, îáèæåííàÿ è îáåñïîêîåííàÿ òåì, ÷òî îí âñå åùå íå ïîâåðèë. 

- Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî òà ëàïøà, êîòîðóþ òû ñåé÷àñ âåøàåøü ìíå íà óøè, ïîìîæåò òåáå èçáåæàòü òîãî, ÷åãî òû çàñëóæèâàåøü?.. ×òî æ, òû íèêîãäà íå çàáëóæäàëàñü ñèëüíåå, - ãîëîñ Äðàêî ïåðåøåë â ðû÷àíèå, è îí ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä. 

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü êðàåøêîì ãóá è ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè. 

- ß çíàþ, - ïàðó ñåêóíä îíà íàñëàæäàëàñü åãî ïîòðÿñåíèåì. – Íî ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñòîèëî, íå òàê ëè? – îíà ïîäàëàñü íàçàä è îïåðëàñü íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñòîë, îæèäàÿ åãî ðåàêöèè ñ âðåäíîé êðèâîé óñìåøêîé. 

- Òû, ìàëåíüêàÿ âåäüìà… - îí ïî÷òè óëûáíóëñÿ, íî çàòåì âñïîìíèë, ÷òî âðîäå áû äîëæåí ñåðäèòüñÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà áû, ÷òî Äðàêî áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî âïå÷àòëåí. 

- Äà, äà, ÿ çíàþ… - îíà äåëîâèòî íà÷àëà ðàññòåãèâàòü ìàíòèþ. – Äàâàé ïîêîí÷èì ñ ýòèì ïîáûñòðåå, ÷òîáû ÿ ñìîãëà ïîéòè ïîåñòü. ß ãîëîäíà. 

Äðàêî ìãíîâåííî îêàçàëñÿ ðÿäîì, ïåðåõâàòèâ åå ðóêè ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà óñïåëà ìîðãíóòü. 

- ß òàê íå äóìàþ. Õî÷ó ïî-äðóãîìó. Òû äîëæíà êðè÷àòü â ñòðàõå è áîëè. Òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ çàïëàòèòü…

- Àíàëîãè÷íî, íî ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî íè îäèí èç íàñ âñå ðàâíî íå óñòóïèò, òàê ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ óäîâîëüñòâîâàòüñÿ áûñòðûì ñåêñîì è æèòü äàëüøå, õì?

***

Äðàêî íå âåðèë ñâîèì óøàì. Îíà îïÿòü âñå ïîðòèëà. Ïàðåíü îòñòðàíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå è ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè, è Ãåðìèîíà íåìåäëåííî âîçîáíîâèëà ðàçäåâàíèå. 

- Õîðîøî, ìû ñäåëàåì ïî-òâîåìó… - îí çàïíóëñÿ, óâèäåâ, ÷òî îíà íîñèëà ïîä ìàíòèåé. Èëè, òî÷íåå, ÷åãî îíà _íå_ íîñèëà. 

Â ïàõó ïîòÿæåëåëî, è Äðàêî ñ òðóäîì ïðèâåë îòâèñøóþ ÷åëþñòü â íàäëåæàùåå ïîëîæåíèå. _Íè÷åãî ñåáå… îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåïëîõî âûãëÿäèò â **ýòîì**_.  Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, è Äðàêî âñïîìíèë, çà÷åì îí çäåñü. Áîëü, ñòðàäàíèÿ, ïëàòà ïî ñ÷åòàì… è âñå ýòî äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð. Ó íåå íå âûéäåò ïðîéòè ÷åðåç âñå ýòî, óëûáàÿñü, êàê áû õîðîøî îíà íå âûãëÿäåëà. Äðàêî ïðèæàë åå ê ñòîëó, çàëàìûâàÿ ðóêè è õðèïÿ îò âíîâü ïðîáóäèâøåéñÿ çëîñòè. 

- Çàòêíèñü! – ïðèêàçàë îí.

- Íî ÿ íè÷åãî è íå ãîâîðèëà… - Ãåðìèîíà íåäîóìåííî íàäóëàñü. 

- Òû ñîáèðàëàñü, - îí ïðèêóñèë åå óõî, - òû íå áóäåøü ýòèì íàñëàæäàòüñÿ, - Äðàêî õîòåë, ÷òîáû ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî êàê óãðîçà, íî ïîñëå òèõîãî ñòîíà, êîòîðûé îíà èñïóñòèëî, ôðàçà ïðîçâó÷àëà ñëèøêîì ìÿãêî… ñëèøêîì ÷óâñòâåííî. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü øåâåëüíóëà áåäðàìè, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êðîâü â âåíàõ çàáóðëèëà. 

- Êàê ñêàæåøü, Äðàêî… - îíà ïðîøåïòàëà åãî èìÿ, êàê êðåñòüÿíèí, âîçíîñÿùèé ìîëèòâû ãðîçíîìó áîæåñòâó, îäíîâðåìåííî ñ íåíàâèñòüþ è îáîæàíèåì.

Ñëèçåðèíåö îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿë ãîëîâó. Îí ïîâàëèë Ãåðìèîíó íà ñòîë è íà÷àë ñðûâàòü ñ ñåáÿ îäåæäó, çàòåì, îñòàâøèñü â îäíèõ øòàíàõ, âçãðîìîçäèëñÿ ñâåðõó è íà÷àë ÿðîñòíî öåëîâàòü, âûêðó÷èâàÿ íàä ãîëîâîé ðóêè è êóñàÿ â ãóáû. Îäíà ðóêà êðåïêî óäåðæèâàëà çàïÿñòüÿ Ãåðìèîíû ó íåå íàä ãîëîâîé, äðóãàÿ æå â ýòî âðåìÿ ñêîëüçèëà ââåðõ ïî åå òåëó è ñæèìàëà ãðóäü äåâóøêè ñêâîçü ïëîòíûé ëèô÷èê – òàê, êàê îí ìå÷òàë íåäåëÿìè… íåò, ìåñÿöàìè! Îòîðâàâøèñü îò åå ðòà, îí ïîêðûë ïîöåëóÿìè ñíà÷àëà ïîäáîðîäîê, à çàòåì ñïóñòèëñÿ íèæå, ê øåå è ïëå÷ó. Äåâóøêà ïîä íèì ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî èçâèâàëàñü, ñâîäÿ ñ óìà. Äðàêî íå çíàë, êàê äîëãî îí åùå âûäåðæèò. 

***

Ãåðìèîíå, ïûòàâøåéñÿ ñîõðàíèòü ñàìîîáëàäàíèå, ïðèõîäèëîñü íåëåãêî. Ìàëôîé ïðèæèìàë åå ê ñòîëó, è îí áûë äàëåêî íå ïóøèíêîé. Îíà åäâà ìîãëà äâèíóòüñÿ – è åäâà ëè îíà ýòîãî õîòåëà. Îí áûë òàêèì òâåðäûì, òàêèì ñèëüíûì… è âñå ýòî áûëî òàê ïðèÿòíî. Äðàêî ðàçîðâàë íà íåé ëèô÷èê, ïûòàÿñü ñíÿòü åãî è îäíîâðåìåííî êóñàÿ Ãåðìèîíó â ïëå÷î, íå ïðîÿâëÿÿ íè êàïëè íåæíîñòè. 

- Ýé, îñòîðîæíåå! – øåïîòîì âîçìóòèëàñü îíà, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó. – Ýòî áûë ïîäàðîê. 

Îí ïîäíÿë íà íåå ãëàçà, â êîòîðûõ áóøåâàë óðàãàí ñòðàñòè ïîïîëàì ñ ãíåâîì. 

- Äà? Îò êîãî? Îò Ïîòòåðà?

- Åäâà ëè! – ðàññìåÿëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Îò ìîåãî äðóãà â Õîãñì¸äå. Âïðî÷åì, äîâîëüíî íåòðàäèöèîííîé îðèåíòàöèè, - äåâóøêà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî ëóêàâî áëåñòåâøèìè ãëàçàìè, - Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó îáà ïàðíÿ, ñ êîòîðûìè ÿ öåëîâàëàñü, áûëè íåñêîëüêî… ïåðåâîçáóæäåíû?

Ñëèçåðèíåö øâûðíóë åå îáðàòíî íà ñòîë, óäàðèâ çàòûëêîì î ñòîëåøíèöó.

- Çàòêíèñü, ñóêà. Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, - îí îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ðàçîðâàë åå ëèô÷èê è îòøâûðíóë â ñòîðîíó. Ãîëîâà Ãåðìèîíû áåçâîëüíî ìîòàëàñü èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó. _À âîò ýòî áûëî óæå áîëüíî…_ ïîäóìàëà îíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê áîëü â îñíîâàíèè ÷åðåïà âñå íàðàñòàåò. Âïåðâûå äåâóøêå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, ó íåå áîëüøèå íåïðèÿòíîñòè. Ìàëôîé áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàçúÿðåí. Âïðî÷åì, òî æå ñàìîå ìîæíî áûëî ñêàçàòü è î íåé, íî îí áûë ñèëüíåå. Íàâåðíîå, îí ìîã áû ñïîêîéíî óáèòü åå, åñëè áû çàõîòåë. Íåîæèäàííî Ãåðìèîíó îñåíèëî, ÷òî îíà íå âçÿëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. 

Îíà ðàññåÿííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ðàñòåðçàííûé ëèô÷èê, âàëÿâøèéñÿ íà ïîëó ðÿäîì ñî ñòîëîì è âíåçàïíî ðàññìåÿëàñü._ Î, ìîé áåäíûé ëèô÷èê… ïîõîæå, ïðèäåòñÿ ïîïðîñèòü Ðýíäè êóïèòü ìíå åùå îäèí…_ îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü äàæå ñèëüíåå, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê Ìàëôîé ïðîäîëæàåò åå ðàçäåâàòü. Íà äàííûé ìîìåíò îí óæå ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ îäíèì ÷óëêîì è òåïåðü çàíèìàëñÿ âòîðûì. _Ðýíäè…_ ìûñëåííî ïðîäåêëàìèðîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, _Ìàëôîé ðàñòåðçàë ìîå èñïîäíåå…_ çàáàâíîå ñëîâî âûçâàëî íîâûé âçðûâ ñìåõà. _Èñïîäíåå… ïîä… ïîä Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì…_ ýòî çâó÷àëî íàñòîëüêî ôàíòàñòè÷íî, ÷òî äåâóøêà ñêîñèëà ãëàçà âíèç, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü, íå ñíèòñÿ ëè åé âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. Äàæå òî, ÷òî Äðàêî óæå âîçèëñÿ ñ ïîäâÿçêàìè, íå äî êîíöà åå â ýòîì óáåäèëî. _Íó è íó, âû òàêè äîáèëèñü ñâîåãî, ìèñòåð Ñåðûé Âîëê… Äðàêî, Äðàêî, à ïî÷åìó ó òåáÿ òàêèå áîëüøèå ãëàçà?.. À çóáû?.. Äðàêî, à ïî÷åìó ó òåáÿ òàêîé áîëüøîé ÷ëåí?.. Äðàêîí… _òóò Ãåðìèîíà çàïðîêèíóëà ãîëîâó è ïî÷òè âçâûëà îò õîõîòà. 

- ×òî òóò ñìåøíîãî? – ïðîðû÷àë Äðàêî ñêâîçü ñòèñíóòûå çóáû. Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ðàññìåÿëàñü åùå ãðîì÷å, ïî-ïðåæíåìó äåðæà ðóêè íàä ãîëîâîé, õîòÿ Äðàêî äàâíî èõ îòïóñòèë. Â êîìíàòå áûëî äîâîëüíî õîëîäíî, è åå ñîñêè äåðçêî òîð÷àëè ââåðõ. 

- Ìèñòåð Äðàêîí… áàáóøêå Ðýíäè ýòî ñîâñåì íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ… - ñìåõ âñå óñèëèâàëñÿ, õîòÿ ýòî êàçàëîñü óæå íåâîçìîæíûì. 

Ìàëôîé äàæå íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ íà îòâåò Ãåðìèîíû, ïðèíèêíóâ ê åå ãðóäè. Òà ïðîäîëæàëà ñìåÿòüñÿ, íå ïðåêðàòèâ äàæå òîãäà, êîãäà îí äî êðîâè óêóñèë åå çà ñîñîê. Äåâóøêà ïðîäîëæàëà ëåæàòü íà ñòîëå è ìàíèàêàëüíî õèõèêàòü. 

- ß ñêàçàë òåáå çàòêíóòüñÿ! – ñ ýòèì êðèêîì Äðàêî çàêàòèë Ãåðìèîíå ïîùå÷èíó. Äðóãàÿ ùåêà óäàðèëàñü î ñòîë è äåâóøêà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà âêóñ êðîâè. Íàõìóðèâøèñü, îíà îáëèçàëà ãóáû. Êðîâü çàñòàâèëà ãîëîâó ïîéòè êðóãîì, è äåâóøêà îïÿòü õèõèêíóëà. Ïîòîì åùå ðàç. Ìàëôîé òîëüêî ðàçäðàæåííî ïðîðû÷àë ÷òî-òî è ðåçêî ðàçäâèíóë åé íîãè. Îíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê îí ñðûâàåò ñ íåå è òðóñèêè, à ïîòîì ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàåò ïîëíûé óãðîçû âçãëÿä. Çàòåì Äðàêî ðàññòåãíóë øòàíû è ñïóñòèë èõ äî êîëåí, èçäàâ ÿâñòâåííûé âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ îòòîãî, ÷òî âñå áàðüåðû íàêîíåö èñ÷åçëè. 

Íà ìãíîâåíèå â êîìíàòà çàìåðëà â òèøèíå, íàðóøàåìîé òîëüêî õèõèêàíüåì Ãåðìèîíû, è çàòåì Äðàêî ðåçêî âîøåë â íåå è íà÷àë ìåðíî ðàñêà÷èâàòüñÿ. Âîçäóõ âîêðóã, êàçàëîñü, çàêðó÷èâàëñÿ âîäîâîðîòîì âîêðóã íèõ, âñå áûñòðåå è ãðîçíåå, ðåâÿ â óøàõ øóìîì âîäîïàäà. 

Íåñìîòðÿ íà áîëü, Ãåðìèîíà îïÿòü íà÷àëà õèõèêàòü. Åå ðàçóì íàõîäèëñÿ â ñîâåðøåííîì ñìÿòåíèè, áîëüøå ïîõîäÿ íà ïûëàþùèå ðóèíû, è äåâóøêà íå ñìîãëà áû ïåðåñòàòü ñìåÿòüñÿ äàæå ïîä óãðîçîé ñìåðòè. 

***

Äðàêî âõîäèë â íåå ñíîâà è ñíîâà, òàê ãëóáîêî, êàê ìîã. Âíóòðè áûëî òàê òåñíî è òàê ãîðÿ÷î, ÷òî ýòî ñâîäèëî åãî ñ óìà. Ïî÷åìó áû åé íå ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî ãëóïîå õèõèêàíüå? Îí áûë çîë, êàê íèêîãäà â æèçíè, íî íå ìîã ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íè íà ÷åì, êðîìå Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð ïîä íèì… âîêðóã íåãî. Îí âñïîòåë îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, ïûòàÿñü äâèãàòüñÿ ñèëüíåå è áûñòðåå, ïðîíèêíóòü ãëóáæå; ãäå-òî â õîäå ýòîãî Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà êðîâîòî÷èòü, íî Äðàêî ýòî óæå íå çàáîòèëî. Êðîâü ñëóæèëà âñåãî ëèøü îòëè÷íîé ñìàçêîé. Åãî ðàçóì ïûëàë, à îíà âñå ñìåÿëàñü. Çâóê ýõîì îòäàâàëñÿ ó íåãî â óøàõ è çàñòàâëÿë âñå óâåëè÷èâàòü óñèëèÿ. 

Äðàêî íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü êðèêà, êîãäà íàêîíåö ñóìåë ïðîíèêíóòü òàê ãëóáîêî, ÷òî ïëîòíî ïðèæàëñÿ ê áåäðàì Ãåðìèîíû. Îí îáåññèëåíî íàâàëèëñÿ íà íåå, âûïëåñíóâ ñâîé ãíåâ âìåñòå ñ ñåìåíåì è òåïåðü ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå. Äåâóøêà íå ïðåêðàùàëà ñìåÿòüñÿ íè íà ñåêóíäó, õîòÿ òåïåðü çâóêè ñòàëè íàìíîãî òèøå è, êàçàëîñü, ó íåå òîæå âîçíèêëè ïðîáëåìû ñ äûõàíèåì. 

Ìàëôîé ñêàòèëñÿ ñ íåå è, êàê ìîã, ïîïðîáîâàë ñòåðåòü ñ ñåáÿ êðîâü. Òîëüêî çàòåì ñëèçåðèíåö îïÿòü íàòÿíóë øòàíû è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå, êîòîðàÿ äî ñèõ ïîð ëåæàëà íà ñòîëå, ñâåðíóâøèñü êëóáî÷êîì è íåãðîìêî ïîñìåèâàÿñü. 

- Âñòàíü. Îäåíüñÿ, - ñêîìàíäîâàë îí, íàêëîíÿÿñü è ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿ åå ëèöîì ê ñåáå. Â îòâåò äåâóøêà òîëüêî ñìåÿëàñü, çàäûõàÿñü è êðåïêî çàæìóðèâ ãëàçà. – Ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - ïðîáóð÷àë Ìàëôîé, ïîäáèðàÿ îñòàâøóþñÿ îäåæäó. Äîñòàâ èç êàðìàíà ïàëî÷êó, îí íàëîæèë ÷èñòÿùåå çàêëèíàíèå íà ñòîë ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Îíè óñòðîèëè çäåñü íàñòîÿùèé áàðäàê. Çàòåì îí ïîäíÿë Ãåðìèîíó è ïîñòàâèë íà íîãè. Îíà îñòàëàñü ñòîÿòü, ïî-ïðåæíåìó äåðæà ðóêè ïîäíÿòûìè ó ñêëîíåííîé ãîëîâû. 

- Ïðåêðàòè, - îí ñàì îïóñòèë åå ðóêè. 

Ãåðìèîíà îòòîëêíóëà åãî è ïðèäàëà ëèöó ñåðüåçíîå âûðàæåíèå.

- Ïðåêðàòè, - ïåðåäðàçíèëà îíà è çàòåì ñíîâà ðàçðàçèëàñü ñìåõîì. Äðàêî ïîïðîáîâàë åùå îäíó ïîùå÷èíó, íî îíà òîëüêî çàñòàâèëà ùåêó Ãåðìèîíû ðàñïóõíóòü è ïîêðàñíåòü, à ñìåõ ìåæäó òåì ñòàë ëèøü ñèëüíåå, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñëåçû, îáèëüíî ëèâøèåñÿ èç ãëàç. 

- Óïñ… êàæåòñÿ, ÿ áûë íåìíîãî ãðóá, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî è çàòåì òèõî õèõèêíóë, - Ìàìî÷êà âñåãäà âåëåëà ìíå áûòü àêêóðàòíûì ñ èãðóøêàìè, íî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñëóøàë… - îí óæå íà÷àë áûëî ñìåÿòüñÿ, íî çàòåì ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è îñòàíîâèëñÿ. 

– Îäíîé áðåäÿùåé ñóìàñøåäøåé âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî, íåçà÷åì ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ âî âòîðîãî òàêîãî æå. - Îí áûñòðî ñîáðàë âñþ îäåæäó ñ ïîëà, çàòåì óíè÷òîæèë åå ïîðâàííîå íèæíåå áåëüå è çàêóòàë Ãåðìèîíó â øêîëüíóþ ìàíòèþ. Çàòåì Äðàêî îäåëñÿ ñàì è çàñòåãíóë âñå ïóãîâèöû íà ðîáå äåâóøêè. – Äàâàé, ñåé÷àñ ìû îòâåäåì òåáÿ äîìîé… - ñêàçàë îí äðóæåñêèì òîíîì è îáíÿë åå çà ïëå÷è. – Òû ñëûøàëà àíåêäîò ïðî áëîíäèíêó è ìåòëó? – îí õèõèêíóë è ïîâåë åå îáðàòíî, òåì æå ïóòåì, êîòîðûì îíè ïðèøëè. Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ó íåãî â ãîëîâå áèëàñü îäíà-åäèíñòâåííàÿ ìûñëü. _ß ïåðåñïàë ñ Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð. È ÿ íàêîíåö-òî ñëîìàë åå…_

***

Â êîðèäîðàõ íå áûëî íèêîãî. Âñÿ øêîëà áûëà íà ëàí÷å, òàê ÷òî Äðàêî áåç ïðîáëåì ñìîã ïðîâåñòè Ãåðìèîíó äî ñàìîé Îáùåé Ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Òàì îí áåç òðóäà íàøåë êîìíàòû äåâî÷åê – áàøíÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðà â îòíîøåíèè ïëàíèðîâêè áûëà çåðêàëüíûì îòðàæåíèåì ïîäçåìåëèé Ñëèçåðèíà – à çàòåì è åå êðîâàòü. Ïîâñþäó áûë áåñïîðÿäîê. Äðàêî óêîðèçíåííî ïîöîêàë ÿçûêîì, ñàäÿñü íà êðîâàòü. Ñìåõ Ãåðìèîíû óæå ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â íåïðåðûâíûé, áåççâó÷íûé ñïàçì. 

- Òåáå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëåäóåò áûòü îïðÿòíåå, Ãðåéíäæåð. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî òâîè ñîñåäêè ïî êîìíàòå íå â âîñòîðãå îò òâîåé íåðÿøëèâîñòè. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ îæèäàë ëó÷øåãî, - îí êîðîòêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ, çàòåì óëîæèë åå íà êðîâàòü è óêðûë îäåÿëîì. – Æàëü, ÷òî òû òàê è íå óñïåëà ïîåñòü, ìàëûøêà. ß âñå èñïðàâëþ. Êàê íàñ÷åò óæèíà? Çàéòè çà òîáîé â âîñåìü? Èëè â øåñòü áóäåò óäîáíåå? – ñåðüåçíî ñïðîñèë îí, íàêëîíÿÿñü íàä íè íà ÷òî íå ðåàãèðóþùåé, íåïðåðûâíî ñìåþùåéñÿ ãðèôôèíäîðêîé. 

Äðàêî òîæå õìûêíóë è ïîäàëñÿ íàçàä, íà ïóòè ñïîòêíóâøèñü î êàêîé-òî ïðåäìåò, âàëÿâøèéñÿ íà ïîëó. Êíèãà. Îí ðàâíîäóøíî ñêîëüçíóë ïî íåé âçãëÿäîì, êëàäÿ íà òóìáî÷êó ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ. Çàòåì âçãëÿíóë åùå ðàç è îïÿòü âçÿë â ðóêè. Òà ñàìàÿ êíèãà îá óïðàâëåíèè ñíàìè, êîòîðóþ îí áðàë â áèáëèîòåêå ïàðó íåäåëü íàçàä. Âíåçàïíî åãî îñåíèëî, ïî÷åìó â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí âèäåë òàêèå ñòðàííûå ñíû è ïî÷åìó ñåãîäíÿ Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà òàêîé îòäîõíóâøåé. 

- Êîå-êòî ÿâíî ñòðîèë èç ñåáÿ èùåéêó, - áåççëîáíî íàõìóðèëñÿ Äðàêî, - Íàäåþñü, òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî âñå ýòî – òâîÿ ñîáñòâåííàÿ îøèáêà, - îí êðèòè÷åñêè îñìîòðåë åå è íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ìÿãêî ïîöåëîâàòü â ùåêó. – Ïðèõîäè â ñåáÿ ïîñêîðåå, õîðîøî? Äóìàþ, åñòü åùå íåñêîëüêî âåùåé, êîòîðûå ìíå õîòåëîñü áû… îáñóäèòü. Äàâàé çàéìåìñÿ ýòèì ïîáûñòðåå, õîðîøî, ìàëûø? – îí óñìåõíóëñÿ è îñòàâèë Ãåðìèîíó â êîìíàòå, çàäûõàòüñÿ îò âñå íîâûõ ïðèñòóïîâ ñìåõà. 

***

- Ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò ñ íåé óæå íåñêîëüêî äíåé, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. ß íå çíàþ, ïðåêðàòèòñÿ ëè îíî âîîáùå, - ñëîâà äîíîñèëèñü äî íåå ñêâîçü íåïðåðûâíûé ñìåõ è êàçàëèñü áåññìûñëåííûì íàáîðîì çâóêîâ. Âíåçàïíî äåâóøêà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñìåõ ýòîò – åå ñîáñòâåííûé, ÷òî îíà íàõîäèòñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå è íå ïîìíèò, êàê ñþäà ïîïàëà. 

Êîãäà îíà âñå æå ïîïûòàëàñü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèïîìíèòü, â ïàìÿòè âñïëûëî ëèöî Ìàëôîÿ, ñðûâàþùåãî ñ íåå ëèô÷èê è ïðîäîëæàþùåãî íàñèëîâàòü. Íó, íå òî ÷òîáû ýòî áûëî èçíàñèëîâàíèåì â ïîëíîì ñìûñëå – â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà ñàìà ïîøëà íà ýòî, íî åìó íå ñëåäîâàëî âåñòè ñåáÿ òàê ãðóáî. Ýòà ìûñëü âûçâàëà íîâûé âçðûâ ñìåõà ïîïîëàì ñ ðûäàíèÿìè, íàïîëíèâøèé êîìíàòó. Ãåðìèîíà áîëüøå íå ñëûøàëà ãîëîñîâ âîêðóã, íî ýòî åå è íå çàáîòèëî. Îí îòêðûëà ãëàçà, ñåëà íà êðîâàòè è îñìîòðåëà êîìíàòó, õèõèêàÿ ÷óòü òèøå. Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, äåâóøêà ñïóñòèëà íîãè íà ïîë è âñòàëà, îäåòàÿ â îäèí òîíêèé áîëüíè÷íûé õàëàòèê. Îíà ïðîâåðèëà äâåðü è êîìíàòó, íàõîäÿùóþñÿ çà íåé. Îêîëî äâåðåé â ëè÷íûé êàáèíåò ìàäàì Ïîìôðè áûëè âèäíû òåíè ñàìîé ìåäñåñòðû è äèðåêòîðà øêîëû. Çàêðûâ äâåðü, Ãåðìèîíà çàäâèíóëà ñìåõ íà çàäâîðêè ñîçíàíèÿ è ïîïûòàëàñü ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè. 

- Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ÿ òàêè ïðîèãðàëà… - âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, îãëÿäûâàÿ êîìíàòó. Âñå åå âåùè íàõîäèëèñü çäåñü, íàðÿäó ñ íåñêîëüêèìè îòêðûòêàìè è ïîäàðêàìè. Íà ìèã åé ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî, êòî èõ ïðèíåñ – ïîñåòèòåëè èëè ñàìà ìåäñåñòðà. – Íàâåðíîå, ìåäñåñòðà... – âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê áåçóìèå ñíîâà íàêàòûâàåò è îòòåñíÿåò âñå îñòàëüíûå ìûñëè. Òîëüêî ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò íåïðåðûâíîãî õîõîòà îíà âíîâü ñìîãëà ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ.

- Ïðåêðàòè, Ãåðìèîíà, òû äîëæíà äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü, ÷òîáû äîñòîéíî îòïëàòèòü Ìàëôîþ… - îíà ñõâàòèëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, ëåæàâøóþ íàâåðõó îäíîé èç ãðóä åå âåùåé è âûñêîëüçíóëà íàðóæó, áåçóìíî óñìåõàÿñü. 

***

Ïî ïóòè ê ïîäçåìåëüÿì Ñëèçåðèíà åé ïî÷òè íèêòî íå ïûòàëñÿ ïîìåøàòü. Òå íåìíîãèå, êòî âñòðåòèëñÿ ïî äîðîãå, íåìåäëåííî óáåãàëè îò «Ñóìàñøåäøåé Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð», à ëþáîé, êòî ïûòàëñÿ îñòàíîâèòü äåâóøêó, ïîëó÷àë ýíåðãè÷íî ïðîèçíåñåííûé «Ýêñïåëëèàðìóñ!».

Â îñíîâíîì îíà ïåðåäâèãàëàñü èíñòèíêòèâíî, ñîñðåäîòî÷èâ âñå ÷óâñòâà è ìûñëè íà ïîèñêå Ìàëôîÿ, øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóâ ãîðÿùèå ãíåâîì è íåòåðïåíèåì ãëàçà. Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî âûãëÿäèò àáñîëþòíîé ñóìàñøåäøåé. Îíà íå ìîãëà ïðèïîìíèòü, ÷òîáû åëà èëè ïðèíèìàëà äóø óæå ÷åðò çíàåò ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè, è ïåðåäâèãàëàñü â îäíîì ðàçâåâàþùåìñÿ áîëüíè÷íîì õàëàòå. Ïàëî÷êà, êðåïêî çàæàòàÿ â ðóêå è ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîå âûðàæåíèå íà çàñòûâøåì ëèöå çàâåðøàëè îáëèê áåçóìíîãî ó÷åíèêà, êîòîðûé  îíà ñîçäàëà. Ãåðìèîíà õîõîòíóëà è ïðîäîëæèëà äâèæåíèå. Êîãäà îíà ïîäîøëà ê õðàíèòåëþ âõîäà â Îáùóþ Ãîñòèíóþ, îíà ïðîñòî âïèëàñü â íåãî âçãëÿäîì è ïîòðåáîâàëà îòêðûòüñÿ. Êîãäà åé áûëî îòêàçàíî, è äåâóøêà âåæëèâî ïîïðîñèëà. Ïîñëå ïîâòîðíîãî îòêàçà îíà ïðîñòî çàìîðîçèëà ïîðòðåò, îòïèõíóëà åãî â ñòîðîíó è ïðîøåñòâîâàëà âíóòðü, ñêâîçü òîëïó îøàðàøåííûõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ, ñëèøêîì ïîòðÿñåííûõ, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü äåëüíîå. Ãåðìèîíà áåñïðåïÿòñòâåííî ïîäíÿëàñü ïî ëåñòíèöå â êîìíàòû ìàëü÷èêîâ è ïîøëà ê Äðàêî Ìàëôîþ. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî, ñëèçåðèíåö íàõîäèëñÿ ïî÷òè ñðàçó çà ïîâîðîòîì, ÷åðåç îäíó äâåðü…

Ãåðìèîíà ïîëîæèëà ðóêó íà äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó è ñïîêîéíî ïîâåðíóëà åå.

***

Äðàêî ñïîêîéíî ñèäåë â ñâîåé êîìíàòå íàä äîìàøíåé ðàáîòîé ïî Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè è ðàññåÿíî âûâîäèë êàêèå-òî çàêîðþ÷êè ïî êðàÿì ñâèòêà. Åãî ìûñëè  áûëè ñîñðåäîòî÷åíû íà òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî òðè äíÿ íàçàä, êîãäà îí âûáèë âñå äåðüìî èç ìàããëîðîæäåííîé ãðèôôèíäîðêè, êîòîðóþ òàê íåíàâèäåë. Îíà íàõîäèëàñü â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, íåïðåðûâíî ñìåÿñü ñ òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð, êàê åå íàøëè. Åìó áûëî ïî÷òè æàëü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, êîòîðîé ïðèõîäèëîñü ñëóøàòü ýòî äíåì è íî÷üþ óæå íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Ñìåõ îäíîâðåìåííî áûë òàêèì æóòêèì, è äðàçíÿùèì, è âîëíóþùèì… 

Ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ îí ñòîÿë ñíàðóæè, ñëóøàÿ; çíàÿ, ÷òî èìåííî îí çàñòàâèë äåâóøêó âïàñòü â òàêîå ñîñòîÿíèå è æåëàÿ ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íåé â åå ñìåõå. Èíîãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî âåñåëî. Èíîãäà – êàê áóäòî îíà åäâà ñäåðæèâàåò ñëåçû. Áûëî íåñêîëüêî âàðèàíòîâ ñàìîãî ñìåõà. Ðûäàþùèé õîõîò, øåï÷óùåå õèõèêàíüå è ïî÷òè íåñëûøíûå ñïàçìû, êîãäà ó íåå óæå íå îñòàâàëîñü ñèë. Îíè äåðæàëè åå íà òðàíêâèëèçàòîðàõ, íî èõ äåéñòâèå ïîñòîÿííî ïðîõîäèëî òàê áûñòðî…

Äðàêî îùóòèë íà ñåáå ÷óæîé âçãëÿä, à çàòåì óñëûøàë òèõèé ñìåøîê. Âñêèíóâøèñü, îí âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ äåâî÷êîé èç åãî ãðåç è êîøìàðîâ. Îíè ñèäåëè òàê åùå ìèíóò ïÿòü. Ïÿòü æóòêèõ, ñòðàííûõ, ïîëíûõ íàïðÿæåíèÿ ìèíóò…

- Ïðèâåò, ìàëûø, - îí âñòàë è ïðîòÿíóë åé ðóêè. – Ïðîñòè, ÷òî òàê âûøëî ñ îáåäîì, íî ÿ áûë òàê çàíÿò…

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è ïðèøëà â ðàñêðûòûå îáúÿòèÿ, îáíèìàÿ Äðàêî çà òàëèþ. 

- Âñå ïîðÿäêå, ÿ òóò òîæå íåíàäîëãî ñõîäèëà ñ óìà… - äåâóøêà îïÿòü òèõî óëûáíóëàñü è íà÷àëà ïîèãðûâàòü ïàëî÷êîé çà åãî ñïèíîé. – Òû ñêó÷àë? – íåâèííî ñïðîñèëà îíà, êàê ðåáåíîê, âåðíóâøèéñÿ èç øêîëû â êîíöå äíÿ, ó ðîäèòåëåé.

- Íå òî ÷òîáû… - ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî â åå âîëîñû.

- Ëãóí, - åäâà ñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà â îòâåò.

- ß õîòåë íàâåñòèòü òåáÿ… - â óñòàõ Äðàêî ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî, êàê ñàìûå èñêðåííèå èçâèíåíèÿ.

- Ëãóí… - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà óæå ãðîì÷å, îòñòóïàÿ íà øàã è ñìîòðÿ åìó â ëèöî. – Íî ÿ ñêó÷àëà ïî òåáå… äàæå åñëè òû – íåò.

- Íåóæåëè? – Äðàêî ïîñìåèâàëñÿ íàä î÷åâèäíî ñóìàñøåäøåé äåâóøêîé. 

- Óãó, - îíà ïîõîäèëà íà äâóõëåòíåãî ðåáåíêà. – ß õîòåëà, ÷òîáû òû ïðèøåë è ðàçáóäèë ìåíÿ, íî òû òàê è íå ïðèøåë… òû íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèøü… - åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ãðóñòíî è ïîòåðÿííî. - Òàê ÷òî ÿ ïðèøëà ñàìà, - Ãåðìèîíà ìÿãêî ïîñòó÷àëà ïàëî÷êîé ó íåãî ïî ñïèíå. – Ìû òàê è íå çàêîí÷èëè òó íåáîëüøóþ èãðó, â êîòîðóþ èãðàëè… - òåïåðü îíà íàäóëàñü.

- Î, íåò, ìû çàêîí÷èëè åå, - âîçðàçèë Äðàêî. – Îíà çàêîí÷åíà, è èìåííî òàê, êàê è ñëåäîâàëî, - îí ïðèãëàøàþùå ïîòåðñÿ îá íåå áåäðàìè, - Íî, åñëè òû õî÷åøü ïîèãðàòü â íåå ñíîâà, ÿ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì… òîëüêî íèêàêîãî ñìåõà íà ýòîò ðàç, ëàäíî? – îí îïÿòü îòîäâèíóë Ãåðìèîíó íà ðàññòîÿíèå âûòÿíóòîé ðóêè. 

Ðóêè äåâóøêè ïîñëóøíî ñîñêîëüçíóëè ñ åãî òàëèè è óïàëè âäîëü òåëà. 

- Íå òà ãëóïàÿ èãðà. Òà, â êîòîðóþ òû õîòåë ïîèãðàòü ñ Ïàíñè. Â êîòîðîé ÿ áóäó áåçóìíî õîòåòü òåáÿ è íåíàâèäåòü èç-çà ýòîãî ñàìó ñåáÿ…

Äðàêî ïîíÿë, î ÷åì îíà ãîâîðèëà, è íàõìóðèëñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ãîâîðèëà ýòî ðàíüøå… êàê ðàç ïåðåä òåì, êàê çàåõàëà åìó â ïàõ, íî îí çàáûë.

- Òû ñëûøàëà, à ÷åì ìû ãîâîðèëè ñ Ïàíñè, ëþáèìàÿ?

Ãåðìèîíà òîëêíóëà åãî íà êðîâàòü òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî èç Äðàêî âûøèáëî äûõàíèå. Çàòåì äåâóøêà çàáðàëàñü ñëåäîì è óñåëàñü åìó íà æèâîò.

- Î, äà, - åå ãîëîñ áûë âñå åùå ñïîêîéíûì è íåâèííûì, - ÿ ñëûøàëà âñå, - Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëàñü è ïðîøåïòàëà, - è íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ ëþáèìîé, - è çàòåì ëåãêî ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê åãî ãóáàì â êðàòêîì ïîöåëóå. Ïî òåëó Äðàêî ñëîâíî ïðîáåæàë ðàçðÿä ìîëíèè – îò ðòà äî êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ íà íîãàõ. – Íî òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿ îá ýòîì äóìàþ, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òó èãðó ìû âñå-òàêè çàêîí÷èëè.

- Äà? – Äðàêî çàòàèë äûõàíèå. – ß ïîáåäèë? – îí ïîïðîáîâàë ñàì äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî åå ãóá, íî Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî ñåëà. 

- Íåò, ãëóïûø, - îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü íèçêèì ãîðëîâûì ñìåõîì, ïüÿíÿùèì è ÷óâñòâåííûì. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îïÿòü ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë îò âñåïîæèðàþùåãî ïëàìåíè â åå ãëàçàõ. – **_ß_** ïîáåäèëà, - Ãåðìèîíà âïèëàñü â íåãî ÿðîñòíûì âçãëÿäîì, ïðîäîëæàÿ óïèðàòüñÿ ðóêàìè â ãðóäè ñëèçåðèíöà. – Âèäèøü ëè, òû íèêàê íå ìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ è íå çàñóíóòü â ìåíÿ ñâîé ÷ëåí òàê ãëóáîêî, êàê òîëüêî ìîæíî, è íå çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ êðîâîòî÷èòü, è íå óäåëàòü âñþ ñâîåé ñïåðìîé, êàê êàêîé-íèáóäü òóïîé ìàããëñêèé ïîäðîñòîê â ìàëîáþäæåòíîé ïîðíóøêå, - äåâóøêà ðàññìåÿëàñü. – Íåò, ýòî íå ñìåøíî, - è îíà åùå ðàç ïîöåëîâàëà Äðàêî. 

Îí áûë â òàêîì ñìÿòåíèè…

- Íå-åò, ìîé äîðîãîé, _íå_ëþáèìûé Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, ïîáåäèëà èìåííî ÿ, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êàê òîëüêî îïÿòü âûïðÿìèëàñü. – ß íè÷åãî îò òåáÿ íå õî÷ó… ðàçâå ÷òî, áûòü ìîæåò, òâîåé ñìåðòè, - îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü è íàïðàâèëà íà íåãî ïàëî÷êó. – Ó íàñ íåò âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ýòîò ïðîöåññ äîëãèì è áîëåçíåííûì, òàê ÷òî…

Äðàêî ñòîëêíóë åå ñ ñåáÿ è ðèíóëñÿ ê äâåðè. Òà áûëà êðåïêî çàïåðòà. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà îïÿòü çàëèëàñü ìàíèàêàëüíûì ñìåõîì. Âîçäóõ âîêðóã íåå ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â äðîæàùåå ìàðåâî, êàê â ëåòíèé ïîëäåíü íàä ðàñêàëåííûì àñôàëüòîì, à ïî âîëîñàì ïðîáåãàëè ñèíåâàòûå èñêðû. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, êàçàëîñü, èñêðû áûëè è òàì.  

- ß ïðîñòî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, êàê ìåíÿ ïîçàáàâèëî òî, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü çåëåíûå ãëàçà, êàê ó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, - è äåâóøêà ïîäíÿëà ïàëî÷êó, êîòîðàÿ ðàíüøå ïëàâàëà â íåñêîëüêèõ äþéìàõ îò ïîëà. 

Äðàêî áûë èñïóãàí ïî÷òè äî ïîòåðè ñîçíàíèÿ. Åãî ïîòðÿñëè åå ñëîâà, à çàòåì ñëèçåðèíåö ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ óìðåò. Êàêàÿ-òî ìàããëîêðîâêà ãîâîðèò åìó, ÷òî îí æàëîê… ýòî áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàáàâíî. È îí ñàì ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ – áåçóìíî è ñàìîçàáâåííî, ïðåæäå ÷åì âñå ýòî ïåðåêðûëè ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà, êîòîðûå îí óñëûøàë â ýòîé æèçíè.

- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà!

***

- Òàêîé æàëêèé õîðåê… - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì íà÷àëà ñìåÿòüñÿ ñíîâà, íåóäåðæèìî, âå÷íî…

________________________________

* ïðèìåðíî ïåðåâîäèòñÿ êàê íàâÿç÷èâûé áðåä.

Óô-ô… íó, âñå. Äåðæèòå%-) È êàê îíî? Êàæåòñÿ, êàéô, êîòîðûé ÿ ïîëó÷èëà îò ïåðåâîäà îäíîé ýòîé àëüòåðíàòèâíîé ãëàâû, ÷óòü ëè íå ïåðåâåøèâàåò óäîâîëüñòâèå îò âñåé îñòàëüíîé èñòîðèè. Íàäåþñü, âàì òîæå ïîíðàâèëîñü:)

Àõ-õ… è åùå îäèí âîïðîñ – îñíîâíàÿ âåòêà ôèêà íóæäàåòñÿ â äîïèñûâàíèè… èëè òàê è îñòàâèòü? Âðîäå áû è òàê íåïëîõî… ðåøàéòå ñàìè.

SwEv


End file.
